Stole A Kiss, Stole My Heart
by BookLoverForever
Summary: Summer is here! Sienna anticipates a fun filled summer with her friends and her one crush. What Sienna doesn't know is that she's dead on about a summer filled of opportunities--a summer that'll teach her about love and help her realize who she really is.
1. Speak Of The Devils

**CHAPTER 1: Speak Of The Devils**

"We just need to get on this subway. Then we exit and the limo will be there," Sara said with a smile, trying to quiet our complaints. Then she looked down at her black dress—which came down just above her knee—picking a piece of white lint off her waist. She absentmindedly twirled her index finger around her long pearl necklaces.

"When will it get here?" Katie asked to no one in particular as she peered from left to right for the sub train to appear. As if to answer her question, a noise of an engine and the rattling of the railway bars grew faint to unnoticeable as a subway train came closer.

"Wait, so who's coming in the limo with us again?" Jenn asked, as she looked at Sara.

"The usual; the guys," Sara answered with an excited smile. Hearing this, Jenn looked down at her red dress—that matched her self confidence and outgoing personality—which also came above the knee. Actually all of our dresses ended above the knee. Jenn fixed her straight, black hair.

The guys. My heart skipped a beat when I heard Sara. The guys whom obviously meant Chad, Mark, Spencer, and Brenton. I smiled, showing my own excitement for the night.

"Well, let's get on," Sara said, interrupting my thoughts, as she started towards the subway train that was now in front of us. The doors slid open, revealing a crowded subway train. All the seats were taken, and there were people standing and holding onto the metal poles to keep their balance.

We stepped inside, making the subway even more crowded. There was no room to move, and if you wanted to move you had to push and shove. I was actually sandwiched between two people and couldn't move an inch. I tried to look around my surroundings, and past the people I was standing by for a pole to hang on to.

Then I felt somebody shove me in the back—accidental or not—just as the doors closed. Because of the shove, I accidentally bumped into the back of the person in front of me. I didn't have time to say sorry because I was quickly scanning for something to hold on to before the subway would take off and I would inevitably fall from the jerk of the train.

"Speak of the devils," Katie's amused voice came from beside me. I was about to look at her, and ask what the heck she was talking about. But my question was answered, when the person I accidentally bumped into turned around. My mouth slightly fell open, as I stared at the light brown eyes that looked right into my brown ones. My heart skipped a beat.

"I didn't know you liked me that much Sienna," the tall guy in front of me said with a smirk. Suddenly, I was aware that I was really close to him—past the personal space bubble.

"Oh, please Brenton," I laughed with an eye roll. The shock of actually seeing Brenton right in front of me, and being in the same subway train as my friends and I (which was a rare possibility and therefore a shock of it's own), I was taken aback when the subway train suddenly jerked forward.

On instinct, my hands grabbed onto the closest thing next to me from losing my balance. And the closest thing just had to be Brenton's free arm; his other arm, extended behind him as he had a hold on a pole. I looked up to see Brenton's eyes looking down at me.

"Easy there," he said with a smile. I stared back at him with a slight smile. I let go of his arm, planning to reach towards the pole he was holding on to. But just as I released my hold on Brenton's arm, I knew I couldn't reach the pole. Partly because Brenton was in the way, and I would have to step towards it which wasn't an option because of the little empty space available. I was stuck where I was; pressed against Brenton. Our lower bodies were pressed together, but at least there was space between our faces and our upper bodies. Then the subway jerked to a stop, and again I instinctively grabbed onto Brenton's free arm.

"Are we getting off this one?" I heard Jenn ask from my right side. I turned to my right, searching for her but I couldn't see her past the other strangers on the subway. Then I recognized Mark, wearing a white dress shirt, just a few feet away from me.

"No," I heard Sara call from the left of me. I turned towards my left and was able to spot her, standing next to Chad. I caught Chad's blue sparkling eyes, and he smiled at me.

I heard the subway doors hiss close from behind me, and I realized I still had a hold of Brenton's arm. I finally looked up at him as he looked down.

"Don't deny you don't like me," he said with laughter in his voice, "You're practically holding on to me." He looked pointedly towards my hand on his arm.

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "Don't flatter yourself." I kept my grip on his arm as the subway train jerked forward.

Brenton laughed, showing off his white teeth. I looked away from his face, coming face to face with his chest. He wore a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, just like Mark's. But unlike Mark, Brenton was wearing a black tie; slightly lose around his neck.

Then I was suddenly aware of how warm it was in the subway train, full of strangers and their body heat. Brenton's body heat next to mine. I looked up at Brenton, to see him looking towards his left at Mark.

Brenton felt my gaze, so he looked down at me.

"I'm surprised you actually dressed up," I said, looking into his light brown eyes.

"You underestimate me," he stated with a smile. "Besides, Ally practically threatened us that if we didn't dress up we wouldn't be allowed in the party." He rolled his eyes. I laughed.

Ally was the hostess of this summer bash party. Just yesterday was our last day of school, and Ally invited tons of kids from school to her summer bash party. It wasn't just a party, like the other parties my friends and I would go to. Ally was super rich and she somehow rented a place near Central Park to host her party. Plus, it was a party where you had to dress semi-formal. Guys had to wear dress shirts, ties are optional. And of course girls had to dress in party dresses, which weren't really a problem.

Brenton looked down, taking in what I was wearing. I prepared myself to explain to Brenton why I was wearing what I was wearing. He looked up and cocked an eyebrow. He pointedly searched for one of my friends, and spotted Sara. He took in her black dress and pearls. He looked back at me.

"Where's your dress?"

I quietly cleared my throat and informed him, "I'm wearing it. It's just underneath my jeans and jacket."

I noticed the amusement in his intense light brown eyes. And I couldn't help noticing how, today, he spiked his brown hair up in the front. He occasionally did this, and whenever he _did_ do it, it just made him looking even more attractive. My stomach did a quick flip of excitement.

To explain, I was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt because of my parents. Mostly because of my very solicitous mom. Before you starting thinking, I'm not wearing this because I'm wearing a skanky dress or because my mom wouldn't allow it or if she saw what I was wearing she would get a heart attack. It was because my very concerned mother was concerned that I'll get cold in my navy blue dress—which stopped above the knee—at night in Brooklyn. She pestered me and made me feel guilty when I assured her I wouldn't be cold. But, I ended up wearing jeans and a sweatshirt over my dress. I actually had my dress on, but I pulled it up to allow me to wear my jeans.

I looked away from Brenton's gaze, and I took in the other passengers aboard. I saw some one of the ladies on board sneak glances towards Sara and Chad; wondering why the heck they were dressed up. At least I blend in.

I looked back at Brenton to see a slight curiosity on his face.

"My mom was concerned I'll get cold," I explained with nonchalance. Brenton slightly narrowed his eyes at me, not believing me. I deliberately sighed, and unzipped my jacket a bit. I pointed to the navy blue cotton fabric of my dress I unveiled.

"Ah," he said nodding in understanding.

Just then the subway train jerked to another stop, and I tightened my grip on Brenton's arm to keep my balance.

"Get off this one," I heard Sara call.

I heard the doors hiss open, and I let go of Brenton's arm. I managed to turn around, follow Katie out the doors and onto the subway platform. I noticed Sara with Chad by her side, as she walked over to the exit. I followed after her with Katie by my side, as I heard Mark's voice from behind us talking to Jenn and Brenton.

"I'm so excited," Katie stated with a smile on her face.

"I know. It's a great way to start off the summer," I agreed with a smile of my own.

"Yeah," she agreed, diverting her eyes towards her light pink mesh dress.

We walked up the stairs and were greeted by a cold breeze as we found ourselves standing on the sidewalk. Katie instantly shivered from beside me, "Seriously. This is not New York weather."

"I know," I agreed as we walked over to Sara and Brenton, whom were approaching the black limo waiting for us. New York weather was usually hot and humid but for the last week it has been cloudy and had its occasional rain showers. Tonight was one of those nights, cold. Just slightly. I smiled, as I hugged myself from the cold. At least the jacket and jeans came in handy.

"See, the limo's here," Sara said with a satisfied smile as Katie and I approached her.

"Yup, it's definitely here," Katie said with a laugh as she climbed in the open door.

"Where's your dress?" Chad curiously asked, as he looked at me. Chad was dressed the same way as Brenton; white dress shirt and a tie. I also noticed him wearing jeans. Was Brenton wearing jeans?

"You'll see," I said with a smirk as I climbed in. I seated myself next to Katie, near the front of the limo. I quickly unzipped my jacket as I felt my heart pound a bit fast; for some unknown reason. I glanced towards the open door and saw the backs of Chad and Sara.

"Hurry up," Chad called over to our remaining friends.

I pulled down my dress so it went over my jeans. I slipped off my jeans and bundled them up with my jacket. I let out a breath. I quickly fixed my hair out of my face, and straightened up my dress.

I was stuffing my jacket and jeans into a plastic bag I took out from my purse, when the rest of my friends climbed into the limo. I heard Katie laugh from beside me. I looked over at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"You get ready fast," she stated with an amused smile. I laughed and asked seriously, "Do I look okay?"

She gave me a glance over, looked back at me and nodded. "Yup."

I smiled, satisfied. I turned towards my other friends to see them getting situated as the limo started down the street.

"Oh, hey Mark," I greeted, when I realized him sitting next to me.

"Hey Sienna," he greeted with a sweet smile. "You look good," he said as he observed the navy blue dress I was wearing.

"You're so sweet, thanks," I said, telling the truth. Mark was one of the sweetest, nicest, and one of the innocent guys from our school.

"You look good too, Katie," he said leaning forward, as he looked at Katie with his round hazel eyes.

"Thanks Mark," she smiled.

Suddenly the radio turned on and the volume increased, blaring Don't Stop The Music by Rihanna.

"Whoo!" Spencer shouted—party ready. He was sitting next to Mark, and leaned forward. He looked at Katie and me, flashing us a smile. Spencer had dark black hair, and was one of the more built guys out of Chad, Brenton, and Mark. The excitement radiating off Spencer filled the limo, creating an excited and hot-wired buzz through us for the fun-filled summer night.

We were all hyped up as we talked and danced to the music. After ten minutes, the limo pulled to a stop.

"Sara," I called, looking at her from the back of the limo.

"Yeah?" she turned towards me with her round eyes.

"We're going to come back to this limo, right? Because I have my clothes," I said, lifting up the plastic bag with my jeans and jacket.

"Yeah, we're coming back," she assured me. I smiled, leaving the bag on my seat.

We all filed out the limo, greeted by a part of Central Park.

"We just need to walk just two blocks. Ally's party is there," Sara informed us with a nod.

"You look real nice," Chad said, swinging an arm around my shoulders. He looked at me with his intense blue eyes. I laughed as we walked down the sidewalk.

"Thanks Chad," I smiled.

"And I thought you were going to go in jeans and a jacket," Chad joked. I opened my mouth to retort something but Jenn appeared on the other side of Chad.

"What about me? Do I look nice?" Jenn asked, fishing for a compliment.

Chad looked away from me, and towards his other side at Jenn. "You look nice," he said with smile.

"Ooh, ice cream!" Katie exclaimed from ahead of us, with Sara by her side. Chad, Jenn, and I looked ahead to see an ice cream truck parked on the side of the street.

"Let's get ice cream," Sara suggested with a smile as Katie followed her over to the truck.

"I want ice cream," Jenn stated from Chad's right side.

"Me too," I agreed with a laugh.

We approached Katie and Sara at the ice cream truck. Katie already had an ice cream cone in her hand, and she happily licked her vanilla ice cream with rainbow sprinkles.

"Can I have an ice cream cone with nuts?" Sara asked, pulling out a five dollar bill from her wallet. The man in the truck exchanged the money and ice cream cone with Sara. I slightly cocked my head, as I read the different ice cream toppings he had.

"Uh, can I just have an ice cream cone?" I asked, looking at the man in the truck.

"No toppings?" he asked as he turned to get a cone and swirl some vanilla on top.

"No thank you."

"What should I get?" Jenn mused to herself as she stood beside me.

"Just get a cone like Sienna," Mark replied from behind me.

"Are you going to get some?" I asked, turning around to see Mark. He shook his head, "Nah."

"That'll be four dollars," the man in the truck said, handing me the cone. My mouth slightly opened from the expensiveness of just one ice cream cone, but I quickly recovered when I gave him four dollar bills.

I licked some of the vanilla, as I was about to turn around and head towards my friends on the side of the truck.

"Expensive, much," I muttered, taking another lick. At that same moment, Brenton appeared by my side. He laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked growing a bit self-conscious as I took another lick.

"Expensive, much?" he asked, quoting from me with amusement in his light brown eyes.

"Uh, yeah," I said giving him an incredulous look, which received another laugh from him. I smiled. Ah, I just made him laugh.

"I could have bought one of these," I said lifting the cone in front of his face, "for a dollar at McDonalds."

"Well, what do you expect?" Brenton asked, motioning to the busy streets of central New York.

"True," I amended with another lick.

"So, can I have some?" he asked, glancing towards the cone in my hand.

"Why don't you get your own?" I laughed, slowly licking some vanilla to show how much I enjoyed my ice cream. Key word: my. Brenton smirked.

"I just want a little," he explained. "Besides, I don't want to waste four bucks."

I laughed but said gently, "Sorry."

Brenton put on a hurt expression and then muttered—loud enough for me to hear, "Selfish, much."

I laughed, pushing him on the shoulder. "Sorry. But I don't want your germs," I jokingly said but with a serious message. Knowing me, I don't like to share my food because I don't know what kind of transmitted bacteria I could get. Don't blame me for my habit; blame my solicitous parents for telling me since I was little. And when I mean share my food, I'm okay with like sharing French fries and stuff but not food where we take the same bite.

Brenton laughed, giving me an 'of-course look'. I licked my ice cream, staring at him.

"How could I have forgotten?" Brenton mused with a chuckle. "I should have learned my lesson when I asked for some of your ice cream the other day."

I laughed at the memory of just last week, "Yeah."

Brenton shook his head, and left my side. I shrugged, putting my attention towards Katie, Sara, and Jenn. I looked around to see Chad and Spencer in their little group, just a few feet away from the girls. I walked up to my friends, who were huddled in a group.

"Spencer looks so cute," Jenn whispered, with a secretive glance towards him.

"So, do you like him?" Sara asked curiously with a knowing look.

"No," Jenn answered with a shake of her head. "I just think he's cute. Alright, enough about me," she said turning her attention towards me.

"What?" I asked, feeling a bit scared. I licked my ice cream.

"Don't act all clueless," Katie said with a laugh. I stared at her with a blank look.

"You and Brenton," Jenn informed me with a smirk.

I laughed and opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by Sara.

"I think he really likes you," Sara said with an excited smile. I felt my face flush, and distracted myself with my ice cream.

"But," Jenn corrected eyeing Sara. "You know how Brenton is," Jenn said, looking at me and giving me a bad feeling.

"We all know how Brenton is. And that's why girls are falling for him. And that leaves him so many girls to pick from," Sara said.

"Thanks," I said—not meaning at all 'thanks—giving her a fake smile. Thanks so much for reminding me of the one problem with Brenton; all the girls crushing on him and giving me a lower possibility of Brenton actually liking me.

"Sorry," Sara apologized, with a smile. "But," Sara corrected, giving the same look to Jenn; she then looked at me, "I really think…you might have a chance."

I laughed under the awkwardness and the nervousness that was forming. Then I said sincerely, "Thanks. But I know not to let my guard off when I'm around him. I'm just going to see how it goes. And besides, Brenton and I are friends."

"Alright," Katie said, ending the conversation about me. I mouthed thanks to her, receiving a smile. "So, you guys think Dylan will be there?" Katie asked, switching the subject of the boy who she has been crushing on. I mostly would have paid attention to the conversation but I zoned out, thinking of Brenton.

What Sara, Jenn, and Katie said about Brenton was true. Many girls are crushing on him which just makes making him like me, a bit harder. Don't get me wrong, Brenton's not the only guy girls are crushing on. Chad, Spencer, and Mark have girls crushing on them too. Anyways, Brenton has those girls to pick from whenever he wants to have a girlfriend. I knew what I was getting myself into when I inevitably started to like him. When I finally admitted I liked him, I knew to not fully fall for him or I might just have my heart broken.

"Look what I got," Brenton said appearing beside me; shocking both me and my friends. My face flushed, knowing I was just thinking about him.

"What?" I asked, licking my ice cream to disguise a bit of my shock. He lifted his hand, revealing a white plastic spoon. I creased my eyebrows.

"Will you let me have a scoop, if I use a spoon?" he asked, with a raised eyebrow. I could practically see the curiosity and amusement in his warm brown eyes.

"Um…sure," I said with a laugh. I stuck out my ice cream cone and my eyes looked at my friends. I noticed the guys came to join us and Sara's look she was shooting at me. I rolled my eyes before turning back to Brenton. He stuck his spoon in his mouth and swallowed.

"Thanks," he said, with a smile.

"If you wanted some, you could have just asked me," Jenn said, looking at Brenton.

"It's alright," Brenton said casually with a smile.

"So, can I have some?" Spencer asked, appearing between Jenn and Katie.

"Sure," Jenn laughed. Spencer took a bite of her ice cream.

"Let's get to the party already," Chad said a bit impatiently.

"We're going. No need to get all whiny," Katie teased with a laugh. Chad shot her a dirty look, causing all of us to laugh.

"Oh, you know I'm kidding," Katie said, putting her arm around Chad's waist and giving him a hug.

We all started heading down the sidewalk. Katie and Chad were in front, followed by me, Jenn, and Mark, then Spencer, Brenton, and Sara.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Review and let me know what you think!**


	2. ParTay!

**CHAPTER 2: Par-Tay!**

The lights were dim and music blared from the stereos which were set up in the corners of the loft. In the middle of the room was a dance floor where colored lights revolved and flashed from the ceiling. Surrounding the perimeter of the loft were cream colored booths and couches and glass coffee tables that were scattered with red plastic cups.

"Now this is what I'm talking about," Spencer's approved voice came from beside me. I looked over at him to see his eyes roam around the spacious loft as he nodded his head at the sight. He rubbed his palms together and I could practically see the party animal in him about to come out. I smirked.

"Ally definitely out done herself," Katie observed with a smile as she came up to stand between Spencer and me.

"Yeah she did," Spencer cared to say before he started to dance to the music.

"Not now," Sara advised as she put her palm up to stop Spencer from dancing. Spencer shot her a narrowed look; Katie and I giggled and glanced at one another. Spencer was a party guy and let's just say it was a bad idea to try to stop Spencer from partying.

"Let's find a seat first and then you can start dancing," Sara informed us though looking at Spencer the whole time. She raised her eyebrow as she waited for Spencer's agreement. He sighed heavily and answered, "Fine."

"Ooh, there's a spot over there," Katie said as she pointed across the loft. I turned and spotted the only empty circular booth in the loft. Sara headed over in the direction, squeezing past teenager's bodies. We all trailed behind her, squeezing past the people and waving hello to the classmates we recognized.

We arrived at our designated spot though we somehow lost Jenn, Chad, and Brenton on our way over. Sara, Katie, Mark, and Spencer slid onto the booth. I spotted Chad walking over to us, but my attention was pulled away when I heard somebody call my name. I turned towards the voice to see Matt standing in front of me. I took in the white rolled up dress shirt, short black hair, and dark brown eyes.

"Hey, Sienna," Matt greeted me with a dimpled smile.

"Oh, um hey Matt," I said, still a bit shocked to have Matt find me already since I just arrived.

"You look good," Matt said as his eyes took in my blue navy dress.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. I glanced away and then back to his face. Matt smiled and lifted his slightly buffed arms for a hug. I was embraced in a warm, bear hug.

"So, when'd you get here?" I asked, pulling away from him. I looked straight at him, not at all needing to look slightly up. Matt was only an inch or two taller than me.

"Uh, twenty minutes ago," he answered with a shrug.

"Oh. Having fun yet?" I asked as I looked around the room, taking in the teenagers seated on the booths and couches, and the teenagers dancing on the dance floor.

"Yeah," he answered with a nod and a smile.

"This is a great way to start off the summer. I'm so glad we don't have Biology anymore," I said with a laugh. I couldn't believe that we were just in school, stressing and freaking out about finals. Now, we were partying our butts off and having a good time; letting go.

"Ugh, I don't even want to think about the Biology final," he said with a shake of his head as he shuddered just at that thought of it.

"But it looked like you knew most of it when we did the quiz thing in class," I informed him with an optimistic smile.

"Nah," he shook his head again. "You probably did better than me since you always do better than me," he said with a laugh.

"I don't know," I said with a shrug, not feeling that confident about my biology final either. "I needed to get an A on that final, to keep my A-," I stated with a grim face.

"Maybe you did," Matt said reassuringly, interrupting my mood. I noticed the sincerity and encouragement in his eyes. I smiled for the encouragement but I just shook my head.

"Let's just forget about it, there's nothing else we can do about it anyways," Matt advised, looking at me. "Let's dance," he suggested after a quick hesitation I would have missed but didn't. Oh, no. I briefly closed my eyes—taking away the scene of Matt's expectant face looking at me and the dim room and the revolving and flashing lights—as my mind quickly tried to think up an excuse. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me.

"Uh," I started as I averted my eyes away from his face.

"There you are Sienna," a very familiar voice said. I turned to see Brenton's very attractive face looking at me. I nervously laughed.

"Hey," I greeted him with a grateful smile though I'm sure he didn't know I was very grateful for his appearance. Relief washed through me.

"Oh, hey Brenton," Matt greeted with a smile.

Brenton turned to him, "Hey Matt."

"I'll see you later Matt," I suggested with a slight smile and nod.

"Oh, yeah… Alright," he agreed with a confused smile as he took in my surprisingly departing words. I saw his arm move an inch away from his side as he hesitated about whether to give me a hug. But I made up his mind for him.

I quickly sent a smile his way before turning around and walking a few steps away from him. I started walking though I didn't know where exactly I was going; as long it was away from Matt. I immediately shook my head away from the mean intention but…

"Trying to ditch me with Matt?" Brenton's voice came from behind me as he interrupted my thoughts. I turned around, surprised to see him right in front of me.

"Sorry," I quickly apologized with a smile. Brenton looked at me then, observing my facial expression. A wave of heat crossed my cheeks and I had to look away from Brenton's gaze.

"Matt likes you," Brenton stated, pulling my attention away from the people around me. I looked back at his light brown eyes with a slightly shocked expression. I mean, I've gotten the feeling of Matt liking me during the last few weeks of school but I always dismissed the idea of it. Guys don't like me like that.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Oh, please," Brenton said with a grin on his face as he threw his head back to laugh. He looked back at me, "It's so obvious. Please don't tell me you haven't noticed."

I sighed, giving into telling the truth. "Fine, I have noticed," I admitted grudgingly, receiving a pleased look from Brenton. Amusement was evident in his eyes. "But I just thought he was being nice. As a friend," I said, putting on a convincing smile.

"Actually more than a friend," Brenton corrected me.

"And how would you know that?" I asked skeptically. "You don't have any proof." I crossed my arms as I stared at him with a confident smile. Brenton put on a smile of his own.

"He just told me right now," Brenton said, laughing at my downfall expression. "When you ditched me."

"I did not ditch you," I corrected him, hoping to change the subject. But I was still thinking about the subject. So, Matt does like me. It was sort of flattering in a way but I didn't like it. I liked Matt only as a friend. It was just so easy to talk to Matt, but I guess he thought of it as more than just talking as friends—that's why I didn't like hanging around him when…he tried to act more than a friend.

"So, you like Matt?" Brenton asked, looking at me. Curiosity and an intrigued look appeared on his face. I felt my face flush.

"Why do you care?" I asked with a smirk on my face, happy with my response. Brenton cocked his eyebrows with a smirk on his own face.

"Anyways," I said in a different note, "I'm going to go sit." I turned my back towards him as I squeezed past people, hoping to escape the mob and out to the outskirts of the loft where it was less crowded.

"Sienna," Brenton's voice called from behind me. Then I felt a hand grasp my wrist. My eyes looked at the hand, then up at Brenton.

"Going the wrong way," he said with a laugh. "Everyone's over there." He nodded his head over to the opposite direction I was going.

"Oh," I said quietly. _Nice exit, Sienna. Nice exit. _I mentally hit myself in the forehead. Brenton looked at me with amusement in his eyes.

"I'll take you there so you won't get lost," Brenton suggested with a laugh. I didn't object because I was slightly taken aback but Brenton took this as an okay. He looked into my eyes as he slid his hand down my wrist and into my hand. My stomach did a little flip inside and I smiled.

"Let's go," he said with a smile as he led me through the crowd of teenagers. As he pulled me behind him, I couldn't help steal glances at our hands and avoid the warmth building inside me.

We stepped out of the crowd and were greeted by a booth of my chattering friends.

"Told you I wasn't going to get you lost," Brenton said with a satisfied smile as he looked over at me. I laughed as I took my hand out of his—fully aware that one of my friends would see and wouldn't let me forget it.

"A man of your word," I said with a smile as I patted my now free hand on his chest as I felt the smooth texture of his black tie. I moved past him as I slid into the circular booth next to Katie. On the other side of the circular booth, Jenn was seated in front of me with Sara on her side. Brenton slid in beside me.

"Christine!" Jenn exclaimed, looking out into the crowd. Katie and I looked over at where Jenn was looking to see a girl with brown curls wave and walk over.

"Hey, Jenn," Christine greeted with a smile and hug before she scooted into the seat beside Jenn. "Hey Katie, Sienna, and Sara," she greeted us with a dimpled smile as she looked at each one of us.

"I love your dress Christine," Sara gushed.

"Thanks," Christine laughed.

"If you guys are going to be talking about dresses, I'm out of here," Chad joked, sitting beside Sara. "I'm getting a drink," Chad stated.

"That means we have to get up," Sara complained, not moving from her seat on the booth.

"Oh, come on," Chad said with an eye roll. Sara sighed. Christine, Jenn, and Sara got up from their seats to let Chad out.

"Spencer, Mark, Brenton?" Chad asked expectantly, standing in front of the circular booth. "Coming with me?"

"I'll come with you," Brenton said, standing up from the booth.

"Yeah, me too," Spencer said. Mark nodded in agreement.

"I'm not getting up," Katie said stubbornly but with a smile.

"Fine, I'll just crawl over," Spencer said with a laugh. Katie and I put on stunned faces, receiving laughs from Chad and Brenton. Spencer stood up and walked little by little as he tried moving through the small space between the booth and the table in front of us. Luckily, Spencer made it out though Mark was having a bit more trouble.

"C'mon Mark," Spencer said with a laugh. Mark was walking through the little space and was in front of Katie when Spencer leaned over and pushed Mark in the back. Everyone let out a laugh as Mark fell. Fortunately Mark caught himself before falling on top of Katie. He had his arms extended on either side of Katie's face.

"Hey, there," Mark said with a laughter in his voice as he hovered over Katie's amused face. Before he then straightened himself up, Mark gave a playful wink at Katie. Katie let out a surprised laugh. I was the only one to laugh, since I was the only one to see besides Katie. I glanced at the guys to see confused looks on their faces but shrugged it off. Mark laughed before he moved past Katie.

I shot Spencer and the guys looks, letting them know they shouldn't push Mark again; especially since Mark was now in front of me. The guys laughed.

"Finally," Brenton said exasperated with a laugh as Mark made it out of the booth. Mark shot him a narrowed look as he socked Brenton in the shoulder. "You try getting out of there," Mark said with a laugh.

Once the guys headed into the crowd, we all turned our attention to each other.

"Ally's party is amazing," Sara said as she looked over at the dance floor.

"I know," Christine said with a smile. "Have you guys seen her?"

"No," we all shook our heads.

"Me neither. I tried looking for her but…" she shrugged her shoulders.

"We'll see her eventually," Jenn said.

"I saw you holding hands with what's-his-face," Katie sang into my ear with a smirk. I looked at her. Oh, no.

"You did?" I asked, fearing the worst. A feeling of dread came over me. Great, she won't be letting it go for anytime soon.

"Yup," Katie said as she popped her 'p'.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sara said, sliding over the space where the guys were sitting. Sara was now sitting on the other side of Katie. Jenn and Christine were in their own conversation across from us.

"Did you see Brenton and Sienna?" Katie asked, not giving much away.

"Oh, you mean the hand holding?" Sara said in realization with a smile. She looked at me with a twinkle in her green eyes. I groaned, looking away from Katie and Sara.

"Oh, come on," Katie said, nudging my arm. "Explain."

I laughed as I looked back at them. They looked at me expectantly, ready to hear what I was about to say. "We were just in the middle of the crowd and he was leading me the way over here," I answered with a smile.

Sara looked at me disapprovingly, "That's it?"

I was about to lie and say yeah but the energy building up inside me wanted to explode. This was a great opportunity to let that energy out. I put on a dorky grin and laughed.

"Basically, I was just going the wrong way and Brenton grabbed my wrist," I started in a hushed tone so nobody could hear. But I don't think that was a problem because of the music blaring from the stereos and Jenn and Christine were occupied with their own conversation. Sara and Katie listened with smiles on their faces.

"He said I was going the wrong way. He said that he'll lead me so I won't get lost," I laughed with a shrug. "So he just grabbed my hand."

I looked at Sara and Katie to see huge grins on their faces. I rolled my eyes and I felt heat rise on my cheeks at their expressions. "Stop it you guys," I begged after it got unbearable.

"Sorry, sorry," Katie said with a laugh.

"It's just so cute. I'm telling you Brenton likes you," Sara said with a little squeal. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Jenn and Christine. Katie and Sara did the same, getting the hint that I didn't want to talk about it anymore. If we talked about it even more, doubts would rise in my mind and I just didn't want that.

"Brenton looks so good," Christine gushed to all of us, now including us in their conversation. I was sort of used to hearing other girls talking about Brenton. Hello, Brenton's like a girl magnet; all the girls love him.

"You know Brenton?" Sara asked a bit surprised.

"Not really. Jenn just told me about him," Christine answered, glancing towards Jenn. Jenn nodded her head in confirmation.

"He's so attractive," Christine said with a laugh. I swallowed, feeling uncomfortable.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review you guys! Tell me who your favorite character is, or who you like. Tell me if it you were confused about ****anything. I hope you like this chapter because I was feeling generous about updating this. I wrote many more chapters and I decided to let you guys read another so you can get caught up with everything.**

**The more reviews, the faster you guys will get to read about what I have in store for Sienna's summer. Remember, this is just the start of her summer!**


	3. You're The Apple In My Eye

**CHAPTER 3: You're The Apple In My Eye**

"I'll introduce you to him if you want," Jenn offered with a smile as she looked at Christine. My heart thumped in my chest and a feeling overwhelmed me. A feeling as if somebody just punched me in the stomach; hard. I straightened up and my eyes glanced over at Katie and Sara.

"Really?" Christine asked with excitement in her voice.

"Of course," Jenn said with a laugh. "Remember how I introduced Chris and Kristen? And now they're together."

Sara creased her eyebrows, obviously stymied, as she looked at Jenn. Katie glanced at me with a grimace on her face. I looked back at Jenn, trying not to let any emotion show. An unsettling feeling appeared in my stomach; and I didn't like it one bit.

"I need to go to the restroom," Sara stated as she turned her eyes towards Katie and me. "Can you guys come with me?"

"Yeah, sure," I answered through a daze. How could Jenn do that? Jenn obviously knows I like Brenton.

Next thing I knew we got up from the booth and followed Sara near a corner where there weren't many people. "I don't know what to say," Sara spoke up first. I sighed, looking away.

"What the hell is Jenn thinking?" Katie mused to herself, obviously frustrated. "I'll introduce you," Katie mimicked in a sort of Jenn-tone.

"Jenn knows I like him," I finally spoke up in a monotone. Katie and Sara turned to me. I shook my head at the disbelief. "And look what she does; offering to introduce Christine to Brenton." An emotion of hurt filled me. Jenn, one of my close friends, practically stabbed me in the back. You don't do that to best friends. You don't offer to help your friend's crush get with another person.

Then frustration entered my tone, "And you know how Jenn is known as the little match maker. Just like how she introduced Kristen to Chris," I stated, referring to other classmates of ours, "And now they're boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I don't know what's going on with Jenn," Sara said shaking her head. She looked at me and said a bit desperately, "But Brenton likes you and Jenn won't be able to interfere with that—even if she introduces Christine."

I stared at Sara, hoping what she said was the truth. "That's why I didn't fall head first for Brenton. I know how all these girls are falling for him," I explained. "I'm…I know I should be careful around him," I added in a quieter voice.

"So what is he to you?" Sara asked curiously as she eyed me.

"I admit I like him, but I'm not making him everything I think about. I'm not making him the only guy I think about," I answered. Sara and Katie nodded.

"Are you going to talk to Jenn?" Katie asked me. I looked at her.

"No," I sighed. "I'm just going to try to let it go. If I talk to Jenn…" I trailed off knowing that if I talk to Jenn and show how hurt I am by what she did, I'll feel…vulnerable and small. Even though Jenn is one of my close friends, Jenn is the one person I don't want to feel vulnerable and weak too.

"Alright, well let's head back," Katie suggested in a light tone. I nodded and we walked back to the booth. When we approached, the guys were sitting in the booth. I noticed Brenton was sitting next to Jenn._ Just, great._ Next to Brenton were Spencer, Mark, and then Chad. I slid in, taking my spot next to Chad as Sara came and sat on my other side.

"Yeah, we came in Sara's limo," Brenton answered Christine's question—which I didn't catch.

"That's cool," Christine said with a smile as her blue eyes looked at Brenton. I let out a breath and forced to turn my attention away from them.

"Where'd you guys go?" Chad asked me.

"Bathroom," I answered back.

"Well, now that you guys are here," he said, leaning over to see both Katie and Sara.

"Let's dance," Spencer finished for Chad with a grin on his face. Katie, Sara, and I laughed.

"Alright, let's go," Katie said with a smile.

"We're heading over to the dance floor," Spencer informed to Jenn, Christine, and Brenton. We all headed out of the booth, leaving our drinks, as we headed over to the direction of the dance floor.

~*~

My friends and I moved and rocked our bodies to the music as we danced in the middle of the dance floor. The lights were dim and the revolving colored lights flashed—enabling us to see the people around us in flickers. There were a lot of teenagers on the dance floor, but it was fine as we all danced to the music; our bodies moving against one another.

I was surrounded by Katie and Chad. We were already having a blast. Dancing let me forget about Jenn and Christine. All those emotions that rose up vanished as the only thing I was concentrating on was Chad's body behind mine and Katie in front of me. The song switched to Beautiful by Akon.

_When I see you…  
__I run out of words to say…  
__I wouldn't leave you, cause you're that type of girl…_

Katie and I raised our arms over our heads as we danced to Beautiful. I turned around just as Chad turned around; us facing each other.

_I see you in the club…_

I placed my arm on Chad's shoulder as we moved our bodies together.

_You're so beautiful…  
__So damn beautiful…_

Chad looked up at me and winked. I laughed, lightly pushing him on the shoulder. He laughed. I let my arm go from his shoulder as Sara and Mark joined our little circle. Sara and I moved our hips as we lip sang with Akon.

_I never want to see you cry, cry, cry.  
__And I never want to tell a lie, lie, lie._

Sara moved over so her back was against Chad's chest as their bodies moved in sync. From my peripheral I saw a few other people join our circle. I danced and took in that Brenton and Katie were dancing with us. Suddenly, Beautiful was changed by Right Now (Na Na Na) by Akon.

_It's been so long…  
__That I haven't seen your face…_

Brenton danced over to mewith a smile on his face. At that instant I forgot about Christine and just took in the guy in front of me. All I wanted to do was dance. With a slight realization, the dance floor was getting more cramped, bringing each other's bodies closer to each other; increasing the body heat, as everyone started breathing a bit harder.

Brenton greeted me with a heart warming smile as I found him in front of me. We moved our hips in sync. Before I knew it, I was dancing with my right arm on his right shoulder; our chests just inches apart. His left hand was gently placed on my hip as we danced. His hand sent shocks throughout my whole body, causing my stomach to do an excited flip.

_I wanna make up right now, na na …  
__I wanna make up right now, na na…  
__Wish we never broke up right na na…_

I looked up at Brenton, and he looked up at me. Our eyes looking to one another's as we moved our bodies to the same rhythm. I lip sang to the lyrics, causing Brenton to lightly laugh. I stopped when Brenton started to lip sing himself. I smiled amused as I watched him.

"_I can't lie… Watching everyday that goes by... 'Til I get you back, I'm gonna cry…" _he lip sang. He lifted his left hand from my hip.

"Cause you're," he pointed to me. "The apple in my eye," he pointed to the corner of his light brown eye.

I laughed, disconnecting our eyes and unknowingly letting my arm slip from his shoulder. I slid my hand back up his bicep and onto his shoulder. The second verse came on and I watched him lip sing again with a goofy grin.

"_I can't lie… Watching everyday that goes by... 'Til I get you back, I'm gonna cry…"_

"Cause you're," he pointed to me again and I smiled. "The apple in my eye," he pointed to his eye again. I laughed even harder, removing my hand from his shoulder. I used that hand to push his shoulder. He laughed and instinctively took a step back to keep his balance. As I was about to remove my hand from his shoulder, he grabbed it with his own. He gently pulled on my hand, pulling me towards him. Butterflies were released in my stomach.

_I want you to fly with me…_

Brenton turned his eyes down at our bodies, as we danced to the beat of a new song. I removed my hand from his shoulder as we danced with our hands to our selves.

~*~

"Ah," Mark said satisfied after a sip of his soda. "God, it's hot over there," he said nodding over to the dance floor.

"Way too many people," Katie agreed, nodding. She took a sip from her red plastic cup.

My friends and I decided to take a break from the dancing because we were getting really hot and sweaty. You can definitely tell there was a difference in temperature between the dance floor and our booth. Our faces were all flushed from the heat, but our cheeks were getting back to normal color. The guys' ties were loosened around their necks.

"At least it's cool over here," I said. I ran my hands through my messed up hair. My dark brown hair wasn't neat like it was in the beginning of the party; now it looked like beach hair but obviously without the beach.

"My hair's all messed up now," Sara stated but with no complaint in her voice as she ran her hands through her own 'beach' hair.

Jenn was still out on the dance floor with Christine. Whenever Jenn's at a party, she parties hard. They were playing Just Dance by Lady Gaga on the dance floor.

"Hey, you think you can give us a ride back after the party?" Amber asked, pointing to herself and her friends Nathan and Troy.

"Sure, the limo has enough room," Sara said with a smile. Amber, Nathan, and Troy were friends of ours and they were resting at our booth. Just then Ally, the hostess, was walking by.

"Ally!" Chad called, grabbing her attention. Ally looked over, taking a piece of her blonde hair out of her hair. She took in us and smiled.

"Hey guys!" she greeted us with a warm smile. Chad was on the side of the booth, so Ally gave him a quick hug.

"Nice party," Katie said with a smile.

"Thanks," Ally laughed with a wave of her hand. "How come you guys aren't dancing?" she asked appalled.

"We're resting right now," Nathan answered with a smile. He placed his elbow on the table. Nathan had blonde hair and was wearing a black dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up. Just then Brenton came back with a red plastic cup in his hand.

"Hey Ally," he greeted her, a bit surprised. Ally turned around to see Brenton standing in front of her.

"Hey Brenton," she greeted back. Brenton raised his arms, giving her a bear hug. "Nice party," Brenton complimented her.

"Thanks," she said again—probably a hundred times tonight.

"See you guys later," Ally said, turning back towards us with a smile before she headed off.

_I make them good girls go bad…_

Katie, Sara, and I gasped as we heard the song continue. "I make them good girls go…," Katie and Sara sang along.

"Let's dance," Sara said, suddenly getting up in the booth as she grabbed Katie's hand. Katie grabbed my hand and I was pulled forward. I looked back as they trailed me behind them.

"C'mon," I called to the guys on the booth. Before I could see if they got up or not, I found myself on the dance floor dancing with Katie and Sara. Brenton, Mark, Spencer, and Chad appeared around us as they danced. Chad started lip singing to the words as he looked directly at Katie. Katie put on an amused face as she danced over to Chad.

_Just take a bite, let me shake up your world…  
__Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong…  
__I'm going to make you lose control…_

Sara and I sang along to the lyrics as we danced to the beat. My eyes glanced over and found themselves looking straight in Brenton's light brown eyes. I couldn't help but see the irony in the lyrics.

_You were hanging in the corner with your five best friends…  
__You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist…_

I danced over to Brenton with a smile on my face. I sang along with the lyrics, looking at Brenton's amused face. "I know your type. Boy you're dangerous. Yeah, you're that guy I'd be stupid to trust," I sang with a smile. Brenton laughed.

Next thing I knew, I was dancing with my back against Brenton's chest as we moved our bodies together.

_But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
__You make me want to lose control…_

I moved my body a bit to the left—my back against his right shoulder—so I could see Brenton's face as we danced. My right hand was placed on Brenton's neck as he bent his head a bit as we danced; his left hand on my hip. I could feel his breath on my neck.

_I make them good girls go bad…  
__I make them good girls go bad…_

We continued to dance and I couldn't help but smile, knowing that Brenton was here with me; dancing with me. Brenton lifted his head and I lifted mine.

_She's got a way with the boys in the place treating like they don't stand a chance…_

As I looked in front of me—past the people dancing around us—my eyes connected with Matt's. I could see him dancing with another girl but he was looking straight at me; I couldn't help but notice the small hurt in his eyes as he stared at me with Brenton behind me.

_And he got away with the girls in the back acting like it's too hot to dance…_

I quickly looked away to see that Jenn and Christine were now dancing next to us. Unconsciously, I turned around and took a step back away from Brenton's grasp. Christine seemed to take the opportunity available. She danced in front of Brenton, moving her hips.

I turned away, and danced with Mark who was dancing with Katie and Spencer. I moved my hips, concentrating only on the music.

_I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends…  
__I knew that you were trouble but I couldn't resist…_

I didn't know when but I suddenly noticed that Brenton has joined our circle. He was dancing with Sara—whom I noticed has appeared too. Then my vision of Brenton was gone when Katie appeared in front of me. I noticed the song changed to Lost in Stereo by All Time Low.

Soon I found myself dancing and moving my head to the catchy song with Katie, Sara, even Jenn. Just as the first chorus came on my friends and I lost ourselves to the music.

_I'm ready to go...She's dancing alone. Lost in stereo.  
__Lost in stereo. She's out of control so beautiful._

I soon noticed Chad, Spencer, Mark, Brenton, and a few other kids in our little circle as we rocked to the music. Sara and I started singing along with the words as we danced with the guys.

_Lost in the stereo sound…_

Katie leaned in my ear, moving her hips a bit, and spoke a bit loudly, "I'm going to get a drink. Want to come?"

She pulled back and held an expectant look. I nodded and she grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the dancing crowd.

"I'm so thirsty," Katie stated, waving a hand to her face as she tried to cool her off.

"Me too," I laughed as we made our way over to the drinks table. We each poured soda into red plastic cups. I took a sip, staring out into the dance floor.

"I wonder what time it is," Katie said to herself. I turned to her then to see her looking at a guy nearby. "Excuse me?" Katie asked, calling the guys attention away from his group of friends. "Do you know what time it is?"

The guy pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and answered with a smile, "Midnight."

"Thanks," Katie said, turning back to me.

"Midnight?" I repeated with disbelief. Time went by fast.

"I guess so," Katie said with a laugh. We made our way back to our booth to see Sara and Mark sitting with each other. We slid into the booth, and I finally noticed that the party was slightly dying down. Just slightly.

"It's midnight," Katie informed Sara and Mark. She took a sip of her soda.

"Yeah, and it's going to take like an hour or something to get back to my place," Sara said with a grim face. "That means we have to leave now which sucks," Sara said, pursing her lips, "Because I can still party."

We laughed at Sara and nodded in agreement. "So, we're going now?" I asked, slightly disappointed too.

"Yeah," Sara confirmed with a solemn nod as she looked into the dance floor. "Now, we just have to get everybody."

"And how much is everybody?" Mark asked slightly scared, slinging his arm so it rested on the top of the booth.

"A lot," Sara said a bit dreadful, still looking at the dance floor. "There's us and there's Troy, Nathan, and Amber, Christine and Matt."

"And we're all going to fit in the limo?" Mark asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"We're going to have to because they needed rides," Sara said with a shrug. Mark shook his head. Sara was always the nice girl and it wasn't a surprise that Sara offered to give the other people rides back to our hometown.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. :]  
The songs I used in this chapter were:  
Beautiful by Akon, Right Now by Akon, Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship, and Lost in Stero by All Time Low.**

**I hope you guys caught the irony of the lyrics for Good Girls Go Bad with the scene in this chapter.  
**

**Review! Next chapter will be quite interesting! ;)**


	4. Hotel Room

**CHAPTER 4: Hotel Room**

I was sitting between Chad and Sara. The buzz from the party among all the people in the limo was still there. Though the buzz was still there, there were only hushed conversations as a few of us were getting tired. I leaned my head down and briefly closed my eyes. The limo wasn't at all squished with all the teenagers; there were just enough seats for everybody which was a relief.

I opened my eyes as I felt the limo pull over. I stared ahead to see the screen divider that separated the limo from the driver. The black divider slowly pulled down and head peeked inside.

"Sara, can I have a word with you?" the limo driver asked, peering at us.

"Yeah," Sara said with a nod. She got out of the limo, probably heading over to the driver's seat. The screen divider went up, blocking the view of the limo driver and the front seat.

"You think something's wrong?" Amber asked, sitting up in front near the limo driver.

"Hopefully not," Matt answered.

Once I found out that Matt and Christine were going to be in the limo with us, I tried to think good thoughts; not at all thinking the worst and the awkwardness of it. I turned my head to see Chad sitting in his seat as he texted somebody.

Suddenly the limo door opened as Sara came back in. She had a grim look on her face as she looked at all the expectant faces.

"So?" Spencer asked, motioning his hand as he looked at Sara.

"Okay," Sara started, "the driver says that the limo has an oil problem and something about the road being closed." We all looked at her, taking in the words in silence.

"I called my mom and she said we'd better just rent a room for a night at a nearby hotel," Sara finished, looking at us with a slight grimace. She was prepared to hear any complaints. Everyone just stared at her with slightly opened mouths.

"So, we're going to try to get a room for the night. Hopefully we'll have enough money if we all chip in," Sara said, with an expectant look.

"What?" Jenn asked a bit horrified at the turn of events. "So that means we have to spend the night here?"

"Yeah," Sara said with a nervous laugh. Jenn shook her head at the disbelief.

"So, everyone okay with the plan?" Sara asked, finally getting a bit impatient. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Alright, well there's a hotel right across the street," Sara laughed at the irony. "So, let's go and try to get a room." She opened the door again and hopped out. We all filed out of the limo. We were greeted by a cold breeze and a full moon up in the dark sky.

I hugged my purse and my bag of clothes to me as shivers went up my arms at the coldness. I looked around and saw a hotel/motel. I really didn't know what to call it though.

"Let's go," Katie said from beside me. I followed her across the street, hearing the crunch of gravel beneath our shoes. Sara went up to the front desk and was talking with the worker. Everyone took seats on the lobby couches looking tired as ever. Brenton, Mark, and Chad occupied a couch as then all leaned in—talking in whispers. I followed Katie over to them.

"Hey," Katie greeted them with a smile as she took a seat between Chad and Mark. There wasn't any more room on the couch.

"Here, sit by me," Brenton said with a smile that could have melted my heart. I smiled at him as he scooted over to the edge of the couch, making room between him and Chad. I took the seat and Brenton scooted in, leaning his elbows on his knees, listening to the conversation. His leg touched mine, sending a feeling of warmth through me.

"How much is a room here anyways?" Mark asked, looking around at the furnished lobby. His dress shirt was wrinkled and his hair was sticking up in places.

"We'd be lucky to get a room," Chad replied, shaking his head. Then he looked at Katie with a cocky grin on his face, "One room." Katie rolled her eyes and hit Chad in the shoulder. "I got the message. One room for how many people?" Katie asked, looking at Chad. "Thirteen people," Katie answered when Chad just creased his eyebrows.

"Well, I'm calling the bed," Chad said, lifting his hands in front of him. "That's all I'm going to say." I looked at the couch in front of us to see Jenn and Christine, Spencer, Amber, Nathan, Troy, and Matt. I sighed, looking away from them. I have barely talked to Jenn once we entered Ally's party. I haven't spoken to Matt, except for a 'hey', when we filed into the limo, driving away from Ally's party.

Just then Sara came over to us, waving over Jenn and the rest of them over. They left the couch and were standing, surrounding Sara.

"Alright," Sara said, "There's an open room with two twin beds and a couch. It's the cheapest available room they have right now. It's $250 for one night."

"So, how much do each of us have to pay?" Troy asked, running his hands through his hair. Chad took out his phone and typed in the numbers, we all watched him, waiting.

"Nineteen or twenty bucks per person," Chad answered, shutting his phone. We all took out our wallets as we checked to see if we had money.

"Anybody _not_ have money?" Brenton asked, looking at everyone. We all shook our heads, looking at each other.

"So, does anybody have extra money so we can at least get a second room?" Chad asked, having a hopeful expression. Chad really wanted to claim a bed.

"Not enough for another room," Sara said with frown. It was either get one room where everybody chipped in. If we got a second room, everyone would have had to chip in more than their $20. Chad sighed, slumping back into the couch.

"Okay, I'll go book the room," Sara said, collecting everybody's cash.

"I'll go with you," Spencer said, trailing behind Sara to the front desk. Everyone turned back to each other's conversations and calling their parents about the news as my eyes followed Sara. I really admired how confidant and independent she was; taking the responsibility. Sara was really mature for her age and thanks to her, some of that independence rubbed off on me since we've been hanging out.

"Gosh, it's cold in here," Katie said, hugging herself.

"That's because you're wearing a dress," Mark explained, leaning his elbow on the couch arm. He stuck a piece of gum in his mouth as he chewed.

"It's because of the air conditioning too," Brenton added, leaning his head on the couch. Just then I shivered, creating goose bumps on my arms. I took out my jacket from the bag and put it on.

"Good thing you brought a jacket," Brenton laughed, looking at me.

"Yeah, thank you Mom," I said with a laugh. I pulled out my cell phone, feeling a vibration. I texted my mom about the turn of events and she finally replied. I read the message and replied back.

"So, you tell your parents about this?" I asked, finishing up the text to my mom.

"Yeah. They're not worried much," Brenton answered me. "What about you?"

I looked up at him and noticed that the top few buttons of his dress shirt were undone, revealing a white plain shirt. His tie was loosened around his neck.

"Just told my mom right now; she asked about the room cost and everything," I answered back with a shrug. Brenton nodded and fixed his eyes to his tie, fingering it. I observed him, trying to grasp the fact that I'm actually friends with this very attractive guy—or any of the other guys. If I never moved to New York I would have never known any of them… Spencer the football player, Chad the playboy, Mark the sweet guy though he could have his moments, and Brenton….is just Brenton.

"Your hair isn't spiky anymore," I stated looking at his brown hair. Like how it is on a regular basis, his short hair was now down. Brenton laughed, looking back up at me with his light brown eyes. Just then Sara and Spencer came over. Sara with a hotel key in hand.

"Level 23. Room 217," Spencer stated. Everybody immediately shot up from the couches.

"I'm getting a bed," Chad stated as he quickly made his way over the elevator. Everyone followed and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm getting a bed," Katie corrected him with a laugh.

"We could share," Chad joked, eyeing Katie. Katie hit him in the shoulder and laughed. Brenton laughed at them, shaking his head.

"Chad," Jenn said, "How about who ever gets there first gets first choice?" Everyone was listening to Jenn make the offer.

"Fine," Chad laughed.

"Wait," Jenn said, correcting herself as she looked at Sara. "Sara has the key so who ever gets to the door first."

"We got two keys, Spencer has the other one," Sara informed with amusement in her eyes.

"Fine," Chad laughed again. "You're on."

The bell dinged, signaling that two elevators were open. Everyone else quickly filed into an elevator, hoping to get there first.

I rushed into the nearest elevator and realized I was the first one in. The doors shut and I noticed that I was in the elevator with Brenton, Chad, Katie, Spencer, and Troy.

"What level is it?" Chad asked impatiently as he looked at all of us.

"21?" Chad asked, pushing the number.

"No, it's 23!" Spencer exclaimed. He pushed the number 23.

"Great," Troy said sarcastically. "An unnecessary stop." He looked at the number 21 as if it were evil. We all groaned in unison.

The elevator ascended and stopped on level 21. Chad repeatedly pressed the closed button. The doors closed and the elevator ascended once more.

"C'mon, c'mon," Spencer murmured, staring at the elevator door as he rubbed the key between his hands. I wasn't really as determined to get the bed because my hopes were dashed away when we had to land on the unnecessary stop.

The elevator dinged and opened. Spencer and Chad were the first ones out of there. We all hurried down the hall, reading the signs for room 217. Katie laughed beside me as we headed down the hall. I looked at her and whispered, "Girls should be getting the beds."

"I know. What gentlemen these guys are," Katie agreed with an eye roll and a laugh. Before I knew it, we were outside of room 217. Spencer stuck the key inside the slot and opened the door. We all filed in, taking in the room which was sort of like a suite. One room contained the twin beds and a desk with a rolling chair and the other room contained a three seater and a two seater couch, a small dining table. Each room had its own television. The winners—Christine, Jenn, Amber, Nathan, Mark, Matt, and Sara were in the room with the beds. We walked into the bedroom, hearing them discuss and argue about the beds.

"How about girls get the beds?" Amber suggested. "Guys, do the gentleman thing."

"Alright," the guys answered grudgingly. Brenton, Chad, Spencer, Katie, Troy, and I stood in the doorway of the bedroom listening in on the winners' conversation.

"So, who got the rooms?" Chad asked sadly, already knowing the answer.

"Us," Christine answered happily as she sat down on one of the beds. Jenn took the other side of the bed. Sara and Amber were on the other. Looking at the beds, only two people were able to fit on each bed. I was about to make a run for the room with the couches, planning to snag a couch of my own but Sara grabbed Katie's and my attention.

"Sorry guys," Sara said, getting up to walk over to Katie and me. I reluctantly turned around, slumping a bit as I noticed from the corner of my eye that the guys were heading into the other room—claiming the couches. Katie shook her head, "It's alright. It's just a bed."

I laughed, nodding in agreement. "One night we can survive. It's not like we're babies."

Sara laughed, "Yeah."

Katie and I smiled and went over into the room with the boys. "I don't know if it's a good or bad thing to be in the same room as the guys," Katie whispered to me. I laughed, looking at her. Katie shrugged her shoulders, putting on an innocent smile. We looked at the room and I saw Brenton and Chad wrestling for the two seater couch. Spencer took claim of the three seater couch, watching Brenton and Chad with amusement. I walked over to Spencer and sat on the arm of the chair. "Who do you think is going to win?" I asked laughing as Brenton tried to push Chad off the couch. "Chad!" Brenton exclaimed laughing as Chad pushed him back.

"I don't know, too close to tell," Spencer laughed, tearing his eyes away from the entertainment.

"How'd you get this spot?" Katie asked, taking a seat next to Spencer. Spencer looked over at her with a huge grin, "While everyone was in the other room, I ran and sat over on this one." Katie and I laughed. I looked around the room to see that Troy and Matt took seats on the chairs next to the dining table. They were watching television and I was relieved of that; I didn't want to talk to Matt because I felt awkward after he saw me and Brenton together on the dance floor. Nathan was sitting on the other end of the three seater couch, watching television—his feet propped up on the coffee table in front of us. Nathan then looked over at us, "Me, Spencer, and Mark have this coach." He put on a grin.

"Wait, where is Mark?" I asked, looking around the room.

Nathan turned his eyes on me and answered, "Snack run. He went to get something from the vending machine in the ice room." I nodded my head.

"Where am I going to stay?" Katie asked as her eyes roamed over the crowded room. Nathan looked at her and stood up from the coach, "You can take my spot on the couch."

"Are you sure?" Katie asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," Nathan nodded. "I'm fine right here," he continued as he took a seat in front of the coffee table, facing the television.

"Thanks," Katie said. She got up and hugged Nathan. Oh, gosh. What about me? Just then my phone vibrated in my jacket pocket. I looked at it to see that I had an incoming call from my mom. I got up and headed out the noisy room. I walked past Brenton and Chad—who were still wrestling each other. I laughed.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone. I was standing outside in the hallway.

"Hey, so you guys in your room yet?" my mother's voice asked.

"Yeah, we had enough money to pull up a room," I said with a smile.

"That's good. Just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said into the phone. Then I saw Mark come up the hallway with a bag of chips in his hand. "Well, I got to go. I'm really tired," I continued.

"Alright, bye," my mom said before hanging up. I hung up the phone and looked at Mark as he approached with an open bag of chips in one hand. A couple bags of chips and candy bars were in his other arm.

"Can I have one?" I asked, extending my hand towards his chip bag.

"Sure," Mark said, offering me the bag. I stuck my hand in and took a chip. He knocked on the door, and Chad opened it. Mark and I entered and I saw Brenton lying across his couch lazily. I laughed.

"What happened Chad?" Mark asked with a laugh as he took in Brenton.

"Chad, we could just share the couch," Brenton said, sitting up. Chad turned to him and said, "I wanted the couch to myself." Brenton rolled his eyes. Mark passed the chips and candy bars to the guys.

"So, you'd rather either have the couch to yourself or not have the couch at all?" I asked, confused. Chad looked at me and said, "Yeah. But I lost anyways."

"You should have seen it," Nathan laughed, still in front of the coffee table. Just then Jenn came into the room, "Can you guys keep it down? We're going to sleep."

"Sorry," Spencer whispered. He then looked at everyone in the room with a finger to his lips with his eyes comically wide. We quietly laughed. Jenn rolled her eyes and shut the door between the bedroom and our room. Then the door opened again, revealing Sara.

"Here are some extra pillows and blankets," Sara said, extending her hand with the items.

"Thanks," Matt said, standing up to grab them.

"Well, it's late so we'll just wake up late tomorrow or whenever we wake up. Is that okay with everyone? Heading back home in the afternoon?" Sara asked, looking around the room.

"Fine," Brenton answered with a smile. Everyone nodded. Sara smiled before closing the door.

"Who wants?" Matt asked, looking at everyone. I couldn't help but think of how sweet Matt is; kindness was practically built into his DNA.

"You and Troy should take it," Spencer said, speaking for everyone. "You guys got the uncomfortable chairs." Troy took the pillow and blanket, settling back in his chair; leaving Matt with his own blanket and pillow.

"Sienna," Brenton called from his spot on the couch. I looked down at him. "Where are you sleeping?" he asked curiously.

"Um…" I started, glancing around the room. Matt looked at me and I quickly looked away. "I don't know," I admitted, turning back to Brenton.

"You could sleep here," Brenton said, patting beside him.

"Thanks," I said, smiling as I took the seat next to him. I could practically feel Matt's eyes boring at me and for some reason I felt…guilty; bad. To my surprise, Brenton got up and said with a smile, "Of course." I creased my eyebrows confused.

"What are you doing?" was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

"Giving you the couch," Brenton answered as if it were obvious.

"Wait what?" I asked, taking in what he said. "No, you practically wrestled for the couch," I said objecting, standing up. I looked down at his wrinkled shirt and his flushed face from the wrestling match. _Why does he have to look so cute?_

"You should sleep here," I stated. He was walking over to the closet, and opened it up. I continued to stare at his back, waiting for him to turn around. Everyone else in the room was either staring at the television, and secretly listening to us or openly staring and listening to us. He finally turned around with a couple more pillows and blankets he found in the closet.

Brenton walked over, his eyes looking at me. As he was passing Nathan, he gave him a blanket and a pillow. He threw a pillow at Chad, who made himself comfortable beside Nathan. He tossed another pillow and blanket to Katie. Katie smiled, satisfied to have gotten a blanket and pillow. She hugged the pillow to herself and spread the huge blanket over her, Spencer, and Mark—whom were obviously distracted at watching Brenton and me as they stuffed chips into their mouths as if they were watching a movie.

"I was just trying to be the nice guy, giving you the couch," Brenton said with a smirk on his face as he stopped in front of me.

"And I'm just trying to be the nice girl, saying you should have the couch," I retorted with a smile on my face as I stared up into his light brown eyes. I looked into his eyes and his attractive face, forgetting about Mark, Spencer, and the other guys looking at us.

"Since you insist," Brenton said with a shrug and a laugh. He then maneuvered around me with a pillow and blanket in hand, lying across the couch. I looked at him with a stunned expression, not expecting that to happen. He laughed, looking up at my speechless face. He sat up, and grabbed my hand.

"I'm kidding," he laughed as he pulled me over to the couch. I rolled my eyes and pushed him on the shoulder, feeling a wave of heat run across my cheeks as I sat down. I looked away from him, not wanting to show how embarrassed I felt.

"What? I don't get a thank you for letting you sleep on my couch?" Brenton asked as I perched on the edge of the couch. He leaned his chest towards me, his heat on the back of my shoulder. I tried to suppress a smile but I failed. I turned around and looked at him with a smile on my face.

"You're such a jerk," I laughed. Then I put on a sincere face, "Thank you."

Brenton laughed, his light brown eyes looking into mine, "Of course."

"Flirt fest," Spencer quietly sang with a goofy grin on his face. I looked at him with a slightly horrified expression; I forgot they were there. My cheeks became hot as Spencer and Mark looked at us with goofy grins.

"You guys should get a room," Mark laughed; receiving a punch from Katie on the shoulder. Katie turned and also punched Spencer's football shoulder. "What was that for?" Mark laughed again, turning his gaze towards Katie's amused face. All Spencer did was look down at Katie with a smirk. Chad laughed from the floor next to Nathan. Nathan and Troy had amused faces. I couldn't help but notice the Matt's blank and unreadable expression. Brenton laughed from beside me, turning my attention back to him. I laughed off my embarrassment and got up from the couch, heading towards the restroom with my jeans.

I looked myself in the mirror to see that my hair was messed up but in that beach way. I quickly put on my jeans, not wanting to worry about my dress riding up or anything. I stepped out of the restroom to see Mark in line. Mark smiled at me before heading into the restroom.

The lights in the room were off, making the room dark except for the low-volume television that sent a glow into the room. Troy and Matt had their eyes closed and were leaning on their chairs —which were leaned against the wall at an angle. Their pillows were behind them and blankets were covering their dress shirts and ties. Nathan and Chad were sprawled out in front of the coffee table with their pillows behind their heads and the blanket covering them.

Nathan was asleep, but Chad was watching the television. Spencer, on the end of the couch, had his head leaning on the pillow. Katie had her head leaned against his shoulder as their blanket covered them—both of them watching the television. I walked over to Brenton to see him underneath the blanket. He was sitting up, resting his head on his hand as his elbow was on the arm of a chair. He was staring at the television.

"Hey," he whispered as I approached him. I smiled, settling underneath the blanket. The two seater couch was unusually small and I felt Brenton's leg against mine. I stared at the television but barely saw it. All I could think of was that this night was crazy; that Brenton was actually here with me.

Mark exited the restroom and pulled the blanket over him, making sure not to take any from Spencer who was seating on the other side of the couch. I brought my legs up on the couch, cuddling myself into a little ball with my head resting on the left arm of the couch as I stared at the television.

I realized that the T.V. was set to a scary movie. I turned my face away from the television so I wouldn't have to see the bloody scene of one of the Final Destination movies. I leaned my cheek on the armrest, grateful that the television was at least on a low volume. "Ew, change the channel," Katie whispered disgusted, looking at Mark and then at Spencer.

"What? Scared of scary movies?" Spencer teased back with a laugh. He looked down at Katie's face on his shoulders. Katie straightened up, pulling the blanket up to her neck. She nodded as she stared eye-wide at the television, not caring to defend herself.

Brenton laughed from the other side of the couch. I lifted my head to see him staring at Katie. He rubbed his hand to his forehead as he yawned.

"I'll protect you," Spencer said with a laugh. I looked back at Katie and Spencer. Spencer put his arm around Katie's shoulders.

"I was wrong," Mark stated, looking at Katie and Spencer. Chad, Brenton, and I looked at Mark curious of what he had to say. "_You_ and Katie should get a room," Mark laughed. Katie lifted her head from Spencer's shoulder and punched Mark's shoulder and Spencer leaned over to smack Mark on the back of the head. Chad laughed, turning back to the movie. I lifted my phone from my jacket pocket and took my hand out from under the blanket. It read two o'clock. I yawned, putting the cell phone back in my jacket pocket.

Just I was about to close my eyes, my read resting against the arm rest, a pillow was tossed on the side of my body. I removed the white pillow, enabling me to see Brenton staring at me. He had his elbow on the right arm rest and his legs propped up against the coffee table. My stomach flipped at the sight of Brenton and his gesture. He felt my stare and lazily turned towards me.

"Thanks," I whispered, receiving a slight smile from him. I took the pillow and placed it on the arm rest. I leaned my head on part of the pillow and I hugged the end of the pillow to me. I sighed, feeling bliss in me. Life couldn't get better.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_I hope you guys really liked this chapter because I did. I also like the next chapter that are in store for you guys.  
I know there are so many characters in this story but the main ones you would want to remember are  
Spencer- Football player  
Chad- Playboy  
Mark-Sweet but can have his moments. Haha.  
Brenton- BRENTON! How can you forget a guy like that? Haha.  
Matt- Sweet guy who likes Sienna__  
Jenn- Flirt  
Christine- Jenn's friend who likes Brenton  
Sara- Independent girl  
Katie-Adorable and baby/cute like  
Sienna-DUH! The main character._

_Review and I can't wait to post up the next chappy!_

_Warning: I'm going to change the story name from Summer Love to Stole A Kiss, Stole My Heart when I update the next chapter.  
I just thought that title is more catchy. Tell me your opinion._


	5. California?

**Chapter 5: California?**

I was in a light sleep for the next twenty minutes. I opened my eyes to see that the television was still on. My legs started to get cramped up, so I sat up on the couch, stretching my legs out. I couldn't help but notice again that my leg was touching Brenton's leg; I'm telling you this couch is unusually small. I

noticed that Chad was now sprawled on the floor, asleep. Mark still had his eyes open, resting his head on the top corner of the couch with his arm on the arm rest. Katie was asleep with her head on Spencer's broad shoulder—his arm still around Katie. Spencer and Brenton were still awake, watching the television. Brenton was still in the same position I last saw him before I dozed off.

I turned to the television, wondering if they were still watching the same thing; bad mistake. The moment I turned to watch the television, a women's head was stuck between the elevator doors. I gasped, and instinctively pulled the blanket to my neck. I looked away to see that I was staring at Brenton. He had a smirk on his face as he watched me. I could hear Spencer's low chuckle from his couch.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the scene I saw. I then looked at Brenton to see him still looking at me with raised eyebrows. I nervously smiled, causing him to laugh as he shook his head. I looked down and saw that I hogged the blanket when I pulled it towards me.

"Sorry," I whispered back as I threw the other end of the blanket towards him. Brenton just smiled at me; the blanket covering his legs. He looked down at his dress shirt as he started to unbutton it, revealing more of his plain white shirt underneath.

"Whoa there," Mark said with a laugh.

Brenton laughed, shooting him a dirty look. Brenton took off his dress shirt, balled it up and threw it at Marks' face. Mark laughed, taking the shirt off his face and threw it back at Brenton. Brenton caught it and bent over, placing his shirt on the coffee table next to a black tie which was probably his too. He sat back up on the couch and pulled the covers over him.

I had my feet propped up on the coffee table, mimicking Brenton as I sneaked a glanced towards the television. It was commercial trying to advertise shampoo. Then the commercial ended and a scary scene came on. I instinctively slumped in the couch, the blanket pulled up to my chin as I shut my eyes. I opened my eyes as an arm went over my shoulders. I looked up surprised to see a smirk on Brenton's face. I rolled my eyes at him. Brenton squeezed me to him for a moment before letting go.

When he let go, he left a tingling feeling around my shoulders and in my stomach. I bit my lip at the thought of wanting him to keep his arm around me again—just like Spencer had his arm around Katie.

I let my feet fall to the floor and leaned my head on the back of the couch. Before I knew it, I fell asleep once more.

I suddenly woke up to the vibration in my jacket pocket. I opened my eyes, blinking as I tried to get rid of the sleepiness that was threatening to put me back to sleep and close my eyes. Then I finally noticed that I was still sitting up on the coach. I lifted my head up, realizing with a slight shock that my head was leaning against Brenton's shoulder. The television was now off. I breathed out as I took the phone from my pocket. Low battery.

I looked back at Brenton and stared at him until my eyes adjusted to the darkness. Brenton's head was resting on the top of the couch; he looked so peaceful when he slept. His chest moved up and down at equal intervals as he breathed. I looked away and saw that Spencer still had his arm around Katie.

Then with a sudden jolt, I felt my left foot tingle; tiny pricks stinging it. I sighed. Great, my foot's asleep. I bent over, and hit my foot a number of times so it woke up. I leaned back on the couch, just when Brenton stirred a bit. I looked at him, and saw his eyes open. He blinked a few times before he smiled a sleepy grin at me. He took a deep breath, stretching his right arm. He let out a loud sigh, obviously exhausted. Brenton looked down at me with a slight smile.

"You still awake?" his voice came off husky. His voice sounded loud in the quiet of the room.

"Just woke up," I whispered with a slight smile.

"What time is it?" Brenton whispered. I pulled out my cell phone and pressed the side button, illuminating a bright glow.

"Oh, gosh," Brenton whispered as he instantly turned away from the bright light. We blinked a few times, adjusting to the bright light. I peered at the screen.

"It's 3:30," I answered, quickly putting it back in my jacket pocket.

"Mmm…" Brenton's head rested on top of mine. He uncrossed his legs; leaving them on the table. "I'm tired," Brenton whispered, putting his arm on the back of the couch. I could feel his arm's presence near my head.

"Me too," I whispered back.

Brenton quietly laughed, "Mark would be saying we would need a room."

I laughed with him, "Crazy Mark." Sure Mark can be sweet but when he has his moments, he could come out of his shell and be a bit more outgoing.

I didn't know how I was able to fall asleep. Of course I was tired, but I thought it was a surprise that I was able to fall asleep with Brenton's arm around me. It was something I've never let myself fantasize about.

~*~

I woke up once again because of the vibration of my cell phone. I took it out to see that my mom was calling. It was only 4:15. I slowly lifted my head away from Brenton's shoulder, unknowingly letting Brenton's head fall a bit to the side—as he had his head on top of mine. I grimaced, hoping that I didn't wake him.

His breathing was still even, his eyes not flickering open. I then slowly removed his arm around me—reluctantly, I must say. I gently placed it beside him as I got up from the couch, ever so quietly. I quickly grabbed the hotel key off the coffee table and made sure not to step on Chad or Nathan as they slept sprawled on the floor.

I opened the door quietly and picked up the phone at the last minute.

"Hello?' I asked; my voice hoarse. I cleared my throat.

"Hey, Sienna," my mom greeted me in a gentle voice.

"Hey," I said, briefly closing my eyes. I yawned.

"I'm sorry to have called in the middle of the night but I need to know when you'll be home," my mom explained.

"Oh, well we decided to…um…" I said, shaking my head trying to concentrate than let myself fall asleep. "Um…we decided that we'll just wake up whenever we wake up in the morning," I said. "Or in the afternoon," I said thinking it over. "Sara will take us back."

"Oh, okay…"my mom said as she took in what I said. "Well, I just wanted to tell you…" she trailed off. This made me perk up a bit; more concentrated in what she had to say because of her tone.

"What?" I asked, pressing the phone harder to my ear.

"I just want to tell you that you just have fun tomorrow. Come back whenever you want," Mom advised. My heart pounded, and I got a scared feeling. This wasn't like my mom; at all. I suddenly shivered.

"Have fun?" I asked stupidly. My mom sighed in the phone and I knew she had something she wanted to tell me.

"Well, your dad and I got a business call," she started then stopped abruptly. I listened in silence as I prepared myself for the dreadful news. "Well, to explain it in a nutshell," my mom started again, "You're going to be spending the summer in California."

I stared at the wallpaper on the wall as I my ears took in the words.

"Sienna?" my mom asked. But I barely heard what she said. California. California! Spending summer in California?!

"Well, you're going to be there for…the whole summer," my mom informed me.

"California?!" I whispered shrieked into the phone. "Why? You have to go there for business or something?" I asked the questions flitting through my mind. I started thinking of excuses of why I should just stay in New York for the summer; with my friends.

"No," my mom answered, "You're going to be with your older brother, Seth." I gritted my teeth, preventing me from saying anything I didn't want to regret.

"Well, I'll explain it to you more when you get back home. I just want you to have as much fun with your friends and everyone while you're here."

"Um…okay?" I distantly asked as my mind pulled up scenes and memories of California from two years ago. My heart started to pick up its pace.

"Alright, just have fun…and be happy," my mom said before hanging up. I made a weird face, hearing my mom's awkward words; be happy. I slowly closed my phone as my mind tried to get a grip with the California news.

"Hey," a voice gently said from behind me. I turned around, still a bit dazed. Brenton's face was looking down at me. The California thoughts seemed to have dispersed as I took in Brenton.

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised. Brenton ran his hand through his hair, causing some strands to stick up.

"I woke up to a hungry stomach," he answered with a slightly sleepy smile. I laughed as I rubbed my forehead.

"You want to come with me to get some food?" he asked.

"Where, the vending machine?" Brenton shook his head with a smile.

"I saw a McDonalds just next door," he answered. I suddenly felt hungry just talking about food. I could have eaten anything at that moment to satisfy my now hungry stomach.

"Yeah, but my purse is inside," I said, pointing my thumb towards the door.

"I'll pay for you," Brenton said after looking at the door. "No need to go back in there and risk waking somebody up." I looked at him, debating to agree with him.

"C'mon," he said as he walked passed me and down the hall. I sighed as I followed him.

We turned the corner of the hallway and approached the elevators. A familiar scene came back to my mind. I shook my head with irrational fear.

"Do we have to take the elevator?" I asked, staring wide eyed at one. Brenton pressed the down button and walked over to me with a slightly puzzled face. He looked at the elevator I was staring at. Then he laughed.

"Nothing bad is going to happen," he reassured me with a cocky grin. I groaned and looked at him.

"This is why I don't watch scary movies," I stated with a slight laugh.

The elevator dinged and opened. I reluctantly walked in after Brenton as I tried to think of something that would take my mind off of the movie scene threatening to replay in my head.

"What's up with California?" he asked me. I turned to him to see him staring at the elevator door. He felt my gaze and turned to look at me. "Didn't mean to eavesdrop," he added with a raise of his hands.

I looked down at my shoes and sighed. "My mom told me that I'm going to be spending my summer in California," I muttered sadly. The elevator dinged open and we stepped out.

"Why?" he asked intrigued. We entered the empty and quiet lobby. The only person there except for Brenton and me was an employee at the front desk. I looked up at Brenton.

"My mom said something like she and my dad had a business call and that's why I have to go to California. But my mom and dad aren't going to California with me," I explained. I creased my forehead as I thought it over. "I really don't know why," I said, shaking my head. "It doesn't make sense."

We stepped out the hotel door and out on the empty streets of New York. The sidewalk was damp and the weather was slightly cold with its occasional wind.

"Was it just raining?" I asked, looking up at the grey sky.

"You just missed it. Stopped about five minutes ago," the doorman said. Brenton and I turned to him. The doorman had an umbrella in his hand.

"Lucky us," Brenton said, flashing a smile towards the doorman then at me. The doorman nodded in agreement. Brenton and I walked next door to McDonalds.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Hey! I hope you guys like this chapter.  
Definately a new twist huh?  
How do you guys feel about that??  
Next chapter you'll figure out more about Sienna's past._

_Review because I can't wait for you guys to read for what I have in store.  
Remember, this is just the beginning of summer. You guys haven't read anything yet. Haha._

_Review. I want at least **3 reviews**.  
Just 3. That's all I'm asking._

_Also, next chapter I'm changing the title to Stole A Kiss, Stole My Heart._

_-Thanks._


	6. Brenton's Theory, Food, Couch

**Chapter 6: Brenton's Theory, Food, Couch**

I swallowed the last bite of my cheeseburger and took a sip of my drink.

"So, you don't want to go to California?" Brenton asked. Brenton was seated across the booth from me. His light brown eyes stared intently into mine, his eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Well, no," I answered as if it were obvious. "I thought I was going to spend the summer with my friends." Including you, I added silently. Just thinking about spending my summer in California sent a bubble of anger and annoyance through me.

"So, you really don't know why you're going there?" Brenton took a French fry and stuck it in his mouth. I couldn't help but notice how a piece of his brown hair stuck up a bit. He wore his dress shirt unbuttoned over his plain white shirt.

I shook my head, looking down at the table. "All my mom said was that I'm going to be spending the summer there and that I should have fun while I'm here. And 'to be happy'," I said, quoting my mother with a weird face. Brenton laughed at my facial expression.

"Have fun, huh?" Brenton repeated amused. I shrugged my shoulders and rolled my eyes in exasperation. Another annoyance surged through me knowing that Brenton was in a better mood than I was at the moment.

"Ready to go?" I asked, looking at our empty trays. I couldn't sit still any longer. My foot was already tapping a rhythm underneath the table. Brenton nodded in agreement and we exited McDonalds.

"You're not at least a bit excited to visit California?" Brenton asked skeptically, once again bringing up the California subject. "I mean, wasn't that where you lived before you moved here?"

Instantly that California annoyance vanished as I smiled at the thought that Brenton remembered that bit of information I once told him a while back. Just as my annoyance vanished, my smile vanished as memories of California flooded back; especially those memories of my last few days back at California.

I briefly closed my eyes, submitting myself to relive a bit of the past.

I was obviously angry when my parents told me that we had to move that summer before my 9th grade year. My dad received a job promotion thing, and relocated him to New York. The family had to move—well except for my older brother Seth but that's a different story—and I hated New York once I got here. All I wanted was to stick with my friends and stay in California.

"I don't know," I answered, opening my eyes to see a landscape of grey buildings.

"Didn't you say your parents aren't going to be with you?" he asked, looking straight at me. I nodded my head in confirmation.

"Then, who're you going to stay with?" he asked, his eyebrows creasing.

"My older brother Seth," I answered. I looked at him then.

"Oh, yeah," he said nodding his head. "You said you had an older brother who lived there."

Back then, I was secretly envious of Seth who had the privilege to stay in California for his senior year. Seth argued it wasn't fair that he had to move across the country and spend his senior year without his childhood friends. My parents agreed to let him stay back in California and live in the house so he can attend senior year—and because he was basically a legal adult, eighteen years old.

I looked at Brenton, bringing me out of the past memories.

"Are you going anywhere for the summer?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

Brenton shrugged. "Not that I know of; probably just staying here the whole time," he answered. Then Brenton looked at me with a smile. "My summer will probably be boring compared to yours. Seriously, you get to go to California," he said with a hint of jealousy in his tone.

I laughed a humorless laugh, shaking my head. "At least you get to stay here with all your friends," I argued. "I really don't know who I'm going to be hanging out with over there," I said mostly to myself.

"Hm…" Brenton said. I looked at him. "What about your old friends? Maybe you'll see them again," he said with an optimistic smile.

"Yeah," I said, surrendering. "I guess I'm a bit curious about how everyone is now."

I looked away from Brenton to see that we were just a few yards away from our room. I don't even remember entering the hotel or the elevator. Huh.

"But I am keeping in touch with one of my best friends from California. At least I'll be able to hang out with her," I said, suddenly remembering that piece of information. I let a slight smile form on my face.

"See? So now you're excited?" Brenton said with a goofy smile, nudging my arm with his elbow suggestively. I rolled my eyes but I crinckled my nose as I tried to surpress a grin.

"Why do you want me to be so excited to go to California?" I asked curiously. Before I knew it, he slung his arm around my shoulders as we walked the few steps to the room.

"Here's my theory," he started, looking down at me with a slight amusement in his eyes. I stared up at him, trying to calm my nerves. "It's better to start off with an optimistic set of mind than a pessimistic one. Even though you just found out that you had to go to California, you should look at it in a good way. If you don't, then you'll have a boring summer because you'll just be looking at things negatively the whole time."

I took a deep breath as I took in what Brenton said.

"Wow," I breathed, exaggerating my reaction as if Brenton found a cure for caner, "You're right."

"Well, what can I say?" Brenton shrugged with a cocky smile. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away from me.

"What?" he asked, stepping back towards me. I just smiled up into his glinting eyes.

"You're right, but it still sucks that I won't be able to hang out with you guys," I reminded him. Brenton just shrugged his shoulders as if he couldn't do anything about that.

"Well, I'm sad that you're not going to be here for the summer," Brenton admitted, his light brown eyes looking into mine. My stomach did a flip and I couldn't help but think if he were telling the truth. Like I said, Brenton hangs out with tons of girls.

"Are you just saying that?" I asked bluntly, eyeing him. My heart pounded in my chest as I waited for him to answer.

Brenton smiled sheepishly, "No, I'm not just saying that." I couldn't help but smile.

"You're going to be on the other side of the United States, and that means we can't hang out," Brenton matter-of-factly stated as he stood across from me. My stomach did a huge flip, not letting me suppress the smile on my face.

I laughed, "Now, let's think optimistically instead of pessimistically."

Brenton laughed, "Ah, following my advice now, huh?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah," I admitted with a smile. I looked away from his eyes, thinking that if I stared at him any longer I'd lose it.

"Let's get to bed," he suggested. I took the hotel key from my jacket pocket and stuck it in the slot and opened the door.

Brenton and I quietly walked in to see that everything was in its same place as it was when we left. Brenton was ahead of me so I was able to see him take off his dress shirt and throw it on the coffee table, leaving him in his plain shirt. I quietly and slowly tip-toed to our couch without stepping on Chad or Nathan. I finally made it past them to see that Brenton was laid out across the couch.

I moved to my end of the couch and nudged his feet. He didn't move so I looked up at his face. "Move it," I quietly whispered as I nudged his feet again.

Brenton patted the spot next to him on the couch and I just stared at him. My heart raced a bit, knowing that I really did want to lie next to him. Before I knew what I was doing, I walked over to him and lay next to him on the couch. I couldn't help but realize that his body was touching mine.

Then I realized how we would look if everybody woke up and saw us; especially stupid Mark. As if Brenton could read my thoughts he whispered in my ear, his breath tickling me, "If Mark says anything, I'll beat him up. Don't worry."

I slightly moved my head up so I was able to see Brenton in the dark. I smiled before looking away from him, slightly sitting up. I grabbed the pillow on the other end of the couch and brought the blanket with me as I lay down.

Brenton took the pillow from me and placed it on the arm rest as we set our heads down on it. He spread the blanket over us. Brenton lay on his side as his back was pressed against the back of the couch.

I moved slightly, and part of my back was off the couch. I turned my body on to the side so I fit on the couch. I suddenly hoped that Brenton wouldn't be able to hear my heart pound.

"You better not make me fall off the couch," I whispered to Brenton. Brenton chuckled under his breath. He leaned forward to see the edge of the couch and how squished we were. His chest was barely on top of mine as he peered over the edge.

In the dark, I saw Brenton's teasing smile. He purposely moved his body, causing me to fall off the couch. I quickly grabbed onto his arm, as I was hanging off the side of the couch. I was just inches away from hitting the carpted floor.

"Brenton," I fiercely whispered. I had a tight hold on his arm. "If I fall off, I'm taking you down with me," I threatened.

"Alright, alright," he laughed. He moved back onto the couch, bringing me up. Before I knew it, his body climbed over me.

"What?" I managed to ask out of shock. His hands were on each side of my face as his face was hovering over mine; his body on top of mine though thankfully he had his body weight lifted away from me.

"Scoot over," he whispered into my face. I slightly slithered my body towards the side of the couch so I was on the inside. He moved to the side of me so he was now on the outside of the couch.

"There. Now you won't have to worry about falling off," he whispered as he laid his head on the pillow. I turned my body to the side, giving him more room on the couch. He lay on his side, his face turned towards me.

"If you dare make me fall off, I'm taking you with me," he threatened with a smile.

I smiled back. I observed his face as he moved the blanket over our upper bodies. I slight pang hit my chest, knowing I wouldn't be able to hang out with him this summer.

"Your mom said to have fun," he started as he looked straight at me. Dang, it was as if he could read my mind.

"Are you having fun right now?" He had a goofy grin on his face. I laughed, and was instinctively going to push him but thought about it. If I pushed him, he'll fall off.

"I'd push you right now, but you'll fall off," I stated. He laughed and a feeling of warmth filled my chest.

"Thanks," I said, looking up into his eyes. He had a bit of curiosity and confusion in his eyes.

"For what?' he whispered, not following my thought process. I guess he couldn't read my mind.

"For your theory," I smiled. "That'll definitely help me for the summer." Brenton smiled at me.

"And for the food," I said as an after thought, absentmindedly moving my hand to my full stomach. "Oh! And for letting me sleep here," I added as I motioned to the couch. Brenton laughed.

"Of course," he whispered, looking me in the eyes. Then he put on a cocky smile, "I gave you my theory, food, and my couch. I think I should get something in return." I stared at him with slightly narrowed eyes and a slight smile on my face.

"What do you want?" I asked suspicious, an edge in my voice.

"Why are you giving me that look?" he quietly laughed. "I'm not asking for much."

I pursed my lips, still suspicious, "What is it?"

Brenton's intense eyes looked straight at me, taking in my face. We were so close to one another that I was able to see his face clearly, even in the dark. If I blinked I wouldn't have noticed that his eyes briefly disconnected with mine for a second.

"How about a kiss?" he asked looking back at me with a slight smile. My heart all but stopped for a second as I took in what he said. A wave of heat came over my cheeks and I hoped he wouldn't be able to see the blush on my face. A feeling bottled up inside me, and it needed to burst. I smiled a slight smile at Brenton as he looked at me.

Oh. My. Gosh! He does like me! Brenton actually likes me. I couldn't help but feel my confidance build up, knowing Brenton--the eye candy of tons of teenage girls--likes me. Out of all girls.

I couldn't help but let out a stifiled giggle.

"Seriously?" I heard myself breath, never taking my eyes off of Brenton. My heart was pounding in my chest. A billion thoughts ran through my head in that one second, as if my brain was on high wire. Excitement, anxiety, happiness, disbelief, relief. Just as my mind was pulling out a past memory--one that haunted me once I moved to New York--about my first and only kiss back in California, Brenton spoke up--unknowingly saving me from a wound I was about to revisit; my first kiss and the ambivilant emotions--bliss and anguish--that came with it.

"Yeah..." Brenton answered after a long moment of silence as he observed my own face. If I weren't so close to him, I wouldn't have caught on the fact that he let out a ragged breath. I smile formed on my face at the thought of actually making Brenton--Brenton!--slightly nervous.

I lifted my head a bit from the pillow and bent my head towards his face. I stifled a laugh, slightly proud of myself for thinking of another alternative--unconsiously knowing that my decision would in the long run protect my heart. I lowered my face and gave a quick peck on Brenton's smooth cheek. With a sudden jolt, shocks ran through my lips and down my whole body.

I lowered myself back on the pillow and dared myself to look at Brenton. My heart raced and a set of butterflies were released throughout my body. I stared into his eyes as a small smile formed on his face. "I'll take what I can get," he whispered with a little shrug. "But..."

Then his face appeared in front of mine as I felt his breath on my face. His body heat next to mine as he supported himself on his elbow so he looked down at me. I was frozen in place, not knowing what exactly he was doing. My whole thought process stopped. His face was just an inch away and he waited a moment for me to object or do something letting him know I wasn't in agreement but I just lay there looking in his eyes.

His face ever so slowly descended down on mine, both our eyes automatically closing as his soft lips met mine.

An explosion fired in my chest, sending a surge of high-powered energy within me as Brenton's lips pressed down onto mine. I never knew how amazing this kiss was--it definatly put my imagination of it to shame. I never knew that I was going to have my second kiss with Brenton--my first kiss with a boy back in Cali. Since my first kiss, I was so hesitant with kissing guys; so hesitant of allowing myself fall for another boy and giving that boy the opportunity handle my heart the way he wanted.

If I was going to be with a guy, I was going to be with him. I was going to give him all my heart.

Only three seconds passed before Brenton's lips pulled away from mine--leaving a tingle on my own lips from a sweet, quick kiss on the lips. His eyes looked down at me, a smile slowly forming on his adorable face.

Brenton slowly set his head back on the pillow, our eyes on each other as he whispered, "I'm…It sucks you're not going to be here for the summer."

Another wave of warmth flowed through my body. We stared at each other for another moment in silence. I didn't know exactly what to say so I smiled before I finally glanced away. I looked away from his face and down at the blanket covering Brenton and me.

"Me too," I whispered into the blanket. But where does this leave Brenton and me? I'd be dreaming if we were boyfriend and girlfriend after just one sweet kiss. At least we got that first stage out of the way--knowing we did like one another and there wasn't any mixed messages. I just hoped that that kiss we shared was as special and important to me as it were for him--not just a kiss with another girl.

I felt his head rest on top of mine. I saw his other arm rest on top of the blanket; not at all trying to touch me. I smiled as I realized this. Many guys from school would take advantage of a girl if they were in Brenton's position right now—laying next to a girl on a couch. A feeling of warmth entered through me as I realized that though girls were crushing on Brenton and he slightly fell into the 'player' category, he wasn't one of those stereotyped players—from what I know with my relationship with him. He hasn't tried to take advantage of me; all he has been was real sweet. But what do I know? All I could go on is my…intuition and my relationship with him.

Now that I think about it, Brenton isn't an obnoxious guy who just hits on girls. He's not like the other players at our school, especially those guys who look at girls as if their property and only good for bossing around and kissing. The only reason why Brenton sort of falls in the 'player' category is because girls fall for him like they fall for players; those sweet talking guys. Brenton defiantly has the looks and the personality; the guy girls want to date, be friends with.

Suddenly, my thoughts turned on a different path. Why does Brenton have to be so perfect? So attractive and sweet and caring? Why do I have to like him so much? Why is he the only guy I seem to be thinking about?

As I closed my eyes, wishing back sleep I suddenly realized with a shock of what I just thought, I let down my guard. I actually let myself admit that Brenton was the only guy I actually thought about. Before, I'd think Brenton was cute and I'd talk to him but I always made myself look for other guys; not wanting myself to actually fall into the phase of thinking and obsessing about a crush.

That was the reason why I didn't kiss Brenton on the lips. I didn't want myself to jump into the hole and get too deep with him because I know it'll be just as hard trying to climb out--knowing from past experiences or should I saw experience. I didn't know whether Brenton's words were truthful; whether he talked to me like other girls; whether I was actually different than the others; whether Brenton really liked me or was just flirting with me.

But tonight changed everything. He just had to kiss me. Unfortunately, I just let myself take that slight step and fall in at that moment I thought, 'Why do I have to like him? Why is he the only guy I seem to be thinking about?'

Without my knowing, Brenton's and my relationship moved to a whole different height. If I did know our relationship was going to take this turn, I don't know if I would have prevented it or just let it happen.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Well, what do you guys think?? _

_I've got to say, that kiss between Brenton and Sienna was never going to happen. Just the kiss on the cheek.  
But I was rereading and revising this chapter and my fingers sort of found its way to putting a kiss in this chapter.  
I absolutely love that I decided to put it in! :] I hope you guys did too._

_Do you guys like Brenton as much as I do? Let me know what you think of him and Sienna and about the whole California news. What's your theories?_

_Thanks for the three reviews I asked for for the previous chapter.  
Now I'm asking for at least four reviews. I think this chapter deserves reviews with the whole intense moment between Brenton and Sienna._

_I hope you guys loved this chapter as much as I did! This is my favorite chapter so far._

_-Thanks_


	7. Change In California?

**CHAPTER 7: Change In California?**

I stuck my ear buds into my ears and selected Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard on my purple iPod nano. I leaned my head against the back of the leather car seat as I looked out the BMW passenger window. Tall palm trees lined the sidewalks and waves crashed down on the sandy white beach.

I caught glimpses of little kids in their bathing suits as they made sand castles with their shovels and pails. Teenagers walking in tank tops, shorts and flip flops with their purses on their tan shoulders. A few young children riding their bicycles down the sidewalk. Teenage girls spread out on their brightly colored beach towels with their huge sunglasses on as they eyed a few teenage guys; guys playing beach volleyball and throwing a red Frisbee around.

As I witnessed the different scenes through the slightly tinted car window, my anger and frustration vanished from me. I allowed a smile to appear on my face as I remembered the feeling of summer in California.

"First smile since you've got here," a voice interrupted my thoughts and my music. I took my left ear bud out and turned away from the car window; away from the beach scene and my thoughts. I laughed a humorless laugh. "Yeah…" I trailed off in a quiet voice.

I glanced over at my older brother, Seth, as I viewed his profile. His short brown hair was spiked up and he was wearing a white Active shirt that brought out his tan. I couldn't see his brown eyes because of the sunglasses he was wearing. I had to admit, Seth changed since the last time I saw him, which was New Years. Sure it has only been a few months but I could tell that he's become older—both in the physical and the maturity level. Seth stepped on the brakes as the stoplight turned red. \

He turned to face me and suggested with a smile, "Let's go to Jerry's."

"Okay," I agreed with a slight smile and nod. Seth turned his attention back towards the stoplight and hit the gas pedal.

"I totally forgot about Jerry's," I mused as I looked through the windshield. A yellow Bug was driving in front of us and I couldn't help but smile. I haven't seen one of those cars since the last time I've been back to California; two years ago. Yellow Bugs seemed to have no existence back in New York—not that I know of.

"How can you forget about Jerry's?" Seth asked astonished. I shrugged though I knew Seth couldn't see me.

"It's been two years," I cared to explained.

"I guess," he said unconvinced from beside me. I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness, and then I felt an urge to argue.

"It's not like I think about California twenty four-seven when I'm living in New York," I stated as I turned my eyes to the window. Seth didn't care to retort something back which annoyed me a bit more but I forgot about it when my eyes glanced past clothing stores and outlets; teenage girls walking down the sidewalks with their sunglasses perched on top of their noses and shopping bags in their hands; a family walking down the sidewalk, enjoying the summer view and the sound of the ocean waves.

Before I knew it, Seth pulled into a parking lot and slowly cruised down a lane as he searched for a parking space in the crowded lot. I looked out the window, helping him find a space. After a few seconds of searching, I saw a Toyota car start to pull out of a shady spot in the next lane over.

"Ooh. Over there," I stated as I pointed to the Toyota car, sitting on the edge of the passenger seat. Seth looked and he pressed the gas pedal as he drove down our lane, heading to the lane I pointed to.

"That car's going to take the spot," I said a bit disappointedly as I saw a blue car on the lane with the empty parking space—though the Toyota was still backing up.

Seth looked at me with an amused expression, "Don't worry. I'll get it."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow but all Seth did was smile at me and turn his attention back to the spot. Seth turned the corner and drove down the lane. The Toyota successfully pulled out of the spot and drove down the street. The blue car—that had sights on the same empty spot as Seth—was six parking spots away from the empty one; we were eight spots away.

Seth pressed on the gas and the car shot forward, taking my by surprise. Before I knew it, Seth made a sharp turn into the parking spot which caused me to slam into the side of the car door. I instinctively looked at the rear view mirror to see the blue car pass by us as it tried searching for another spot.

"What did I tell you?" Seth asked with a smile on his face. I turned back and faced him with a slight smile.

"Good job," I said approvingly then gave him a disapprovingly look, "But that was scary. You could have crashed into another car because you drove so fast."

Seth scoffed and opened his car door. I grabbed my Juicy purse and stepped out of the BMW. Through my shaded sunglasses, I took in the bright sun shining down from us in the middle of the clear, light blue sky. Air filled with the scent of salt water filled my nose, suddenly bringing back memories from my childhood; from my many years living in Southern California.

"But aren't you glad I got this spot?" Seth asked, interrupting my thoughts. I turned to him and walked around the back of the car to meet him. "If I didn't do what I did, we'd still be looking for a spot. Just like that car." Seth pointed. I looked where he was pointing and saw the same blue car cruising down the lanes; though I felt bad for the person in that car, I smiled that we got a spot.

"Yeah," I laughed as I walked beside Seth over to Jerry's. Jerry's is like an ice cream bar with an open patio for its customers. There are tables set in front with umbrellas opened; providing shade. You would order at the front window and once you received your ice cream order, you'd grab a seat at one of the tables. You'd have a great view of the beach; its wide blue ocean; its waves crashing down on the shore. Between you and the beach, there was, of course, the wide street with palm trees lined in the sidewalks.

"Brownie fudge sundae?" Seth asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah," I answered with a laugh. Seth walked towards the front window and stood behind two customers. I walked towards the only empty square table—located near the sidewalk and a tall palm tree—I saw. I took my seat, rested my elbow on the table and turned my eyes towards the beach. For some reason, I couldn't keep my eyes off the ocean waters. It just took me back to so many memories. It felt nice to actually see the beach after living in New York for two years.

Of course I didn't want to come back to California, but just looking at the view of the beach, revisiting Jerry's. Memories started to flood back. The scent of the salt water was familiar, the sounds of waves crashing, the slap of flip flops against the paved sidewalk, the cars driving by on the many streets, and just the buzz and atmosphere of the beach; of hot southern California.

A sudden feeling arose in me; a feeling that comforted me but also made me a bit uneasy for even feeling this emotion. I felt…not happy but content; a good turn of feelings since I left New York. All I felt was frustration and anger and more frustration. It sucked to leave my friends behind in New York; knowing that they had plans for the summer and I was going to miss out. It especially sucked because I wouldn't even be able to hang out with Brenton; especially from last night.

Had it really been just the previous night—or actually early morning—since…I actually confessed I liked him and fell into that dangerous hole? I wasn't going to be hanging out with Brenton or my best friends; I wasn't going to hang out with Sara and Katie and…Jenn. I wouldn't be able to talk to them the whole day, not with me being on the other side of the United States!

But I finally felt content. It was quite a shock to feel content, being back in California. Just the atmosphere made it all better and Melody. Melody is the person I was best friends with since elementary school; the one person out of my California friends whom I was able to stay in contact with while staying in New York. I contacted Melody before I left for California, telling her I was going to be spending the summer in California and I was able to see her. But to my slight surprise, Melody was already informed that I was coming. How you make ask? Well—…

"Brownie fudge sundae," Seth announced, interrupting my thoughts, as he took the seat in front of me as he placed the plastic cup in front of me. I looked at the warm brownie and the scoop of vanilla on top with chocolate syrup drizzling down.

"Thanks," I said with a smile before I eagerly dug in with my spoon. I took a bite and the familiar, savoring flavor burst in my mouth.

"Still good," I said after swallowing.

"Mmmhmm…" Seth nodded as he scooped another spoonful of coffee toffee ice cream with caramel into his mouth. "So, when are you going to get your license?"

I slightly laughed. "I have my permit but I get my real license in a few months."

Seth had now taken off his sunglasses, revealing his brown eyes—the same brown eyes I had.

"So, you can still drive right?" he asked, looking interested. I narrowed my eyes at his curiousity but answered.

"Yeah, but an adult has to be in the car with me," I answered a bit sadly.

"Great, that means I have to drive you everywhere, huh?" Seth looked at me a bit wearily, realizing how he had to actually take care of me.

"Yup," I stated a matter-of-factly as I scooped another spoonful of ice cream.

I was suddenly brought back to the night of Ally's summer party; when Sara, Katie, Jenn, and I got ice cream. When I got a vanilla cone and Brenton asking to share some of mine…

"What are you pouting about?" Seth asked with a chuckle.

I instantly wiped the pout off my face. Gosh, I didn't even know I was pouting and what's wrong with me? _Stop thinking about New York!_

I let out a quiet sigh as I looked towards the beach, filled with teenager groups as they laughed up the sun. I coudln't help but feel jealous.

"You'll find something to do around here," Seth suddenly spoke up. I creased my eyebrows at him as I comprehended his pitying words.

"You act like I'll have nothing to do while I'm here," I said, looking up at Seth. "I'll be hanging out with Melody."

"Change of plans," Seth simply corrected me. I glared at him.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked suspiciously. Before Seth could answer, I felt a presence from beside our table.

"Hey, Seth," a blonde haired, blue eyed guy said as he stood next to our table.

"Oh, hey Noah," Seth greeted as he looked up for a brief second before turning his attention back to his ice cream.

"Sienna," Noah started as he grabbed a chair from a nearby table and sat between Seth and me. "How long has it been?"

I laughed and looked up at Noah. He had his blonde hair spiked up and a golden tan—he looked like a surfer but without the long hair. "Hey, Noah."

"You've grown," Noah stated as he observed my face.

I laughed self-consciously and asked cautiously, "Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah," Noah said with a nod of his head. "I don't think Melody would even recognize you."

I laughed and gave Noah a weird look, "You're exaggerating. I didn't change that much." I turned my head to Seth and asked, "Did I change?"

Seth laughed and just shook his head, "Yeah, I guess." Then he thought about it for another second, "Well…I don't know. It's not like I haven't seen you in two years. More like a few months. So I don't know."

"Well, take it from me," Noah said. "You've changed and I haven't seen you in two years."

"Then I'll take your word for it," I said. Noah has been Seth's friend since elementary school. They were best friends, and Noah somehow became like another older brother to me. Noah is living with Seth at our house because they go to the same college. And Noah claimed that his parents didn't want to bother with him anymore at their house. The coolest thing is that Noah is actually Melody's older brother. I guess that's the reason why Melody and I have been close friends and the only friend I've been keeping in touch with over the two years.

"So, where is Melody?" I asked, looking from Noah to Seth. I looked at Noah, "Seth said that Melody isn't here or something."

"Yeah, Melody wanted me to tell you when you got here that she's at this camp for a whole two weeks. She forgot it was this week," Noah answered nonchalantly. My shoulders slumped as I took in Noah's news.

"She's going to be gone for two weeks?" I asked dubiously.

"Yup," Seth answered. Great, I was actually looking forward to hanging out with Melody and hanging out at the beach and everything. Guess those plans are in ruins now. Without Melody, I don't even know who I'll be hanging out with here.

Then a thought entered my mind. I don't know anyone here anymore, not including Melody, Seth, and Noah. But of course I wouldn't be hanging out with Seth and Noah my whole summer. It's a really sad thought actually. Melody, out of all my friends, is the only one I know in California. I don't even know how all my previous California friends are now; if they changed or if they stayed the same. Like certain people; like….

"So, you like it at New York or California?" Noah asked me, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up at him and noticed how he had a bit of stubble on his chin--totally portraying the college guy type. I glanced a peak at my brother and couldn't help but see the difference and simliarties in them. They both could be cocky at times but Noah seemed more like the rugged boy type and my brother....well, I couldn't label him as a pretty boy type though he had the looks of it...like Chad.

Suddenly the thought of Chad back in New York put me in a discontent mood again.

"Um…I like both, but I've got to say I've missed California," I said after debating about it for a few seconds.

During the two years I've lived in New York, I actually enjoyed living there. Of course there was the major change from New York and California. Thinking about it now, it seemed kind of stupid. The way I acted when I moved to New York. The only thing on my mind was California and Melody and all my other friends and….

I shook my head of the thought; I don't want to go there at all. But after I gotten over the fact that I was now in New York, I finally made friends like Sara and Katie and Jenn; and soon the other guys like Chad and...

"Done?" Seth asked, looking at my empty sundae container.

"Uh…yeah," I answered.

"Then let's go and let you unpack," Seth said, standing up with his ice cream bowl in hand.

"I hope the house isn't a mess," I said as I threw away my trash.

"Don't worry, we cleaned up," Noah said with a convincing smile.

"I guess I have to see to find out," I said with a teasing smile.

"You coming with us?" Seth asked Noah as we approached Seth's BMW.

"Yeah," Noah nodded as he walked in front of me and claimed the passenger seat.

I climbed into the back seat and asked Noah, "Didn't you drive here?"

"No," Noah answered simply as Seth drove out the parking lot and out onto the street.

I looked out the window as I heard the radio stations change every few seconds. Heard a few seconds of some songs, and static as the stations changed.

This went on for about three minutes.

"Dude! Pick something already," Seth said exasperated, as he shot a glance towards Noah.

I looked away from the window and towards the front of the car.

Noah's fingers lingered over the radio buttons.

"Okay, okay," Noah said quickly. With that he settled on a station and he turned up the volume.

_T-t-tell your boyfriend…_

_If he says he's got beef…_

_That I'm a vegetarian…_

I sang along. Seth turned up the volume even louder, and rolled down the windows.

_She wants to touch me, whoa… _

_She wants to love me, whoa…_

_She'll never leave me, whoa…_

By this time, all three of us were singing along and dancing in the car.

The song ended, and I laughed at the end; feeling carefree and suddenly slightly hyper.

Noah turned down the volume so it wasn't blasting through the car.

Then we turned into the driveway and Seth parked the car in front of the garage. I climbed out the car and looked at the very familiar house in front of me. The front lawn was green, with a bit of brown grass. The house looked the same as it was when I left it two years ago.

Then I heard guys shouting and a ball bouncing off the pavement. I turned my head to the left, towards the direction of the noise. I was slightly surprised that I didn't notice the six guys playing basketball right next door before now. The guys were wearing basketball shorts and wife beaters. I also noticed a couple of them had their shirts off. They looked around my age…

"Why do you have to pack so much?" Seth asked jokingly, taking my attention away from the group of guys. I saw Seth and Noah carrying my luggage.

"It's not a lot," I argued. Two luggage cases weren't a lot. Hello, I'm staying here for the whole summer. Seth and Noah laughed as they made their way into the house. Without another glance at the neighborhood boys I followed them in.

I was greeted by a familiar family room; the same furniture as when my whole family lived here. When we moved to New York, we left the furniture back at this place for Seth and bought whole new furniture for our New York house. The floor wasn't littered with junk as I expected it to be. I walked into the kitchen to see a few dirty dishes in the sink, a box of cereal open on the kitchen table, and papers scattered across the kitchen counter.

"Wasn't bad as I expected," I said, observing the house as I roamed the downstairs.

"Sienna, I told you we cleaned up," Noah stated into my ear as he came up behind me. I looked at him to see a smile on his face.

"You were actually telling the truth," I said with a laugh.

"When do I not?" he asked with a laugh.

"Well, your luggage is in your room," Seth informed me before heading into the family room.

"Oh, okay. Thanks," I said with a sincere smile.

I made my way up the stairs and towards my old bedroom. I entered the open door to be hit with a sense of nostalgia. My eyes took in the familiar, cozy bedroom. The first thing my eyes went to were the plain, lavender walls where it once held my picture frames and posters. Those picture frames and posters were now hanging on the purple walls of my New York bedroom which was a bit bigger.

I noticed my two luggage bags were set in the middle of the bedroom which looked out of place. My clothes and my personal items were in those two luggage bags and I was bringing back something more and new to my California bedroom. For some reason, I felt different. I've grown and had experiences in New York that I wouldn't have gotten here; in California. I've learned to navigate throughout the busy New York streets whenever I visited New York. I've even ridden a subway train; an experience I wouldn't have experienced if I stayed in California.

My eyes looked directly at the window with its blinds closed. I walked over to it and opened the blinds, letting the sunlight into the bedroom. My eyes looked at the same full sized bed in the middle of the room, the wooden desk with a TV and computer set on top of it, the bookcase that seemed oddly empty without my books and magazines. Just like the rest of the house, I left my bedroom furniture back here.

It suddenly felt really warm in my bedroom so I crossed the room and opened the covered double doors. I stepped out onto the small balcony—that was only big enough for about three people to stand out there—that overlooked….well not a nice view. I was actually greeted by the view of the side of the neighboring house. Staring across from me was another small balcony. I peered down and was able to see a view of the next door neighbor's backyard. I was slightly taken aback to see a pool and a Jacuzzi in the backyard because the long time I've lived in this bedroom, I'm certain that the neighbor never had a pool.

Wow, things _have_ changed around here. I'm just not sure if I'm ready to see the other changes. It was as if life in California moved on....without me.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_So, what'd you guys think? I know this is a bit of a long chapter and I hope I didn't bore you guys.  
This chapter you guys got to meet Sienna's older brother Seth and his best friend (and Melody's brother), Noah. And I'm sorry that you guys couldn't meet Sienna's childhood best friend, Melody.  
I can't wait for you guys to read what I have in store for you! I really, really like my plot for this story and I'm pretty sure you'll like it too._

_In case you're wondering....Brenton will have a role in the next chapter. And NO, it won't just be Sienna thinking and daydreaming about him. You'll actually get to "hear" his voice. Haha.  
And also in the next chapter awaiting you...there will be an "Unexpected Meeting". _

_So....REVIEW!!!! If you want to read what happens next!_

_**GUARENTEE**: Next chapter, things will be picked up. And again, I'm sorry if this chapter was exciting for you (though I thought this was a very good chapter)._

**FUN FACT**: This was originally going to be the first chapter for this story believe it or not. The first six previous chapters were never going to be part of this story if it weren't for my visit to New York in the summer and my idea to add those in. And don't worry. Brenton would have played a part in this story too though you wouldn't have officially met the attractive guy. You would have just known that Sienna liked him and there was something going on between them.

Now aren't you glad I added those six previous chapters in? I sure am! You guys actually got a feeling of who Brenton and Sienna's friends were in NY.


	8. Unexpected Meeting

**CHAPTER 8: Unsuspected Meeting**

I opened up the refrigerator door to be greeted by containers and to-go boxes of food. My eyes searched the side of the refrigerator door and scanned the different cans of drinks. Sprite, 7-Up. Root Beer. Coca-Cola, Pepsi. Beer. Wow. Seth and Noah have the drinks stocked. At least I know I'll never be thirsty. But I'm not so sure about the hungry part.

My eyes roamed over the different drinks as I tried to decide which to pick. Which should I choose? I grabbed a can of Root Beer when from the corner of my eye I noticed Noah.

"I'm surprised you didn't get the beer," Noah said teasingly as he grabbed himself a Pepsi. I laughed.

"Oh, please," I replied with a roll of my eyes. I was always raised up to not drink, smoke, do drugs, or anything extreme like that. And I've never been tempted or pressured to do any of those things. I guess that's why I never gave a second thought about the beer. I guess that's why my old California friends have always thought I was innocent and naive. Well, let's just see how they think of me now. Oh, no I still don't do that stuff but it's been two years since my friends have seen me. I honestly don't think I'm all that naive.

Noah chuckled and replied with a look of respect on his face, "That's good." Then he closed the refrigerator door and joined Seth on the couch in the family room.

I tucked my laptop under my arm and grabbed the soda can, heading out into our backyard. I already unpacked my clothes and everything, so I didn't have anything else to do. I was also over the idea of staying in the house for the rest of the day, especially when the blazing whether had turned breezy and nice outside.

I opened the backyard door and smiled to myself as I saw the familiar grill, picnic table, lounge chairs, and hammock. I made my way out to the backyard and sat myself on the lounge chair, placing my soda can on the nearby table. I opened up my laptop and clicked on my AIM.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip. _Please, please, please have someone online. Please, please._

I opened one eye and then the other to be disappointed. I slump my shoulders as I realized that none of my friends were online. A sense of dread filled me as I leaned my head down on the lounge chair. I was suddenly regretful for not having a Facebook. I always thought it was stupid but now it seemed to be handy; the rest of my friends had Facebooks and they're probably on right now.

I pushed my laptop off my lap and set it beside me. I took out my cell phone from my pocket and saw that it was 3:00 PM; that means its 6:00 PM over in New York.

I dialed Katie's number and hoped she would pick up. After the first two rings, she picked up and I never felt happier.

"Sienna!" Katie exclaimed into the phone.

"Hey, Katie," I said, feeling relieved to hear one of my friends. I didn't know how much I missed them until now. "What's up?"

"Oh, I'm hanging out with everyone. We're at Jenn's house and we're swimming. How are you? How's California?" she talked excitedly into the phone.

"California's hot," I answered with a laugh.

"Yeah, I bet it is. You're so lucky. I'd be so jealous when you come back with a gorgeous tan," Katie's voice came from the phone before I could say anything else.

"So, you're at Jenn's house?" I asked. I pictured Jenn's pool with her water slide, the girls lounging on the lounge chairs or swimming in the pool.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Well, tell everyone I say hi," I said as if it were obvious. I looked down at my tank top and shorts, distracting myself.

"Hey, everyone!" Katie's voice said in the background, "Sienna says hi!"

I heard voices in the background shouting things like, "hey" and "miss you".

"They say hi too and Jenn says she misses you," Katie informed me. I smiled and was glad that I wasn't mad at Jenn anymore. "Brenton's here," Katie whispered into the phone. My mind instantly pulled an image of Brenton and I smiled automatically.

"That's cool," I said nonchalantly. What were Brenton and I now?

"No!" I heard Katie say. I creased my eyebrows and was about to ask what she was talking about but then she continued defiantely, "I'm talking to Sienna. She was the one to call me so I get to talk to her."

I laughed, imagining her guarding her phone from the person she was talking to. I heard somebody in the background say that she was selfish. Katie groaned into the phone, "Sienna? Sara wants to talk to you."

"Hey, Sienna!" Sara's voice came from the other line. "How's it in California? What time is it over there?"

"Hey Sara. It's three over here," I answered. "You guys having fun over there?"

"Yeah, we're having fun. Are you? What have you been doing?" Sara's concerned voice greeted me. Seriously, sometimes I think she's the mom of the group.

"Well, I just got back to the house and I unpacked," I answered, suddenly feeling lame. They were having fun over there and I was here by myself.

"Hey Sienna!" Jenn's voice suddenly came on. "I miss you."

"Miss you guys too," I laughed.

Then Sara's voice was on the phone again, "Anyways, have fun over there."

"Yeah," I answered, suddenly feeling like a loner.

"Ooh, somebody wants to talk to you," Sara whisper sang into the phone.

"Who?" I asked curiously, creasing my eyebrows.

"Hello?" came a familiar guy voice. I smiled and a felt a pang in my chest.

"Hello?" I answered back though I knew absolutely whose voice that belonged to.

"Hey, Sienna. It's Brenton."

"Hey, Brenton," I breathed into the phone. I stood up from the lounge chair; I couldn't sit still and felt the urge to do something. I paced a few steps as I tried to calm my beating heart that threatened to sky rocket out of my chest just at he sound of Brenton's voice. I couldn't deny the huge grin on my face.

"So, having fun over there?" Brenton's asked through the cell phone. I closed my eyes, imaging him in New York; in Jenn's backyard with the phone by his ear. _Yeah, I got it bad._

"I guess you could say that," I said a bit unconvincingly. I cocked my head to the side and ran my hands through my dark, wavy hair.

"I thought you were going to take my theory with you," Brenton laughed into the phone. I smiled.

"Um…yeah," I said, not knowing what to say.

"Brenton! Get off the phone!" a girl shouted in the background. My smile faltered as I realized the voice didn't belong to Jenn, Sara, or Katie.

"Hold on!" Brenton yelled back, laughing. I waited for Brenton to say something in the phone as I stood there with an uneasy feeling.

"Are you hanging out with your friend over there?" Brenton asked curiously.

"Um…about that," I laughed. "Melody is actually—" I started but was interrupted.

"Brenton! You're on my team. Hurry your butt over here!" the same female voice yelled in the background. Then splashing.

"Christine!" Brenton yelled back slightly amused and annoyed--if you can call it that. "You better not get me wet. I have Katie's cell phone." I heard laughing in the background and Katie say something.

"Sorry, but I got to go," Brenton said sympathetically to me.

"Oh, um…okay," I answered, trying to not feel disappointed or anything. I stared at the wooden fence that separated my backyard from the neighbor's.

"Have fun, alright?" Brenton suggested into the phone and then I heard him say—as if he put the cell away from his mouth—"I'm coming! No need to threaten me," and then he laughed. I sat on the edge of the lounge chair not at all feeling fine anymore. "I"ll call you later, alright?" he asked. I didn't say anything but I noticed he was waiting for a response. My mind was too caught up in the fact that Christine was over there. With Brenton. Christine was an obvious threat.

"Yeah, okay," I said nonchalantly.

"Cool," Brenton said into the phone. I could imagine the smile on his face. "Talk to you later Sienna."

Then I heard a few noises before Katie's voice came on, "Hey, Sienna."

"Hey," I answered with no emotion in my voice; my throat felt tight.

Then a few other voices came from the phone, "Hey Sienna! We miss you!" I laughed in spite of myself as I recognized Spencer's, Mark's, and Chad's voices.

"Miss you too," I said.

"Don't miss me too much," Chad's joked on the other line. I could imagine that cocky smirk on that pretty face of his.

"I won't," I reassured him with a laugh.

"Have fun," Chad said before handing the phone back to Katie.

"Christine's over there?" I asked Katie.

"Um…yeah. Jenn invited her over," Katie answered. "Don't worry. Just have fun over in California. I'll update you on everything. You do have a Mac over there right?"

That's the weird thing. We all knew Jenn but she was never really apart of our group. Now suddenly she's hanging out with them? What the heck? Doesn't she have her own friends?  
I immediately stopped my thoughts, knowing they were sprouted from jealousy. Jealous that she was hanging out with Brenton.

"Yeah."

"Then we'll just video chat later and I'll fill you on everything, okay?" she reassured me.

"Okay," I said with a nod, feeling much better. "Well, I'd better let you go."

"Alright. Bye," Katie said.

Then Sara's voice came on, "Talk to you late Sienna."

Then Jenn, "Have fun!"

~*~

For the rest of the day and the next, I ended up spending my time at the house. I haven't even been out of the house except for my backyard. It was boring and I actually thought I wouldn't be able to take anymore boredom, when something pinged on my Mac computer on top of my desk.

I walked over to it and smiled as I realized Katie was inviting me to a video chat. The last time I talked to anybody—not including Seth and Noah—was last night; from the phone call from yesterday. I clicked the accept button and a screen popped up, revealing Sara and Katie.

"Sienna!" They greeted me with smiles on their faces. It was obvious that Sara was over at Katie's house because I recognized the poster on Katie's wall in the background.

"Hey guys," I greeted back with a little wave. "How's it going?"

"Same as usual," Sara said with a shrug. "What time is it over there?" she asked with creased eyebrows. I laughed as I checked the computer clock.

"It's 5:00 PM over here; you're three hours ahead of California time," I answered. "Apparently. I'm still trying to get used to the time change over here. I went to sleep early yesterday and woke up early. I went to bed at eight in California time," I informed them with a shrug. 8:00 in California time was 11:00 in New York time. It surprised me to wake up this morning and see that the clock read 7:30--10:30 in New York.

"What have you been doing in California?" Katie asked with a grin on her face; eager to hear anything special. Too bad I was going to disappoint her.

"Well," I started, "yesterday and today I spent my time at the house."

"What?" Katie asked appalled. "What about the beach?"

"Yeah?" Sara added. "What about your friend that lives over there?"

"Turns out my friend, Melody, is at this camp for two weeks. Without her I have no one to hang out with or go out with," I answered a bit sadly.

"That sucks," Sara muttered. "You don't know anyone else over there?" she asked hopefully.

"Just Seth and Noah," I answered. I then explained that Noah was Seth's best friend and Melody's older brother, and his living situation at our house. And how I haven't kept in touch with any other friends in California.

Katie gasped, causing Sara and I to look at her with raised eyebrows.

"Wouldn't it be such a great summer story or something if you reconnected with your friends over there?" Katie asked with an expectant face.

"Um…yeah," I nodded with a light laugh. I have never thought of it like that.

"I know!" Sara said, getting into Katie's idea. "Maybe you'll find somebody cute over there in California."

I laughed, rolling my eyes, "The problem is: I haven't seen anybody my age around here. The only people I've actually talked to over here are Seth and Noah." Plus…there's the Brenton issue.

"So, you haven't seen any cute guys over there?" Sara demanded. She had raised eyebrows and a look telling me I was crazy.

"Well, I saw a few guys at the beach when I arrived yesterday," I offered.

"You should definitely meet a cute guy while you're there," Katie said with an eager nod of her head. I took a deep breath, readying myself to ask the question that's been haunting me for the last day.

"So," I started, pulling Sara and Katie's attention towards me. "Um…how's everyone over there?" Not the question I was ready to ask but a start.

"Oh, everyone's the same as normal," Katie said. I took a deep breath, slightly disappointed that Katie didn't fill me in on anything else; anyone else.

"Anything happen?" I prodded.

"Just swimming at Jenn's house yesterday and Katie and I shopped today," Sara answered. I could tell on Sara and Katie's face that they were hiding something. I let out a breath.

"How's Brenton?" I asked bluntly. Sara and Katie glanced at each other but kept quiet.

"You guys," I admitted, "I'm missing you guys. I wish I were there to hang out with you." I turned my eyes away from Sara and Katie's face on the computer screen. "I actually wish that I was hanging out with Brenton too." I stole a glance up at them to see them looking at me.

"I actually have something to confess. About the night at Ally's party," I started. I never got the chance to tell them about how Brenton and I went out to McDonalds that night at the hotel and everything--including the kiss. All my friends woke up that afternoon to see both Brenton and me on the couch. They just gave me a look, a slight smirk on their face.

I ended up summarizing most of the stuff to Katie and Sara through the video chat.

"I think—I'm actually falling for Brenton," I ended, and I suddenly felt vulnerable; just letting out my feelings like that.

"Aw, Sienna," Katie's voice came from the computer. I looked up to see her looking straight at me. "That's so sweet," she gushed, causing my face to flush.

"So, you really like him?" Sara asked a bit cautiously.

"Yeah," I admitted in a small voice. "I told myself I wasn't going to, but after that night," I ranted.

"I wouldn't blame you," Katie said, "He was real sweet to you that night." Mentioning Brenton's theory and the sweet, short kiss he gave me. Just thinking about it made me smile a bit.

"Sienna," Sara's voice started in a serious tone. "I have something to tell you and I want you to take my advice. Okay?"

I looked at her a bit startled from the determined look on her face and her tone.

"Sara," Katie said, turning her face to look at her. "I don't think we should tell her."

"Tell me what?" I asked, sitting on the edge of my chair.

"Katie," Sara said, turning towards her. "We have to."

Sara then shot a look at me before adding to Katie, "Look at her. She's having a miserable time over in sunny California and all she can think about is Brenton!"

"No I'm not!" I objected. "Hello? I'm right here!" I said, waving into the camera as I tried to get their attention.

"Fine," Katie said reluctantly as she turned back to the camera.

"You guys," I started as Sara turned back to the camera, "I'm not thinking about Brenton all the time." That's just ridiculous, though I do admit that I have been thinking about him and the phone conversation from yesterday on Katie's phone. He still hasn't called me back or texted me yet.

"But it's because of Brenton that you're not looking at hot California guys!" Sara exclaimed with an incredulous look on her face. I was about to object and make my case when she interrupted me.

"Sienna look, we have something to say," Sara said in a softer tone.

"But it doesn't really mean anything," Katie added hastily with a motion of her hands.

"Yeah, it doesn't really mean anything but I want you to take my advice," Sara agreed. I nodded my head a bit cautiously.

"Say what you have to say," I said, preparing myself for their words.

Sara took a deep breath and started slowly, "Well, we found out something today."

I nodded, prodding her on. _I can handle this. I can handle this._

"Well, um…" Sara trailed off.

Katie sighed and said very quickly, "We found out that Brenton went on a date today."

"Oh," was the only thing I could manage. Brenton went on a date? I was so sure that he liked me; so sure. My breathing quickened and my heart raced. This is just like de-ja- vu; just like two years ago but with another guy.

"He went out with Christine," Sara added quietly. Katie elbowed Sara and shot her a look. "What?" Sara asked. "Sienna needs to know." Katie sighed and looked back at me.

"So…"Katie started but trailed off, watching me with careful eyes.

"My advice is to have fun over there!" Sara said hastily as if she could get the words out there before I could say something. "Go have fun and let go! It's summer, for crying out loud. Go meet a really cute guy!"

I looked at Sara and Katie's solemn faces.

"Thanks for telling me," I started a bit shakily. Sara and Katie nodded their heads.

"It's just that, I actually thought that Brenton liked me," I said as I pushed a piece of hair out of my face. "I thought…I thought that I was different than the other girls."

"Of course you would have felt that way. Especially the way he acted with you that night of Ally's party," Katie said as if I shouldn't be ashamed for feeling the way I did.

"And especially because he freakin' kissed me!" I exclaimed, realising the frustration bubbling inside me. I immediately turned around to see that my bedroom door was closed. Hopefully I didn't wake up my brother Seth, and Noah up.

"And you guys never discussed about...what you guys are or whatever?" Sara asked. I shook my head.

"I was actually falling for him," I stated more to myself than to my friends, lowering my voice as to not wake up the two boys.

I laughed at the irony. I finally had to let my guard down with him at the worst possibly moment; I just had to go to California for the summer.

"Do you guys think that if I stayed in New York, Brenton wouldn't have gone out with Christine?" I asked, looking at Katie and Sara. I wanted the honest truth.

"We can't be thinking about what ifs," Sara said urgently, hoping to stop me from having a sort of melt down. "We can only think about the 'now' and right now, I'm saying go have fun and go get a tan."

"Go make yourself look pretty and gorgeous while you're there. When you come back to New York, you'll look like the hottest beach babe ever," Katie said with a smile. "Go meet a cute boy!"

I laughed at Katie and Sara. "Thanks for your guys' support. I'm fine."

Katie and Sara stared at me, observing my face.

"Forget about Brenton," Sara stated.

"But weren't you the one who told me that he liked me and that we should be together?" I asked with creased eyebrows; mentioning the night of Ally's party.

"Yes but you're going to spend your summer in California and Brenton's already the way over here," Sara informed me with patience. "I'm just saying you should meet a boy or something, considering he did go out on a date today."

"I knew what I was getting into when I started talking and liking Brenton," I stated. I quickly continued, "I just wanted to say thanks for telling me. If you didn't I would be thinking about him, which would be useless." I lightly laughed, "I guess now I can actually have some fun here." I said the last part so I wouldn't be lectured by the mom of the group, Sara.

"That's what I'm talking about," Sara said with an approving smile. Katie nodded and added, "Forget about Brenton. He's just a flirt; we never know what goes on in his head—or any boy's head. Anyways, when you come back, you'll just look at Brenton as a friend. Like how you look at Chad and the other guys."

"You'll have the whole summer to forget your feelings about Brenton so it wouldn't even be that hard," Sara added with a smile. I suddenly felt better because of my friends' support and advice. Yeah, forget about Brenton. I meant nothing to him so he should mean nothing to me. I'm going to have fun here in California. I hope.

"So, what do you think of my awesome idea?" Katie asked. I looked at her with raised eyebrows. "What idea?"

"Wouldn't it be so cool to reconnect with your old friends and maybe…old crushes," Katie said as she gave me a sly look. I looked at her and laughed.

"Hello! It's been two years since you've been there and you've obviously changed in appearance and you've grown," Sara added with a nod. "I've seen your middle school year books, remember?"

I nodded with a smile. When I first moved to New York, Sara was one of the first friends I made over there. I was nervous to start freshmen year at a new school with new people in a new state but Sara helped me around the school. I became fast friends with her and her other friends like Katie and Jenn. One day before school even started it's year, Sara asked to look at my year book back from California.

"Trust me, you've changed. Before you used to part your hair in the middle," Sara started listing the differences. "Of course you've grown taller. You started playing tennis which got you more athletic, your hair is fuller…" I laughed and said, "I trust you." Before I used to be skinny and I never played any sports. But once I moved to New York, I took up tennis with Sara and I guess you could say that working out and actually playing a sport gave my some muscle and shape to my body. I wasn't just a skinny stick.

"Besides, Noah said I changed in the last two years so I get your guys' point," I added with a laugh.

"Well, you go have fun," Katie said with a smile. Then I heard some shouting in the background. Katie sighed and yelled back, "We're coming!"

Katie turned back to me and said, "Sorry, but we have to go. My parents say that dinner's ready."

"Alright," I said with a smile. "Talk to you guys later."

"Bye Sienna!" Katie and Sara said before the video clip shut off. I took a deep breath as I tried to gather my thoughts.

I walked out my bedroom door and down the stairs. Seth passed me as he was going upstairs. "We're going out to eat around 7:30," Seth informed me, stopping in the middle of the stairs.

"Um...alright," I agreed. He nodded his head before he went up the stairs, probably heading to his room.

I entered the kitchen and looked at the kitchen clock to see that it was 6:45. I opened the fridge and took out a water bottle. I unscrewed the cap as I made my way out into the backyard.

The backyard was a nice way to get out of the house and enjoy the weather, without actually going out; especially when I don't have anyone to go out with. I lay down on the lounge in my tank top and shorts as I closed my eyes, recollecting my thoughts.

Brenton was on a date today; with Christine. I took a deep breath and tried to not feel anything but I had to get through my thoughts and the information.

I just thought that I was different; I actually thought that…that Brenton actually liked me. Brenton's just so sweet and perfect—though not perfect to me anymore. I opened my eyes and laughed. Memories started flooding back in my mind; memories not from yesterday but from two years ago. Two years ago, I felt this exact same way…but with another boy. An image of a boy with brownish-blondish hair and light blue grey eyes popped into my mind. I smiled and laughed again as I thought of the irony. I started falling for this California boy and then I was told that I had to move to New York.

This same situation is happening to me again. I fell for Brenton but that was after I was told I was going to California. I should have learned my lesson.

_But you don't honestly think there was nothing between you, do you?_

_No, there was something between Brenton and me. _

I was so confidant in that statement that I believed and was willingly to say that he felt something too. It wasn't just me. That's how strong that 'something' between us. I guess I'll just see how things go between Brenton and me.

As I looked at the scenery around me, I suddenly noticed the noise and chattering coming from the backyard next door. It took me by surprise. I can't believe I was oblivious to the water splashing and shouting coming from the neighboring house. I guess I was just so wrapped up in my memories and thoughts. Suddenly a colorful beach ball flew over the fence between my house and the neighbor's.

Then I heard a guy's voice shout, "Great! Good job for losing the ball!"

"It wasn't my fault! It was Derek's!" I heard another guy say. I noticed his voice was low; deep.

I surprised myself for just sitting on the lounge chair, listening to their conversation, instead of getting up to get the ball for them. Then a wind came, and rolled the beach ball towards me. It was now three yards away from me.

"No it wasn't!" said another male voice. I assumed this was "Derek".

"It was so your fault Derek," said the deep low voice whom blamed Derek in the first place. Then I heard the guys laugh. I couldn't help but quietly laugh with them at their conversation. A feeling overwhelmed me; a good feeling. I haven't heard or seen anyone in the last few days except for Noah and Seth but that doesn't make a difference. It felt good to actually hear another person's voice, though it was on the other side of the fence.

Then I recognized the voice of the guy who spoke first; he said, "It's alright. I'll just get it later. But you guys have to go now."

"I know. I have to get back before my parents get mad."

Then I heard splashing as I assumed the guys on the other side of the fence made their way out the pool. A few minutes later, I heard a door slide open and then closed. Silence.

I stood up from the lounge chair and picked up the beach ball, planning on throwing it back over the fence. But then suddenly I saw a guy trying to climb over the fence between our backyards. He didn't seem to notice me as he tried to climb over, but I definitely noticed him. Then suddenly thoughts started to run through my mind. First I couldn't help but notice that he had bronze hair. And then I managed to notice his nice tan because he was shirtless. The second thought surprised me because it was a random thought. I started to think that if he can get over into our backyard by climbing the fence, anybody can. And that really isn't safe, is it?

I stood there, beach ball in hand, watching him as he successfully climbed over the fence. He straightened out his black swim trunks, and then lifted his eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

_I'm sorry for the late update but I had tons of school work. I really hoped you like this long chapter. I changed a few parts and I really believe it's better than the original. _

_So, what'd you guys think? What do you guys think about Brenton, Sienna, Christine, Sara, Katie? Anybody? _

_I also hope you guys got the message that Sienna has been feeling lonely and depressed about staying in Southern California. Weather doesn't really match her mood does it? _

_I also apologize for the cliffhanger but I had my reason! Ha. _

_Review, Review, Review! I want to know what you guys think and what you love/hate because it definately helps me how to continue the story. _

_-Thanks_


	9. Alex

**Chapter 9: Alex**

The tall, tan teenage guy looked at me with a shock. As he looked from my face and then back at the beach ball in my hands, I couldn't help but notice that he looked around my age but what do I know? And I also couldn't help my thoughts think about or notice the really nice biceps on his tan body. The teenager in front of me looked back at my face.

"Um…I think this is yours," I said hesitantly with a smile. I showed him the beach ball in my hand.

His face recovered from the shock as he replied, "Um…yeah. It is."

He flashed a polite smile as he walked over to me.

As I looked at him, I noticed how he looked very familiar. But I couldn't quite pin point it. As he approached me, my eyes glanced behind him towards the fence he just climbed over. I looked back at him.

"Um…I usually don't climb over into backyards," he said, noticing my glance towards the fence. Then he nervously chuckled as he ran his hand through his damp bronze hair.

I laughed as I handed him the beach ball, "That's good to know."

Then he looked at me; actually looked at me. His green eyes slightly squinted as he observed my face. I suddenly could feel the heat about to rise in my cheeks by being scrutinized by a stranger.

I guess I made a face because the guy in front of me suddenly said, "Sorry. I just—. You just look familiar."

"Oh," came my response. For some reason, I didn't care to mention how he looked familiar to me too. I suddenly felt awkward so I put my hands in the back of my shorts pockets.

"Are you…," he started glancing towards my house and then back at me, "A friend of Seth's or Noah's?"

"Um…" I laughed nervously; I thought I looked a bit young to be a friend of some college guys. "Not exactly," I looked up at him to see him staring at me, "I'm Seth's younger sister, Sienna," I hesitantly informed him. I gave him a smile.

"Sienna?" he asked a bit astonished. I looked at him, pulling my palms out of my pocket. Why is he looking at me like that?

He stared at me for a moment before repeating, "Sienna? Seth's sister?"

"Yeah," I answered cautiously with a nod of my head. A smile formed on the guy's face as he relaxed a bit.

"Do you remember me?" he asked, tilting his head a bit.

"I'm Alex," he introduced himself with an easy-going smile. You wouldn't even have imagined that he was a bit nervous and awkward a few seconds ago. Now he seemed comfortable. Alex. My eyes slightly became wide and my mouth slightly opened by the shock of his…name. Alex? I could feel my heart beat loudly. His name is Alex…

"Alex?" I managed to ask through my thoughts. I looked at him and finally realized why he looked so familiar. "Yeah, I remember," I said with a slight laugh.

"That's good," Alex said with a relieved smile. I stared at him as I tried to accept the fact that I was now standing in front of one of my old friends. A sense of happiness and thankfulness washed over me. I would have never imagined I'd meet one of my old friends again.

"Um…," Alex started then let out a nervous laugh, "I don't know where to start." He looked at me then and smiled, "How've you been?"

I laughed and answered, "I've been good. How have you been?" I asked, daring myself to look at Alex. I finally enjoyed talking to somebody else instead of myself and the two guys I lived with.

"Good," he nodded with a smile. "Um…," he started again quickly looking over me, "you…look good."

I blushed a bit at the compliment I wasn't at all was used to. I let out a light laugh. "Thanks. Um…you look," I started as I stared into his eyes, "different." I instantly scolded myself for acting like a weirdo. But then again I didn't want to say that he looked really attractive. Alex laughed.

"I hope that's a good different," he stated.

I took a deep breath, "Yeah, a good different. It's just that I didn't even recognize you."

Alex has definitely grown. Just looking at his toned body proved that, and also considering he was tall.

"Me neither. I mean, how long has it been?"

"Two years," I answered, all too knowingly.

"Two years, huh? Doesn't seem like it," he said with a sense of disbelief. Yeah, it doesn't seem like it at all.

"I'm starving! You want to go eat?" Seth announced, startling both Alex and me. We looked over at Seth who was standing in the doorway of the back entrance.

"Oh, hey Alex," Seth called as he noticed the tanned teenager standing in front of me.

"Hey Seth," Alex greeted back with a wave of his hand.

"So, you've guys met?" Seth asked, stepping into the backyard and over to us.

"Um…actually we were friends back then," I answered, looking at Seth.

"Really?" Seth asked curiously. I nodded my head. There's proof that Seth doesn't know much about the people I hung out with while living here.

"Hm," Seth said with a nod. "Well, you want to go eat or what?"

"Yeah," I answered with a nod. Seth and I turned to Alex.

"See you later," Seth said to Alex before heading back to the house.

"Yeah," Alex called back. Alex then turned to look at me.

"Um…well I better go," I said a bit awkwardly.

"Oh yeah," Alex said with a nod of his head. "Um…see you later."

"Yeah," I said with a slight smile before heading back to the house. Once I was in the house and was about to close the back door, I looked out to see Seth. He hit the beach ball over into his backyard before climbing over the fence with a slight ease.

~*~

We finished our dinner at Applebee's and were now waiting for the check. Seth and Noah were discussing about car models and versions, which I did not know the language of except for BMW, Mercedes, and Lexus. I looked out the restaurant window and saw a few teenagers walking together in a group as they were heading over to the entrance of Applebee's.

"I didn't know you and Alex hung out with each other," Seth said to me. I turned away from the window to look across from me. He was sitting with Noah in the booth across from me.

"Yeah, we were friends," I confirmed. Then I creased my forehead and stated, "He didn't live next door to us before."

Seth nodded his head in confirmation, "Yeah, his family actually moved in when," he thought for a moment, "when you actually moved to New York."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Seth answered. _Dang, what else had changed since I've been gone? First I find out that Alex moved in next door to me, now what?_

Suddenly chattering filled Applebee's and Noah and Seth turned to look where it was coming from. I looked straight ahead to see the same teenagers I saw outside were now at the entrance of the restaurant.

I looked away, sipping from my cup. When I swallowed and put down my drink, I saw the same teenagers walking down the aisle, coming closer to my booth.

"So, talk to Mom or Dad yet?" Seth asked, bringing my attention to him.

"No not yet," I answered. "Mom said she'll call when they land in Europe or whatever for this business venture."

"So you glad you're back for the summer?" Noah spoke up.

I casually looked over at the teenagers, curious to see if there was a possibility of recognizing them. I was able to see a few faces but I glanced away so I wouldn't be caught staring. Throughout the few seconds I looked at the teenagers, I couldn't figure out if I knew them or not.

"Uh…" I said, turning back to Noah and Seth's expectant faces. "I guess. I mean I didn't want to spend my summer here just because my parents had to leave the country for their business but…I'm warming up to the fact that I'm here."

"And what changed your mind all of a sudden?" my older brother asked, obviously curious.

"Don't get me wrong," I said hastily. "I still want to spend my summer in New York but I met Alex today and seeing my old friend is pretty cool."

"Seriously, I never knew you and Alex were friends," Seth stated with creased eyebrows as he tried to get that fact through his head. I let out a laugh.

"Well Alex is a cool kid. He hangs out with Melody," Noah said, referring to his little sister and my California best friend.

"Well, you don't like Alex right?" Seth asked a bit wearily, staring at me with his brown eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked a bit skeptically.

"I don't want to be that protective brother of yours but you're not planning on going out with Alex are you?" Seth asked. He had a slight frown on his face. I let out a light laugh.

"What makes you think that? I just met him like an hour ago. And no I don't plan on 'dating him'," I stated with an eye roll.

"Because you guys were staring at each other. And I really don't want to be worried about you with guys," Seth stated with a shrug.

"First off we were not staring at each other. We were just surprised to see one another again after two years," I argued.

"Aw, what a protective brother you are," Noah mocked Seth with a laugh, ignoring what I just said. Seth punched Noah in the bicep.

"Hey, you're protective of Melody too so don't get me started," Seth laughed. "Besides, Sienna's been living in New York and I haven't been able to keep tabs on her and the boys she hangs out with."

"Hello? I'm right here," I waved a hand in front of their faces.

"You just better not get me stressed out about you while you're here for the summer," Seth said, ending the conversation.

"Dang, how long does it take for the check?" Noah asked exasperated as he looked around the crowded restaurant. I laughed. Just then I noticed the group of teenagers was passing by my booth. The end of the group was just passing by when I dared myself to look. My eyes suddenly connected with Alex's eyes. He sent a smile, catching my eye. I smiled and quickly looked away. I was suddenly shocked at myself for hoping that he would just walk pass and not say anything. It was just so awkward meeting an old friend. I mean, how are we supposed to act around each other now?

"Hey," Alex greeted as approached our booth. He looked at me then at Seth and Noah. "What up Alex?" Noah greeted lazily.

"Just having dinner," Alex stated the obvious with a smile as he glanced at the same teenagers I tried to look at. I looked where he was looking at to see the teenagers settle into one of the bigger circular booths.

"Yeah, we're just waiting for the check," Noah stated as he looked around for a waitress or waiter. Alex nodded and sent a smile to all of us before he started to turn around to head back towards his friends.

"Wait, Alex," Seth spoke up, forcing Alex to turn back to us with a confused expression.

"Yeah?" Seth asked, stepping back over to our table.

"So, you surprised that Sienna's back?" Seth asked with a slight smirk. Seth glanced over at me to catch the narrowed look I was sending him.

"Oh, yeah. Real surprised," Alex confirmed, sending me a smile. I couldn't help but smile back and think how…different he looked now.

"Yeah, our parents sent Sienna here for the summer because…," Seth trailed off to glance at me with a glint in his brown eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well, let's just say Sienna's been in trouble too many times and she needs some disciplining," Seth ended.

"No, I haven't," I objected and sent a dirty look to Seth. Noah just had a smirk on his face, knowing Seth was lying. Why did I have to have such a stupid brother? I honestly think Seth has missed torturing her younger sister.

I turned to Alex and corrected, "Don't listen to Seth, he's just lying."

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to believe since you've always been the nice and good girl," Alex admitted with a shrug.

"Yeah, and she better still be," Seth said in a serious tone. I sent him a look.

"And she's definitely not going to be dating while she's here for the summer," Seth stated, looking up at Alex.

The atmosphere among the four of us was awkward as Alex stood there with creased eyebrows, Seth trying to intimidate Alex, Noah all the while having an amused expression on his face, and me trying so hard to not yell at Seth.

I looked down at the tabletop, just shaking me head. I've forgotten how Seth could get so entertained playing the protective brother.

Just then my cell phone vibrated in my pocket as the waitress came with the check. I took my cell phone out, while sending a look towards Noah. I was silently telling him to make the situation less awkward. I felt so sorry for Alex; he's probably wishing he never came over.

"Oh, yeah I totally forgot. Melody wanted me to tell you to tell her boyfriend," Noah said 'boyfriend' a bit bitterly, "that she won't be able to hang out with him once she gets back from camp because she'll be busy catching up with her friend."

"Melody has a boyfriend?" I asked surprised at the same time as Alex asked, "What friend is she catching up with?"

Noah laughed as he looked back and forth from me and Alex.

"Yes, Melody has a boyfriend," Noah said with no emotion.

"And Melody is going to be catching up with Sienna here once she gets back," Noah answered Alex.

"Oh, and Melody practically screamed when she heard the news you were coming for the summer," Noah informed with a smile.

"Yeah, I know. When I called her she practically couldn't stop talking on the phone," I laughed. "Wait, so who's her boyfriend?"

"This guy named Derek," Alex answered for me as he looked down at me.

"Yeah, I'll give Derek the message," Alex said to Noah. Observing Noah, it seems that Noah isn't too fond that his younger sister has a boyfriend but accepted the fact considering his solemn tone.

I tuned out the conversation that Seth and Noah started with Alex, forcing Alex to take a seat next to me on the booth considering it was probably going to be a lengthy conversation. I scooted over, providing room for Alex.

I opened my cell phone, remembering I received a text message from the vibration alert I felt a few minutes ago.

I didn't know how long I stared at the text message I received. I was slightly shocked at who sent it and what the said person texted me. I didn't know whether to grin in happiness or frown knowing I was bound to become confused with my feelings.

**Brenton: Hey Sienna, how's California? It's not the same over here with you half way across the country.**

"Are you that of a slow reader or something?" Seth asked amused, snapping my attention back to reality. I looked up from my phone to see the three guys looking at me.

"Huh? No, and shut up Seth," I retorted, receiving laughs from Noah and Alex. I closed my phone, not knowing what to reply at that moment.

"Well I better head back before my friends think I ditched them," Seth stated as he stood up from the booth. I looked up at him with a smile.

"See you later Sienna," he said warmly before turning his attention towards the two college guys across from me. "See you later guys."

He quickly sent me a smile before turning around to head back to the table full of teenagers in the back of the restaurant.

"Let's go," Noah stated as he jumped out of the booth as Seth and I followed him out of the restaurant.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Thank you for those who cared to review! _

_I hope you liked this chapter and got a sense of the Sienna's, Seth's, Noah's and Alex's personalities. _

_And you met Alex, one of Sienna's old friends. _

_I also added a bit more to this scene and I'm glad I did. _

_Review because I have many chapters already written up and I can't wait for you guys to see what I have in store!_


	10. Reminiscing and Forgetting

**Chapter 10: Reminiscing and Forgetting**

I stared at my cell phone as I tried to think of something to reply back to Brenton. I let out a sigh as I took my eyes off the phone.

A slight breeze made its appearance, lifting my brown hair off my shoulders as I sat on a wooden chair I pulled out onto my small balcony. I stared across at the side of my neighbor's house; the bare wall with it's own balcony.

I still can't believe Alex is now my next door neighbor.

I looked down at my cell phone and quickly typed back a reply.

**Me: California's great. :) **

I didn't want Brenton thinking I was missing him; now that I knew he went out on a date with Christine. I couldn't deny that attraction I felt for Brenton and the fact that I allowed myself to fall for him; but I also couldn't deny the bitterness I felt for him at that moment. What the heck? I thought he liked me.

I looked away from my cell phone to see that the sun was setting and a hint of blue made its appearance in the sky; alerting night was coming. I love how summer days are long. I turned on my iPod nano and plugged the ear buds in my ears as I leaned against my chair, trying to enjoy the warm night.

_"I love how in the summer, the nights are warm," I mused as I looked around at the festival, taking in the families and teenage groups and little kids laughing and joking around—enjoying the Summer Festival. _

_"Yeah, pretty cool." _

_"Ooh, there's cotton candy," I said excitedly as my eyes stared at the cotton candy booth as a worker held a stick of pink cotton candy. _

_He laughed at my randomness as he suggested sarcastically, "Well, let's go then." _

_I followed beside him over to the cotton candy booth. He ordered the cotton candy and handed it to me as he paid for it. _

_"Here, have some," I offered after eating a piece of the cotton candy. He ripped a piece off and stuck it in his mouth. _

_"Ooh, we definitely have to go on that ride," I stated as I leaned my head back to take in the full view of the ride, The Chicago Loop. Screams were heard from the ride as the riders were trapped in the seats as the ride spun in a circle. I watched the ride pause at the top of the circle, suspending the riders upside down. After what felt like way too long, the ride continued in its circular path. The ride was like a clock, spinning the passengers clockwise, then counterclockwise up in the air. _

_"You sure you can handle that ride?" he leaned down to ask into my ear, teasingly.  
"Oh, please," I scoffed as I tore my eyes away from the ride and up into his blue-grey eyes. "You know I love roller coasters. I'm just worried you can't handle it." _

_He scoffed and said confidently, "No need to worry about me." _

_"Then let's get in line," I suggested with a smile as I started walking over to the line for Chicago Loop. He followed behind me just as I expected. We stopped in line, trying to finish the cotton candy before we reached the front. _

_"You have the tickets right? Four tickets for each of us," I informed as I read the hand-written sign posted near the front of the line. I looked up at him to see him pulling out a ticket sheet from his pocket. _

_"We're going to be riding rides all night," he laughed as he showed the many ticket sheets we bought. His blue-grey, carefree eyes diverted from the tickets in his hands to stare right into my brown eyes. _

My cell phone vibrated in my lap, pulling myself out of my reminiscing from two years ago. I blinked my eyes a few times, considering I let my eyes close as I played my memory in my head.

I opened my cell phone to see that Brenton texted back.

**Brenton: That's great. Hey, mind if I call you right now?**

**Me: Sure**

I sent the text, waiting for him to call. I didn't know what to expect. I didn't know why he wanted to call. I'm so confused, I don't know if he likes me or not—not anymore now that I know about that date he went on.

My phone vibrated alerting me that Brenton was calling. I took a deep breath and after the second or third ring I picked up.

"Hey," I greeted casually. _Don't get sucked in. Don't fall for him.  
_"Hey Sienna," Brenton's smooth voice came over the phone. I mentally groaned. Hearing his voice was only going to make it harder for me to just think of him as just a friend.

"Hey," I said again. My eyes stared across at my neighbor's empty balcony.

"So, what have you been doing over in sunny California?" I could just imagine that smile of his.

"Hung out with my older brother and his friend. Also met one of my old friends," I stated vaguely; not at all wanting to confess how pathetic I was for staying in the house since I've got here.

"That's cool. So, didn't you say you had a best friend over there? That last time we talked you said something like you weren't hanging out with her," Brenton informed me with a hint of curiosity and concern.

I couldn't help but smile at the thought that he actually remembered; I thought he'd forget that bit of information I told him the other day, because he was too distracted with Christine yelling at him in the background to join her and his friends in the pool.

"Yeah, apparently Melody is at camp for like two weeks so I won't be seeing her until then," I answered with a saddened tone I couldn't disguise.

"It's just two weeks. Besides you said you met your old friend again. You'll have fun over there," Brenton reassured me with a convincing tone.

I closed my eyes, wondering why he had to be so concerned and caring over the phone. He's just making it harder for me to get over him and stay bitter towards him.

"So, what have you been doing?" I asked, wondering if he'd mention the whole date with Christine.

"Nothing much," he laughed. "I'm telling you the truth. It's so boring over here with you across the continent."

I let out a laugh, suddenly forgetting my mission to make Brenton confess about his date. "Why do you have to say that? Across the continent makes me feel as if I'm farther away than I really am."

"Well, it's true. You are far away," he said with confidence. "What time is it over there anyways?"

"Um…it's wow… 9:30," I said surprised as I checked the time. I suddenly realized that the sky has darkened dramatically; night has arrived.

"Oh my gosh. It's like 12:30 over there. What are you doing up this late Brenton?" I asked shocked.

"I can't go to sleep," he answered with a laugh. "Wow, so you're three hours before me huh?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yup. It's so weird. I've been waking up like 7:00 here and I end up sleeping early over here because of the whole time change," I explained, suddenly forgetting I was supposed to be bitter towards Brenton.

Brenton chuckled into the phone. I was instantly picturing Brenton in his room with his phone by his ear. His brown hair sticking up in places and those hazel eyes of his; and those lips he kissed me with that night….

"So, I still don't know why you're spending the summer over in California. You end up finding out from your parents?" Brenton asked in a bit of a whisper.

"Yeah, my parents have this whole business thing over the summer where they have to go to Europe for their business meetings. I obviously couldn't stay back in New York by myself so they sent me over here to stay with my brother," I explained with an eye roll.

I let out a laugh and pointed out, "Why are you talking so quietly?"

"Did you just forget?" Brenton laughed quietly. "It's like past midnight over here and I don't want to wake up my parents and little sister."

I let out a laugh, "Oh yeah. I forgot."

"That's a surprise," Brenton said sarcastically.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" I demanded with a laugh.

"You can be forgetful and oblivious sometimes, you know that?"

"No I'm not," I argued.

"Uh, yes you are," Brenton laughed.

"Whatever," I muttered, causing Brenton to laugh again.

"So, you at home?" Brenton asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'm out on my little balcony right now. I love how I don't get cold during the summer over here. It's nice out right now though it's like 9:30," I let out a laugh.

"That's pretty cool."

We stayed on the phone in a comfortable silence for a few moments as we listened to each other breath. I leaned my chair on the back two legs as I suddenly felt like wanting to go back to New York.

"I miss you," Brenton admitted in a whisper.

"What?" I asked in a low voice too. Did I just hear what I think he said? I sat up in my chair with my back straight, my attention alert.

"I wish you were here," Brenton admitted with a light sigh. "It sucks you had to leave like the next day," he said, referring to the day after Ally's party that I had to leave.

My heart squeezed and an overwhelming feeling washed over me. He misses me.

"You still there?" Brenton asked concerned.

"Yeah," I whispered in a daze, "Still here."

"Sienna," Seth's booming voice shattered the silence—startling me. I turned around in my chair to see him entering my bedroom.

"What?" I asked, a bit annoyed as I placed my cell phone towards my chest so Brenton couldn't hear. Did he not know he was interrupting a moment? Seth turned to see that I was out on my balcony.

"Noah and I are going out to a party. We're staying out late so don't get into trouble," Seth informed me.

"Got 'cha," I smiled up at him and turned around in my chair, staring back at the balcony door of my neighbor's house. I heard Seth mutter something but soon left my bedroom.

"Sorry about that, it was my brother," I said into the phone, placing it back onto my ear.

"No problem," Brenton said with a smile evident in his voice. "You know, you never talk about your brother."

And just like that, our conversation that had veered into something sort of serious and probably an open discussion for our feelings for each other and what we were exactly—had turned into a normal conversation.

"Yeah, well he's been living over here while I've been living over in New York. I guess you could say we sort of grew apart because of that."

"I see."

"Yeah, but once I came back we started to hang out with each other like how we were before. Sometimes he could get overprotective and a jerk," I let out a bitter laugh, remembering his stunt at Applebee's as he tried to intimidate Alex for no good reason.

"Well, that's what older brothers are for," Brenton laughed into the phone. "I guess I have to admit I'm overprotective of my thirteen year old sister."

"Yeah, well just don't be a jerk like my older brother," I laughed.

"Well, I can't make any promises. If some guy even looks at my sister I'll have to go into overprotective mode," Brenton teased.

"Oh gosh, now you sound like my brother Seth," I laughed.

"So, is your brother really overprotective?"

"Well, I guess you could say that. He doesn't jump on every guy I talk to which is a good thing but I guess he could have his moments."

"Hm…do you think he'll jump on me if he ever met me?"

I smiled slightly, wondering what Brenton was getting at.

"Well, I don't know," I said truthfully. "If he did then he'd try to intimidate you; that's for sure. I guess it just depends on what kind of relationship I have with that guy."

"Oh…" he trailed off, slightly intrigued.

I ended up briefly summarizing what Seth did to Alex tonight at Applebee's.

"You guys were staring at each other?" Brenton asked amused, referring to what Seth said about Alex and I staring at one another out in my backyard when we first figured out who the other was.

"We weren't staring," I argued.

"Right, so you were actually looking longingly into his eyes?" he teased.

"Uh, no," I laughed, shaking my head. "I don't know what Seth saw but he seemed to think he should be that protective brother at that moment. I just think he wanted an excuse to play that role since he hasn't been able to since I moved away."

"So you and this Alex guy were good friends back then?" Brenton asked curiously.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Not that close but we hung out. He was the outgoing guy of the group," I explained with a shrug. Just then I heard a honk from the street. I stood up from my chair, leaned against my railing and peered down at the street in front of my house.

The car honked again and I rolled my eyes in irritation. I left my balcony and plopped myself onto my bed. I checked the clock on my nightstand; it read 11:15 PM.

"Brenton, it's late. It's like two o'clock over there. Aren't you tired now?"

Brenton sighed into the phone and admitted, "Yeah, it is a bit late."

"Yeah, it is and I'm getting tired. I still need to get used to California time. My body is still working in New York time." Though I was a bit sleepy, I still had the energy to stay up for some reason.

"Alright, well I'll let you go then so you could get some sleep."

I let out a laugh, "Alright well I talk to you later then?"

"Yeah, I'll call you later or something," Brenton promised into the phone. I let out a sigh, still confused with what kind of relationship Brenton and I had.

"Sure, bye Brenton."

"Don't forget about me," he joked.

"Hey, I'm not that forgetful," I laughed.

Brenton laughed before saying, "Alright. Bye Sienna."

I placed my cell on my nightstand when he hung up. I let out a breath before making my way down the stairs, flipping on the lights on the way.

I entered the kitchen, pouring myself a glass of water before I plopped myself in the family room to turn on the television.

I was flipping through channels, when I heard a thump near my front door. I sat silent, turning off the television, to hear a ruffling noise outside my front door. I stood up from the couch, dropping the blanket I used to cover my shorts and tank top I was wearing.

I walked over to my front door and peeked through the peep hole to see that the car that was honking in my street was driving off now. I was about to turn away when I saw through the hole, a teenage guy bent over as he lifted the welcome mat in front of my door.

I swung open the door, confirming my assumption that the bronze haired teenage guy in front of my house was...Alex.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Thank you guys so much for the five reviews and the many readers I get for this story! _

_I honestly have to say that this chapter wasn't even suppose to be here. I suddenly thought of this idea from who-knows-where but I'm super glad I added this in._

_I guess after reading our reviews and debating with myself, I thought you guys would need a bit more time/chapters to get to know the characters before I add in any more into the story so you won't be too confused with all of Sienna's friends and what-not. _

_I liked this chapter and I hope you liked it too! You get some Brenton and a bit of reminiscing of that mystery guy from Sienna's past. And also as you can tell, Alex had made an unexpected appearance again! Ha. _

_Review because I can't wait to post up the next chapter! _


	11. Habits Die Hard

**Chapter 11: Habits Die Hard**

"What are you doing here?" I asked awkwardly, startling Alex. He shot straight up from his bent form and I noticed that his bronze hair was a mess and his shirt was crumpled. He rubbed his green eyes, ridding of the sleepiness that seemed to contain him.

He gave me a confused look and peered into my house.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked me in return. He managed to narrow his sleep eyes at me as if he had the right to be suspicious of me. I suppressed a laugh.

"This is my house," I answered slowly, giving him time to comprehend my words. I stared up at him as I tried to figure out if he were drunk. After a moment of looking into his green eyes, I knew he wasn't. His green eyes disconnected with mine as he peered over my head to take a better look into my home.

"Oh, shoot…this is your house," he said as if he figured out an epiphany. His short chuckle was cut short when a yawn escaped him. I let out a laugh at the sight in front of me.

"Yeah, it is," I said, standing there amused. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Sorry, I guess I fell asleep at my friend's house and he dropped me off. I guess I'm still out of it, since I came over here…instead of there," he said with disbelief at the realization, pointing his thumb towards the direction of his house next door. He creased his forehead as he scratched the back of his head, accepting the fact that he did—indeed—walk up to the wrong house.

I stared up at Alex as he tried to stand still and keep his eyes open with each blink. Yeah, he was definitely out of it. It was sort of adorable.

"You should probably get back home before your parents get mad or something. It's almost midnight," I informed, looking up at him concerned.

"Yeah, I should probably do that," he laughed lazily as he yawned. He took a step back and wobbled down my front porch. I stood in my doorway, feeling the coldness of the night. I debated with myself whether I should go after Alex as he zigzagged down my porch like a zombie. I let out a sigh as I stepped out of my door, following after Alex the zombie.

Alex crossed my driveway, walking crookedly as he let out another yawn. I let out a laugh as I quickly ran up to him, trying to steer him in the right direction.

"Sorry for waking you up. Whenever I'm tired I totally don't comprehend anything," Alex laughed as he shook his head, noticing I was helping him back towards his house.

"Yeah, I think I remember you always having that problem," I laughed, remembering how he seemed to not understand anything going around him when he was dead tired.

"Yeah? You remember?" he asked intrigued as he looked down at me with half open eyes. I couldn't see those green eyes of his because the only light available were the street lights and the half moon up in the sky.

Goosebumps rose on my bare legs and arms, considering it was about midnight.

He continued to walk a bit wobbly so I hesitantly wrapped my fingers around his forearm. Alex didn't seem to object so I took a better grip of his forearm, steering him across his lawn and over to his front door. I thought it was surprising to feel that Alex was warm and not at all bothered by the cold night.

"Yeah, I think I remember this one time all our friends went camping down by the beach and you were dead tired. I remember my friends and I joking about you and wondering what it'd actually be like if you were drunk," I laughed at the memory.

"Yeah, I guess this is a bad habit of mine," Alex laughed lazily as we made our way to the front of his door.

Once we stood in front of his door, I let go of his forearm with a laugh that caused him to look down at me with creased eyebrows.

"Sorry, I just suddenly remembered this one time we…I don't know what we were doing with our friends but you were tired that time too. I had to take you to your house; afraid you'd walk in the wrong direction and get hit by a car or something."

Alex stared at me intrigued for a minute before letting out a laugh.

"Yeah, I think I remember that time. I was walking in the middle of the street and you scolded me about getting hit by a car."

"Yeah, that's it," I laughed, surprised he remembered too. I looked up at him as he stared down at me, more awake than just a few minutes ago. He was probably a head taller than I was. His green eyes stared into mine, as if trying to read my thoughts.

_Why did Alex get so…attractive all of a sudden?_

Alex looked like one of those sporty, outgoing type of guys. He was the outgoing and very carefree type of guy before I left California and it was sort of comforting to know that he didn't change.

I rubbed my hands together, trying to get rid of the goose bumps as a wind picked up. I averted my eyes away from his, looking down. I couldn't take another second looking into those green eyes of his. I still needed to accept the fact that I'm back; I'm here in California.

"I still can't believe you're actually back," Alex mused before he bent down to lift the welcome mat—the identical one in front of my house—revealing a house key.

"Are your parents home?" I asked, ignoring his comment. He slipped the key into the slot and opened the front door.

"Nah," Alex answered with a shake of his head. "They're out for like the next two days."

"You want to come in?" he asked, turning towards me. He was wide awake now.

"Um…sure," I found myself answering as I stepped into his dark house. The front door shut behind me as Alex switched on the lights.

"Thanks to you, I'm wide awake now," Alex grinned down at me as he gestured me to follow him into his kitchen.

"Are you sure you're not drunk or taking something illegal?" I teased, referring to his mood change.

"No, I'm not. I was just dead tired and after talking to you about my sleep habit, it woke me up somehow," Alex laughed as he poured himself a glass of water.

"You want some?" he asked, offering the glass of water. I shook my head as I stood in the middle of his kitchen. I looked out his back window to see his pool lights on; other than that it was pitch black outside.

"So, Seth told me you moved here when I moved out," I stated as looked over at him. Alex swallowed before nodding his head in confirmation.

I let my eyes roam his kitchen, absentmindedly rubbing my arms to get rid of the goose bumps that I still had. I glanced down, scolding myself for wearing shorts and a tank top.

"Well, thanks for making sure I got home safely," Alex joked with a hint of sincerity in his voice, pulling my attention towards him. It's funny how Alex was still the same person as how I left him two years ago.

"Yeah, I guess habits die hard," I laughed lightly, referring to the couple of times I walked him back towards his house when he was more than half asleep.

"I remember I used to hate it when you did that," Alex spoke up as he leaned his back against the island in his kitchen so he could look at me directly. I creased my eyebrows, forcing him to explain.

"I'd always tell you that girls don't walk guys home," Alex said referring to me always walking him home.

"And that guys are supposed to walk girls home," I continued his saying with him, laughing at the memory.

"Yeah, but I know you were just looking out for me like the caring self you are," Alex stated with a slight smile. I smiled at the stereotype my old friends gave me. My face became a hint warmer as Alex stared at me curiously.

"No wonder why Tristan liked you so much," Alex mused as he brought his glass to his lips, taking in gulp of water. He was oblivious of how that one word—that one name—struck a chord in me. I looked down at the tiled floor as my mind chose to reminisce at that moment.

---

_"How late is it?" I heard Melody ask from her perch on her beach chair as I approached her and Tristan. The crashing of waves could be heard from the ocean a few hundred yards away from us._

_"Real late," Alex exclaimed, popping out of nowhere and startling Melody, Tristan, and me. He crouched down behind their chairs as he stuck his head between Melody's and Tristan's faces._

_"Why are you so loud?" Melody demanded with a smirk on her face. She tucked a piece of her blonde highlighted hair behind her ear as she turned towards Alex._

_"It's not just Alex," I stated with a laugh. Melody turned her eyes up to my standing form with a questioning look. I pointedly glanced to where I've come from; the other side of the circle all our friends huddling together as they tried to keep warm around the bonfire. Everyone was talking loudly, laughing…acting delusional. You would have thought we were drunk._

_"Yeah, it's not just me," Alex said smugly. And right before my eyes, Alex's wide green eyes suddenly drooped to half-open eyes. He let out a yawn at the sudden change of his energy level; hyper to almost…sullen. _

_"Oh no," Tristan groaned. I turned my face away from Alex's to see those grey-blue eyes observe his friend. "Alex is going to pass out. Just look at him." _

_I turned back to Alex to see him nodding back and forth as he tried to keep his head straight. _

_"Yeah, I think he's past the delusional phase," I laughed. "Unlike these people." I waved my hand towards the rest of our friends. It's funny how when it's late and we're getting tired we start getting delusional. _

_"Apparently," Melody started to laugh hysterically. I turned my head to Melody to see the effects of delusion. A smirk formed on my face._

_"Oh, no. Not you too," I laughed at Melody. She helplessly nodded with a grin on her face. Without a word, she stood up from her chair and walked over to our group of friends on the other side of the bonfire. She kicked up sand beneath her feet as she walked away. _

_My attention was turned away from Melody as I heard Alex plop down onto Melody's beach chair she had abandoned. I looked over at Alex to see him slumped in his chair as he rested his cheek against his hand that he propped onto the armrest. _

_From my right, one of my friends Vivian laughed at something Melody had said. A second later they started to giggle about something. I looked over at them with an amusing smile. Vivian had a nice dark tan, her curly brown hair blew in the wind, as she took a seat beside Landon—typical surfer guy. Melody said something to Vivian and Landon before she took the vacant seat beside Vivian. _

_"Are you going to go delusional on me too?" Tristan spoke up from his beach chair I was standing in front of. I looked down at him. _

_"No not me," I smiled reassuringly. "Are you going to go delusional on me?" _

_"Nah, I'm not tired," Tristan answered me before turning his head to glance over at Alex. Alex seemed to just be staring lazily at the bonfire in front of us. The red bright flames of the fire stood out against the black sky. Tristan looked back at me with a smile on his face. _

_"Here, come sit," Tristan suggested as he patted his leg. I creased my eyebrows at him though a smile threatened to break across my face. Tristan reached out, taking a hold of my hand. He pulled me towards him, closing the two feet of distance between us. _

_"Tired?" he asked as he pulled me onto his lap sideways. He lazily circled his arm around my waist. _

_"Nope," I stated as I popped my 'p'. "I'm not going to go delusional on you, trust me." _

_"Really?" he asked disbelieving as he eyed me with his eyes. I nodded my head confidently. _

_"You said that last night when we were watching that one movie on TV. But turns out, you went all delusional on me anyway," Tristan laughed._

_"You went delusional too," I argued as I leaned comfortably into his shoulder, never breaking eye contact with him. _

_"I can't deny that," Tristan muttered with a shrug. He glanced at me with a small smile before his eyes moved to observe the flames of the bonfire. He let out a deep breath.  
I could smell the salt water scent off of him as I gently rested my head onto his shoulder, my nose near the base of his neck. From this position I was able to look directly at Alex who was sitting to the right of us. _

_At that moment, Alex turned his head to look at me. He lazily smiled at me causing me to let out a small laugh. I shivered against Tristan at the same second I heard a wave crash against the shore and an ocean breeze pass by. _

_"Cold?" Tristan asked as he slowly moved his head to look down at me. I removed my head from his shoulders and nodded sheepishly. _

_"Hm…I don't have my jacket," Tristan muttered as he looked around us; taking in the bag of chips and food our friends brought to our bonfire. _

_"I have a jacket," Alex spoke up, taking Tristan's attention. Tristan and I both looked over to see Alex getting up to grab his grey jacket from a nearby beach chair that occupied Vivian, Landon, and Melody. The rest of our other four or five of our friends were huddled together on the other side of the circle; they laughed and talked as music played from a nearby radio someone had brought. _

_"Here you go Sienna," Alex smiled as he walked over to Tristan and me. He didn't think anything odd with me sitting on Tristan's lap. Tristan and I have always been close friends and just recently…there was this mutual knowledge that Tristan and I liked one another. Of course none of our friends knew that except for me and Tristan, Melody—my best friend—and of course Alex—Tristan's best friend. _

_"Thanks Alex," I said gratefully as I slipped his jacket on. I zipped it up before leaning comfortably back onto Tristan's shoulder. _

_"It's not like it's the first time I lent you my jacket," Alex replied lazily with a bit of smugness in his voice as he sat back down on his chair. I simply smiled. _

_I stared at the flames of the bonfire as I peacefully and comfortably wore Alex's jacket, sitting with Tristan; my best friend's arms lazily encircled around my waist. It was too easy to be myself with Tristan, to let my guard down. _

_"Look, Alex is already knocked out," Tristan stated amused after a few minutes of silence. I looked over at Alex to see his eyes closed, slumped into his chair. _

_"Hey, Alex," I called over to him. "We're all leaving now so wake up or we'll leave you out here," I joked. Alex stayed slumped in his chair but his eyes opened. He didn't care to turn his head but he just stared at the flames of the bonfire; as if I hadn't been talking to him. _

_Tristan let out a laugh, forcing me to look down at him with an amused smile on my face. Tristan's arm around my waist tightened just a bit as he pulled me to his side, forcing me to lay my head against his shoulder. _

_---_

"Sienna?" Alex's voice woke me up from my reminiscing. I looked up at him expectantly.

"Here's my jacket," Alex said as he walked up to me with a plain blue zip-up jacket in his hands. I took it absentmindedly from his warm hands—like I've done probably a thousand times back then; a sense of de ja vu washed over me.

"Don't freeze to death," Alex joked as he noticed the evident goose bumps on my arms. That's one thing about me, I sometimes get cold easily and it didn't help that outside it was probably 40 degrees out.

"I know how you get cold easily," he said, looking into my brown eyes.

"You remember?" I asked smiling.

"How could I not? You always got cold whenever we hung out by the beach. Either I or Tristan had to lend you our jacket when you forgot to bring yours," he said with an easy smile. Did he have to bring up Tristan again?

I was curious of whether how Tristan was; whether they were still best friends; whether Tristan was still that sweet guy. Curiosity was eating at me but I had enough will power to suppress it.

"Hey, sorry if I was always forgetful," I laughed, reveling in the comfortable reconnection Alex and I had. I was worried it was going to be awkward since we haven't talked in two years. Thankfully it wasn't like that.

"I guess that's a habit of yours: always forgetful," Alex teased, eyeing me with his green eyes.

"Well, that's a habit I broke just to let you know," I corrected him with a smug smile—though I knew Brenton would have accused me of lying.

"Sure," Alex drawled out, unconvinced. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, thanks for the jacket," I answered back, not willing to argue, as I followed him back over to the front door. I followed behind him as I slipped on his blue cotton jacket, zipping it up to my belly button.

"See you later, yeah?" Alex asked as he opened up his front door, welcoming in the coldness of the night. He looked down at me, his hand on the open door.

"Yeah," I answered with a nod as I stepped out the door, hugging Alex's jacket closer to me as the wind greeted me.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Thank you so much readers and reviewers! I'm super estatic that you guys are continuing to read this story. I love writing STOLE A KISS... because for some odd reason I always have ideas popping up into my head. _

_I've got to say that I had this chapter written up after writing the previous chapter. Remember I never planned on the previous chapter as being apart of the story so it was a huge surprise when I wrote that chapter and this chapter to go along with it. _

_When I was proofreading this chapter, I totally added in the whole flashback from Sienna's summer in California with her old friends. I wanted to add in some of the new characters real slowly so you guys won't be confused. Don't worry. I'll be adding in a bit more flashbacks into the next few chapters (or at least that's my goal). _

_So what do you guys think?? I totally rushed this chapter up thanks to my reviewers especially **nygirl4eva**. All your guys' reviews always inspire me to hurry up and write so keep reviewing and telling me your opinions: it helps me write the next chapters. _

_So....what do you guys think of Sienna? Alex? Anybody? **  
**_

_Reviews=New chapter!_


	12. Tristan

**Chapter 12: Tristan**

"Do you forgive me, Sienna?"

My eyes connected with his twinkling light brown eyes. A teasing smile formed on his face as he walked over to me, stopping a few feet in front of me. He cautiously lifted his arms from his sides, slightly raising them when an adorable grin took the place of his smirk. He lifted his eyebrows, silently asking me to forgive him. I laughed, releasing the unknown cautiousness and uptightness I had been holding in. It felt good to let go and be carefree; to not worry.

"I forgive you," I heard myself say, a smile evident in my voice. I took the few steps to close the distance between us, slipping my arms under his. A sense of pleasure filled me as I felt his strong arms wrap around me; holding me close to him…

I woke with a start, shooting upright in the folds of my blanket covers. My heart pounded in my chest, the effects of waking up to a dream…that felt so real. I shook my head and took deep breaths, trying to calm my heart. _It was just a dream…sadly. _

I blinked my eyes a few times, trying to clear the blurriness. My brown eyes slowly took in the empty desk that only held a Mac computer and a laptop—my laptop. My eyes found my purse set in front of a closed closet door. _Where am I?_

I looked down at myself to see that my arms were covered with blue sleeves…of a jacket. And just like that, everything flooded my mind. The amusing events of late last night with Alex, the phone call conversation I had with Brenton, the fact that I wasn't in New York. I was here…in California.

I automatically slumped, remembering my predicament to spend summer in California. But I couldn't ignore the somewhat exciting and anxious feelings I had for the potential of my summer here. I managed to meet Alex again and it wasn't so bad talking to him; it wasn't awkward; it was sort of like old times. I also managed to steer my thoughts away from Brenton…

I turned my head towards the clock on my nightstand to see that it was 7:00 A.M. which was 10:00 A.M. time in New York. I groaned as I collapsed back onto my pillow. I lay there staring up at the bare white ceiling as I recalled my dream. I groaned again.

_Why? Why did I have to dream about Brenton? _

My feelings were mixed up and confused about the guy I let my guard down with and actually kissed the night before I left New York. The knowledge my best friends Katie and Sara told me just the other day—that Brenton went out on a date with Christine—is what made me put that guard up again; to be suspicious of Brenton. I thought Brenton liked me but it turned out he went on a date with another girl. So what did that mean?

Sure he called me yesterday and he seemed really sweet and concerned about me…but I can not forget the fact that he kissed me and then went on a date with another girl.

Fed up with the confusing thoughts of Brenton, I jumped out of my bed and headed towards my dresser. I unzipped and took off Alex's jacket that I somehow slept with last night. I placed it on the back of my desk chair before I changed my tank top with a sports bra and a white wife beater. Just as I was pulling out a pair of my jogging shorts, black with white stripes down the sides, from a drawer, my fingers came in contact with something with a rough texture that contrasted with the smooth wood of the drawer.

I peered into the drawer curiously and pulled out the piece of paper. But when I had the object in my hands, I noticed it was a photo. The back of the photo was facing up and I noticed my hand writing. It said in purple pen: 8th grade.

I flipped it over to see about thirteen of me and my former friends and students from school at the beach. The sunset was just about to set; creating a red, orange, and yellow glow in the sky. I looked at the faces in the picture. I spotted myself in the middle of my group of friends. Though it was only two years ago, I could tell how I changed. My hair was still the same wavy dark brown, but now hair was now fuller and parted towards the side. Back then I had braces. I smiled down at the picture, grateful I got rid of those awful metal things in my mouth.

I looked over all my friends and noticed Melody with her highlighted blonde hair. I noticed Vivian, the beautiful brunette. There was Landon with his blonde surfer hair and his boogie board attached to his side. My eyes glanced over Courtney, Aubrey, and Sean.

I smiled as I found Alex on the side of the photo, taking in his damp spiked bronze hair and the smile he was flashing towards teh camera. I looked at the guy that was standing next to me in the picture and a sense of nostalgia overwhelmed me. Tristan.

I smiled in spite of myself as I observed Tristan's picture. His brownish-blonde hair stuck up in places and his blue-grey eyes looked directly at the camera. Back then I thought he was the most attractive guy in the world. I instantly laughed at this thought.

But honestly, one of the reasons I hated moving to New York was because Tristan and I had something; a strong friendship that was about to be something more. It was right in my grasp but it was taken away from me when my parents dropped the news about New York. That's why the situation between Brenton and me seemed so familiar—too familiar. First, I fell for Tristan but I left. Then I let myself fall for Brenton, and I left; I'm here in California.

As I recalled my memory with Tristan, I was surprised that no hurt or pain started inside my chest; as it would usually happen when I moved to New York. It hurt too much to think of Tristan once I moved away, knowing I was away from him. But now…I was fine.

I smiled again at the thought that I was able to think about it without getting those hurt feelings again. I guess time helps all wounds. I just hope that time will help me get over Brenton; I don't want to get hurt.

I placed the picture on my dresser drawer, finished recalling good memories from two years. I went into my connecting bathroom, washing up, rubbing sun block on my tan face, and tying my hair into a high ponytail. I was ready to go.

I quietly skipped down the stairs so I wouldn't wake up the two college guys from their sleep. I entered the kitchen and wrote a note to Seth, telling him I was going out for a jog and wasn't going to have my cell on me.

~*~

I inhaled and exhaled as I kept my running pace down the sidewalk. I slowed to a jog and soon slowed down to a walking pace as I found myself looking at the ocean. A few people were walking down the sidewalks in their beach clothes.

I looked across the street and found myself staring out at a Dunkin' Donuts. I smiled to myself and crossed the intersection once the lighted green man appeared; signaling the pedestrians it was safe to cross.

After five minutes, I was sitting at a small table in Dunkin' Donuts with a round maple donut and a small carton of milk. Good thing I had a few change in my jogging shorts.

I looked out the window of Dunkin' Donuts to see that in the just a few minutes, the sidewalks had gotten a bit more crowded though it wasn't as bad as it would be in the middle of the day.

I suppose it was still early in the day for people to be away; specifically teenagers. Hello, it's summer. Summer equals sleeping in. I guess one of the perks of spending summer here was that I got the whole day to do whatever I wanted, knowing full well that it was 11:00 A.M. over in New York and only 8:00 here. The only people inside Dunkin' Donuts were a couple of business men and women. I sat in the midst of the donut shop as the customers carried on with their busy lives as they entered and left the shop with their donuts.

It was actually peaceful to get away and be in a new place; an opportunity to reflect and just live in the moment; it was a nice escape. I was actually starting to enjoy my stay in California though in the beginning I was bored and bitter. I looked out the vast open window of Dunkin' Donuts, watching people walk across the sidewalks; crossing the streets; heading towards the beach.

---

_"I can't believe they're making us watch this scary movie," Courtney whined as she crossed her arms over her chest. I sent her a sympathetic and agreeable smile from beside her. _

_"Ugh, I know," Aubrey groaned as she shouldered her purse. "And they're not even here yet." _

_"At least Melody is at camp so she doesn't have to be put through this," Vivian inputted, tossing her brunette curls behind her shoulder. I tuned out the conversation as I roamed my eyes towards the entrance of the movie theater, hoping to catch sight of the guys who were late. Thankfully the movie was starting n fifteen minutes so the guys had a few more minutes to make their appearance. _

_"I'm okay with some scary movies so I just hope this one they picked isn't too scary," Aubrey stated, absentmindedly twirling a strand of her light brown hair around her finger. _

_"I don't really like scary movies," Vivian admitted. I turned to look over at her tan face to see a weary expression on her. "I mean, I guess its okay…" _

_"I hate scary movies too," I stated. The only reason why I'm not freaking out at that moment was because I tried not to dwell on the fact that my group of friends and I were about to watch a scary movie. I tried to tell myself that I was just going to watch another regular movie—though I knew it won't work in the long run. _

_"If you hate scary movies why are you here?" Aubrey asked, turning her pierce blue eyes on me. This comment startled not just me but Courtney and Vivian. It was silent for a moment in our circle, other movie goers walking past us to get some popcorn or just entering the theater with their tickets. _

_"Well…" I said a bit uneasily. "All of you guys were going and Tristan insisted—" _

_"Oh, Tristan huh?" Aubrey asked, mock-surprised. I stared back into her blue eyes and nodded, slightly taken aback from her blunt forwardness. I hated how my heart pounded in my chest and as my cheeks began to grow red as Courtney and Vivian stood on the side in nervousness, watching the scene before them._

_I felt myself go small under Aubrey's piercing eyes. _

_"Then why don't you ask Tristan to hold your hand in the movie?" Aubrey asked with a glint in her eyes. "Or better yet, why don't you tell Tristan you don't want to watch it? He'll do anything for you and he'll probably just watch another movie with you or something if you're so scared." _

_I willed myself to continue staring back into Aubrey's blue narrowed eyes. I gritted my teeth behind my lips, trying to disguise the confusion and anger I felt from Aubrey's sudden and random attacks. _

_"Hey girls! Hope you girls didn't wait too long," Alex greeted us with a smile on his face, oblivious to the edgy atmosphere us girls, were feeling at the moment. _

_"Hey Alex," Courtney greeted, trying to break the intensity in the air. I broke my eyes away from Aubrey and looked over at Landon who had approached us. _

_"Hey Sienna," Landon greeted with a smile. _

_"Hey Landon," I replied back with a smile I hoped disguised the confusion and uncertainty that developed because of Aubrey's comment. _

_"Hey girls," Sean approached with Tristan with bags of popcorn in their hands, coming up behind Aubrey and Courtney. _

_"Can you hold this for a minute Aubrey?" Tristan asked from beside Aubrey as he handed her the popcorn bag to pull his cell out of his pocket. Before flipping his phone open, his blue-grey eyes connected with mine and he sent a warm smile towards me._

_"Let's go before the movie starts," Sean suggested but didn't wait for a reply as he started towards theater ten. We all followed after him, some starting mini conversations. I followed behind Vivian when Tristan appeared by my side, popcorn in hand. _

_"So, you ready for this?" Tristan asked, eyeing me from the corner of his blue-grey eye. He tried to suppress his amused smirk on his face but I saw it._

_"If I get nightmares, you are so guilty," I replied, forgetting the Aubrey incident and just reveling in the comfortable presence of Tristan. Tristan let out a laugh._

---

I looked away from the window of Dunkin' Donuts to see that I had been sitting and reminiscing for twenty minutes.

I gathered up my trash and set it in the nearby trash can. As I turned around, I saw that there was now a line at the front counter, adults waiting for their donuts and coffees. I was about to turn away and start heading out the door when I heard my name called.

At first I just thought it was a hallucination or something; the effect of not talking to many people since I've been here. And the fact that nobody knew who I was—well, that I know of since I haven't been here since two summers ago.

I turned to the female voice that called my name and was greeted by a woman with brown straight hair that came to her shoulder. The woman smiled and lifted her hand to wave. I noticed the diamond watch and ring on her wrist and ring finger.

"Sienna? Is that you?" the woman asked as she came over with a box that held a dozen donuts. Once I heard her voice, I confirmed my suspicion of who this woman was. She hasn't changed at all but I just that my mind was playing tricks on me.

"Uh, hi Mrs. Mason," I greeted back with a smile of my own, a bit shocked.

Mrs. Mason tilted her head to the side and observed my face. Her eyes quickly glanced over my figure.

"Wow! You have grown," she stated with appreciation, a smile on her face. "And so gorgeous."

I laughed nervously and replied awkwardly, "Thanks."

"Are you parents here too?" Mrs. Mason asked with an expectant face as her light blue eyes looked into mine.

"No, they aren't. They're on a business trip," I informed her with a slight smile. She couldn't stop staring at me, wonder in her eyes. My heart beat in nervousness.

"What are you doing here?" she asked intrigued. Before I could answer she added, "I can't believe I even noticed you. I took one look at you and you instantly reminded me of someone."

She pointed her index finger at me as if she were accusing me of a crime. I laughed.

"I'm actually spending the summer here with Seth," I answered, then as an afterthought, "My older brother."

"Oh, of course Seth. Now how are you parents doing?" she asked concerned, looking at me interestingly.

"My parents are good," I said with a nod. Just looking at Mrs. Mason instantly reminded me of Tristan.

Mrs. Mason quickly and subtlety looked me over, taking in my jogging clothes. "Did you jog here from your house?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did," I said with a nod. Dang, she's good.

"Well it's defiantly gotten hotter," she said, glancing out the window. I looked over too to see that the sun was shining down from the middle of the sky. "Do you need a ride back to your house? I don't think it's a good idea to run in this heat."

I looked at her to see sincerity in her light blue eyes. It was such a common look in Mrs. Mason, it made me smile. Mrs. Mason has always been caring. I guess that's why she's been such a good mother to Tristan and her other two sons.

"Um…" I said, taken aback from her offer. "Uh…okay. That'd be nice," I answered after debating about whether the car ride with her and her questions would be worth not running in the hot sun.

Mrs. Mason gave me a smile before heading out the doors of Dunkin' Donuts. I followed after her, and was instantly greeted by the heat of the sun. Dunkin' Donuts has good air-conditioning.

"I'm actually headed over to a meeting right now," Mrs. Mason informed me as I met her outside. _Okay…What's that got to do with anything?_

I nodded, not knowing what the correct response was. Mrs. Mason turned to me then.

"My meeting starts in actually ten minutes. These donuts are for my sons," she said, raising the box in her hands. I nodded my head with slightly creased eyebrows. _Okay…_

"Tristan's suppose to be coming now to pick up the donuts for Scott so I won't be late for my meeting," she informed me.

I smiled at the mention of Scott. Scott was Tristan's little brother and looked like Tristan in some ways. The last time I saw him, Scott was…six years old, I believe.

She turned her attention back to the street as she continued, "I wouldn't be able to get the donuts and drive it back home, and get to my meeting in time. Tristan's coming to pick up the donuts from me so he can drive it back home. So he'll be able to drive you."

My mouth slightly dropped and my heart began to pound fast in my chest; the same pounding feeling as if I was to be the next person to make a speech in front of the class. I was nervous.

"That's okay, right?" Mrs. Mason asked, turning to me because she didn't hear a response. I nodded my head, befuddled. _Oh, goodness._

I mean, I do want to see how Tristan is. I'm actually curious but I just think this is too soon; especially out of the blue and a big surprise. Then again, Mrs. Mason was a generous woman so it wasn't a quite surprise for her to offer some help even though she wasn't the one to carry out the help.

"Oh, there he is," Mrs. Mason said satisfied as her eyes followed the black Lexus as it turned into the parking lot and drove towards us.

"Is that his car?" I found myself asking as I stared at the shiny black Lexus too. I was startled at how soon I would be meeting Tristan after so long.

"Oh, no," Mrs. Mason laughed as if it were ridiculous. "That's Jon's car. We still need to buy Tristan his own car."

I nodded in understanding. Jon was Tristan's older brother, who I believe is Seth's age and should be in college.

I stood next to Mrs. Mason as the black Lexus pulled up in front of us. I tried to look as if I was preoccupied with my surroundings as my eyes observed the few people pass by to enter Dunkin' Donuts as I heard the car's engine turn off.

My heart pounded faster and faster by the second. I inhaled, trying to calm my nerves. I suddenly hoped that it wasn't Tristan who was driving the car but his older brother, Jon. But instantly the hope was shot down by my logic that maybe it would be even more awkward to have Jon drive me home.

Suddenly a cell phone rang and I looked up at Mrs. Mason.

"Can you hold this for a second? That's my cell phone," Mrs. Mason asked.

I nodded with a smile as I took the box from her. She dug into her purse and took out her cell phone. I looked away and at that instant the Lexus door opened, revealing Tristan.

My heart stopped as my eyes took in the tall, golden tanned Tristan in front of me. His brown-blonde hair was short and matted against his hair as if he just woke up. He ran his hand through his short hair as he shut the door and made his way over.

I instantly looked away. I couldn't bear to look into those blue-grey eyes and the expression on his face when he would realize it's me.

"Alright, bye," Mrs. Mason said into the phone before she dropped it back into her purse.

She looked up and said with relief in her voice, "Tristan. You came just in time. If you were a minute late, I'd be late to my meeting."

I couldn't ignore the knowledge that Tristan had finally approached us. I took a deep breath before raising my eyes up at the guy who had always been there for me; they guy who I could have had something with if I hadn't moved away; the guy who I unfortunately lost in touch with.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_What do you guys think?? Enough details? Are Sienna's thoughts relatable and clear?? Did this chapter do justice?_

_And thank you so much for your reviews! They absolutely help me make this story that much better. If you have any ideas/suggestions/opinions feel free to let me know! I'm always open to new things! _

_You guys got another flashback from Sienna's past. I hope you guys were able to detect the message in the flashback--the sense of who Sienna was back then; how her personality was._

_I would love to know which characters you guys like so please let me know! :) Which character would you like to get to know a bit more? What are your predictions for the next chapter?_


	13. Surprise

**Chapter 13: Surprise**

My breath hitched as I found myself staring straight into those blue-grey eyes.

I was instantly brought back to that past to the last time I looked into those familiar eyes. That time when I pushed him away from me. That time where I made a stupid decision I regretted greatly. That time where I caused that hurt to appear in his eyes.

Mrs. Mason was obviously oblivious to the silence Tristan and I shared as we stared at each other. We were oblivious to what Mrs. Mason was telling Tristan until he broke eye contact with me to answer his mom.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Tristan laughed, hearing his mom's last comment about her almost being late to her meeting. His voice was so familiar. His laugh was so familiar.

Without Tristan's eyes on me, I was able to breathe again. In that second we locked eyes, I noticed the confusion and perplexed look in his eyes; the creased eyebrows.

Mrs. Mason laughed it off before getting serious, "Well, I got to go in a minute. And of course you remember Sienna right?"

Mrs. Mason looked pointedly at me with a smile on her face. Tristan looked back at me with a smile that showed off his white, straight teeth.

"Yeah…" he answered slowly as his smile grew a bit wider, absorbing the fact that I was standing in front of him; standing beside his mom.

"Of course you do," Mrs. Mason said immediately as if there was no other answer to her rhetorical question. "You guys were so close before."

I just stared back at Tristan, trying to calm my beating heart before it would explode out of my chest. It was evident that Tristan and I couldn't help looking at each other, thinking our own thoughts—as if we were in our own little world.

Mrs. Mason was oblivious to Tristan's and my inattention to her as she continued in a fast business-like pace, "Anyways, I offered her a ride back to her house since it's about 100 degrees out. But of course I can't take her so you can take her. Okay?"

"Uh, yeah," Tristan answered after trying to comprehend his mother's rapid explanation, breaking eye contact once again.

"Good," Mrs. Mason said satisfied. She nodded at Tristan and turned to me with a quick smile. "Well, I better go. Nice seeing you again Sienna."

Before I knew it, she took off across the parking lot and walked hurriedly over to her Mercedes. I tore my gaze away from her to find myself staring up at Tristan.

I was able to stop looking into Tristan's grey-blue eyes. I took the opportunity to realize that Tristan was taller than me and the plain white shirt he had on emphasized his golden tan.

Back then, Tristan was about two inches taller than me but now… well, I don't know how much taller he was now. I'm not good with inches and feet.

An indescribable buzz was in the air as Tristan and I stood across from each other in silence—except for the busy streets and people walking around. It was slightly discomforting; I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say.

"It's so good to see you," were the words that escaped Tristan. I felt something in my chest tighten at the sincerity in his words.

Before I could say anything, Tristan took the box of donuts from my hands—which I've forgotten I was holding—and placed it on the top of his brother's black Lexus. He turned back to me and suddenly enveloped me in his arms.

An overwhelming emotion washed over me and all I could do was go weak under his arms, wrapping my own arms around his torso. I felt that this hug was due so long ago and it felt so good to actually be in Tristan's presence once again.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he pulled away. I watched as he casually stuck his hands into his front jean pockets.

"I'm staying with Seth for the summer," I answered breathlessly, looking up at him. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Really? Wow, this is a surprise," Tristan stated. He couldn't help but smile at me. There were so many expressions I could read on his face: surprise, shock, amused, slightly confused.

"Yeah, a surprise for me too," I agreed with a sad smile as I remembered how my parents told me the huge news about me coming here a day before my airplane flight here.

"Yeah…" he trailed off, partly because he didn't know what else to say about my sudden appearance. "Well, we better get these in the car before the glaze starts to melt."

He nodded behind him towards the donut box on top of his older brother's car. I nodded in agreement as I walked to passenger side as Tristan walked over to the driver's side with donut box in hand.

I found myself in a leather interior and a decently clean car. There was a soda can in the console but other than that, there wasn't any litter in the car. _Must be a new_.

I closed the passenger car door and noticed that the window was down, before I turned to see Tristan twist around in his seat, placing the donut box on the back seats.

Tristan turned back into his seat and turned the keys, starting the engine. Before Tristan pressed on the gas pedal, he turned to me.

"So…I'm driving you back to your house?" he asked as if he didn't know. Where else would I go? It's not like I could show up to one of my old friend's house.

"Yeah," I answered.

I instantly wished I wasn't wearing what I was wearing. I was wishing I was wearing something nice with my hair down. I probably looked like a mess with my hair tied up and a few strands of hair out of its black hair elastic.

"How long have you been here?" he finally asked, resting his left hand on the steering wheel; giving him something to do.

"Um…I got here a few days ago," I answered. I couldn't get the sound of his voice out of my head.

We looked at each other for a few seconds, not knowing what else to say. Just when I was deciding to look away, he turned to the steering wheel and drove the car out of the parking lot. I looked out the open window as we passed by stores and restaurants.

_I'm here…with Tristan! _I couldn't help but get that thought out my head. That was the only thing I could think of; except for the billion questions I wanted to ask him.

"So… um," Tristan started. I turned my head away from the window to see him staring out the windshield as he pressed on the brakes. Our car idled behind another as we waited for the stoplight to turn green. I noticed pedestrians crossing the street.

I looked back at Tristan and willed myself to look into those once familiar grey-blue eyes. They were looking at me, just like they looked at me before. Those times I hung out with Tristan in middle school and the time when those same blue-grey eyes looked at me as we said goodbye to one another before I moved to New York.

"What have you been doing since you arrived?" he finally asked.

"Um…actually," I started. "I've just been spending my time at the house, practically doing boring stuff," I ended with a little laugh. I shocked myself at how honest and open I was to Tristan. I was usually quiet and reserved when I met people. I guess I was just so open with telling Tristan because that's how our relationship was back then. Back then, I was comfortable with Tristan.

_But that was then and this is now. Things can change in two years. People can change in two years. How do I know if Tristan is still the same as back then? I bet I changed..._

Tristan nodded with a slight smile on his face before turning his attention back to the stoplight. Just then the light turned green and Tristan cruised his way down the street.

I suddenly felt an urge to defend myself. He probably thinks I'm a social outcast or a lame-o for staying in the house like a hermit crab or something; spending my time by myself.

"I was actually supposed to hang out with Melody," I paused, glancing at Tristan to see if he would have a reaction to Melody's name. All Tristan did was nod his head.

I continued, "But Noah said that she was going to camp for two weeks so…"

I shrugged my shoulders, knowing he couldn't see it. I added as an afterthought, "I've been keeping in touch with Melody."

I suddenly shut my mouth, feeling stupid because I felt like I was ranting. I looked out the window and hoped the wind that came through would cool my pink cheeks. I couldn't help but notice how stiff I was sitting; the muscles in my body tight. Such an awkward situation...

The only thing I was conscious of was the wind, my heart beat, and the fact that Tristan was driving the car and not saying anything. As I let out a deep breath in order to calm myself, Tristan spoke up.

"I spoke to Melody a few days before she left for camp on Sunday," Tristan started. I sorted through the dates. Ally's party was on Friday. I came back home after the hotel night on Saturday. I left the airplane that Saturday night and I arrived in California on Sunday.

Tristan continued, "She didn't mention you were coming for the summer." He stopped at a red light and looked over at me.

"Yeah, it was unexpected," I informed him. "I actually found out on Saturday; the day before I arrived here."

"No wonder," Tristan said, slightly amused. "I talked to her on Friday."

I nodded and asked one of my billion questions, "You still hang out with Melody?"

I honestly didn't know who Melody hung out with anymore; I didn't know if she still hung out with the friends we hung out with before I left.

"Yeah," Tristan said with a reassuring nod. "We actually still hang out with the same people."

He turned his attention back to the road and stepped on the gas pedal. Tristan continued, "We still hang out with," he paused as he tried to think, "Courtney, Aubrey, Vivian. Landon, and Alex."

I smiled as I listened to the names of some of my former friends. At least they still hang out with each other; at least that didn't change.

"Oh, and Derek," Tristan added. I creased my eyebrows and looked at him.

"Derek?" I asked confused. I don't remember a friend named Derek. Should I remember a friend named Derek?

"Oh," Tristan laughed as if he were stupid. He looked at me with a laughing smile, "Sorry. I forgot. Derek actually moved here freshmen year of high school."

_Oh my gosh. Why does Tristan have to be so attractive?_

"Oh," I said a moment too late, my mind unable to concentrate on anything except for Tristan. I stared out the window and my brain actually started to work.

"Wait, isn't Derek Melody's boyfriend?" I asked a bit hesitantly as I turned back to Tristan.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Tristan asked obviously surprised. He couldn't help but look at me with a slight suspicion in his eyes.

"I went out to dinner with Seth and Noah last night. Noah filled me in on Melody's boyfriend."

"Well, that explains it," Tristan stated with a light laugh. Silence ensued for the next five minutes until Tristan spoke up again.

"Um…how's New York?"

"It's definitely different from California," came my easy reply. I found myself adding, "Whenever I do get to go out to Central Park or China Town or Times Square, it's really cool. It's busy."

I remembered the random days I would go there for shopping or something with my friends; the night of Ally's party which was located near Central Park. A smile appeared on my face as I thought about New York.

"You live in New York, New York?" Tristan asked surprisingly from beside me.

"No," I shook my head. "I live about an hour or an hour and a half away from there. My parents thought it would be safer to live out of central New York."

And they were right. I lived in a nice neighborhood and had amazing friends who lived near me. We also went to a great school. It's like living in a normal neighborhood; we didn't live as if we were in the city.

Suddenly, I heard something vibrate beside me and I looked down to see a phone in the middle console. Tristan quickly picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" Tristan asked. He had one hand on the steering wheel and one on the phone.

"Yeah, I'm coming," he reassured urgently. He listened to the person on the other line for a moment.

"You're not going to starve," he laughed. "I'm coming. Don't worry." The person said something and Tristan replied reassuringly, "Right now." Tristan closed the phone and dropped it back in the middle console.

Tristan stopped at another red light and turned to me. "Do you mind if we stop by my house first?" he asked with a slight grimace on his face. "I'm sorry but Scott says he's 'dying of starvation'."

I laughed along with Tristan, "Yeah. Of course."

"Cool," he said with a smile before driving down the street. I looked at Tristan as he checked the mirrors, switching lanes. I looked out the window and noticed that we were nearing his neighborhood.

"How old is Scott now?" I asked curiously, referring to Tristan's younger brother. I glanced at Tristan to catch his profile. I still couldn't grasp the fact that I was actually talking to Tristan again. I couldn't grasp the fact how grown up he looked; how tall he was now and the golden tan he somehow obtained since I've been gone.

"He's eight," Tristan answered easily as he turned a corner. I couldn't help but notice the slight bump of his bicep through his shirt. _Yup, he has grown._ He isn't the same guy I remembered back then. Well, of course he was. It's just that…he's grown. He matured; that was obvious.

We soon pulled up onto a driveway and Tristan cut the engine. He turned to me with the keys in his hand.

"I think you should come in, it might take a while," Tristan suggested as he grabbed the box from the back.

"Oh, okay," I said quickly as I opened the passenger door and stepped out into the driveway. It was hot and I could already tell that I'd be sweating if I stayed outside for another five minutes.

Before I could look around my surroundings; the neighboring houses and such, Tristan appeared by my side with the box in his hands. Suddenly, a small dog zipped past the neighbor's lawn and approached my feet. I smiled as I took in the small Shiatsu at my feet and couldn't help but be comforted that the Shiatsu was still here.

"Hey little puppy," I gushed as I bent down. I couldn't resist running my hand over its small furry head. The puppy didn't object so I petted it for a few more seconds before standing up.

Just looking into the puppy's wide eyes brought memories rushing back. I was instantly brought back to the days of Tristan and me as we hung out at his house. The first day Tristan and I saw the Shiatsu was when we were hanging out at his house. We discovered the dog, and didn't know who it belonged too. I can't recall why, but somehow we knew it wasn't a stray. The next day I came over Tristan's house, we saw the Shiatsu again. We soon figured out that it was the neighbor's but we didn't know the dog's name. We ended up giving the dog a name, though I forgot what we named her.

Anyways, the last day I saw this Shiatsu was before I moved. My mind suddenly pulled up a scene. A scene with Tristan and me standing in front of each other as we were saying goodbye. The Shiatsu came running by, interrupting our deep conversation.

I quietly laughed at how…childish it seemed now. I didn't know how I was going to survive, leaving Tristan behind when I had to move. Seriously, we just graduated middle school though it seemed like the biggest problem in my life at the time. Standing here now, two years later…it seemed like a distant memory; childish even. Middle school seemed like nothing compared to now; especially now that we're going to be juniors. Life just seemed to change and we seemed to mature with it.

"I figured out the puppy's name," Tristan spoke up, interrupting the silence. I turned to him, almost forgetting where I was.

"You did?" I asked.

Tristan laughed, "Yeah. Her name's Brownie."

I was shocked by the name and made a weird face, causing Tristan to laugh again. A feeling of warmth filled my body, knowing that I could still make Tristan laugh.

"Brownie, huh?" I asked, looking down at the white Shiatsu that was now rolling around on Tristan's front lawn.

"Yeah, the neighbor's eight year old daughter, Grace, named it Brownie," Tristan informed from beside me. I nodded and turned back to Tristan with a slight smile.

~*~

I found myself standing in the kitchen as Tristan was placing the donut box on the kitchen table. Tristan took a step out of the kitchen, giving me a view of his back.

He yelled, "Scott! I have donuts!"

"I'm here," Scott said eagerly from behind me. I turned around to be taken aback by the running boy. He stepped passed me and took a seat in a kitchen chair. Tristan walked to the fridge and opened it.

"You want some milk, Scott?" he asked, peering into the fridge.

"Yeah," Scott said distractedly as he opened the box and took out a chocolate covered donut. He set it on a napkin.

As Tristan poured milk into a plastic cup, I stared at Scott. Scott definitely looked like an eight year old boy. Unlike Tristan, Scott had a buzz cut. Scott took a big bite of a donut and chewed.

"Would you like something?" Tristan asked, looking at me for a second before setting the cup of milk in front of his little brother.

"No I'm fine," I assured Tristan with a polite smile. Just then Scott looked up from his donut and stared at me.

"Who are you?" Scott asked candidly as he continued to stare.

"Scott, this is my friend," Tristan started, motioning a hand to me.

Before Tristan could continue, Scott hastily said, "Hi Tristan's friend."

I laughed as Tristan put on a slightly shocked and amused look.

"Scott, her name's Sienna," Tristan continued with a slight laughter in his voice. Scott looked back up from his donut and stared at me.

"Hey Scott," I greeted after realizing that Scott wasn't going to say anything else. I was expecting for Scott not to remember me especially when he was only six years old at the time.

"Hi Sienna," Scott said before bringing his attention back to his donut. Yeah, he doesn't remember me. Tristan let out a laugh as he turned his attention back to me.

His blue-grey eyes looked into mine as he suggested, "Ready to go?"

I nodded and Tristan turned back to Scott and said, "I'll be back later."

I was leaving the kitchen with Tristan behind me when Scott spoke up. We turned around and I peered over Tristan's shoulder at Scott.

"Can I invite Grace over?" Scott asked with donut in his mouth. I smiled.

"Well," Tristan thought, rubbing his neck with his hand, "I guess. But you have to let Jon know."

Scott made a disgusted face at the mention of other older brother, "But Jon's sleeping right now." Scott glanced up at the ceiling; picturing his other older brother sprawled out on his bed sleeping.

"Well, you have to wait until Jon's awake or for me to get back before you invite her over. Okay?"

"Fine," Scott said grudgingly as he turned back to his food. Tristan turned back with an exasperated sigh. I laughed and Tristan smiled.

We walked out the door and again, I was greeted by Brownie. I bent down and couldn't help my urge to pet the puppy.

"Our house is like Brownie's second home," Tristan laughed. I looked up at him to see amusement in his eyes. Tristan continued, "Scott's been hanging out with Grace. The dog just seems to tag along."

"How old is Grace?" I asked, petting the puppy.

"Grace is eight just like Scott," Tristan answered from above me. I gave a last pat before standing up, facing Tristan.

"Remember we gave a name to her?" I asked, pointedly glancing at the Shiatsu. Brownie ran across the lawn and over to her own house.

Tristan laughed as we headed over to the Lexus, "Yeah."

I gave one last look out the window from my seat in the passenger seat of the Lexus at Tristan's front lawn. Tristan's lawn just brought back memories and it gave me an uneasy feeling; just slightly. A thought suddenly came to my mind. Things changed but did Tristan? The Tristan I fell for back then? Is he still the same?

"Um…" I started, giving myself some distraction, "I forgot what we named Brownie. Do you remember?"

I looked at Tristan as he drove down the street. I saw Tristan's brow furrow before saying in a serious tone, "I think we named it Beach."

I instantly laughed; a laugh that felt good. I suddenly felt as if I belonged back in California; I didn't feel like an outsider. Tristan laughed and looked at me amusingly.

"We didn't name it Beach," I laughed again with a shake of my head, finally feeling comfortable.

"I thought you said you forgot what we named Brownie," Tristan retorted with a laugh. I couldn't help but smile in amusement, crinkling my nose a bit. What Tristan said was typical of what the Tristan back then would say. I felt warmth in me, feeling relaxed that Tristan was the same in certain ways.

"I think I would have remembered if we named it Beach," I explained. I shook my head in disbelief again.

"Alright I lied, we didn't name it Beach," Tristan started. "Though that would have been a pretty funny name," he said on a different note with a laugh.

"I think we named it Sandy," he said after a moment, answering my question.

"Sandy," I said the word, trying it out aloud. I laughed. "Yeah, I think we named it Sandy." I thought about it for a moment, picturing the puppy. "To me it seems more like a Sandy than a Brownie," I cared to say.

Tristan let out a little chuckle from beside me. I looked at him with a slightly raised eyebrow, "What?"

"I agree. Looks like a Sandy," he said, turning back to the road. He stole a glance at me and said, "But her nickname should be Beach."

I laughed again, "Sure. Whatever you want." I couldn't deny the fact that I loved hearing Tristan's voice and laugh.

With a surprise, Tristan suddenly pulled up to the curb in front of my house. Out the windshield, I noticed Alex bouncing a basketball in front of his house. He shot the ball, retrieved it, and finally noticed our car. Alex bounced the ball in front of him as he furrowed his brow, looking at the car.

Tristan turned off the engine. The ride's over. I turned to look at Tristan; my brown eyes daring to look into Tristan's.

"Oh yeah," he said as if remembering something. "I forgot to tell you. Did you know that Alex is your neighbor?" Tristan glanced at Alex before looking at me.

"Yeah, I actually ran into him the other day," I informed with a nod. I didn't mention the fact that we met because he jumped into my backyard.

"Thanks for the ride," I said with a smile. I really meant it. The ride just didn't get me a ride home but an opportunity to see Tristan again. Thank you Mrs. Mason.

"No problem," Tristan replied with a smile of his own. As I placed my hand on the door handle, my eyes still on Tristan, he opened his door. He must have seen my confusion because he explained, "I'm going to talk to Alex."

"Oh," I said with a nod before stepping out of the Lexus. I let out a shaky breath at my awkwardness. Before I could think anything else, I was instantly greeted by Alex's voice.

"Hey Tristan and Sienna?" Alex greeted back, though it ended as a question; obviously surprised to see Tristan and me together. I smirked. Tristan rounded the car and met up with me on the sidewalk. Alex walked over to the car, basketball in hand as he approached us.

"Can you believe Sienna's here?" Alex asked, looking at Tristan in front of him. Tristan laughed.

"Yeah, caught me by surprise," Tristan answered with a glance towards me. I nervously laughed.

"Well, thanks for the ride again," I thanked again as I looked at Tristan. I felt awkward. I don't do awkward situations.

Tristan smiled and said, "Yeah…"

He fully turned to me, leaving Alex out of the circle. He had a hint of a nervous look on his face but it vanished when he said, "It was good seeing you."

I smiled and agreed, "Yeah. It was." It was.

"Um…I'll see you later," I said. Then I turned and looked at Alex.

"See you later too Alex," I said with a smile. I turned my back towards them as I headed up to my front door. The whole walk up my driveway and over to the door, I tried to breath normally.

I stepped into the house and shut the door. I risked peering into the window to see that Tristan's car was still parked outside. I leaned to the left and was able to see that Alex and Tristan were talking.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you oh so much for the reviews! It made me smile! :) SHOUT OUT TO: **FigrSk8r13**

I hope you guys like this chapter! You got to have a look into Sienna's relationship with Tristan.

I hope you guys picked up on the fact that Sienna was quiet and kept to a low profile back when she was in California. She managed to 'grow as a person' and know who she is when she lived in New York (and with the help of attending high school). And now she's back in California with a sort of a new personality.

WELL, what do you think of Tristan? Alex? Brenton? Seth? Noah? Mrs. Mason?

Haha, tell me what you think and what you would like to see happen to Sienna this summer.

**Clue On Next Chapter:  
**Next chapter will be in third person point of view. And let's just say you'll get a better look into Tristan's and Alex's relationship. And the relationship of Sienna's old California friends.  
You guys will be able to learn that outside of Sienna's world, there's a whole other world going on with her old friends. Sienna's move to CA for the summer is a definate surprise and she doesn't exactly know that she'll be unknowingly interfering with her old friends' lives. :)

REVIEW! MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	14. Sienna

**Chapter 14: Sienna**

Alex shot the ball towards the basket and it swooshed in. He retrieved it, bouncing the ball as he walked over to Tristan who was standing in the middle of the deserted street.

"So is anything happening tonight? Bonfire or party?" Alex asked as he bounced the ball beside him. Tristan averted his attention away from Sienna's house.

"Um…I don't know. Courtney said she'll text me if anything came up," Tristan answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh," Alex said. He looked away from his best friend and shot the ball though it rebounded off the rim.

"So, you want to tell me what you were doing with Sienna?" Alex asked as he walked over to the basketball. He picked it up from the ground and faced Tristan.

Tristan let out a deep breath and laughed at the turn of events this morning. He just thought that he'd drive over to pick up the donuts; nothing interesting to be expected.

"I was picking up donuts from my mom at Dunkin' Donuts for Scott," Tristan started as he walked over to the sidewalk in front of Alex's house. He sat down at the edge of the sidewalk and continued, "I get there and I see Sienna standing next to my mom."

Alex came over with the basketball and took a seat beside Tristan. Alex turned and looked at Tristan expectantly.

"My mom said that she offered Sienna a ride back to her house but my mom had to go to a meeting so I ended up driving her here," Tristan ended with a laugh.

"What are the odds?" Alex asked with a chuckle.

Tristan laughed and nodded his head, "Yeah."

"I saw her the other day and didn't even realize it what her," Alex stated with a smile on his face.

Tristan creased his eyebrows and asked, "So, how'd you run into her?"

"You'll get a laugh out of this," Alex laughed, giving Tristan a look. "You know how you and the other guys came by to swim the other day?"

Tristan nodded his head with a raised eyebrow, intrigued. "After you guys left, I hopped the fence to her backyard to get the beach ball Derek hit over."

"And she was there?" Tristan asked. Alex nodded his head with a goofy grin on his face.

"Yeah. I hopped the fence and I found her standing there with my beach ball." Alex laughed before continuing, "I asked if she was a friend of Noah's or Seth's and she said she was Seth's sister."

Tristan laughed, leaning his head back as he shook his head. "What happened next?" Tristan laughed.

"I asked if she remembered me. I said I was Alex," Alex answered, staring at his shoes. "She said she remembered. And I also saw her at Applebee's last night."

"Oh," Tristan said surprised as he looked at Alex. "You went with the others for dinner?"

Alex nodded, "I didn't want to at first but I decided going. So, yeah. Sienna was eating dinner with Seth and Noah last night."

"Dang," Tristan said, running his hand through his hair. "If I went out with you guys last night, I don't know if I would have recognized her or not."

"So you recognized her today?" Alex asked.

"Well," Tristan trailed. "At first I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me but when my mom asked if I remembered Sienna…"

"She's cute, huh?" Alex asked turning his eyes to look in Tristan's hazel ones. Alex had a smirk on his face as he observed Tristan's face.

"Can't deny that," Tristan laughed looking down at his shoes. _She's gotten prettier._

Tristan let out a sigh, "I just can't believe she's actually here. I thought…we'd never see each other again."

"Wait," Alex said, as if suddenly remembering something, "Didn't you and Sienna used to have a thing with each other before?" Alex had a smile threatening to appear on his face.

Tristan blew out a breath and answered in a sort of whisper, "Yeah."

"Hm," Alex thought, oblivious to what was going on through Tristan's head. "You think she's still the same Sienna?"

Tristan looked at Alex and shrugged, distracted by his thoughts and memories that threatened to flood into his mind.

"She's still nice and funny if that's what you mean," Tristan cared to say. Then Tristan thought aloud, "I mean, she still seems like Sienna but there's something different…"

"Yeah she does," Alex said mostly to himself. Both Tristan and Alex just sat there on the sidewalk, thinking. They both didn't know that the other was thinking about Sienna. Tristan was wondering what would happen between him and Sienna now....now that she was back for the summer. They really didn't end on a good night when Sienna left....was things still the same? Well, he's been able to get over Sienna after she left....but now that she was here.... Would Tristan get those feelings for Sienna again?

Alex was thinking back to how he and Sienna were friends, but how they were never really close like how Tristan was to her. After seeing Sienna again, and how she has grown… he wanted to get to know Sienna better. Alex thought Sienna probably had a boring few days since she got here, probably staying in the house. Maybe he will invite Sienna over…

"Anyways, I better get going," Tristan said suddenly, pulling Alex out of his thoughts. Alex stood up with Tristan.

"Where are you headed?"

"I uh…" Tristan rubbed his neck, "I'm meeting up with Vivian for lunch."

"Vivian huh?" Alex asked with a sly look. "You like her?"

"I don't know," Tristan replied automatically and truthfully. "I mean. She called me so…I don't know," he ended again, flustered. Alex looked at him, amused.

Alex stated, "We'll just see I guess."

Tristan then asked with a smirk, "What about you huh? Aren't you talking to someone or something?"

"Eh," Alex asked, now uncomfortable. He shrugged and admitted, "I stopped talking to Madison."

"Yeah," Alex trailed, laughing it off though there was a grimace on his face, "I think she hates me." T

ristan laughed along and added, "Yeah, she really liked you too. You think it'll be awkward when she hangs out with the rest of us?" A

lex had been talking to Madison for the last few months of school but he decided he didn't like her anymore; he only liked her as a friend. Madison was part of their group, and is good friends with Melody and the other girls and guys. Madison and Melody seemed to be inseparable since Madison joined the group. Their close friends always nicknamed Madison and Melody, M & M.

"I mean, I talk to her like the other girls. I told her I thought it'd be better if we were friends," Alex explained with a nod.

"What'd she say?" Tristan asked curious.

"She said okay. But at Applebee's she was there for dinner and she…seemed…I don't know. Quiet," Alex answered with a cock of his head. Madison actually seemed a bit quiet—not her usual self.

"Well, hopefully no drama," Tristan said with a laugh. "Maybe you could talk to Melody about it. She'll be able to fix anything weird between you and Madison."

"Ah, Melody," Alex said amused. "The peacemaker and the other 'M'. I just want Madison and me to be cool, just like how it was before we started talking."

"Exactly, once Melody comes back everything will be cool if things are still a bit rocky between you and Madison," Tristan reassured Alex. "Well, I better get going."

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later if we end of doing anything tonight," Alex said with a nod. Tristan nodded and they said exchanged a 'see you later'.


	15. Hottie

**Chapter 15: Hottie**

I entered my room and I sighed. I just couldn't believe the turn of events this morning. I finally grasped the fact that I finally got to see Tristan.

I'd be lying to myself if I said I didn't even think of Tristan when I came here. I was curious about him, whether he still looked the same or if he had gotten cuter; if he's the same sweet guy I've been close friends with.

I got my answer today, and I wasn't disappointed. I laughed at myself as I closed my bedroom door.

I was about to head over to my bathroom when I heard a ping. I curiously looked around and saw the Mac computer light up. I walked over and sat in my chair. Just as I was about to place my hand on the mouse, my cell phone vibrated on the desk in front of me.

I took the phone and flipped it open to see that I got a text from Brenton.

"Brenton," I barely whispered. I was so confused.

I liked him. I really did. But then when I came here for the summer…my feelings just became befuddled. And also seeing Tristan again….just made my thoughts even more mixed up than they ever were.

Tristan was my best friend and could have possibly been my boyfriend if I hadn't moved to New York. Just seeing Tristan again brought memories back. Memories I pushed in the back of my head so I wouldn't have to dwell on the past.

I flipped open my phone and read Brenton's text: **Morning Sienna. Hope you're having fun.**

Before I could text back, a ping came from my computer again. I placed my cell on the desk and clicked to see that I was invited to a video chat. It wasn't Katie. I creased my eyebrows as I realized that it was Jenn.

I clicked the accept button and Jenn's face popped on the screen.

"Hey, Sienna," Jenn greeted me with a smile.

"Hey," I greeted back and couldn't help feel…good to see Jenn.

"So, what's up?" Jenn asked nonchalantly. She stared at me through the computer screen.

"Nothing much, I just went for a jog this morning," I answered simply. "What about you? You do anything today?"

"I hung out with Christine and Ally today," Jenn answered with a nod of her head. "So, how's California? I heard you're three hours before us."

"Yeah," I nodded in confirmation. "Well, California's hot. The beach is nice."

"That's cool. You start on a tan yet?" Jenn asked with a smile. I laughed.

"Um…kind of," I answered with a reassuring smile. Not really though.

"So, what have you been doing there? Meet any people?"

As I looked at Jenn through the computer, I couldn't help but a feel a sense of hurt and betrayal. Christine went on a date with Brenton. Jenn introduced Christine to Brenton. Therefore I should be mad at Jenn?

I mentally shook my head out of the thought.

"Yeah, I've been hanging out with my neighbor," I found myself saying.

What the heck was coming out of my mouth?!

I wasn't hanging out with my neighbor…more like hanging out by myself. How pathetic.

"Oh really? That sounds like fun," Jenn commented with a genuine smile. She stared at me, waiting for me to elaborate and tell her any interesting stories since I've been here.

"It's really fun here," I added with a convincing smile.

I just couldn't bring myself to admit that I was having a lousy time here—well except for running into Tristan and also Alex. But other than that….my summer was beyond boring.

"Meet any cute guys?" Jenn prodded with a twinkle in her eyes. She was ready to hear some guy stories of course.

The first word to come to mind was, YES! I have, and I'm telling the truth. Before I could answer though, Seth called from outside my closed bedroom door.

"Who was that?" Jenn asked, narrowing her eyes.

"My brother," I answered in boredom. I leaned back in my chair a bit and yelled at the door, "What?"

"You have a visitor," Seth said casually through the wall. I creased my eyebrows and the same time I asked to myself, "Visitor?" Jenn asked the same thing.

"Visitor?" Jenn asked. A glint appeared in her eyes and a sly smile formed on her face. "Who's your visitor?"

I have no idea. Who would be visiting me? Melody isn't home yet.

"I'm going to open the door," Seth warned with an evident smile in his tone. Just as I turned around in my chair, the door opened revealing two guys in my doorway.

Seth was in front and informed, "Alex is here."

And before I could say anything or at least comprehend that Alex was here....Seth moved to the side, revealing Alex.

"Um…hey," I said a bit taken aback to see the tanned and topless Alex standing in my bedroom doorway. Yeah.

"See you guys later," Seth said over his shoulder as he walked down the hallway.

"Hey, Sienna," Alex greeted back easily. I quickly glanced back to my Mac, instantly remembered that Jenn was still online. I smirked as I saw Jenn's wide eyes stare out on the computer; she had a perfect view of Alex in my doorway. That's for sure.

I turned back to Alex and realized that he didn't notice the video chat I was on. Alex took a step into my room, all the while looking at me.

"So, I was just wondering," he started casually, looking from my balcony door and back to my face, "if you would like go swimming."

Alex was definately tanned and toned--I mean, look at those abs! You'd have to be blind to miss those on his body. His white board shorts definately emphasized his tan.

I stared at him, taking in his words.

Alex continued on, "It's a nice day to go swimming and I just thought if you would like to get out of the house."

He looked at me with an expectant look and all I could do was stare. I didn't know what to say because many things ran through my head.

"Uh…cause I just thought that you didn't have anyone to—," he explained a bit more self-consciously before I quickly interrupted him.

"Yeah, that'd be cool," I nodded with a smile. I've got to be honest, the reason I finally found my voice was because I was aware that Jenn was listening silently and probably amusingly at the scene in front of her—or at least the scene that came from her computer screen.

I knew how Alex's sentence was going to end; he was going to say that he thought that I didn't have anyone to hang out with for the past days. Something that would totally make my statement to Jenn about hanging out with people…a lie.

"Cool," Alex said with a very friendly and attractive smile. "I'll wait downstairs," he suggested as he took a step back into the hallway. He gave me a quick closed-lipped smile before shutting the door to my bedroom.

I turned back to the computer, slightly shocked of what just happened. Jenn interrupted my slight daze.

"Oh my gosh. Who was that?" she asked with a sudden glow from her face.

I could practically feel the anxious feeling and curiosity flowing through her. "He was…so hot," Jenn gushed with her mouth open. I laughed and nodded, totally agreeing with her.

"Yeah," I started, "Um…he's actually my neighbor."

"The neighbor you've been hanging out with?" Jenn asked, though had a look on her face as if she already knew the answer.

I laughed knowing that I didn't have to lie or twist the truth, "Yeah. He's my neighbor."

"What's his name?" Jenn asked intrigued.

"Alex," I answered.

When I actually lived here and hung out with my friends, Alex and I had an easy and comfortable friendship. We didn't have a close enough friendship to be texting each other every single day. He was in my group of friends and he was one of the more outgoing guy out of the guy friends. I had to admit that Alex was a cutie back in middle school. Though now, Alex was as you can say…

"...he's such a hottie," Jenn laughed with an eye roll.

I laughed, "You think everyone is a hottie."

Jenn laughed and admitted, "Maybe I do, but that's just because I keep seeing very attractive guys."

I shook my head and laughed.

"Well, I guess I better go," I said, growing giddy at the thought that I was going to go swimming…with Alex. Just because of Jenn's comments about Alex being very cute, it suddenly got to me. Of course I thought Alex was very attractive. I saw him yesterday but…I guess I never really thought about it thoroughly. I supposed because my mind was on Brenton.

"Alright. I'll talk to you later," Jenn said with a smile. "Have fun."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Bye Jenn."

I changed into my black bikini that had silver designs on in. I kept my hair in a ponytail, deciding to let my hair out in the water. If I let it out right now, it'd be…not a good sight. I quickly put on a dress cover up and grabbed a beach towel in the cabinet in the hallway.

~*~

I broke the surface of the water, taking a breath of California summer air. I blinked my eyes a bit before taking in the view in front of me. Beautiful flowers were lined at the end of the backyard. As I turned around, I took my elastic band out of my ponytail. I swished my hair under the water as I looked up at Alex.

"Thanks for inviting me over. The water feels great," I said sincerely as I flashed a smile at him. Alex was treading water in the deep end, retrieving an orange noodle.

"No problem," Alex said with a smile, "I just thought you'd like to do something."

"Well, you were right," I said, the words coming out of my mouth before I could stop them.

I guess the white lie I told Jenn—that I spent my time hanging out with my neighbor, which I actually just had a quick conversation with yesterday—made me feel guilty for it. I guess this was my way of trying to make me feel better and not lie; by being honest with Alex.

"I've actually been spending my time at home," I continued a bit sadly.

"Yeah, I thought so," Alex answered gently. I treaded past him and took a hold of a boogie board from across the pool. I set the boogie board horizontally and propped my arms on top as I kicked my legs over to Alex.

I stared at Alex, taking in the drips of water coming down from his bronze damp hair; the visible tan shoulders that popped out of the water.

I glanced at the water as I explained, "I've been in touch with Melody, so I was hoping to hang out with her while I was here for the summer but I heard that she's at camp for two weeks."

"That's cool," Alex stated. I looked up at him with a confused expression. Why would he think it's cool that she's at camp for two weeks?

Then something registered on Alex's face and he hastily corrected himself, "I mean that you've kept in touch with her. Sucks that you have to wait for her to come back to see her."

I laughed and nodded my head, "Yeah." Then I looked around at the curvy pool we were now swimming in.

"How deep is it?" I asked.

"Eight feet," Alex replied easily as he swam away from me, abandoning his noodle. He ducked his head under and came back up, water dripping down his hair and shoulders.

"So, when'd you move into this house?" I asked, motioning to his house behind me. Alex treaded over to me and thought for a moment.

"In the beginning of freshmen year," he answered. Then he looked at me, "The year you actually moved to New York."

I smiled a sad smile as imaginations started to run amuck in my head. What could have happened if I stayed here with Alex becoming my neighbor; that would have been cool.

"Dang," I said, "It would have been cool to have you as my neighbor."

Alex smiled and said, "Yeah. Once we moved in, we decided to build a pool in the backyard."

That explains why I fully remember not seeing a pool in my neighbor's backyard back then.

I slipped off the boogie board and treaded water, enjoying the cool water on my skin. I bit the corner of my lip as I discreetly stole a look at Alex. I just couldn't believe how…grown he looked now; how attractive he was. Then an image of Tristan popped in my head. Tristan has grown too. I couldn't help but feel attracted to both Alex and Tristan right now.

Being attracted to Tristan wasn't much of a surprise, saying that I was attracted to him back then. But being attracted to Alex was sort of a surprise. Don't get me wrong, Alex was cute back then but I guess I never really thought of Alex that way. Sure, I thought Alex was cute but I guess that fact that I was hanging out with Tristan that my attention was averted to Tristan and not Alex in a romantic way.

"So, how come you're here in California?" Alex asked, turning his attention towards me.

I smiled and answered, "Um…my parents are at a business thing in like Europe or something. They said that I couldn't stay home alone and the only choice was to come here and stay with Seth."

Alex looked at me with a sympathetic smile which was a bit of a shock. I stared at him, questioning what the look was for.

Thankfully Alex replied, "I bet you'd want to be back in New York."

I let out a light laugh and looked into his brown eyes. Just standing—well, actually treading water—in front of Alex, made me actually sort of happy that I was here for the summer.

"Well, at first I was," I said truthfully. "But I'm starting to like it here."

I smiled at him and glanced away, reaching for the boogie board. Again, I placed the board horizontally and leaned my upper body on the edge of it.

I looked up to find Alex just a few feet away, treading water. He swam over to me, now at the opposite end of the boogie board.

"Why's that?" he asked curiously and intrigued.

He placed his elbows on the opposite side, leaning his chin on his wrist as he looked at me. This gave me a full view of his really nice biceps and a close up view of his defined face. A droplet of water ran down the edge of his face.

He was very close and I instinctively pulled back a bit, though was still leaning on the boogie board.

"I guess it's just…" I started, looking away from Alex's eyes to let my eyes roam across his backyard and up at the clear blue sky. I looked back at Alex to see him looking at me patiently.

I let out a little laugh; afraid I would sound a bit corny but admitted, "Just being back home. And the California weather and beach."

I took a breath as I said, staring at Alex, "And seeing you and Tristan again. See how you guys ended up."

I ended with a slight laugh, trying to distract the fact that my face started to warmth for some odd reason.

Alex smiled at me and said, "Well, I'm glad you like it here."

Then he looked at me with a slightly teasing smile, "So. How was it seeing Tristan and me again? Surprised?"

I let out a laugh as I slipped off the boogie board. I mimicked Alex, placing my elbows on my side of the board.

"Well, I didn't even recognize you that day you hopped my fence," I reminded him with a twinkling in my eye.

Alex asked dubiously, "So, I changed that much?"

"Well…" I started, "I guess so. But you still look the same a bit...now that I think about it."

"Ah," he said a bit slowly, taking in my words. "And you said a good change right?"

"Yeah," I said with a shrug. I instantly hated how my voice sounded uncertain.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Alex asked with a teasing smile, taking in my uncertainty.

I felt myself blush so I glanced away from Alex. Alex did change in a good way. I mean hello! Look at him! But it's not like he changed as if he were ugly before. He was cute and now he was even cuter...well actually, using Jenn's words he was a 'hottie'.

"You changed in a good way," I said, making sure I sounded confident.

"Now, how about me? How come you couldn't recognize me?" I asked, hoping to change the subject. Thankfully I was successful.

"Well, I don't know," he said with a shrug, looking away from me. "You just did."

I sighed dramatically, causing Alex to look back at me.

I smiled and prodded, "Well, can you at least tell me if it was a good or bad way?"

Alex smiled then, losing his nervousness. "You look really good."

I blushed and said, "Thanks."

"So, you like it in New York?" Alex asked. I was instantly gratified that we moved on in a different subject.

"Yeah, I got used to it once I moved there," I said, looking back at Alex. "I live about an hour or an hour and a half from New York City."

"Oh," he said nodding his head. "You ever visit Time Square though?"

"Yeah," I said with a nod. "It's really cool. Really different. It's like in the movies."

Alex didn't say anything as he kept his head rested on his wrists. He kicked his legs a bit underwater, moving the board—and me—across the board.

"So, which one's your room?" I asked.

"That's my room," he said after pushing us towards the deep end where we could see the side of his house and my house. I could clearly spot my balcony door on my side. Alex pointed to the balcony door that was across from mine.

"Really?" I asked a bit amused.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"That one's mine," I said, pointing to my balcony window. We were silent for a few minutes as we hung onto the boogie board. I let out a little sigh.

"Something bothering you?" Alex asked, interrupting the silence between us. I looked across at him and smiled.

Before I could stop the words from coming out of my mouth I explained, "Sometimes I wish I was back at New York and sometimes I wish I wasn't. It's just really confusing."

"I guess I could kind of relate," Alex said, surprising me. I looked at him intrigued.

He explained, "One summer I had to visit my grandparents with my family in like Washington. I hated being there because I wouldn't be able to hang out with anybody but I made friends."

I smiled at him. It was comforting to know that Alex knew how to relate. Sara, Katie, and Jenn didn't really know about my ambivalent feelings of spending summer in California. They just thought it would be fun. Of course it would be but it wouldn't if you didn't have any friends or people to hang out with.

"But I have Melody," I reminded myself. My situation wasn't as bad as Alex's. Alex looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

He joked, "What about me?"

I let out a laugh and he explained, "You have me too. Did you forget we were friends back then or something?"

I thought this was a rhetorical question but Alex just stared at me.

I let out a breath and agreed, "Yeah, we were friends."

But we haven't been in touch for two years. Things could have changed.

"I mean. We could hang out while you wait for Melody to come back," he offered with a shrug.

"Yeah?" I asked, staring into Alex's kind eyes.

"Hey, I'm not mean or anything," he said with a laugh.

I stared at him skeptically and pursed my lips as I said teasingly, "Well, I don't know. I think I remember you not being this nice to me back then."

Alex looked at me amused and joked back, "I was always nice to you. Though we didn't really hang out much now that I think about it." He ended with a serious tone.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"So, do you hang out with Melody and everyone still?" I asked the same question I asked Tristan in the car. I looked at Alex curiously.

"Yeah," he said nodding his head. Then after a moment of thinking Alex added, "Some new people too."

"Like who?" I asked curious and a bit interested.

Alex answered, "There's this girl named Madison and this guy named Derek. They mostly hang out with us with a few other people. But they're not that important." Alex joked with a laugh

"Oh," I said then I put on a smile. "So, tell me about this Madison and Derek. Derek is Melody's boyfriend yeah?"

"Yeah," Alex started with an amusing expression. "And Madison is actually like best friends with Melody. Did Melody tell you that?"

"No," I shook my head. Melody and I didn't really talk much before I flew over here. "Best friends huh?"

Madison and I used to be best of friends before I moved.

"Yeah, all of us actually have a little nickname for them," Alex laughed. I cocked my eyebrow. Nickname, huh?

"Sometimes we call them M&M," Alex stated simply.

"Well, I think it's cool to know that you guys still hang out with the same people," I said feeling a bit happy about that news; it was comforting.

"Yeah, I never really thought about it like that," Alex laughed as he looked down at the surface of the water.

"So you met with Tristan today," Alex stated after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, I did," I said a bit distractedly, thinking how I could take full advantage of this chance to do what I wanted to do back then; the things I wished I could have done.

Just then a ring tone interrupted the slight pause in my conversation with Alex. We both turned our heads to the nearby table that held our towels, clothes, and Alex's cell phone.

"Oh, I better get that," Alex said, slipping off the board and treading over to the shallow end of the pool. I rested my chin on my wrists as I turned the boogie board so I could face the back of Alex's house.

My eyes glanced over at Alex as he stepped out of the pool, water dripping from his body and swimsuit. He grabbed his towel and quickly dried off his hands and arms as he picked up his cell phone.

"Hello?" he asked into the phone, his back towards me. I stared at him as he paused for a moment, listening to the person on the other line.

"Um…No," Alex answered. I looked away from him as I moved around the pool with the boogie board.

"Right now?" Alex asked a bit shocked. Just as I turned to look at him, he turned around looking at me. He quickly turned away and answered, a bit quieter though I could hear him clearly, "I'm kind of busy. I'll just see you later."

I listened to Alex and suddenly felt guilty for coming over. It was obvious that Alex was invited somewhere and he couldn't go because of me.

"Just busy," Alex replied vaguely.

"None of your business," Alex replied with a joking manner. "Bye."

He hung the phone up and turned around to face me. I immediately spoke up.

"If you have to go somewhere, that's fine. I'll just leave," I offered as I started to tread over to the shallow end of the pool. My feet hit the smooth tile of the pool and I started to walk over to the steps.

"Oh, no," Alex hastily said. "It's fine. You could stay here." I paused as Alex came over and stepped in the pool.

"No, it's fine. You could go hang out with your friends and stuff," I argued though I didn't take a step closer to the steps.

"Its fine," he reassured me with a smile. "I just want to hang out here."

I stared at him skeptically before I finally nodded in understanding. I sat down at the second to bottom step where the water went up to my chest. Then a thought suddenly struck me.

"Hey," I started looking at Alex. "Do they still have those summer festivals here?"

"Yeah," Alex answered. "They actually moved it to the Plaza."

"The Plaza?" I asked stupidly. What's the Plaza?

"Yeah, the Plaza," Alex repeated again as if I didn't understand.

Then an understanding look came over his face. It was like De ja vu, observing Alex's face. It was like Tristan's face when Tristan remembered I didn't know who Derek was. I laughed.

Alex just quirked his eyebrow before explaining, "Yeah, the Plaza actually was built up like a year ago. It's like a mini mall with a ton of shops and stuff."

"So, there's shops and everything?" I asked.

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "Shops, restaurants, a place where most teenagers hang out and stuff. There's a ton of parking lots so there's enough room for the summer festival, they take a parking lot or two and that's where they hold it."

"That's cool," I said with an excited grin. "I can't wait for it now. When's the summer festival anyways?"

"Remember they have one for the beginning and end of summer?" Alex asked. I nodded.

"They have the beginning festival in like two weeks," Alex informed me. I smiled and nodded. At least Melody will be back by then.

Our city holds summer and spring festivals every year. It's a really cool experience because the residents in our city all come together to help volunteer and participate in the festival. It's a definite teenage hang out place. Roller coasters are put up like the Ferris wheel, The Himalayas, and the Spinner. There are also food booths like the ice cream booth, pretzel booths, and candy booths. You name it. They also have those little games like toss the quarter in the jar and you win a prize. The festivals are only held for three days: Friday, Saturday, and Sunday.

"I can't wait," I said excitedly. The excitement on my face was probably really visible because Alex laughed. I've always liked going to these festivals.

I rewrapped myself with my beach towel as I fidgeted in my chair. I felt a drop of water from my wet hair drop onto my bare shoulder. I looked across from me to see Alex wipe his wet arm with his beach towel. Behind me I could see a part of the back of my house and the fence that separated my backyard with Alex's. They sun was about to set, causing the sky to look as if it were on fire: the reds, oranges, and purples that were becoming visible by the minute.

"What time is it?" I asked as I turned my eyes back to Alex. His hand reached for his cell phone on the table that was between us.

"Just turned seven," Alex answered as he set his cell phone back on the table. I yawned, covering my mouth with my hand.

"Tired already?" Alex asked amused as he stared at me. I smiled sheepishly and explained, "It's like ten over in New York right now. I still need to get used to the jet lag and everything."

"Right, I forgot," Alex said nodding as he turned his eyes down to the ground. Suddenly the table between us started to vibrate causing Alex and me to look at the moving cell phone. Alex casually picked up the phone and shot me an apologetic look.

"Sorry, let me take this real quick."

"Oh, no. It's fine," I reassured with a smile.

I looked away and let myself enjoy the scene before me: the sunset and the nice still pool. I smiled at the comfort of the warmth of the night. That's the best thing about summer. I loved how it was evening yet it wasn't cold. It was nice and warm and perfect.

"Hello?" Alex greeted into the phone. I could barely hear the other person on the other line.

"Uh...yea I'm not coming."

"Why not?!" was what I he**a**rd from the other line. I looked instinctively at Alex and he shot me an embarrassed look.

"Well...uh..." Alex quickly thought for something to say, "I'm busy."

"Busy doing what?" the person demanded. Alex shot me an exasperated look, causing me to laugh. I quickly clamped my hand over my mouth for being so loud. Alex let out a chuckle, smiling over at me.

My gosh, Alex's smiles could practically melt your heart.

"You know what? I got to go," Alex hastily said.

"Are you with a girl?" the person persisted.

"Bye," Alex smiled into the phone before flipping it closed.

"Dang, she is persistant," Alex muttered with an amused smile. Just then my cell phone vibrated on the table between us and it was my turn to shoot Alex an apologetic smile though all I got was a text message.

**Brenton: You're swimming? That sounds fun. **

I let out a sigh and decided not to text Brenton back. As I put my cell back on the table, Alex looked at me questioningly.

"You're not going to reply?"

"Um..." I let out a laugh, "No."

"Hm. Is it your boyfriend or something?" Alex asked with a smile.

I let out a laugh, enjoying the moment and how easy it was to be with Alex. I loved how fast we connected--we were probably more comfortable with one another than we were back then.

"I don't have a boyfriend," I stated.

"Really?" Alex asked genuinely suprirsed. I creased my eyebrows.

"Why is that so shocking?"

"I'd just expect you to be taken by now. I mean you're beautiful," Alex stated with such truthfulness I couldn't find myself to laugh off his compliment. He looked into my eyes and we stayed staring at each other which felt for like an eternity.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, I hope you like this chapter!! Because for some reason I really like this chapter. :)

And thank you for your reviews. It definately helps me on how to steer this story and what I have to add in order to make certain points clear.

Review and thanks! :)

Let me know which guy you like best and which one you would take for yourself. ;) haha.


	16. Reconnecting

**Chapter 16: Reconnecting**

I was going crazy inside. My heart was beating erratically. I could hear every breath I took. I couldn't tear my eyes away from those confidant green eyes that had the guts to stare right back into my brown ones.

Alex had that look in his eyes that let me know he was very confidant, he wasn't afraid. He simply continued to stare at me, waiting for me to say something. But the thing was…I didn't know what to say. And honestly he made me slightly uncomfortable.

But then again…that was Alex. He always had that confidant air about him—he knew that if he wanted a girl, he could get her. He was like Brenton in that way…

The old me would probably let out an excuse that I had to go but…

I let out a humorless laugh, keeping eye contact with Alex—letting him know that whatever game he was playing, it wasn't going to work with me.

"Well, I'm very flattered." I smiled back, amusement in my eyes.

The look of amusement and twinkle in Alex's green eyes disappeared as he furrowed his eyebrows together.

I restrained from smiling even wider, knowing I took Alex off guard. He didn't expect my response. He expected what the old me would do...make a run for it.

"So, you really don't have a boyfriend?" Alex smoothly changed the subject, gaining back his composure.

"Um…" I trailed, cocking my head to the side a bit. Brenton wasn't my boyfriend…but then again Brenton and I weren't just friends. We were more that that… weren't we? Brenton and I did exchange a kiss.

"It's complicated," I finished with a shrug.

Alex let out a chuckle and stared at me—trying to figure me out, as if I were a sudden puzzle.

"What?" I laughed, feeling a bit self-conscious with his eyes on me.

"Well…" Alex started, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "I can't imagine a guy not wanting to be with you. So I assume that it's only 'complicated'," he made sure to emphasize my choice of words as he grinned at me, "because you don't want to be with a guy and that you choose to be single…"

He sat up in his chair and added, "Well, if you really are single. I mean you could be taken for all I know. But you're definitely avoiding my question about that so I have no idea."

I laughed causing a strand of my damp, dark brown hair to fall onto my face. I pushed it back with my hand and stared at Alex.

"It's complicated," I sighed with a shake of my head. It was just too…complicated to explain. Even I am confused about the whole ordeal with Brenton.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Alex asked as he looked at me intently, seriously. He unknowingly pursed his lips as he waited for my answer.

"No," I answered after a few seconds thought.

"Hm," Alex hummed surprisingly as he uncrossed his arms. "Well then you're not taken. Hope that uncomplicates things for you."

I laughed and nodded my head. "Yes, thank you."

"No problem," Alex grinned back, showing off those white teeth of his.

"So your question," I started, causing Alex to look at me interestingly. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope," Alex answered.

"Really?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, really. Why?" Alex asked, looking at me questioningly.

"No reason," I smiled back, hoping he'd let it go. Honestly, I thought he'd be taken. I mean, hello! Look at him!

Before Alex could open his mouth and say whatever he was about to say, I interrupted him.

"Well, thanks for inviting me over," I said sincerely as I pushed back the chair, standing up. I wrapped my beach towel around my body, tucking in the corner of the towel under my arm—as if I just got out of the shower. I gathered up my dress cover up from the back of my chair.

"It was fun," Alex said with a nod.

"Yeah," I agreed. "It was cool…" I paused for a moment, thinking of the right word, "reconnecting." I walked with him over to the side of his backyard.

"Reconnecting?" Alex laughed at my choice of words.

I laughed but put on a hurt face, "What? It _is_ reconnecting."

Alex just shook his head out of amusement and I demanded, "Fine. Then what would you call it?"

"Um…." Alex stopped, cocked his head and looked up at the sky as he pretended to think. He looked back at me and said, "I would just call it talking."

I scoffed and argued, continuing to walk with him.

"Sure it was talking but you make it sound like…I don't know," I said flustered as I tried to get out my point.

Alex opened the side gate by lifting up the latch. I followed him out of his backyard and was now walking down his empty driveway. I noticed the house across the street with its lights on.

Alex turned to me with a smirk on his face. "Sound like what?"

"Casual," I answered. "I just think that reconnecting is better due to the fact that we haven't even like…seen each other in years."

"Alright, you have a point," Alex laughed as we made our way up my driveway.

"Yes," I agreed as we walked the few steps to my front door in comfortable silence.

From the corner of my eye, Alex's cell vibrated in his hands and he checked the screen.

And once we made our way to my front door, Alex turned to me with a smile on his face.

"Hey, you want to join me at this bonfire that's going on like right now?"

"Um…right now?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah," Alex chuckled as he waved his cell in his hand in front of me. "Apparently, my friends are pestering me to come join them. You want to come with me?"

"Um…" I trailed. Okay, a part of me wanted to go because then I'd be around people. But another part of me didn't want to meet new people and see my old friends again…partly because when I left, we didn't say bye on the best of terms…just like how Tristan and I parted with a bad goodbye….

"Come on. It'll be fun," Alex prodded with an encouraging smile.

I just stared up at him amusingly, a smug smile on my face.

"What? You don't believe me that it'll be fun?" Alex teased.

"No I believe you," I laughed.

"I know right? Cause you know the party is always where I am."

I shook my head, rolling my eyes.

"Of course," I laughed as I smiled up at him.

"So…is that a yes?" Alex asked hesitantly.

"Sure. Why not?" I smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for my late update. I've been busy and it's spring break! haha.

But with the persistant reviews, I've decided to write this chapter and update it today!

And I love the persistant reviews. Just keep reviewing and yell at me to put up an update. Honestly, it's because of the reviews that made me update this today!!!

Sorry it's short but I hope you like it. Tell me what you think and what you would like to happen at the bonfire...where Sienna is going to meet all her old friends and some new ones. :)

What do yout think of Alex?


	17. Bonfire Party

**Chapter 17: Bonfire Party**

"So…" I spoke up as I watched Alex pop the trunk of his car open.

He turned his head towards me and creased his eyebrows, an amused look on that face of his.

"Um…are there like…a lot of people coming?" I awkwardly asked. The shyness that came through my voice was just so embarrassing; I turned my eyes away from Alex and towards the setting sun off the horizon of the ocean water.

There were groups of people scattered around the beach, forming circles around bonfire pits.

"Who doesn't miss bonfires?" Alex asked rhetorically after a moment of silence. I turned back to see a rolled up blanket in tucked underneath his arm, his other hand closing the trunk.

"True," I lightly laughed as I walked beside Alex onto the sandy beach. I crossed my arms over my chest as the ocean breeze swept by, lifting my hair from my shoulders.

"You nervous?"

I looked over at Alex to see him staring ahead. The sun hitting him at just an angle that made him look like that typical California beach stud.

Alex felt my gaze and looked back at me with a look of understanding in his green eyes.

"How do you know me so well? Am I that much of an open book or something?" I asked as I turned away, eyes roaming anywhere; trying to avoid his gaze.

"I honestly think you're somewhat secretive…"

I turned to him with creased eyebrows. "Secretive."

"Okay," Alex started. "Maybe secretive isn't the right word."

Just as I was about to reply, a tanned guy approached us from out of nowhere. Seriously, where'd he come from?

"You made it."

"Yeah, supposedly," Alex answered with a shrug. The guy that approached us had blonde hair down to his shoulders, with a surfboard tucked under his arm. Water was dripping from his hair and his bare chest. I've got to say, he was tall!

"And I see you brought a friend…"

"Yeah," Alex smiled. "Sienna, this is Diver."

"Nice to meet you," I smiled as I noticed Diver's blue eyes. He was the typical surfer guy--long hair, blonde, tan, tall...

"And you too," Diver smiled, showing off his teeth as he stuck his hand out. My hand met with his and he had a firm handshake I've got to admit.

"Well, all of us are over there," Diver pointed a few yards off towards the right. I followed his direction and noticed a big crowd. It could have been practically a party with the mob that I saw.

"Wow," I said under my breath. I wasn't expecting that many people.

Alex whistled under his breath. "That's the biggest bonfire party I've ever seen. Doesn't get this many people usually."

"Really?" I asked, still observing the teenagers socializing….and some making out—typical.

Alex nodded in confirmation. I looked back over at the bonfire and wondered whether my old friends were over there. They would definitely be surprised but some of them…well, they probably would be very surprised—in a bad way.

To make a long story short...some of my old friends were glad I left California. And they made that very clear to me and—

"We don't have to stay long," Alex whispered into my ear, taking me by surprise. I looked up at him as he straightened up.

I smiled up at him, grateful. He smiled back at me before diverting his attention to his vibrating cell in his hands.

I looked away and my eyes connected with Diver's as he watched the whole exchange. Uh…

"So are you new here or something? I don't think I've seen you here before," Diver stated as his eyes took me in.

"Um…actually—"

"Alex!" a girl greeted shouted, taking our attention. All three of us looked over to where the voice had come from and my eyes took in a petite, strawberry-blonde haired girl approaching us.

"Oh, hey Diver!" the petite girl practically shouted when she approached us. Just by looking at her, I knew she was one of those bubbly-type girls.

"Hey," Diver greeted with a nod. And just as immediately the girl turned all her attention towards Alex.

"I'm glad you were able to make it. I was hearing rumors that you wouldn't be coming tonight," she stated in that bubbly voice.

"Change of plans," Alex stated coolly as he looked up at me for a moment, smiling. Instinctively I smiled back, feeling heat form on my cheeks at that adorable smile he sent me.

The petite strawberry-blonde turned around at what Alex was smiling at and looked at me with surprise—probably just noticing me at that moment.

She creased her eyebrows at me and inconspicuously she looked me over with her eyes. As quickly as she noticed me, she turned back to Alex as if nothing happened.

I couldn't help but cock my head to the side as I was staring at her back again. Nice to meet you too….

I glanced away and again, my eyes met Diver's blue ones. He tried to keep in his laughter as he just shook his head at the behavior of the bubbly girl.

"I see you remembered to bring a blanket," she stated; obviously ignoring me and Diver.

Alex just looked back at her with a faint smirk on his lips that most people wouldn't notice.

Suddenly, a blast of music swept through the air as somebody turned up the radio. All four of us turned towards the bonfire as a few teenagers started dancing.

"We're totally missing out," the petite stated as she turned back to Alex. "Come on!"

And just like that she grabbed a hold of Alex's forearm and started to lead him to the bonfire.

"Megan," Alex spoke up, causing the petite to stop in her tracks and look up at him.

"Yea?" she smiled up at him.

"I'll catch up with you later," Alex suggested—or actually it sounded more like she had no other option than to wait for Alex to catch up with her later.

"Oh." Her smile fell from her face but she quickly recovered.

"Alright then," she stated as if he was making a huge mistake.

And just like that she let go over his forearm and started walking off towards the bonfire. And just like a girl could only notice, I saw how she walked grudgingly back to the party by herself.

Diver and I exchanged an awkward glance as Alex walked back towards us with an exasperated look on his face as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I think she took that rejection well," Diver laughed as he teasingly punched Alex in the shoulder.

Alex didn't care to hide his grimace. I bit my lip, trying very hard not to laugh.

"I see you remembered to bring a blanket," Diver mimicked with a high pitched voice that sounded nothing like the petite's bubbly voice. I let out a laugh with Alex at Diver's impersonation.

"Dude, I think she was looking forward to making out with you tonight," Diver stated with a grin on his face.

"Sucks for her then," Alex commented. "I bet she'll be drunk in thirty minutes."

"Sucks for you if she is cause then she'll be all over you," Diver laughed, shaking his head in amusement.

Alex just shrugged; a smirk on his face. Then he looked over at me and put on an apologetic smile.

"Well, let's get this party started," Alex suggested towards me as we made our way closer to the bonfire.

~*~

Don't ask me how but once Alex, Diver, and I approached the bonfire, music blasting through the radio that practically filled the entire air…Alex and I found ourselves dancing with the other teenagers. Of course, I tired not to pay attention to the teenagers making out, who definitely needed a room.

But don't ask where Diver went because honestly I don't know.

I was glad that the first thing we did was dance because all the nervousness about meeting my old friends again just washed away. There was just me and the music…and Alex as we danced; as the air turned hot with the California weather; the other bodies joining in on the music.

Whenever I danced, I would lose myself in the music and become daring…it's like my cautious side would fade away. That's how I found myself dancing oh, so closely next to Alex. I felt his hot breath on my neck as we moved to the rhythm of the music.

There was this electric tension flowing through us that I couldn't explain…but there was an attraction there.

~*~

"They really need a room."

I let out a laugh as I followed Alex's gaze towards a couple making out in the sand just a few yard away. I grimaced.

"Thanks for not leaving me or whatever. I mean, I know you probably want to hang out with your friends back there," I stated, nodding my head behind us where the party was at.

"I'm not that mean," Alex stated with a laugh. "I won't leave you alone where you practically know no one here."

"Wow. Thanks for making me sound like a loner."

"Sure thing."

I rolled my eyes as I my fingers ran across the surface of the sand. The only sound was the ocean waves as Alex and I sat comfortably on his blanket. The music was still blasting behind us.

Alex picked the perfect spot—away from the loudness of drunken teenagers and blaring music.

From my peripheral, Alex laid down on his back as he stared up at the darkening sky; his hands beneath his head.

I looked down at him and he smiled back up at me with his green eyes. I found my lips start to form a smile--as a vibe started to flow between us...

"There you guys are!" Diver yelled as he approached us, making me flinch.

I tore my eyes away from Alex and saw Diver si t himself down on the blanket next to me.

"Why do you have to be so loud?" Alex groaned as he closed his eyes briefly.

Diver looked at my questioningly and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Why are you guys all the way over here? The party's over there." Diver pointed behind us.

I shrugged when Diver looked at me for an explanation.

"Alex was the one who picked this spot," I cared to explain when Diver just continued to stare at me. Diver creased his eyebrows before looking over at Alex—his eyes still closed.

"Oh…I get it," Diver stated with a smirk.

"Get what?" I asked confused. I looked from Diver to Alex and back to Diver.

"Alex doesn't feel like being hit on drunken girls who are all too willingly to throw themselves at him."

"Wait, what?" I asked, shocked at what came out of Diver's mouth. Diver turned to me with an amused smile.

"Oh come on, you can't say that you didn't know that Alex gets the girls right?"

"Uh…"

"Seriously, at these bonfires I would probably see Alex making out with like—"

"I'm right here!" Alex finally spoke up, opening his eyes to glare at Diver.

"I thought you were asleep. Sorry," Diver said, though he wasn't sorry at all. I laughed.

"So, how do you know Alex?" Diver asked, turning his attention towards me.

"Well, actually. We were friends back then. I used to live here and then I moved. And now I'm back for the summer."

"That's cool," Diver nodded. "I just moved here last year from Florida."

"Florida, that's cool," I nodded. "I live in New York."

"Wow! I'd love to visit New York one day."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," I smiled.

"Well, I'm going to go get a beer," Diver stated out of no where as he picked himself up from the floor.

"Talk to you guys later. And when I come back I better not see you guys making out."

And with that he left.

Alex burst out laughing and I turned to look at him.

"Yeah, if you haven't noticed Diver is a bit drunk."

"Haven't noticed," I muttered as I turned around to see Diver walking over to the beer keg. Huh.

"Well that explains the randomness," I laughed. "At least he's entertaining."

"It's hilarious seeing people drunk," Alex laughed again as he put his hand over his stomach.

"And you're not drunk are you?"

Alex stared at me, "You're actually asking me that?"

"What?" I laughed. "I didn't even know Diver was drunk until you told me. So for all I know you could be drunk right now."

"I was with you this whole time. Did you see me drink something?"

"No…"

"Exactly," Alex smiled triumphantly.

"Oh, whatever," I rolled my eyes. "Go back to sleep."

"I don't want to."

I looked back at Alex to see a glint in his eyes.

"Fine, then…go over there," I pointed back towards the party. "And go make out with some girl."

"Nah," Alex answered. I laughed.

"Then how about you go get me some water?" I suggested with a smile.

Alex gave me a look.

"How about you get it yourself?" he joked.

"Nah, I don't want it anymore."

"You know what? I'm thirsty too though," Alex stated after a moment. "Come with me?"

He got up from the blanket, brushed the sand off his shorts and stood in front of me. I looked up at him lazily.

"How about you go get us both drinks?" I smiled innocently.

"Oh come on," Alex said, rolling his eyes as he offered his hand towards me.

I grabbed onto his hand and he pulled me forward with so much strength that I found myself colliding into his body.

"Umph."

Alex took instinctive steps backwards, trying to keep our balance from the sudden collision.

"Opps sorry," I quickly apologized as we balanced ourselves.

"My fault, I think I pulled too hard," Alex muttered as we both froze in our positions—making sure we were steady and balanced.

His hands had a hold of my elbows from my forward impact on him. And my hands were placed on his chest—the only things separating our bodies.

I looked up to see him looking down at me. And there it was again—that electric current flowing between us. But this time…it was much more intense.

His green eyes traveled down my face, stopping at my lips. My breath hitched as he ever-so slowly lowered his face down onto mine…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

I love your reviews and how persistant they are for a new update! And honestly it's been hard, finding time to just sit down and right because of school and all. But I made it a priority to at least make an update today. The hard part was to decide which story I wanted to update. But apparently my mind was in the mood for some Sienna romance. haha.

But I hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think.

And tell me if you want Sienna to be kissed by Alex. Tell me what you want to happen at the bonfire party because obviously the party isn't close to over! So, do you want Tristan to show up? Who would you like to meet? Confused about anything? Tell me so I could try to make it more clear in the next chapter.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE TO HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER.


	18. Kissing?

**Chapter 18: Kissing?**

His lips found mine, kissing me softly and slowly. His fingertips finding their way onto either side of my face, leaving tingles on my skin.

He paused, parting his lips away from mine just a millimeter as we both tried to get our brains to catch up with what just happened. But just as reality and my logical side was just breaking through the haze I was in, I desperately wanted to push it down. I didn't want to be the responsible me—the cautious me who always missed out on opportunities. I didn't want to think of the consequences; of Brenton back in New York, of my old crush, Tristan that is around here somewhere; of the kiss Alex and I shared and what that would mean…I didn't want to think about any of it.

So before all of that could break my haze, I leaned forward capturing Alex's lips with mine as my hands flattened themselves out on Alex's chest.

What made me smile underneath our kiss was Alex's participation in the kiss, as he didn't even protest by pulling away. He just went on kissing me as his hand cupped my chin.

He pulled away, breaking my haze as I opened my eyes to see his green eyes piercing straight into mine.

A slight smile formed on his lips before he closed the distance between us again, kissing me so slowly it made me want to speed it up a bit. It was if he were playing a game with me—how long I could last before I took initiative. And knowing Alex, he probably was playing a game with me.

Wanting to just be carefree this summer and just let whatever happens, happens….my arms snaked their away around Alex's neck. I brought my body closer to his, feeling him all around me—his body heat, his chest, his hands. It was all Alex, Alex, Alex.

"Alex!"

Alex and I quickly pulled away, Diver's voice bringing us back to reality. I blushed and looked away from Diver's grinning face as he stood right there. Crap, how long has he been there?

"What did I tell you guys?" Diver asked with a lop-sided grin on his face. He slung an arm around Alex's shoulder.

"Tsk tsk tsk. I leave for a minute and I see you guys making out. Did you guys not listen to me?" Diver asked, looking from Alex to me.

"You were gone for more than a minute Diver," Alex stated. "Don't go exaggerating."

"Oh shut the fuck up Alex," Diver said with a drunken laugh.

I stood there awkwardly, trying to look at anything except for the two guys in front of me.

"Oh!" Diver exclaimed into Alex's ear, making Alex flinch from the loudness. "Some girls were asking for ya!"

"Gee, thanks for yelling that in my ear," Alex deadpanned as he shrugged off Diver's arm. And before we knew it, Diver started to tip from side to side.

Alex and I both lunged, taking either side of Diver as we tried to straighten him up.

"You know what?" Diver asked up to the sky. "I think I'm going to get another beer!"

"Oh, no you aren't," Alex replied.

Alex turned to me and suggested, "Let's put him down on the blanket."

I nodded and we successfully sat Diver up on Alex's blanket. And just when we let go of Diver, he fell onto his side—his eyes closed.

"He didn't drive here by himself did he?" I asked worriedly, looking at the passed out Diver.

"No. He came with a couple of friends. Apparently today wasn't his day to drive so he took advantage of the beer," Alex laughed, scratching the back of his neck.

"Should we find his friends and tell them where he is?" I asked, looking from Diver to Alex.

"No, it's fine."

I looked at Alex for a moment then shrugged. "Alright…as long as you say it's fine."

He laughed, amused. "Yeah, it's fine."

We both stood there, a space between us. I felt awkward and uncomfortable. Thanks a lot for interrupting us Diver.

"Well I'm going to have to yell at Diver the next time he's sober."

I let out a laugh. "Why?'

"Because he interrupted us," Alex answered truthfully. I stared at him, not knowing how to reply to that. Especially when Alex was looking at me like that—expecting me to say something.

"Do you regret it?" Alex asked; no fear in his eyes as he waited for my answer. He stuck his hands in his pockets.

I looked away, watching the bonfire party from afar.

"Depends," I answered, looking back at him—noticing those lips I just kissed a few minutes ago.

"Depends," he repeated.

"Like…what do you expect from me now?" Was that just a hook-up? Or, does he expect us to be boyfriend and girlfriend now?

"What do you want?" he asked in return. And that question really made me think.

"I don't know," I answered quietly, looking down. "It's complicated."

"Ah, complicated," Alex said understandingly.

"Very," I emphasized, looking up. I let out a sigh.

We stared at each other for a few seconds. I tried to make sense of my thoughts but I didn't understand my thoughts at all…

"Only if you could un-complicate things for me," I stated with a humorless laugh as I brushed back my hair from my face.

"I wish I could," Alex muttered so softly I wouldn't have heard it if it weren't for the wind. I looked up with a questioning look to see Alex taking a step closer to me.

Before I knew it, I was staring up at his green eyes as he stood in front of me.

And there it was again—that electricity as we stared at each other.

I looked down, hoping it would go away.

But it didn't. I couldn't avoid it.

"Sienna," he said gently, forcing me to look up at him.

"I'm sorry I kissed you. I know I shouldn't have done that but…I don't regret it," he admitted truthfully.

I let out a sigh, not knowing what to say.

"We're still friends right?"

"Yeah," I smiled with relief. "Friends."

Alex stared at me for a moment before nodding in agreement. We agreed to stay friends but it was obvious there was some connection there. But we both agreed to put those feelings aside…for now. Time would just have to tell about my relationship with him.

And just after 5 minutes from that kissing incident, I found myself alone at the drinks table. I was only alone at the moment because Alex had to take a call from someone and he needed to be away from the nosiness of the bonfire and people.

Thought I couldn't deny that I was glad Alex wasn't with me at the moment. Sure, he's been nice enough to stay with me throughout the whole night of the bonfire. But after the kiss and everything, I couldn't help but feel awkward.

I looked at the drinks selection taking in the beer keg and the ice chest. Yeah, I'm going to have to pass on the beer. I looked over at the ice chest, seeing someone take out a bottle of water.

I walked over to the ice chest to see that all the bottles of water were gone. Great.

"You can have mine if you want," a person spoke up, startling me as I straightened up.

And I found myself staring at Tristan.

"Hey," he greeted me, smiling at his success at surprising me.

"Um…hey," I greeted back with a bit of shock.

"You can have mine," Tristan offered as he held up the bottle of water in his hand. "Don't worry. I didn't drink from it yet. I know how you don't like sharing drinks and food and whatnot."

I laughed, and simply smiled up at him—just happy that he remembered one of my pet peeves.

"I didn't even open it, so don't worry," he reassured me with a laugh.

"You sure?" I asked hesitantly, eyeing the bottle of water.

"Take it, Sienna. It's fine," Tristan reassured in that tone of voice as if we were still best friends—as if I never moved away.

"Thanks," I said gratified as I took it from him.

"So…I'm surprised to see you here," Tristan stated as he followed me back to Alex's blanket that was located right near the ocean waves—away from the bonfire.

"Yeah…Alex invited me," I stated as I took a seat on the blanket, Tristan following suit.

"Where is Alex anyways?"

"Um…I don't know. He had to take a call or whatever," I shrugged before taking a sip of the water.

"I saw you dancing."

I glanced at Tristan from the corner of my eye and started laughing.

"Yeah…I dance now."

"Yeah, I figured. You used to be too shy to dance," Tristan said with a hint of sadness as if he were sadden by the fact that…things changed. I wasn't the same Sienna as before.

"Yeah…." I trailed off, remembering how whenever we went to these bonfires or parties, Tristan would always beg me to dance but I'd refuse by stating I hated dancing in front of people.

"You changed," Tristan stated as he looked ahead, staring at the ocean waves.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked quietly.

There was a minute of silence between us.

"I don't know," Tristan finally answered solemnly. He turned to me, looking at me with his grey-blue eyes.

I smiled sadly, looking down.

It was obvious there was a slight awkwardness between Tristan and me. We were semi-being polite to one another, trying to avoid the bigger picture—that scene when we said bye to one another those couple years ago when I moved.

"I have to get something off my chest," I found myself saying. My heart beat nervously, knowing what I was about to dive into the issue that made it awkward between us.

"Uh huh?" Tristan looked at my curiously and somewhat concerned.

I let out a shaky breath and looked straight into his grey-blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I observed his facial expression. "For…saying those things to you when I left."

Tristan had a look of understanding on his face as he nodded slowly. I noticed his jaw flex, as if he tried to restrain himself from saying whatever he wanted to say.

"I really am sorry and I sincerely regret it." I instantly was overwhelmed with emotion as my eyes filled with water. I turned away from Tristan and towards the ocean waves, biting my lip.

"I wished instantly that I could have taken it back," I said weakly, never looking at him. "There wasn't any truth behind the words I said."

"Then why'd you say them?" Tristan asked gravely. No emotion in his voice. It practically broke my heart to hear Tristan so distant towards me at that moment.

"I thought that it'd be easier because I honestly thought I was never going to see you again since I was moving," I whispered.  
There's also the fact that my ex-friends seemed to hate me and called me out on stringing Tristan along with me. They were obviously jealous of my close relationship with Tristan—and it seemed as if all the girls wanted him. But of course, that was back then and I didn't have a backbone. I was convinced and manipulated into saying those horrible things to Tristan and telling him that I hated him and didn't want him in my life anymore.

I was so stupid and immature and such a pushover back then.

But that was back then and this was now. And just then, I vowed to fix things between Tristan and me.

"Will you forgive me for what I said back then?" I asked hesitantly. I braced myself for the rejection before I had the guts to look at Tristan.

He looked at me then with an unreadable expression. Then he smiled sadly at me.

"Sienna, you were my best friend," he breathed as his face seemed to get closer to mine.

"But…what are we now? Just friends?" I asked.

Tristan's finger appeared underneath my chin, pulling my face up to look at him. His grey-blue eyes looked over my face, trailing down to my lips. When he looked back into my brown eyes, I suddenly felt that connection. That connection that we experienced before I left Cali. That fire running through my veins; that explosion in my heart.

"We were probably going to be more than best friends if you haven't moved," he whispered. "I can't deny that I had feelings for you back then—more feelings for you than just a friend."

My heart pounded in my chest as time seemed to move very and extremely slow at that moment.

"If I were to kiss you right now…" he whispered into my face.

I stopped breathing; my heart beat ever so slowly….

I didn't move as he hesitantly lowered his face down on to mine. But then I was hit with guiltiness.

"I can't," I whispered weakly as I moved my face away from his. I knew that just by that action, I burned him.

I looked up at Tristan uncertainly as I saw a bit of hurt in his eyes but it quickly vanished.

"I'm sorry Tristan," I apologized so sincerely that I wanted him to understand.

I would just feel like such a player and a ton of inappropriate words that I didn't dare to say, if I kissed Tristan in that moment.

I mean, hello? I already kissed Alex that night. Brenton was back in New York. I was a mess and I didn't want to be one of those slutty girls who used boys as toys.

And partly because I was afraid of becoming one of those girls.

Back then, my ex-friends who hated me called me a bitch and other unkind words. And I didn't want to be that—to prove them right.

"I'm sorry," I repeated again as I tried to get Tristan to understand.

"I better go," he stated as he stood up from the blanket and started to turn away. Instinctively I got up and grabbed onto his wrist, stopping him.

"Can you please look at me?" I asked earnestly.

He brought his eyes onto mine and looked at me patiently, waiting to hear what I had to say.

"It's obvious that we both remember that great friendship we had those many years before I moved away…until I blew it."

"I forgive you Sienna," he interrupted me earnestly. "I forgive you. And I can't deny the feelings I had for you back then. And I still can't deny the feelings I get when I see you in front of me now. To know that I wasn't there beside you those two or three years you weren't here in California."

He lowered his head a bit to speak to me, his eyes burning straight into mine. His hand in mine and as he brought his other hand up to hold both of my hands in his.

"I know things have changed and we both have changed but I'd really want to get that friendship back again. You were my best friend Sienna and I don't want to lose what we had."

I nodded numbly as I my eyes glazed over with water. I could feel the tears brim my eyes but I tried hard to keep those tears in.

"But I have to go," he said gently as he slowly dropped our hands.

I saw a slightly painful expression in his face as he noticed me trying to keep my composure. Back then, he hated seeing me hurt. Whenever he saw me hurt like this, he would comfort me and almost do anything for me.

"Okay," I whispered, glad my voice didn't break.

I was just so full of emotion and shocked by everything that he said—that what he felt was exactly the way I felt. I was so extremely happy to know that we were slightly on the same page but I was extremely sadden and confused by everything—Alex, and Brenton and the fact that I felt extremely tired at the moment and I couldn't think straight anymore.

"I'll see you later," he said firmly, bringing me out of my thoughts. I nodded.

He hesitated before he finally decided to give me one last look and walked away.

* * *

**~*Author's Note:**

Super sorry for the late update but I hope you guyst liked this chapter. Let me know what you think and what you want! haha.

If you have any suggestions or any ideas on what you would like to happen, feel free to tell me because it'll definately help me when writing up the next chapters.

But I assure you that once school is over with, I'll have so much more time to write and update!

**Lulu:** I thought it was very ironic when I read your comment. I actually wrote that part in this chapter a while back and when I read your comment I was like, "Omg! haha, we think alike!"

And thanks for all the reviews! :D I really do appreciate them.


	19. Party Chaos

**Chapter 19: Party Chaos  
****Note: This chapter starts off in third person POV and then transfers back to Sienna's POV and then back again. Also italics under Sienna's POV means flashback. It wouldn't let me center so hopefully it's not too confusing.**

"Are you sure?" Madison asked wearily, hoping her friend had mistaken the facts.

"We all saw," Vivian confirmed with a nod. She smiled sadly at her friend, Madison.

Even though Madison had stated she was over Alex, they all knew this wasn't true. It took longer than a few days to get over a guy.

"Well…," Madison trailed, absentmindedly twirling her hair with her index finger. "Do you know who Alex was kissing?"

Vivian, Aubrey, and Courtney all shook their heads as the girls started to scan the bonfire area. All the girls were dancing and socializing and flirting when Vivian noticed Alex kissing a girl off in the distance.

"But forget about Alex," Aubrey stated with a curt nod. "He's not worth it if he makes you feel this way."

"Yeah, but…" Madison protested but was interrupted by her close friends.

"Flirt and have fun tonight," Aubrey suggested. "Forget about Alex. We all know how Alex is. He's a flirt."

"Yeah, but he's a really nice and genuine guy," Madison argued in Alex's defense.

"True," Vivian and Courtney muttered under their breath. Aubrey shot them glares.

"Madison," Aubrey gently started as she wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You practically hated him yesterday and you clearly stated that you were over him. Where's that Madison now?"

Madison looked from Aubrey's to Vivian's to Courtney's faces. All she could wish for was her best friend to have been there to comfort her—Melody.

"I can't wait for Melody to come back from camp," Madison muttered.

"She'll be here before you know it. And she'll definitely help you get over Alex," Aubrey reassured.

"I wonder who the girl is…" Vivian said, not helping things.

"She awfully looked a lot like somebody I knew," Courtney whispered in Vivian's ear.

"I think I…recognized her," Vivian slowly whispered back in Courtney's ear as she scanned the bonfire scene another time, hoping to catch sight of the mysterious girl Alex was kissing.

Aubrey was still trying to console Madison—telling her to get over Alex or…at least to get Alex jealous with one of her game plans.

"Really? Who do you think it is?" Courtney whispered back, excitement in her voice.

Vivian just shook her head and walked away from her group of friends—she had a suspicion of who the girl was…but she didn't bring herself to say it. She didn't believe it herself.

She weaved her way through the crowd, stopping to say hello to a few of her friends, until she bumped into the infamous Alex.

"Hey, Alex!" Vivian stretched out a hand to grab onto Alex's arm to stop him from passing by her.

Alex did a double take, realizing it was Vivian. He smiled down at her.

"Hey, what's up?" he greeted casually.

Vivian creased her eyebrows at Alex's green eyes.

"Just to let you know, Aubrey is back there," Vivian pointed behind her, "trying to console Madison."

Alex creased his eyebrows in confusion, thinking why Vivian would tell him this.

"Are you that cold-hearted?" Vivian demanded with disbelief. "For the past few weeks, you've been talking and texting Madison—"

"Yeah, but then I broke it off with her," Alex corrected, a hint of annoyance appearing in his face.

"Exactly, and then you were caught kissing a girl tonight."

Something glazed over Alex's green eyes, confusing Vivian even more. Then just to confuse Vivian even more, Alex put on an unreadable facial expression as he stared down at Vivian—waiting for her to say what she had to say.

"You're hurting Madison," was all Vivian was able to say. She was just so confused by the behavior Alex had been treating Madison with lately. It totally contradicted what she knew of Alex—she knew Alex was a good and genuine guy; a funny guy who people loved to hang out with…

"So, I'm the bad guy now," Alex stated with no emotion in his voice. He quirked his eyebrow.

"Alex, I know this isn't you. You're not the type of guy to disrespect women."

"I'm not disrespecting anyone. I'm seen as the "bad guy" now by Aubrey and all you girls just because I decided and realized that I'm not interested in Madison," Alex corrected.

Vivian opened her mouth to speak but Alex cut her off—wanting to prove his point and justify he's position.

"Would you rather have me string Madison along and act like I like her and I'm interested in her even though I'm not?" Alex demanded. "Or would you rather have me tell her the truth so she could move on with her life and find some decent guy who is actually interested in her?"

Vivian directed her gaze downwards, knowing Alex had a logical point. But she still couldn't help but feel for her friend Madison.

"Vivian," Alex stated a bit more gently, finished with proving his point, "you and I and Courtney and Aubrey had been friends since elementary school. We all know each other very well. But I hate how you guys are suddenly attacking me for being truthful to Madison."

"You make it sound like Madison isn't part of our group," Vivian stated as she looked back up to meet Alex's green ones.

"She is. I'm just saying that you girls make it seem that because I'm telling Madison I'm not interested in her that means I'm never going to talk to her again," Alex stated as he looked at Vivian. "But that's not true. Madison is still a friend but you girls and Madison suddenly declared to attack me as the 'bad guy'. And I'm not going to take that."

"Is that why you were kissing another girl tonight?"

Alex let out a frustrated groan as he ran his hand through his bronze hair.

"Are you girls suddenly stalking me or something?" Alex demanded, obviously pissed now.

"No," Vivian answered, feeling ashamed.

"Hey, what's going on here?" a male voice joined in, stepping up to Vivian and Alex. They both turned to find Tristan a bit disheveled.

"What happened to you man?" Alex asked concerned as Tristan ran his hair through his own short hair, obviously flustered by something.

Tristan exchanged a silent look with Alex, leaving Vivian to be quite confused as she stood their clueless. Tristan couldn't help but look back from where he came from. Vivian followed his gaze to see a brunette sitting lonesome by herself on a blanket. Vivian being the observant girl she was; instantly recognized her.

"Who's that girl over there?" she asked, never leaving her eyes away from the mysterious girl Alex was kissing.

"Sienna," Tristan answered solemnly and absentmindedly.

Vivian whipped her head back towards the two guys standing in front of her now.

"Sienna," she repeated with disbelief.

"That's her alright," Tristan answered as he cast another gaze towards her in the distance.

"I'll be right back," Vivian dismissed the two boys as she made her way over to Sienna. Vivian was too preoccupied with approaching Sienna, that she totally forgot the crazy fact that it was Sienna who had kissed Alex earlier that night.

* * *

**SIENNA'S POV:**

"Sienna?"

I looked up startled to see the familiar beautiful tan, curly brunette standing before me. I stood up from the blanket, brushing off the sand that found a way to stick on my bare legs.

"Vivian?" I asked hesitantly as I started into those familiar almond brown eyes.

She smiled back at me slowly before she opened her thin lips.

"Is that really you?" she asked, containing the bit of excitement bubbling throughout her body.

I nodded my head as I found myself smiling also. And before I knew it, I was attacked into a hug by one of my old friends, Vivian.

Vivian and Melody were the only girls who didn't turn their back on me and called me names when I moved away. They were the only two girls out of my group of girl friends, to have stuck by me and truly appreciated me as a friend.

"It's so good to see you again," Vivian whispered into my ear ever so sincerely. It melted my heart to realize that Vivian was still the caring, bubbly Vivian she was back then.

"It's good to see you too," I said warmly as we pulled away from each other.

Vivian looked at me with such admiration in her almond eyes, it made me feel as if I were an angel or something.

"You…look…amazing," she breathed as she eyed me head to toe, and toe to head again. I let out a laugh, shaking my head at the turn of events. First the crazy kiss with Alex, then the emotional and epic episode with Tristan, and now the laughing and reuniting with Vivian. Summer in California was definitely getting interesting.

"You look great," I smiled as I couldn't believe Vivian was actually standing before me.

"Well, how've you been?" she asked, getting straight to the point. Another thing I loved about Vivian.

"Well," I started, "I'm staying here for the summer with Seth."

"And what made you come down here?" she asked.

"My parents are off for a business convention or whatever for the whole summer," I stated with a bored shrug.

"I still can't believe you're actually here," Vivian mused as she looked at me with a grin.

"How are you?" I asked, clearly interested in what has been going on.

"Oh, the same as usual," Vivian shrugged. "My gosh. We just have to hang out this summer."

"Yeah," I agreed with a nod. "So, do you still hang out with Melody and everyone?"

"Yes, of course Melody. But she's—"

"She's at camp right now," I finished for her, receiving a surprised look from Vivian.

"I've been in contact with Melody," I explained.

"Oh, well that's great!" Vivian agreed with an evident nod. "Can't wait until she comes back so we could all hang out. Us three again."

"Yeah, us three again," I repeated with a happy smile. Just being around Vivian made me feel nostalgic for those good, old days.

"We should totally hang out tomorrow," Vivian suggested with an expectant face. "Well of course Melody isn't going to be here but you and I could go shopping with the other girls."

"Other girls," I repeated, suddenly feeling uncomfortable about the 'other girls'. I was suddenly brought back to those memories. Those memories when my other ex-friends had made it perfectly clear that they hated me. Especially when they called me those awful names.

Vivian grimaced after realizing her mistake as she remembered those bad episodes of drama.

"Uh…yea," Vivian trailed off, not knowing for once what to say.

"Other girls meaning…?" I prodded a bit hesitantly.

"Um…" Vivian fidgeted as she looked down at her sandals. "Meaning…Aubrey and Courtney and this other girl, Madison."

"Oh…" I trailed as I began to grow uncomfortable.

_"Why are you stringing Tristan along?" Aubrey demanded, stepping closer and closer towards me. _

_I was so shocked by the vehemence dripping from Aubrey's voice that all I could do was stand there like an idiot as I was dealt with her insults. _

_"Are you that much of a bitch?" Aubrey demanded with a light laugh. "I'm glad you're leaving and moving out of California."_

_I stood there silently as I processed the words coming from Aubrey's mouth. I looked up to see Aubrey smirking at me. I noticed Courtney standing right behind Aubrey, keeping silent. _

_It was obvious that Courtney worshiped Aubrey. She was basically Aubrey's sidekick for everything. _

_"Can't wait for you to leave….and Tristan will finally be mine," Aubrey spat before flipping her hair and walking away._

I grimaced remembering the horrible memories when I was a practically pushover who didn't know how to stand up for myself.

It was quite embarrassing actually to know that I was that kind of person. But that was then…

"You know what?" Vivian asked, catching my attention away from my thoughts. I looked up with an expectant face.

"How about you and I just hang out tomorrow?" Vivian suggested with a suggestive smile. "We could hang out and catch up."

"Yeah…" I smiled, touched by Vivian's kindness. It was reassuring to know that Vivian was still Vivian.

"I can pick you up tomorrow around one. I drive now," Vivian smiled.

"Yeah, that's fine," I agreed, already looking forward to tomorrow's plans and what they had in store with Vivian.

"So, where are you staying exactly?"

"Same place. Same house with Seth."

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

"Hey Tristan!" Aubrey called, waving the attractive teenager over towards her and her friends—Madison and Courtney. She had no idea where Vivian had vanished off to.

"What are you doing?" Madison quickly demanded. "He's with Alex."

"Don't worry," Aubrey instructed as she ran her fingers through her light brown hair. "This will be good for you."  
"Good for her?" Courtney asked skeptically.

"Yes, good for her," Aubrey repeated as she motioned for Tristan to come over. "And besides, this is the first test for Madison."

"How? Alex is coming over too," Madison observed, a bit of panic covering her face. "I can't face him now!"

But before Aubrey could say anything, they were approached by the two irresistible teenagers—Tristan and Alex.

"Hey, what's up?" Alex greeted towards the group of girls as his eyes scanned Aubrey, Courtney, and Madison.

Alex stuffed his hands in his pockets as he stood beside Tristan who was still a bit disheveled by his conversation with Sienna.

"Where have you guys been? We haven't seen you since we arrived," Aubrey stated as she quickly scanned the bonfire scene—full of teenagers, music, beer, and partying.

Alex was instantly annoyed—only because of the whole ordeal with the conversation he had with Vivian. He knew what these girls thought of him—the "bad boy". Alex decided silently to leave them once the opportunity presented itself. He needed to get back to Sienna—since he did leave her alone. Though he did notice Vivian and her talking, he needed to get back.

"You know. Partying here and there," Tristan answered with a chuckle, regaining his composure.

Aubrey couldn't help but admire Tristan's attractiveness as he absentmindedly scratched the back of his head, giving a full view of his toned bicep.

"So, we were all thinking about hanging out tomorrow for lunch tomorrow. You guys in?" Courtney spoke up, Aubrey too preoccupied with her crush—Tristan.

"Landon and Derek said they're coming too," Madison finally spoke up, forcing the attention on her.

"Yeah, why not?" Alex answered with a nod.

He was trying to make a point to the girls that he wasn't the "bad boy" who "disrespected girls". Just the thought of that, made him want to scoff. But Alex sincerely didn't want there to be any tension between the girls, him, and the rest of their group of friends.

"Sure thing," Tristan nodded in agreement.

* * *

**SIENNA'S POV:**

"So, how's New York? You like it there?" Vivian asked with interest.

"It took a bit of adjusting too but it's really nice there," I answered but before I could continue my cell started vibrating.

"Hold on a sec," I apologized as I checked the screen. It was probably evident on my face that I was surprised to see Brenton calling because Vivian spoke up.

"Something wrong?" Vivian asked hesitantly as she eyed the vibrating cell in my hand.

"Um…" I said distractedly, staring at the screen. "Uh…no."

I smiled reassuringly as I ignored Brenton's call.

Vivian eyed my playfully but said seriously, "Although we haven't seen each other in years, I do recognize that look on your face."

I creased my eyebrows.

"Is a guy calling you? A special guy?" Vivian suspected. My mouth dropped open.

"How'd you know?" I asked automatically, eyeing her suspiciously and somewhat teasingly. Vivian let out a laugh.

"Oh gosh! So it is a guy, isn't it?" Vivian asked, elated that she was spot on. "Is it a boyfriend?" she continued slyly.

I let out a sigh, suddenly remembering my huge, complicated problem with boys.

"Not a boyfriend," I reassured.

"But a guy you like?" Vivian prodded. I let out a laugh.

"It's complicated," I explained.

I suddenly felt like explaining everything to her, instantly realizing that I missed talking to a girl friend about these problems. Especially since Vivian was here. Vivian was always someone I could trust and just having her here right in front of me, wanted me to pour out everything.

"Aren't boy problems always complicated?" Vivian asked rhetorically with a laugh.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" I asked, switching the spot light on her.

"Actually….no," Vivian sighed but smiled anyways. "And I'm fine with that because this summer I just want to have fun."

"Meaning, having hook ups," I stated with a smirk. Vivian rolled her eyes though she nodded.

"Exactly," Vivian admitted as she let out a little laugh.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

Alex cast a last glance over at preoccupied Tristan and Aubrey. Aubrey was dragging Tristan towards a secluded spot away from the bonfire party. Aubrey insistently talked and flirted with Tristan, casually placing a hand on Tristan's forearm.

"You haven't been drinking have you?" Tristan asked as he eyed Aubrey and her glazed blue eyes.

"What?" Aubrey let out a laugh. "Well…maybe a beer or two."

Tristan let out an amused chuckle before looking at Aubrey amusingly. It was always hilarious to Tristan to see people drunk. Of course, he hated it when he was the one who was drunk and people laughed at him. But being the sober one that night, he loved the entertainment of drunken teenagers.

Aubrey tripped over something and quickly grabbed onto Tristan's arm. Tristan steadied Aubrey, having a firm grip on her arms.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, of course," Aubrey said a bit too vividly and preppy for her own good. She sent a grin towards Tristan.

"You didn't drive did you?" Tristan asked concerned, as he realized Aubrey was in no condition to drive herself home.

"No, I came here with Vivian."

"How about I take you home?" Tristan suggested. With the state Aubrey was in, it was a smart choice for her to just go home rather than stick around the party and risk the chance of getting taken advantage of by a horny guy.

"Oh, alright," Aubrey pouted as they continued across the sand and over to the parking lot. "And my parents aren't home so it's all good," she slightly slurred.

"Oh yeah?" Tristan asked, just making conversation as he held Aubrey's balance as they walked.

"Oh yea," Aubrey nodded with a smile. "The house is empty."

She eyed Tristan, licking her lips but he didn't notice as his thoughts were somewhere else. Aubrey pouted and just as they were passing by the lifeguard stand, she stopped in her tracks.

"The car's this way," Tristan informed the drunken girl.

"I know that," Aubrey stated with a hint of annoyance through her drunken state. Tristan sent a confused look towards Aubrey.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

Madison watched Alex slip away from a group of guys and walk through the crowded mob of bonfire party goers. He disappeared from her sight, and she had no idea where he had gone.

"Like Aubrey said, just wait for him to come to you," Courtney stated from beside Madison.

She casted a weary glance towards Courtney.

"You think so?" she asked.

"I've been listening to Aubrey's advice since we became friends years ago," Courtney reassured. "Aubrey knows how guys think."

"Okay…" Madison said a bit doubted. She would just have to ask Melody for her opinion once she came back from came.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

Aubrey closed the distance between Tristan and her as she snaked her arms around his warm neck.

She acted too quickly, catching Tristan off guard, as she made the first move. And before Tristan could get his thoughts together and actually realize what had just happened, Aubrey brought her face to his.

"As I said," she whispered in his face. "My parents aren't home. You could spend the night," she whispered seductively though intoxicated by beer and alcohol.

Tristan immediately pulled Aubrey away from him and bent down to see that Aubrey was obviously gone.

"Aubrey, you're drunk," Tristan stated as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"So?"

"Let me take you home, okay?" Tristan asked, though it wasn't an option.

"And you could sleep over," Aubrey added as she tried to close the distance between them again though Tristan kept her a good distance apart from him.

Tristan just shook his head in disbelief. Aubrey was obviously drunk and she didn't know what she was saying.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So...How'd you guys like this chapter?

It was a bit different because I added in third person POV's to show you guys that things are still happening outside of Sienna's world. But trust me, it all ties in.

For example, Aubrey liking Tristan althought Tristan and Sienna have a history and all.  
And Madison liking and trying to get over Alex. Etc.

If you guys are confused with anything, let me know so I could explain it better.

Is there anything you would like to see happen? Anything you're curious about happening next chapter?

If things were too confusing, I'll try not to put so much into one chapter and add too many POV'S. Let me know if you liked reading third person POV and getting a sense of what's happening outside of Sienna's world.


	20. Stud

**Chapter 20: Stud**

"I'm glad you decided to hang out with me today," Vivian said from beside me.

I turned my view away from the ocean waves over to skinny, brunette Vivian sun bathing on her striped towel.

"Yeah, well it defiantly beats staying at home. That's for sure," I reassured as I leaned back on my hands.

The sun practically melted on my skin, the occasionally ocean breeze lifting my thick dark hair from my shoulders.

I observed the beach scene before me beneath my shaded sunglasses. Vivian and I picked an amazing spot to lay out—courtesy to her of course. We were clearly distanced off from the families that decided to take a trip down to the beach. As you can say, we were on the side of the beach with the teenagers.

In front of us, I could see some jet skiis jumping off the waves and a few surfers.

Vivian whistled underneath her breath, directing my attention back to her.

"Look at that hottie over there," Vivian stated, nodded her head towards her left. I looked in the indicated direction to see the all American boy playing Frisbee with a couple of his not-so-bad-looking friends.

I let out a laugh, shaking my head at Vivian. She hasn't changed.

"Do _you_ see some stud that has caught your eye?" Vivian asked, sitting up as she smoothed her hand over her tan stomach.

"No Vivian," I answered, keeping the laughter in my voice.

"Seriously?" Vivian asked with disbelief as she turned to me. I couldn't see her disapproving look through her own shaded sunglasses. "I've seen like twenty!"

"Sorry."

"Hm…" Vivian hummed as she scanned the beach of something…or someone. "How about that stud?"

I looked over to see a guy walking past us, soda drink in hand.

"No," I deadpanned. "I don't think guys with long hair are attractive," I admitted with a shrug.

"How about that guy?" she tried again.

"Eh," I shrugged. I wasn't really in the mood to check out guys at the moment. I had enough guy problems already.

"What? Are you not into guys or something?" Vivian rhetorically asked, looking at me as if I were crazy.

"I'm just having some boy problems right now," I explained with an eye roll though she obviously couldn't see it through my sunglasses.

Vivian took her sunglasses off, placing them in her beach bag, before giving me an unbelieving look.

"Fine!" I exclaimed as I slipped my sunglasses off and onto my head. I made a point of scanning the beach until I found a promising "stud". I could feel Vivian's almond brown eyes on me.

"Now that's a 'stud'," I stated, emphasizing her word as I landed my brown eyes on a tall, toned, tan 'stud' playing volleyball with his friends a few yards off towards our right.

"_Now_ you're talking," Vivian said approvingly, giving me an appreciative smile. She and I looked back at the guy I just noted. The 'stud' was in grey board shorts, emphasizing his perfect tan.

I looked away from him, glancing down at my black, silver designed bikini. From beside me, Vivian let out a shocked laugh.

"What?" I asked, looking up to see her giving me a smirk.

"Well, apparently," Vivian started, her smirk growing into a smile. "That 'stud' you just noted is Tristan."

I practically chocked on nothing. Tristan? Wait, what did she just say?

"That's Tristan all right," Vivian confirmed. I followed her eyes and after seconds of waiting for the stud to give me a good look at his face…I realized Vivian was right.

"Oh my gosh," I muttered with an inward groan.

"Did you meet him yesterday at the bonfire?" Vivian questioned, looking at me. "Are you guys still friends?"

"Um…I haven't been in touch with him since I moved," I informed, making sure to not let any sadness creep into my voice.

"Really? You guys were so close," Vivian stated the obvious, clearly intrigued at my news.

"Yeah…" I trailed off, looking back over at Tristan playing volleyball. I noticed Alex was there also….and what seemed like my old friend Landon and a few guys I haven't seen before.

"You want to go over and say hi?" Vivian asked, observing my nostalgic face. I looked over at her, with a hopeful look.

Of course, I didn't forget my emotional talk with Tristan last night…It would be awkward to go over there…

Vivian stood up and peered over at the guys. She turned back to me with a grimace.

"I just noticed that our friends are over there too. I mean, your old friends like Courtney and Aubrey…" she trailed off. "Well, not really your old friends but—" she started to babble, realizing that she brought up a sore subject—reminding us that Aubrey clearly hated me.

"Its fine," I stated, standing up. "I'm going to have to face them sooner or later right?"

"Alright then," Vivian said unconvincingly.

We both gathered up our beach towels and beach bags, making our way over. I slipped my sunglasses back on.

I was surprised to not feel any nervousness, knowing I was practically going to walk into the hell's pit. I just really didn't care. The bullying and insults that came my way when I was younger was in the past. I wasn't afraid of Aubrey anymore. Things changed.

"Hey guys!" Vivian greeted enthusiastically as we approached her friends, my ex-friends.

I was too preoccupied looking at her friends' faces. Apparently our appearance caused her friends to look at us—or particularly me, the newcomer.

"Hey, I thought you said you couldn't make it," Madison stated though there was a smile on her face, knowing that her friend actually did make it.

I noticed that Madison looked like an innocent, nice girl. She was petite, a friendly smile on her face, baby blue eyes. She turned her blue eyes towards me.

It seemed that everyone was waiting for Vivian to introduce me.

"Well, change of plans," Vivian shrugged.

Vivian glanced over at me with a smile. She motioned her hands towards me.

"I'm sure some of you guys may remember Sienna," Vivian said casually, though it definitely dropped a bomb.

I slipped my sunglasses back onto my head and smiled politely. I tried to ignore Aubrey's shocked face from her position on her beach towel.

"Madison, this is an old friend," Vivian introduced with a smile.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Madison stated with a greeting smile.

Aubrey stood up from her towel, walking over to me with Courtney at her heel.

"Sienna," Aubrey stated as she stood in front of me.

I met her eyes with confidence…or what I hoped was confidence. She made a show of looking me over and then meeting my eyes again.

"You look great. I didn't even recognize you," she observed, putting a smile on.

"Thanks," I smiled, clearly feeling the tension coming off her. I definitely had my guard up with her.

I glanced over at Courtney and smiled. Courtney hasn't changed at all.

"Hey Courtney," I greeted with a friendly smile. She returned it with a warm one.

"You girls sure you don't want to play?"

All of us, including me, turned around to see that the volleyball guys had all come over for a break from the heat. Boys, being boys, didn't notice that a new girl—or should I say an old friend—had appeared. I stood there a bit uncomfortably in my bikini as eyes were on me.

I noticed my old friend, Landon, walk past me to grab his water bottle off a beach towel. The other guys planted themselves on the open beach towels the girls had deserted when they approached me.

"Whoa! Sienna," Tristan said surprised, meeting my eyes as he approached with the volleyball under his arm.

"Hi," I breathed, looking up into his blue-grey eyes.

"What's everybody huddled up for?" Alex asked as he approached us. He took one look at me and he knew instantly. His eyebrows rose.

"Yeah, Sienna and I were over there," she pointed to where we had come from, "and we saw you guys, so we came over," Vivian explained to everyone's confused and shocked faces.

Instantly, everybody broke up into conversation. Greetings and questions were dealt towards me.

"Hi, I'm Derek," a tall, black-haired teenager approached me a smile on his face. I noticed a dimple on his left cheek.

So…this was Melody's boyfriend. Cute. He looked like one of those attractive teenagers but wasn't arrogant knowing he was that attractive. Did that make sense?

"Hi, I'm Sienna," I greeted back with a smile, taking in his kind smile.

"Are you going to give me a hug or what?" Landon announced as he approached me, water bottle in hand.

I couldn't help but laugh as I amusingly looked up at Landon, my old friend. His blonde hair looked even more blonde with the sun shining down on us.

"Well?" Landon prodded with a grin on his face as he opened his arms up for me, giving a view of his toned chest.

I ignored the glares from the Aubrey and Courtney as I let out a laugh and stepped into Landon's arms.

"I can't believe you're back," he stated as he looked down at me, keeping his arm around me.

"Yeah, me neither," I agreed with a light laugh. I looked up and I couldn't help but feel happy to be back with my old friends again. It felt nice.

"Don't hog Sienna all to yourself!" Alex exclaimed playfully as he appeared in front of Landon and me.

"Stop whining!" Landon laughed as he let his arm slip from my shoulder and he gently pushed me in the direction of Alex.

I felt like a rag doll.

"Are you happy you're back?" Aubrey spoke up, questioning me.

Alex wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a friendly hug. I tried to turn my head around to see Aubrey but Alex wouldn't allow it as he hugged me as if I were going to disappear at any second.

I couldn't help but laugh knowing I just saw Alex last night when he dropped me off at home from the bonfire party last night.

I managed to escape from Alex's embrace, playfully looking up at him with a disapproving smile. He shrugged innocently, his green eyes playfully dancing.

I turned back to see Aubrey glaring at me, her chin titled up as if she were queen of the world. I tried not to frown at her.

"Yeah, I'm happy," I answered her with a polite smile.

"Weren't you Melody's best friend back then?" Madison voiced, clearly clueless. I kept noticing her glance from me to Alex, who was standing beside me.

"Yeah, we were definitely best friends," I smiled in confirmation.

I knew that Madison was now Melody's best friend and they were nicknamed the M&Ms since they did everything together.

"But Tristan and Sienna were really close too," Vivian informed Madison with a nod.

I glanced across from me at Tristan to see him looking at me with his blue-grey eyes. We shared a look before I quickly turned away.

"Wow, so you must feel great seeing all your old friends again" Madison asked, a smile on her face.

"Definitely," I answered with a nod. I noticed the glare Aubrey sent Madison, obviously frowning upon Madison's decision to talk to me.

"Hey, do you think I could talk to you for a minute?" Tristan whispered into my ear, coming up beside me; it gave me a shock. He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

All I could do was nod. It was weird. Tristan and I communicated as if I never left…like it was the old days.

"I see Tristan is going to take his turn and hog Sienna now," Landon called a few feet away, joking in his eyes.

I flushed as I set my beach bag down next to where Vivian left hers.

"Don't worry, I'll bring her back," Tristan reassured with laughter in his voice.

I looked around and saw all the girls looking at me. Vivian smirked with a twinkle in her eye. She admired how I managed to get the guys' attention on me. I honestly wasn't doing it on purpose.

However, Aubrey crossed her arms over her chest with a death glare sent towards me. Courtney just looked perplexed at how I could get all the guys attention in the first five minutes I was there.

Madison bit the corner of her lip, glancing at Alex to me; from Tristan and then to me.

Tristan's fingers grazed me wrist, bringing me out of my observations. I looked up to see him look at me expectantly.

I smiled towards him and started to walk beside him, away from the group of friends.

"Look, about last night," Tristan started as we walked side by side across the shoreline.

I glanced up at him and he was able to see my brown eyes looking at him expectantly, my sunglasses perched on top of my hair.

"I think we started off on the wrong foot," I stated, looking down to see my feet making footprints in the sand. "It's just complicated between us."

Tristan shrugged. I glanced over at him to see him and couldn't help but notice how strong his biceps looked at that moment.

I noticed a few teenage girls checking Tristan out as we passed by them, engaged in conversation. I discreetly observed Tristan, and I knew that he noticed the girls staring at him. He ignored it.

"I wish it wasn't complicated though," I stated sadly, playing with my hands. "Maybe we could start over?" I asked in a hopeful voice.

"So you want me to say, 'Hi I'm Tristan. It's nice to meet you. And you are?'" he looked at me like he didn't buy it. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Not necessarily like that. No," I corrected.

"But that's the thing," he pointed out. "We can't start over because we've had a history together Sienna. It's not like we could just forget about it."

I walked silently beside him, not knowing what to say. I just looked straight ahead at the never-ending coastline, the sun on my shoulders.

"I don't believe things are complicated between us."

"But it is," I argued. "We can't just resume our friendship as if I never left California. We changed."  
Tristan just shook his head in disagreement. He looked over at me, observing me.

"I admit we grew and matured," he spoke up, picking his words carefully. "But I'm still me and you're still you. It's not like you changed into a whole different girl and I have no idea who you are anymore."

"I'm not a pushover anymore," I muttered. I admit, I really didn't like who I was back then. Someone without a backbone and couldn't stand up for herself against Aubrey. But I wasn't afraid of her anymore.

To my surprise, Tristan gently pushed me into the ocean water. The waves splashed against the sand as the water went as high as my waist.

"Tristan!" I exclaimed, quickly running out of the cold Pacific Ocean. "You know I hate cold water!"

I noticed a few guys looking over at me, obviously hearing my loud exclamation. Well, that was embarrassing. I blushed instantly and I noticed a few guys smiled over at me, trying to win me over with their white teeth.

I looked back at Tristan to see him keeping in his laughter, also observing the same guys that were apparently looking over at me. Tristan turned his eyes back towards me.

"Exactly," he smirked, making a point. "You're still the girl who doesn't like cold water, who hates sharing drinks and whatnot…"

I rolled my eyes at him, clearly listening as he logically made his point. He looked at me with patient blue-grey eyes.

"And you're still the guy who seems to prove me wrong," I muttered bitterly, looking up at him. He sent me an adorable, smug smile.

"Seth told me I have to get a job. You know any good places?" I looked up at him, changing the conversation in order to calm my racing heart.

"But you can't drive can you? You don't have a California license."

"My point exactly but Seth won't listen to me. Stubborn brother," I noted with a shrug.

"Well, I know this place that's looking for a waitress. The pay is decent," Tristan offered.

"Is it within walking distance?" I asked, already knowing the answer was no.

"No," Tristan laughed. "But I work there. And the waitressing position is at the same hours as mine so I could just take you."

"You work there?" I asked surprised. He nodded.

"As a waiter. As a cook. You name it," Tristan laughed. "It's called The Grub."

"The Grub?" I asked with a light laugh.

"Yeah," Tristan confirmed with a shake of his head. "I could take you now actually and you could see if you want the job."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Tristan smiled. "What do you say?"

"Alright."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So I really hoped you liked this chapter. Tell me what you think of it. I want to hear your opinions.

I hope you were able to get a sense of Tristan's and Sienna's relationship. I hope it wasn't too confusing with all the characters in the chapter, but I want you to get to know them too.

Hopefully you guys were able to assume who likes Sienna or not. Obviously Vivian is a good friend to her. Aubrey doesn't like Sienna at all, so thus Courtney doesn't like Sienna. And Madison hasn't met Sienna before so they're on good terms.

So what do you guys think of Tristan?


	21. A Date?

**Chapter 21: A Date?**

Tristan held the door open to The Grub as I walked into and was greeted by a typical beach restaurant. There were wide windows, giving a faraway view of the beach which was quite nice actually. There was a hostess stand with a woman standing behind it, scribbling something down on a piece of paper.

The Grub wasn't too crowded but had its share of family and teenage customers. I noticed a fair-skinned girl carrying a tray of food over to a booth of hungry customers.

"Hey Dolly," Tristan greeted smoothly as we approached the hostess stand.

The woman looked up and I noticed that her red hair was piled on top of her head. I noticed that she had faint wrinkle lines around her eyes and the she was in her mid-forties. She immediately smiled, noticing Tristan.

"You're not working today," she stated at she noticed he wasn't wearing the same black collared work shirt with a logo of The Grub on the left side of her chest.

"No, just came from the beach," Tristan explained easily as he pointed towards his grey board shorts and a plain t-shirt.

"Nice day to spend at the beach," Dolly agreed with a nod. "And who is this?" She turned her eyes towards me.

"Dolly, meet Sienna. Sienna's thinking about taking that waitressing job; the one with the same hours as mine."

"Oh, I see," Dolly said with a grin. Obviously, she was the owner of this place. "We really do need a waitress at that hour. If you want the job, its here for the taking."

"You don't need my resume or anything?" I asked doubtfully. Dolly let out a laugh.

"Well, we usually do but since Tristan brought you here, I trust that he has good judgment to bring in a hardworking girl," Dolly explained. I didn't miss the wink she sent Tristan.

"So you want the job?" Tristan asked, turning his attention towards me.

"Yeah, why not?" I asked, with a smile.

"Okay, I'm sure that Tristan will explain everything to you then?" Dolly assumed. Tristan nodded in confirmation.

"Hopefully when you start working, you won't be distracting Tristan," she laughed, staring at me. I let out an embarrassed laugh.

"Between you and me, Tristan gets distracted when pretty girls are around," she made a show of trying to whisper to me though it was obvious he could hear.

"We're going to order something to eat if you don't mind," he stated, obviously noticing I was getting a bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah, sure. Go pick a booth. We're definitely not busy right now." She smiled at me and I smiled politely back.

"Cool. Talk to you late Dolly," Tristan said.

"Oh, and give her a working shirt from upstairs. And your paycheck is waiting for you upstairs too," Dolly reminded him.

"Sure thing Dolly," Tristan smiled before he led me to an empty booth in the corner of the restaurant.

"She's funny," I stated when Tristan took a seat in the booth in front of me.

"Yeah, and talkative but she's nice."

"So I guess we'll be working with each other now," I stated.

But the only thing going through my mind was that this was bad. This just spelled disaster. I was going to be spending much more time with Tristan and I knew I was bound to be even more confused with my boy problems.

There was Tristan. We had a history together. We were close friends—practically my best friend. Things could have gotten farther in our relationship but then I moved. I didn't even know if I still had those feelings for Tristan…

There was Alex. I really didn't know what to think about him. He was a friend, not a close friend. But since I moved back for the summer, I've realized that he was easy to get along with. And I couldn't deny there was something there…or maybe it was just that he was very attractive?

And lastly, there was Brenton. I honestly didn't know what to do with him. We kissed the night before I left for California. We weren't together but then again we kissed. But then I found out he went on a date with Christine…but he's been trying to contact me and show that he cared by asking how I was in California…it was just all mixed signals.

"You say it like it's a bad thing," he noted, looking intrigued. He leaned back in the booth and looked at me expectantly. I stared at him.

"Um…not necessarily," I answered as I looked out the window. I could feel his eyes on me.

"Look, if it's what I said to you yesterday at that bonfire I'm sorry."

The earnest, apologetic tone in his voice caught my attention. His eyes weren't on me, instead at the empty table between us.

"Well…" my voice caused him to look up at me, "you said a lot of stuff."

"I think I was too forward yesterday and that may have freaked you out—"

"No, no," I protested, interrupting him now that I figured out what he was specifically talking about—his telling me that he still had feelings for me and for almost kissing me.

I was glad that I didn't blush at the recollection that he wanted to kiss me. Of course, any girl would be flattered to hear out loud that Tristan wanted to kiss them.

"It's just that I had some things on my mind and yesterday just overwhelmed me," I explained vaguely. I looked away from him, placing my palms on the cool tabletop.

"I was too forward," he insisted. "Something just came over me and I was still shocked to see that you were back and everything."

I nodded in understanding.

"I really shouldn't have been too forward and I'm sorry. I mean, you could be taken for all I know," Tristan ended with a light chuckle.

His blue-grey eyes looking at me questioningly. At that moment I smiled at him for many reasons. One reason was because I was sitting right across from my former best friend. Second reason was because Tristan was obviously still the same Tristan; my caring yet attractive best friend.

"I'm not taken," I confirmed, biting the corner of my lip.

Sure, my mind instantly flashed to Brenton but we weren't even together. And plus, he went on a date with Christine! All Brenton and I did was kiss, and it really didn't seal the deal that we were officially together. Some people kiss and it doesn't mean anything.

Just like how I kissed Alex the other night. Gosh, that was a mistake in the making but I couldn't help myself fall for Alex's green eyes. I guess I was just in the moment and I couldn't help but kiss him.

Now don't get the wrong idea. I don't just go around kissing guys! I'm not a what-do-you-call it? A s-l-u-t! Seriously, Aubrey hated me back then and called me that many times and since then I vowed to never turn into that type of person. And plus I knew that Aubrey was just calling me names. I knew I was just some innocent girl who was attacked by jealous Aubrey who had her sights on Tristan.

Hm…I wonder if she still likes Tristan…

Tristan scanned my face for a minute, as if waiting for me to say that I was joking and I really did have a boyfriend waiting for me back home. Well, I didn't.

"Really?" he finally asked, raising his eyebrows. I couldn't help but let out a light laugh.

"Yeah, really," I confirmed with a shrug. What was the big deal? "Why?"

Then Tristan did the most terrible thing at that moment. He smiled his heart-melting smile that I never could resist. His eyes brightened just a bit; probably hearing the fact that I wasn't with someone.

"Well, I am sorry about what happened last night but…I did mean what I said to you."

His hands appeared in my vision and he gently took my hands in his. I looked up at him confused. I tried to ignore how I felt with my hands in his strong yet soft ones.

His blue-grey eyes looked into mine, wanting me to understand.

"It's true that we haven't been in touch for two years but to have you in front of me right now…I can't deny that I'm attracted to you. I can't deny the fact that I'm reminded of our friendship we had back then."

I couldn't deny that I was feeling the same way…

"Hello. Welcome to The Grub. Would you guys like to order anything to drink?" the fair-skinned waitress I had seen earlier had approached the table with two menus in hand.

Seeing her up close, I assumed that she was in college; a few years older than Tristan and me.

"Oh, hey Tristan!" she greeted once she noticed one of her co-workers. Tristan smiled back, though not as enthusiastically, silently bummed that he was interrupted.

He let go of my hands, keeping his hands on his side of the table.

"Opps. Sorry, did I interrupt something?" the fair-skinned waitress asked with a grimace.

"Its fine Suzy," Tristan said with a smile. I was slightly perplexed at the sight that he wasn't even blushing…while I saw across from him, trying to cool my cheeks down from hearing what he was confessing to me just a second earlier. "Suzy, this is Sienna."

"Hi," I greeted, attempting a smile as my cheeks cooled down. "So do you like waitressing? Apparently I'm going to be the new waitress here."

"Hi, Sienna. I'm really sorry if I interrupted something. I always have bad timing," she apologized again, looking from me to Tristan. "But yeah. Waitressing is fun. Good tips. You're going to be working here?"

"Yeah, thanks to Tristan here," I smiled at her, quickly glancing at Tristan.

"That's awesome," Suzy smiled with an eager nod. "Are you new here? I haven't seen you before."

"Yeah, I'm staying for the summer. I've lived here before but then I moved away," I explained for what seemed to me for the umpteenth time.

"That's cool. Well I better get back to work before Dolly threatens to fire me," Suzy stated with a light-hearted laugh. She placed the two menus on the table and innocently looked me over—my denim shorts and tank top over my bikini.

"Nice meeting you Sienna. You'll do well as a waitress," she noted before leaving the table.

"Hopefully when I start, I don't spill drinks on me or something," I stated with a light laugh.

Obviously, our previous conversation was forgotten thanks to Suzy's accidental interruption.

"Oh, it's easy," Tristan reassured me, leaning back into the booth. "But if you have a lot to carry, I'll help."

"Well, we'll just see when I actually start. Hopefully I won't need your help," I stated with a smile. "But thanks for getting me this job. Seth would be especially proud of me."

"Why does he want you to get a job anyways?"

"Why don't you ask him?" I offered with a smile. "On second thought, you really _should_ ask him. I'd like to know the answer to that question."

"Alright, I will," Tristan promised with an adorable smile. "So you want to order something or what?"

"What do they have?" I asked, opening up the menu and scanning the items.

"They have squid," Tristan offered. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Calamari. Yum," I said teasingly.

"I have no idea how you could eat squid," he said, crinkling his nose.

"Hey!" I protested. "Calamari is good."

"Again I say, I can't believe you could even eat squid."

"Calamari sounds more appetizing than squid."

"It's squid though," he argued, a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll just have calamari then," I said, closing my menu.

"You're not hungry?" he asked, scanning over his menu.

"No, not really," I answered, looking out the window.

"Anything to drink?"

"Just water," I answered, watching people cross the streets and head over to the beach.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

I looked away from the window to see that he had gotten up from the booth, the two menus in hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked, slightly amused.

"I'll just get it right now. I work here, remember?"

"But you're off duty," I argued back.

"Doesn't matter," he stated, sticking his tongue playfully at me.

"Well, let me at least pay for my calamari."

"For your squid?" he asked. "No, it's on the house."

"Oh, so now you get free food just because you work here?" I asked unbelieving.

"Alright fine," Tristan sighed. "It's on me. Alright?"

"Tristan," I protested.

"And there you are again. The girl who insists to pay for everything herself. Well too bad."

"You suck," I retorted receiving a light-hearted chuckle from Tristan.

"I'll be back before you know it," he promised as he smoothly walked away, leaving me to sit there alone.

I didn't even get a minute alone before Dolly slid into the booth in front of me, taking Tristan's vacant seat.

"So, did Tristan tell you everything you need to know about working at The Grub?" she questioned with a knowing smile.

"Not yet," I answered sheepishly, joining her in a light laugh.

"He is a charmer isn't he?" Dolly asked, taking me by surprise.

"Um…" I stated flustered.

"Don't worry. I won't tell him," Dolly reassured me with a kind smile. "You good friends with him?"

"Um…yea," I nodded with a bit of hesitance. "We've known each other for a while."

"Yeah, I saw you guys holding hands just a while ago," Dolly stated with a knowing look but it immediately vanished at seeing my embarrassed and uncomfortable face.

"Oh, sorry," she quickly apologized.

"Its fine," I reassured her with a tight nod and hopefully a convincing smile.

"I'm a bit nosy. It's a bad habit of mine," Dolly said with a grimace. "But I've got to say that you guys would make a very cute couple."

"Well, Tristan and I have known each for a while and we were like best friends," I explained, trying to persuade her that she shouldn't be assuming things. "And we're going to stay friends."

"Oh but that's where you're wrong," she corrected me with a smile. "I only saw you guys together for five minutes but I could just tell by the way he looks at you. And the way you look at him."

"Yeah, like friends," I insisted with a tight smile.

I've just decided that this lady was crazy. Seriously, what person randomly goes around and starts telling people that they look good together?

Dolly's eyes shifted behind me and I was about to turn around but she suddenly spoke up.

"Well, I better get back to work before customers start leaving," Dolly announced with laugh.

I turned around to where she was looking at, seeing that her empty hostess stand was filing up with customers waiting for a booth at The Grub. I turned back around to see Dolly tucking a strand of her red hair behind her ear.

"I'll come back later and check up on you and Tristan," Dolly informed with a nod and smile.

I politely smiled back as she left to resume her job duties when Suzy came up to the booth.

"Oh, what happened to the menus?" Suzy asked as she blatantly stared at the empty table in front of me. She also had her order pad and pen out to take my order.

"Oh, actually Tristan took them and said he'll get us the food," I answered cautiously, not knowing what Suzy's reaction would be.

Suzy let out a light-hearted laugh, looked around the restaurant and after deciding that she could take a quick break, she took the seat across from me.

"Tristan always seems to do that whenever he comes in," she explained with a wave of her hand.

"Sienna, have you ever had a waitressing job before?" Suzy asked, turning the subject on me now.

"Actually I haven't," I answered truthfully with a sheepish smile. "The only job I've ever had was at this clothing store boutique in New York."

"Oh, that's nice," she nodded. "But I bet you'll get the hang of waitressing here at The Grub. So don't worry."

"Okay, that's good know," I smiled. "Do you work at the same hours as Tristan?"

"Yeah, so I could show you the ropes when you start working," she offered with an eager nod.

"Thanks. That'd be very helpful."

"Suzy? Aren't you supposed to be working and not chatting?" Tristan came up to our booth, a tray of food and drinks in his hand.

She glanced over at me and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I wasn't the one who left your friend sitting here by herself now was I?" she retorted back with a triumphant smirk on her fair-skinned face.

"Well, I'm here now," Tristan retorted back. He turned his gaze down on me. "With food."

I let out a laugh at his grin when he placed the food plates and drinks down on the table. Suzy smiled at me before getting up from the booth, ready to get back to waitressing. Tristan took the vacant seat back.

"I thought I asked for water," I spoke up, staring at the glass of strawberry lemonade that Tristan placed in front of me.

"You did but I thought you'd like this drink better," Tristan answered back. I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I made it myself. Strawberry lemonade. It's my specialty," he explained with laughter in his eyes.

"You specialty huh?" I brought the glass towards me, stirring the lemonade with my straw.

"Try it."

I peered over at him with a suspicious look on my face. His grin grew wider and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You didn't do anything to it did you?" I asked fearfully, glancing from the glass back to him.

"No, why would I?" Tristan asked with an incredulous look on his tan face.

I let out a laugh before saying, "I remember that time you were experimenting drinks in your kitchen. You told me to try one and I trusted you. Next thing I knew, I was washing my tongue out with water because of your awful drink failure."

Tristan broke out into laughter after my story, a twinkle in his blue-grey eyes. I loved the sound of his laughter.

"You remember that?" he asked slightly surprised yet with appreciation in his voice.

"Of course I do," I answered back softly, looking away from his eyes. How can I not forget all the memories I shared back then with him?

I took a sip of the strawberry lemonade and my taste buds instantly tasted Tristan's specialty. I immediately made a sour face, pushing the glass away from me.

Tristan looked at me incredulous, his mouth hanging open.

I swallowed and I couldn't help but let out a laugh at the sight of him.

"It's too sour huh?" Tristan asked with a grimace on his face.

"I'm just kidding," I gasped after my laughter. "It was actually really good."

I made a show of taking a long, refreshing sip of his specialty. He glared at me from across the table and I couldn't help but grin wider. I ignored his glare as I took a piece of the calamari from the plate in front of me, dipping it in sauce and popping it in my mouth.

"Squid," he muttered.

I looked up at him, meeting my brown eyes with his blue-grey ones.

"Just try one," I offered, picking a calamari piece up and offering him one.

He naturally crinkled his nose at it.

"It's good!" I insisted, offering the piece closer to him.

He just stared at me. Due to past experiences we had together, we both knew that he was never going to eat it. No matter what.

"Fine," I sighed. "Your loss."

I popped it into my mouth a chewed. And just then my eyes noticed that there was a plate of pasta on our table. I would be lying if I said that it didn't smell delicious.

"I see you eyeing the pasta," Tristan stated, causing me to look away from the food and up at him.

"You could have some you know," he offered as he pushed the plate towards me. "That's why I brought it over. I thought you'd like it."

I couldn't help but smile up at him, feeling warmth seep into my chest. How thoughtful…

"Really?" I asked dubiously, trying to calm my heart beat. I couldn't help but just stare across at him.

"Yeah," Tristan confirmed with a smirk, obviously questioning my sudden "swoon" facial expression that appeared.

"What are you going to eat?" I asked, noticing that there was only my calamari plate, the pasta dish, and the two strawberry lemonades on our table.

"I was going to share the pasta with you."

I stared at him.

"Don't worry," Tristan laughed. "I have an extra plate right here so don't start freaking out that we'll be sharing the same food and germs."

I glared across at him, obviously getting the hint that he was mocking me. He was too busy ignoring me since he was splitting the pasta, putting some on an empty plate for himself.

He pushed my plate of pasta towards me but didn't wait for me to start eating as he started to eat his own pasta.

"I'm actually trying to get rid of that habit of mine," I stated casually, twirling some pasta onto my fork.

"Oh really?" Tristan asked unconvinced.

I stuck the forkful of pasta into my mouth and I couldn't help but really like this pasta.

"Yeah actually I am," I confirmed after swallowing. I looked up at him to see him staring at me amusingly.

"And why is that?"

"Well, because it is sort of stupid for me to have that habit."

"Well not really," he disagreed. "Prevents you from getting sick and germs and diseases."

"My original reason for having the habit," I explained. "But then for some reason I don't have a problem with…"

I abruptly stopped, shutting my mouth as I realized where the sentence was heading. Stupid me for bringing up the topic. I finished the rest of the sentence silently in my head: But then for some reason I don't have a problem with…kissing boys. And that certainly transferred germs didn't it? I mean, kissing meant lip to lip contact!

I cleared my throat as I ate some more pasta. I tried to ignore the silence between Tristan and me. I peeked up to see him staring at me, obviously puzzled.

"What?" Tristan finally asked confused, laughing. Obviously, he was entertained by the silence and my awkwardness.

"Never mind," I muttered, shaking my head. I looked away from his eyes and concentrated on eating some calamari.

Please don't bring it up. Just forget about it Tristan…

"No," Tristan spoke up, truly intrigued now. "What were you going to say?"

I looked up to see clear amusement playing in his blue-grey eyes and lips. I coughed.

"Nothing," I insisted, my eyes not breaking eye contact.

We stared at each other in silence, waiting for the other person to break. He was waiting for me to spill while I was waiting for him to drop it.

"Are you guys having a staring contest?" Dolly called as she passed by our booth.

Tristan and I immediately disconnected our eyes to see that Dolly was looking at us amusingly.

"I never knew that nowadays teenagers stare at each other on dates. Back in my day, we actually flirted," Dolly informed.

My cheeks instantly blushed and I let out a light laugh. Dolly caught my eye and winked at me. Crazy lady.

"Dolly!" Tristan playfully exclaimed. "And I was winning that staring contest too!"

"Opps. Sorry," Dolly apologized with a laugh. With that, she left Tristan and me alone as she walked towards the restaurant kitchen.

"She's got quite a personality," I stated.

Tristan chuckled and looked at me as he said, "You'll get used to it."

I couldn't help but smile at him. He was quite the guy…

"So…" he trailed off, staring at me.

"Yeah?" I asked hesitantly, giving him a look.

"I guess we're on a date?"

A date. I swallowed and took a breath. A date.

"According to Dolly," I answered.

Tristan smirked at me, a twinkle in his blue-grey eyes. It felt like he could read every one of my thoughts.

"Do you think we're on a date?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you want us to be on a date?" he answered back with a question.

I slightly narrowed my eyes at him. He knew that I was slightly nervous. Nervous about what? I had no idea.

I let out a sigh, glancing out the window and back at him. He was looking at me patiently. He took a sip of his own drink. I twirled the straw in my drink, hearing the clinking of the ice cubes.

"We're friends Tristan," I said finally. "And how can I not forget that we were best friends back then?"

"So are you saying that you also can't forget the fact that we were possibly going to be more than friends?"

"Were we though?" I asked, finally tearing my eyes away from his.

I looked out the window, watching a guy on a bicycle ride down the sidewalk. The sun was still up in the sky, burning down.

"Were we really going to be more than friends if I hadn't moved away?" I asked a bit softly, suddenly feeling nostalgic.

"I thought we were."

"But that was then Tristan," I insisted, finally turning my eyes to meet his. I let out a soft sigh before continuing in a gentle voice. "That was then, in the past. We're not there anymore."

Couldn't he understand that things were different now? I moved away and we grew, matured. Things were different and even though I had come back to California for the summer, things still weren't the same as where I left them.

I met my brown eyes with his and hoped that my sadness wasn't evident through my facial expression.

I didn't bother taking notice in his blue-grey eyes looking intensely in mine. I didn't bother taking in the straight line his lips were formed into. I didn't bother taking notice of the disagreement evident in his eyes.

"You're right," he confirmed after a long moment of silence and staring between us.

I tried desperately to push whatever emotions and thoughts that were threatening me from backing down from my argument. I couldn't fall for those blue-grey eyes of his. I couldn't fall for his amazing personality and his adorably good looks. I couldn't fall for the best friend I was going to fall for back then.

"But we're here now. I see you right in front me," he waved his hand across the table, motioning towards me. "You're still Sienna and I'm still Tristan. We're still friends and we'll always have that history and memories we shared together. We're still the same."

I let out a breath and was secretly happy that it wasn't a shaky one. I looked into Tristan's eyes and I couldn't help but be pulled back into memory lane…those many times I had his eyes on me and those times I stared into those caring and amazing eyes of his.

"Are you saying your feelings are still the same for me? After all these years?"

"Look," he stated, "all I'm saying is that we're both here now. We could see what happens now, since you say you're not taken. You just have to be open-minded about things and don't be so quick to shoot possibilities down."

If someone randomly passed by our booth at that moment and heard what Tristan was telling me, they would have no idea what was going on in that boy's mind.

But I, unfortunately, knew exactly what he meant. I should probably blame the fact that I just knew him too well…even after not talking to him for about two or three years now. Couldn't deny the stupid chemistry or amazingly close relationship/friendship I shared with Tristan.

"Fine," I agreed curtly, giving him a look before sipping some of my strawberry lemonade.

Obviously Tristan was telling me to give our relationship a chance and to not shoot him down or reject him or turn him down. Whatever way you wanted to call it. He just wanted to give what we had going back then a chance. He just wanted to see where things were going to go with us and let it happen naturally—without my stubbornness to stop it if things were going to go well with Tristan and me together. To test the waters as you could say…

"So, we'll just see what happens," he stated, ending that conversation.

I ignored the satisfied hint of a smile on his lips as he finally turned his attention away from me and back towards his pasta.

I could have been smirking right back at him at that moment. Even though we were best friends back then and the fact that sometimes he was the only one to know what I was thinking at certain times…he didn't know what my plan was just then.

He was going to find out sooner or later that I didn't agree with his logic; his logic that we could simply resume our relationship before I moved away.

Tristan wasn't dumb, I'll give you that. He'll figure out soon enough that I made my decision—I wasn't going to let our friendship turn into a relationship. I wasn't going to go any further with him than just friends.

Why? Well, I'll keep that reason to myself and make sure that Tristan would never find out…once he realized I wanted to be just friends and nothing else with him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

WELL? What did you guys think?

I've got to be honest that I'm pleased on how this chapter turned out. It practically wrote itself but I'm really hoping that you guys aren't confused about anything. If you are, just ask the question and I'll answer and clarify it for you. :)

But please, I do really believe that this chapter deserves reviews.

Hopefully reviews that let me know how they think about the story and the direction its turning, what their opinion is on Tristan, their opinion concerning Sienna, which boy you are rooting for, and what you would like to happen. I'm not asking too much am I?

REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR OPINIONS! THEY CERTAINLY HELP TO HAVE YOUR THOUGHTS/OPINIONS IN MIND WHEN I'M WRITING.


	22. Office Space

**Chapter 22: Office Space**

"And this is the office where we get our paychecks, leave our personal belongings, and so on and so forth," Tristan explained as we entered the tight office space.

"It's a bit small isn't it?" I scanned the room.

It was practically the size of…well I really wouldn't know how to explain it actually. But let's just say that the big office desk and safe took most of the room. A bookcase that was filled with boxes hugged the left wall. Obviously no more than two people could be walking around in the tight space. It would have been lucky if you could fit three people into the cramped office.

I noticed there were tiny paper signs on the bookcase with names on them written in black sharpie.

"Are these supposed to be cubbies?" I mused as I took a step closer to the bookcase, noticing that under the name Suzy there was a purse—probably hers—lying on one side of a book shelf.

I've got to admit, I was impressed by the invention of the cubbies made from the bookcase. The only thing missing was that there was no divider separating the cubbies.

"Brings you back to kindergarten doesn't it?"

I jumped a bit, obviously not expecting Tristan's voice to come from directly behind me.

"And this is obviously my cubby with my paycheck waiting for me." He reached forward, his chest slightly brushing my shoulder as he snatched up a white envelope from his 'cubby', leaving his 'cubby' empty.

I turned around, noticing that one of the two light bulbs from the ceiling was flickering on and off.

"Hm…I should probably fix that for Dolly," Tristan stated, stuffing the white envelope in his board shorts pocket, as he looked up at the flickering light.

"Yeah, and you need to get me my work shirt," I reminded him of one of the reasons we came to the office in the first place, and also the fact that he needed to get his paycheck and show me the office.

"Oh right."

I watched as he turned around, walked the very short distance over to a cardboard box that was set on the floor behind the door. He closed the office door as it clicked shut before he bent down, opening the flaps of the box.

I turned my gaze away from how his muscles flexed under his shirt from doing such a simple act like opening a cardboard box. Thank goodness I was able to will myself from looking away because if I didn't, I was certain that my plan to just be friends with Tristan would have went down the drain in a second.

I took a seat on the black chair next to the office desk, noticing a box of light bulbs which was cluttered by office papers and pens.

"You get two shirts," Tristan stated from across the tiny office space.

Just as I was about to look up from the brand new light bulb I retrieved from the box, my vision was immediately obscured to darkness.

"Very funny," I stated into the fabric that suddenly covered my face and head.

I slipped the two shirts off of my head, smoothing down my hair. I glanced over at Tristan to see him smiling at me from across the tiny room. I looked back down at my two work shirts, one black and one grey.

"So do I have to wear jeans or can I wear shorts to work?" I asked as he approached me, taking the light bulb out of my hands.

"Either," he answered, looking down at me from my seated position. "Dolly's okay with shorts but they just can't be short enough that your work shirt covers them and makes it look like you're not wearing any pants."

"Hm…" I thought to myself, looking down at the jean shorts I was wearing now. I slipped on one of my work shirts over my tank top.

I stood up from the chair, forcing Tristan to back up and give me space. I looked down at myself and smiled satisfied.

"See? Those shorts work fine then," Tristan nodded.

I glanced up to see him looking over my body—not in a perverted way or anything—and observing to see that my work shirt indeed did not cover my shorts.

Though of course, I noticed that his eyes lingered a second longer on my legs. He looked up at me and smiled, not at all caring for the world that I caught him staring at me. It was so like Tristan.

"Well that's good," I agreed with a nod as I slipped the work shirt off, taking a seat back onto the black chair.

"Actually, do you mind if you get up?" he asked, approaching me with light bulb in hand. I tilted my head up and creased my eyebrows.

"I need to fix the light bulb and I need something to stand on," he explained as he fished through one of the desk drawers, pulling out a flashlight and offering it to me.

I didn't ask any questions as I stood up, grabbing the flashlight from him. I took a seat onto the office desk, swinging my legs a bit. I sat watching Tristan bring the chair over a few feet so it was directly underneath the flickering light. He climbed on top of the chair and turned his head towards me.

"Turn off the lights."

I looked behind me to see that the light switch wasn't too far away so I wouldn't have to get up from my seated spot on top of the desk. I leaned over just a bit, and flicked the lights off. Obviously Tristan didn't want to have his fingers burned for taking out a light bulb while the electricity was still going.

I turned on the flashlight in my hand and flashed it towards the ceiling as Tristan started to unscrew the dead light bulb. I smiled to myself, appreciating how even after years of not talking ot each other, we still managed to work so well together... Then I looked up and I instantly started to lecture myself at the sight of him.

Don't think about how good he looks Sienna. Don't think about it.

But I couldn't help but stare at how his muscles flexed under his shirt. I especially couldn't help but notice that when he reached up towards the ceiling to unscrew the bulb, some of his skin was exposed.

I rolled my eyes at myself. Obviously, I've seen Tristan shirtless when we were at the beach. But now that I was in a cramped office space, looking up at Tristan as he simply changed the light bulbs I was having my heart race?

There was something obviously wrong with me.

I concentrated my eyes only on Tristan's hands—not his face or his body or his arms mind you—as he screwed on the new light bulb.

Once he was finished, I let out an inward sigh of relief. At least I didn't have to stare up at him anymore.

He climbed off the chair and I shone the light from the flashlight on his face. He immediately raised his hand, blocking the brightness.

I let out a light laugh, getting back my revenge for him throwing my work shirts on my head a few minutes ago.

He moved around the tight space of the office and I followed him with my flashlight so he wouldn't trip over anything on the tiled flooring.

"You could turn the light on you know," Tristan suggested as if I were dumb.

He glanced over at me, and I made sure to not shine the flashlight in his face. I wasn't that mean.

"You're already moving around," I pointed out bored. "Why don't you do it?"

Tristan locked eyes with me for a moment, clear amusement in his eyes. He rolled his eyes at me as he threw the dead light bulb into a trash bin that was located right beside the desk I was sitting on.

I couldn't help but get a sudden vivid flashback and I had no idea what made me say it. But my mouth obviously had a mind of its own.

"Remember that one birthday party we went to in the seventh grade?" my mouth started to ask on its own.

"Which one?" Tristan chuckled, not bothering to turn around to look at me as bent down to pick up a few papers that were left on the floor.

"It was Courtney's party and she made all of us play spin-the-bottle," I answered, shining the flashlight down so Tristan could see the scattered papers on the floor as he picked them up.

He let out a chuckle and I was glad that I couldn't see his face at that moment.

"Yeah. Of course I remember. Why?" he asked, obviously intrigued by his tone of voice.

"I don't know," I immediately answered.

I groaned inwardly and mentally smacked myself in the head. Gosh, my mouth was stupid. I always thought of myself as a compused girl...but not suddenly I start rambling for no good reason at all. Again I ask, what is wrong with me?

I heard him scoff as he stood back up, a stack of papers in his hands. I felt his gaze on mine as he placed the papers on top of the cluttered desk.

"You know…" he trailed off as he positioned himself in front of me.

I stiffened slightly as my legs continued to dangle off the desk. Tristan placed his hands on the edge of the desk; on either side of me so I was slightly caged in his arms.

Now I say slightly caged because he bent down a bit so we were close to eye level with each other, keeping a good distance away from our bodies.

"You know how I said that you're the same Sienna as you were back then?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered quietly, looking at his face and the shadow it was partly in. I held the flashlight in my hand, shining it a bit down so the brightness wouldn't look directly into our faces.

"Well, I still stick to that statement except that now you have a tendency to say random stuff and not finish your point. Now that's new," he pointed out, a little hint of a smile on his lips.

"Okay, fine," I surrendered with a sigh. "I was just having a flashback moment."

"A random flashback moment about Courtney's seventh grade birthday party?" he asked incredulous.

"I don't know!" I quickly defended myself, accidentally shifting my weight on the office desk causing the side of my knee to come into contact with Tristan's hand that was innocently resting on the desk.

"Just the fact that we're both in a dark cramped place instantly and randomly reminded me of when we were locked in Courtney's closet because when you spun the bottle, it landed on me," I explained, looking at Tristan's chest instead of his eyes.

Tristan let out a laugh, causing his chest to shake. I looked up into his eyes and slightly frowned at him.

"Oh and I definitely remember us just sitting there in the dark closet not really knowing what to do," he remembered, a slight smile in his voice. "I've got to admit that it was slightly awkward sitting in that closet with my best friend for what seemed like forever."

I couldn't help but join in with a laugh, smiling at his eyes. Gosh, why was it so comfortable to be around him?

I just bet that he knew my plan and he was just trying to make me fail at it. He definitely knew my plan that I didn't want to be any thing more than friends with him. He had to know! Why else was I slowly giving in and giving up my plan?

I couldn't help but frown at him, looking at him with narrowed eyes. Honestly, he just knew me too well...it wouldn't be a surprise if he knew what I was thinking...

"What?" he asked clearly innocent as he looked at my suspicious eyes. I let out an inward sigh; obviously he didn't know my plan. I was just going crazy. Or maybe I was just growing nervous…

"Nothing."

He looked at me funny but shrugged, letting it go.

"Well, this does bring me back to that memory," he admitted, giving me some credit and acknowledging that I really wasn't as random as he thought I turned out to be.

"See? Exactly," I smiled triumphantly.

"Exactly except for this flashlight that you have here. We didn't have a flashlight when we were locked inside Courtney's closet," he stated matter-of-factly.

With a swift motion, he took the flashlight in my hand and succumbed us in pitch black as he switched the flashlight off.

We stayed there in the darkness in silence, only hearing our breathing, until I finally caved in after probably just ten seconds. Wasn't my fault that it felt like an eternity.

"Turn the light back on," I quickly said, a bit frantic.

I heard Tristan laugh, obviously still standing in front of me though he had removed his hands from the desk.

"You sound like you're scared of the dark. You've never been scared of the dark," he laughed. "You're only scared when you have—"

"Watched a scary movie," I finished for him frantically, moving my hand around to find Tristan's hand with the flashlight.

Obviously I was still a bit freaked and remembered the scary movie that was playing in the hotel room after Ally's party in New York. Remember the movie? The one I totally freaked that night I was sleeping on the couch with Brenton? The night he kissed me?

Well, yeah…I know that was a few weeks ago but I still remembered the scary movie. And besides, how can I forget the night with Brenton. Speaking of Brenton...I had no idea what to do with him.

"You watched a scary movie?" Tristan asked, slightly surprised.

Gosh! Did he not agree with me that having the lights off were a terrifying thing? At any moment something could pop out into the dark and kill me!

"Yes I did! Now turn on the flashlight or the lights or something!"

I flung out my hands, trying to catch hold of the flashlight in Tristan's hand, but my hand unexpectedly slammed into his hand, making him drop the flashlight.

"Tristan!" I exclaimed, obviously registering the clatter of the flashlight on the floor.

"That was totally your fault," he laughed, pure amusement dripping off his tone.

My heart beat faster as my eyes adjusted to the darkness and I swear, I thought something move in the corner of the closet. Any second, a murderous man could jump out of the darkness and—

"Tristan!" I couldn't help exclaim again, my imagination running on high power.

I immediately hopped off the desk, giving Tristan no warning to my sudden movements that I slammed into his body. We stumbled in the dark until I felt Tristan fall…and with him I fell too.

"Umph," he grunted as I instinctively placed my hands in front of me to break my fall.

I didn't even register that my eyes closed when I fell, until I opened them up and was surprised to realize that we didn't fall on the floor.

"I'm lucky I landed on the chair and not the floor," Tristan muttered.

"Opps sorry!" I immediately apologized, taking my hands off his chest.

"Thanks for the warning," he stated sarcastically.

"Well, sorry!" I apologized sarcastically with a hint of annoyance at his remark. I instinctively turning around to face him…wherever his face was in the dark.

And that was when I noticed I was sitting on his lap.

"You don't seem to be freaking out right now," he observed, obviously realizing that I wasn't as nervous just a few minutes ago. I've got to say, I forgot about my little fear at that moment because of my annoyance with him.

Gosh! Why I was growing irritated by simply being in his presence just then was beyond me.

"Hm…I think it's because you're here," I touched my index finger to his chest, "to protect me," I couldn't help but flirtatiously remark.

Okay! I'm being honest. I didn't even realize what I said. It just came out naturally. I couldn't help it!

What was wrong with me? I hated myself. First second I was just thinking of how annoyed I was and then the next, I start flirting with him.

Plus I couldn't help but feel a little spark go through me when my finger came into contact with his chest.

"Oh, is that so?" I could hear the small smile in his voice.

Obviously by now, our eyes had adjusted to the darkness and I could faintly make out the outline of his face. I couldn't see his eyes as well but all I did was smile, looking down at him from my perch on his lap.

"Well, I _did_," he emphasized, amusement hidden in his voice, "always protect you from those murderers—whom you always claimed would come out in the middle of the night and grab you—all those nights we stayed at your house."

"Okay, first of all," I corrected, speaking over his chuckle, "it wasn't my idea to watch those scary movies and second of all, who the heck suggests to sleep out in my backyard the whole night? Somebody could have snuck into my backyard and kidnap me! It's much safer sleeping in the house."

If he could have seen the facial expression I was giving him right then, it would have been an incredulous look.

"Not my fault for agreeing with me to watch those movies and to sleep outside."

"I argued with you!" I reminded him. "You're just stubborn and I had to give in."

"Don't deny you didn't have a fun night."

"Seriously, what type of guy suggests sleeping under the stars?" I asked, ignoring his comment. I never understood why Tristan suggested that. I unknowingly stood up from his lap so I stood with my arms crossed, looking down at him in the dark.

"Not my fault that my dad has a great interest in the stars and planets. Plus, he said that there was going to be a meteor shower the night and I didn't want to miss it."

"But we did end up missing it apparently because I didn't see anything zoom across the sky!"

"That's because you didn't stay up long enough," he retorted a matter-of-factly as I heard him get up from the chair.

"Did you ever see things zooming across the sky?"

He squeezed in the little space between me and the bookshelf, trying to walk over to the other side of the office in the dark.

"If you mean airplanes, then yes I saw airplanes."

"What about shooting stars or meteors?" I asked at the same time the lights switched on.

I blinked a few times, adjusting to the brightness and saw Tristan standing by the light switch. Why did he have to look so irresitable?

"Yup. And I made a wish," Tristan stated with a smile before bending down to pick up the flashlight that happened to be lying right by his feet.

"And what was your wish?" I asked curiously.

He stood up and stared at me for a moment, a glint in his eyes.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out," he smiled innocently before opening the office door.

"Well that's nice," I stated sarcastically as I grabbed my work shirts before pushed past him and out into the hallway.

Why did I suddenly get these butterfly feelings in my stomach? I needed to escape the vicinity! I needed to escape Tristan. My plan to just be friends with him was going to burst into flames if I stayed back in that office with him for another minute.

I hated him. That's what I decided. I hated my former best friend...even though he did make a very great lemonade for me when we were eating just an hour ago.


	23. Late Night Shopping

"Seth!" I yelled from downstairs.

I pouted as my eyes searched the empty refrigerator in front of me. I stuck my head into the fridge, my hands searching for something to eat. I slammed the door closed and stalked over to the kitchen pantry.

"Noah!" I called for Seth's best friend and house mate, and Melody's older brother.

I was greeted by silence from upstairs and I groaned as I grabbed a candy bar from the pantry. I ripped open the wrapper like a vicious starving animal—which I was. Starving. Not a vicious animal.

"Seth!" I yelled again for my older brother, stomping upstairs and heading towards his bedroom.

I swung open the door, ready to glare and yell but I was silenced when I saw Seth past out on his bed. My eyes roamed his bedroom, his desk cluttered with junk. I was actually surprised to see that his floor wasn't so cluttered that you couldn't even see the carpeting. I closed the door silently before heading down the hallway towards Noah's bedroom.

I politely knocked on the door—it wasn't like I could simply barge in like how I did with Seth. Sure, I was close to Noah and he was sort of like another older brother but the thing was, he wasn't. Plain and simple.

I took a bite of my candy bar before cautiously opening his door since I was greeted by silence. I poked my head in to see Noah snoring into his blankets. I let out a sigh before walking back towards my bedroom with my already gone candy bar. I belly flopped onto my mattress, my eyes darting towards my clock to read that it was eleven at night. And I was starving.

My stomach growled as I lay in bed. I should have been exhausted after a whole day of working at The Grub, but I wasn't. Tristan dropped me off fifteen minutes ago, and I decided not to eat back at The Grub, thinking I had something to eat at home—which was failed plan since there wasn't anything to eat at home.

I slipped off my bed, rummaging for a shirt from my closet as I peeled off my work shirt. A light caught my eye from my balcony door and as I through my shirt on; I stepped out onto my balcony to see Alex out on his own balcony.

"Hey," I greeted from across the way. I watched as Alex slipped his cell back into his pocket.

"Sienna," he smiled back, a shadow across his face from the moon and the light in his bedroom. "How was working?"

"Working was good, I got a tip," I laughed quietly, remembering the neighbors were probably asleep. "I actually just got back home."

It's been a week since I started working at The Grub, thanks to Tristan. Waitressing wasn't all that bad like how I imagined.

"Yeah, I saw Tristan drop you off," Alex nodded. "Aubrey would be jealous."

Alex's quiet chuckle drifted over to my side of the house and I couldn't help but laugh along with him. Being neighbors with Alex was very fun I had to admit. We've gotten closer and there was only an awkward day or two between us because of the whole kiss but it was done and in the past.

"It's been years and I still don't understand why she seems to dislike me," I muttered loud enough for Alex to hear. I leaned my forearms on the railing of my balcony, looking across at Alex as he leaned his shoulder in the opening of his own balcony door.

"Maybe because you've been hanging out with the man of her dreams," Alex laughed with a shake of his head. I couldn't see his green eyes from this distance and because of the darkness but I knew there was a twinkle in his eyes.

It was through a mutual, silent understanding that neither of us was fond of Aubrey. I had a legitimate reason: because she's been a bully back when I did live here and now she's just a bitch towards me after coming back here because supposedly she has a crush on Tristan—according to Alex.

"It's just work," I stated as if it were no big deal. "Besides, I don't like him like that."

"Who? Tristan?" Alex asked surprised.

"Maybe," I muttered, looking away from Alex.

"But—" Alex stuttered, "You and Tristan had a thing back then."

"Yes, back then," I sighed. "Doesn't anybody know the definition of back then?" I asked, feeling irritation seep inside me.

"Sorry," Alex retorted with no sincerity. "Don't need to have an attitude about it."

"Sorry," I sighed, looking across at Alex. "It's just that Tristan and I were best friends and now that I'm back for the summer…"

"Yes?" Alex prompted.

I've come to learn that Alex was a good listener, and he has the ability to be a great friend. Also, he had a playfulness about him that made hanging out with him very fun. He was always like that. But even though Alex was Tristan's best friend, I knew I could trust Alex…to an extent.

"Nothing," I decided. "Anyways," I started, ending the subject. "I'm going to get some sleep. See you later Alex."

Alex scoffed and he knew I didn't want to talk.

"Okay, goodnight!" he called before I shut my balcony door.

Once I stepped back into my dark room, my cell started to vibrate. And there was only one person who would be calling me at this time of night. I stood there, by my closed balcony door as I stared at the vibrating cell on my desk as it lighted up the room.

I gritted my teeth and jumped into my bed, ignoring the person calling me on my cell. I buried my face into my pillow and let out a muffled, frustrated scream. I was confused beyond belief.

Alex had turned into a great friend and nothing more. Tristan was adorable Tristan who was my best friend and after hanging out with him and working with him, I've managed to keep distant. And then there's Brenton who would call occasionally at night to catch up with me.

I turned my face out of my buried pillow, staring across my room at the cell that had stopped vibrating. But a second later, my stomach growled as it started to vibrate again. With just a moment's hesitance, I started for my cell and was actually surprised to see Tristan's name blinking up at me.

"Hello?" I asked curiously into my phone.

"Hey, it's Tristan," his voice answered loud and clear.

"Um…what's up?" I whispered into the phone, not wanting to wake Seth on the other side of my bedroom wall.

"Dolly just called," Tristan mentioned our employer at The Grub, "and she asked if it were okay if we did came in to open up the store since she can't do it tomorrow because of a doctor's appointment in the morning."

"Yeah, sure. It's not like I have any plans. What time will you be picking me up?" I asked, since Tristan is my carpool guy. I had no car to drive since Seth had to take his car to work.

My stomach growled just then and I tried to hug my stomach, thinking it would stop telling me it was hungry.

"Was that your stomach?" Tristan laughed on the other end and I wanted to punch him.

"Maybe," I muttered though a smile was on my face. "There's like absolutely nothing to eat in the house. I don't know how Seth and Noah survive."

"Me neither since Jon sometimes spends the nights there with your brother and Melody's," Tristan chuckled, speaking of his older brother who is also friends with Seth and Noah. "So you didn't eat dinner?"

"No," I admitted in defeat and there was a moment of silence on the other end that I actually thought the line got disconnected until he spoke again.

"Want to get something to eat with me?"

"Aren't you at home?" I asked perplexed.

"No," Tristan chuckled as if I were a naive girl. "After I dropped you off I ran to run some errands."

"Errands in the middle of the night?" I asked as if he were crazy.

"Yeah, I'm actually driving right now as we speak. And this is the best time to run errands," Tristan stated a matter-of-factly.

"How interesting," I mused.

"Yeah, well," I could imagine Tristan shrugging. "I'm like two minutes away from your house so get ready."

"Wait, what?" I asked startled, my heart racing.

"A minute and fifty seconds…" Tristan trailed.

"Okay, okay," I laughed into the phone. "I'll meet you outside."

"See you then," Tristan laughed before he ended the call.

I didn't know what took over me but I became giddy as I grabbed a jacket from my closet and snatched my purse off the floor where I left it. As I headed out my bedroom door, I realized it was this spontaneous feeling and giddiness I got when I was around Brenton—the supposed player and bad boy from back home… But I knew this was Tristan and to know that he could bring up this giddiness from me…It was definitely a plus. Even though it wouldn't help at all with my cause to just keep friends with Tristan and nothing more.

"Well, that was satisfying," I laughed to myself. "Thanks Tristan."

"No problem," Tristan smiled from the driver's seat as he pulled out the deserted parking lot, save for a car or two since their drivers were back in the restaurant we just left. He stuck a piece of gum into his mouth and offered me one.

"I can't believe it's one in the morning," I stated as my eyes looked towards the clock on the dashboard as I snapped my gum.

"I know how you hate going to sleep late," Tristan remembered, "But do you mind if I stop by the grocery?"

"That's actually a great idea," I admitted, looking over at him to see his profile as he cruised down the empty street. "I need to buy some food so I'm not starving. Besides why do you have to go there?"

"Well, it's late and my mom will totally kill me when I come home and wake her up. So after I drop you off at home I'm spending the night over at Jon's apartment and he has absolutely no food there. I need my breakfast when I wake up," Tristan informed with a chuckle.

"I didn't know your brother had an apartment."

"Yup," Tristan said simply, nodding his head.

I looked out the window, taking in the darkness of the night as we cruised down the streets and past streetlights. Thing s have changed…

Should I really give Tristan or chance? Or should I go for Brenton whose back in New York..?

"So honestly, is there a guy back home or something?" Tristan spoke up, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Excuse me?" I stuttered, my mind instantly flashing towards Brenton.

Tristan let out a laugh, stealing a glance my way with a smirk. His blue-grey eyes darted from my face to the cell in my hands.

"Your phone kept ringing through our dinner and I'm surprised you haven't even called back is all," Tristan observed with a shrug. "Plus, who keeps consistently calling you in the middle of the night anyways?"

"For your information," I said defensively, "Maybe more than one person called me. And second, why would you assume it would be a boy?"

"Well, did more than one person call you?" Tristan laughed, waving off my defensiveness. "And second, I was teasing. No need to get defensive. But since you did get defensive, I'm taking it that I was right in my assumption."

I let out a frustrated groan, causing Tristan to bellow out a laugh. I hit him in the shoulder as he made a right turn.

"Well," I drawled, "From best friend to best friend—" I shot Tristan a look.

"Whoa!" Tristan sarcastically exclaimed, "Are you calling me your best friend? Because if I remembered correctly, you didn't want anything to do with me a week ago."

"Tristan!" I exclaimed. "You are totally twisting my words around! I said I didn't want to be more than friends with you. I just want to be friends with you."

Tristan turned his body towards me, his eyes searching my face with an amused hint of a smile on his lips. It was then that I noticed he had parked in front of the grocery store.

"Yeah, I know," Tristan said with an eye roll. "So what do you have to say best friend?" He made sure to emphasize the best friend part, making me want to attack him.

I continued to silently stare at Tristan, crossing my arms over my chest in a stubborn act. Tristan stared back at me, strumming his thumb on the steering wheel. After a few moments of silence and staring, I suddenly remembered what Dolly had said the last time Tristan and I stared at each other in stubbornness—if it was staring kids did nowadays instead of flirt. Dolly was a crazy one…

I let out a defeated sigh and turned my body away from Tristan as I looked out the windshield.

"I have no idea why I'm telling you this. Maybe it's because I have no girl friends who I can talk to about this but anyways…" I trailed off, my heart racing knowing that I was about to reveal some stuff I'd like to say personal to Tristan—my best friend from years back and someone who I might have been more than friends with…

"Sienna," Tristan gently spoke up, "You don't need to be nervous around me."

My hand found the door handle and I pushed my passenger door open and said before I exited the car, "I know…and I'm beginning to think you're right."

"Right about what?" Tristan asked as he stepped out and his head popped out over the roof of the car.

He shut his door and pressed a button on his car keys, locking it. He walked around the front of the car and met me where I was leaning against his passenger seat. He stopped in front of me, practically towering over me by a foot. He stuffed his hands into his black jacket, which he still wore his work shirt underneath.

"Right that even after these years of me being away in New York and now that I'm back…things haven't changed, yet they have," I said slowly as I processed these words.

"Okay, you know that what you said was totally contradictory right?" Tristan laughed lightly, his eyes peering down at me.

I let out my own laugh before looking up to meet his blue-grey eyes. I rubbed my arms together and simply smiled.

"Remember how like a week ago I kept arguing with you that things have changed? How we matured and things couldn't be the same? And you kept saying that some things haven't changed like us?" I asked, knowing that he'd remember. Tristan had a good memory.

"Yeah," Tristan slowly confirmed, his eyebrows scrunched together in perplexity.

"Well," I drawled, knowing that I was going to admit defeat, "You were right," I said in a small voice. "After spending time with you and everything at The Grub, I've come to realize that you and I are still the same. Our friendship and all."

Tristan looked at me, his eyes searching mine before he broke out into a triumphant smile.

"I told you," he said cockily, which he received a smack on the arm for. "Hey, I know how much it took for you to admit you were wrong. You're stubborn that way, but I'm glad you realized it."

"Yeah," I trailed off, my cheeks growing warm. I looked away from him and stared down at my shoes as I spoke softly, "and I know I haven't said this to you since I came back for the summer but…I missed you."

I dared myself to look up at Tristan, my heart beating so slow I thought I was going to die. I was honestly expecting for him to laugh in my face or something, anything other than what he really did.

His lips curved into a small smile and he met my eyes for a brief moment before he looked above my head, staring at the empty parking lot around us.

"We had something so good going with us. We were best friends and we had some very fun times together and you were always there for me," Tristan spoke softly, more to himself than me as he looked into the distance.

"And then I started to feel protective of my best friend. I hated it when I saw you cry which you rarely did but when you did let the tears go, it hurt me to see you hurt because of Aubrey and the girls. But you were so strong," Tristan continued and he finally looked at me with such intense eyes, I was taken aback. I opened my mouth but he beat me to it.

"You never told me about how Aubrey would say little digs at you. But Melody told me about some instances," Tristan explained. He took his hands out of his jacket pockets to stuff them in his jeans as he looked down at his shoes.

"And then…" he let out a sigh as if it took strength to say all this, "I started to feel something for you." Tristan looked up, searching my face. He scratched the back of his neck and said, "And I know you felt something there too."

I nodded because I didn't have the ability to open my mouth let alone know what to say. I rubbed my hands on my arms, feeling goose bumps not because of the night since it wasn't even cold but because of the chills I got from what Tristan had said.

"And then I left," I whispered, dropping my head as my eyes looked down at the pavement.

"And I'm sure you moved on, like how I did," Tristan said so slowly that I knew it hurt to even hear yet alone say those words out loud.

I was so shocked to feel my heart squeeze at hearing the truth to those words. I closed my eyes as my mind created a flashback of what happened at my departure from California and the life I began in New York with new friends…new guys.

Then I felt a touch on my arm, snapping my eyes open as I noticed Tristan taking a step towards me. I didn't dare look up to see Tristan's face.

"And then," I started, gaining strength in my voice. "I came back here. And…I'm sure you're confused as I am…" I assumed.

"You have no idea," Tristan murmured, "But seeing you here again, made me realize how much I missed you too."

At that point, I just had to look up. And I did, meeting my eyes with his intense, solemn ones. I smiled back sadly at him and I instantly felt comforted when he took a step closer, pulling me into a hug.

I breathed him in as I hugged him back, slightly squeezing my hold around his torso. I rested my chin on his shoulder, my eyes taking in the silent night. The almost full moon staring down at me and Tristan.

There was one thing that kept me from telling Tristan then and there that I wanted something more than friendship with him. And…that one thing was that I still had feelings for Brenton…

"Sienna," Tristan laughed, pulling back. "I could feel you shivering. Let's get going on grocery shopping so I can take you back home."

"Smart plan," I laughed back as we made our way towards the grocery store.

"Okay, Lucky Charms cereal or Cheerios?" I asked, holding each kind of cereal in my hands as my eyes darted from one to the other.

"I never knew why you liked Cheerios," Tristan spoke up from behind me. "I say pick Lucky Charms, they have marshmallows."

"Fine by me," I shrugged, placing the Cheerios back onto the shelf and dropping the Lucky Charms into our shopping cart.

I followed Tristan as he pushed the cart down the aisle. I watched as he scanned the shelves as we slowly made our way down.

"Hmm…" he mused, "I know I'm missing something."

"You obviously have to be since there's nothing in the cart that's yours," I deadpanned, walking past him down the aisle.

"Not my fault you're such a pig and getting practically every food item that catches your eye," he retorted back with a scoff.

I snickered before taking a left turn and down another aisle. Especially at 2 in the morning, there weren't many other people shopping for food. Except for a few people in their pajamas we ran into. Some were normal people but some we just stayed clear from because there were those crazies. You know what I'm talking about.

I picked up a few pasta boxes and a jar of spaghetti sauce. I headed down the aisle and noticed a grocery store worker unpacking a few packaged foods onto the shelves.

"Excuse me," I said, catching the attention of the young guy. "When does this store close?"

"It's open all day, all night," young guy informed me with a nod.

"Oh, okay thanks," I smiled politely before sidestepping him.

"No problem."

I walked down the aisle, pasta boxes and sauce jar in hand as I searched for Tristan who happened to be MIA. I practically walked for five minutes up and down aisles, looking for Tristan until I heard a cart wheeling behind me. I spun around to see Tristan running down with the cart and I practically blanched at the sight of Tristan as he hopped onto the cart once it got enough speed. I flattened myself by the shelves as he zoomed past me for a few seconds before the cart came to a stop, losing its momentum.

"I remember doing that when I was what? Thirteen?" I laughed, walking up to Tristan and dropping my food items into the cart.

"Hey!" Tristan said, raising a hand in defense. "You've got to admit it was fun. And I actually can't do that except during these hours when there's no one in the grocers. I have the right to still be a kid."

I let out a laugh at the tone of Tristan's voice. He was serious.

"Here, you try it," Tristan said, motioning to our cart.

I shook my head.

"No one's looking," Tristan laughed. "Have some fun."

I stared up at Tristan before I finally let out a begrudging sigh—even though secretly, I really did want to do it. I took the handle of the shopping cart and began to run down the aisle, pushing the cart before me. Then I hopped onto it, zooming down the aisle as my hair lifted from my shoulders. Then the cart came to a halt at the end of the aisle and as I hopped down I noticed the grocery worker guy looking at me bemused.

My cheeks flushed from embarrassment but I quickly turned around to see Tristan walking towards me with a grin.

"Fun right?"

"Yes, I have to admit," I muttered though sent Tristan a smile before he took the cart from me and pushed it towards the register. "Done with grocery shopping for tonight?"

"Yes, and I can't wait to pass out when you take me home," I stated with a laugh as I helped Tristan unload our items onto the conveyor belt where the grocery guy worker was scanning our items.

"What's up Tristan?" the grocer guy worker greeted when Tristan stood before him, looking at our food prices adding up.

"Going good. How about you Ricky?" Tristan asked.

"Same old thing," Ricky shrugged as he continued to scan our items and bag them. He glanced over at me and smiled. "So I see you brought a friend with you this time."

"Oh yea, Ricky this is Sienna. Sienna, this is Ricky," Tristan introduced, sending a smile towards me.

"Hi," I greeted back with a smile.

"So, how'd you like cart racing down the aisle?" Ricky laughed, directing his question towards me. I flushed.

"Tristan told me to do it," I automatically blamed, causing Tristan to let out a laugh as he sent me a weird look.

"I'm sure he did," Ricky laughed, "Tristan always does that when he comes here at night."

"Nobody's ever here, so I might as well do it," Tristan shrugged with a grin as he took out his wallet to pay for our grocery.

Ricky gave back Tristan his change and nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, well see you later Tristan and nice to meet you Sienna," Ricky said with a nod.

"So do you always go grocery shopping at night?" I asked, leaning my head against the car seat.

"Usually," Tristan confirmed. "I guess I've been going at night so many times that I've come to know Ricky. He usually works night shift."

"I'd hate to work night shift. It's so quiet and lonely."

"Yeah, well Ricky doesn't mind really. He's more of a night type of guy. He works at night so he could stop himself from going to parties on his college campus."

"Interesting," I yawned, feeling my eyes about to give up staying open.

"Don't worry, we're almost at your house," Tristan laughed, reaching a hand over to squeeze my shoulder.

"And what time do we have to open up The Grub?" I asked miserably. "By the time I go to sleep you're going to honk your horn in my driveway and say we have to go and work."

"Well it's almost three right now…" he trailed off. "So that gives you about six hours. We have to get there at nine. So not that bad."

"I just love your optimism," I stated sarcastically once he pulled up into my driveway.

"Thanks," Tristan said, ignoring my tone. "Here, I'll help bring in your groceries."

"Thanks," I smiled over at him before heading out towards his trunk, pulling out the bags.

We silently walked up to my doorstep, grocery bags in hand before I pulled out my keychain and unlocking the door. Tristan shut the door behind him with the back of his foot as we maneuvered our way through the dark into the kitchen as silently as possible so Seth and Noah wouldn't wake.

Tristan and I set the bags on top of the kitchen island before I switched on the lights.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked, opening the fridge to put in the gallon of milk and apple juice I bought.

"I'm good, thanks," Tristan answered as he started to unload the items from the bag and placing them into the pantry.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," I rushed, going over to him and taking the Lucky Charms out of his hand. I placed the cereal in the pantry myself.

"Sienna," Tristan chuckled quietly. "It's cool."

"No, you don't have to help," I argued back, looking up at him. "Besides I still owe you money since you paid for my groceries. And don't take no for an answer." Since I knew he would say it was okay and I didn't have to pay him back. I went over to my purse, pulling out a few bills from my wallet. I turned around back to Tristan to see that he unloaded the rest of the items into my pantry—even though I told him not to!

"Tristan," I sighed, stepping towards him. "Thanks but don't do that again. And here." I thrust the money into his hands before he could say no.

"Thanks," Tristan said, stuffing the money into his jeans pockets. "Now get to bed."

"Do you want to just sleep here? It's practically three and you're probably tired."

"No it's cool," Tristan shook his head. "I'm going to drive over to Jon's place and sleep there."

"Are you sure?" I asked, tilting my head towards the side. "You can sleep here. It's fine. And that way I know you won't be falling asleep while driving."

"You sure it's okay?" Tristan asked, giving me a look.

"Yes I'm sure," I smiled. "Besides you slept over here before. Remember?"

Tristan let out a sigh before nodding his head. "Okay, let me just get my groceries in the car and bring them in so they won't spoil."

"Here, I'll go with you," I offered, leading him towards the front door. "That way I know you won't be saying you'll get your groceries but instead you drive off."

Tristan let out a laugh from behind me and came up beside me, slinging an arm around my shoulder.

"You know me too well," he teased jokingly. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

Tristan lifted his arm off my shoulders as he peered into his trunk, taking out the orange juice—the only thing that'll be spoiled if left out in the car.

"Seems like we're not the only ones awake at this hour," I observed, looking across the street at the house a few blocks down. The front bedroom had its lights on.

"Yeah, too bad we're going to be passed out in a few minutes," Tristan stated, already by my front door.

"I'll get you a toothbrush and some blankets," I stated as Tristan walked into the kitchen, placing the orange juice into the fridge.

"Do you need more pillows?" I asked as I watched Tristan take his jacket off before he lowered himself onto the couch.

"I'm good Sienna," Tristan laughed. "One pillow is enough."

"I'm sorry. I just feel bad that you have to sleep on the couch," I admitted. "Are you sure there isn't anything else you need?"

"Oh yea, there's one more thing," Tristan spoke up from the couch I was standing in front of.

"Yeah? What is it?" I asked; ready to get whatever Tristan needed. Maybe another blanket?

"I need you to go to sleep," Tristan stated with a smile, standing up from the couch and standing in front of me. "And thanks Sienna. There's nothing else I need, except maybe for a goodnight hug."

"You're lame," I deadpanned but smiled as I wrapped my arms around him. "Goodnight."

"You too. And I'm glad we were able to…catch up," Tristan murmured—speaking of the conversation about us we had before grocery shopping.

"Me too," I admitted with a deep breath.

"Good," Tristan whispered before planting a kiss on top of my head. "I'll see you in the morning."

He pulled away and sent me a smile before lowering himself onto the couch, pulling the blanket over him.

"Yeah," I whispered before leaving the family room, heading up to my bedroom.


	24. Melody and Partying

"Can you _please_ get the door?" Seth yelled from the family room.

"You're closer!" I yelled back from the kitchen. I scooped a spoonful of cereal into my mouth. Crunch.

"Sienna! Come on!" my bossy older brother yelled. The door bell rang again.

I casted my glance over at the sofa to see Seth's eyes glued to the television set, his fingers working its magic on the video game controller in hand.

"That's totally cheating!" Noah exclaimed, glaring over at his best friend and my older brother before he returned his attention back to the game. I let out a laugh, quickly scooped another spoonful of my breakfast into my mouth, and made my way out the kitchen.

I jogged past the boys in the family room, casting them one last amusing look, before I turned a corner once the door bell rang again.

"Coming!" I yelled in order to be heard past my front door, jogging faster as the bell rang faster and impatiently. My left foot stepped onto a towel lying on the floor causing me to lose my balance. I stumbled; quickly cast a dirty look to the guilty offender, before approaching the front door and looking through the peep hole.

My eyes widened as I thrust my front door open and screamed out of excitement as I was tackled into a hug.

"I'm finally back and you know what this means? This means that we finally get to hang out and party and have the best summer of our lives!" Melody practically exclaimed into my ear, her grin probably as huge as mine.

"Finally! You came to my rescue since all I've been doing was working with Tristan, hanging out with Alex—" I explained but was immediately interrupted when Melody had a sly smile I should have been suspicious of.

"What?" I asked exasperated, throwing my hands in the air.

"So you're telling me this whole time you've been back, you've been hanging out with Tristan and Alex?" Melody asked, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Yeah…"

"Have you met anyone else?"

"Yeah, I hung out at this bonfire party and Vivian and Courtney and Aubrey. I met your new friend, Madison and your boyfriend Derek," I explained myself. Even though I did meet them, I didn't really hang out with any of them; especially the girls since, Aubrey seemed to be the queen of them and she obviously didn't like me.

"Ooh so that's good!" Melody said excitedly. "Especially since there's going to be a party tonight and you're coming along with me. We will be getting ready here and I'm driving."

She motioned to a huge bag left on my front porch. Yes, knowing Melody it held many outfits, make up, and shoes.

"Um….earth to Melody," I started, looking away from the bag and towards my best friend. "It's morning. I was practically eating my cereal just now and you're telling me we're going to need the whole day to get ready for a party that'll last only a few hours?"

She simply glared at me before reaching for her bag and following me back to the kitchen. We walked through the family room and Melody greeted Noah and Seth.

"So how was camp?" Noah questioned his sister.

"It was great actually. I'm just happy I'm back though so I can hang out with Sienna!" she sent me a grin as I continued to eat my cereal. I nodded.

Noah paused the game receiving complaints from Seth.

"Well, Sienna I have to give you the responsibility to make sure Melody doesn't get too crazy this summer. I do not want to revisit last summer," Noah sent his sister a warning look in which Melody simply shrugged innocently.

"What happened last summer?" I laughed as the older brothers came into the kitchen, taking seats by their little sisters.

"Let's just say…" Seth trailed off.

"Let's just say I was just having fun," Melody finished. "Besides it's summer. Summer means being carefree and having fun and not thinking about consequences."

"But it doesn't mean you have to be stupid," Noah muttered.

"Okay, fine it was a mistake and I'll make sure not to be stupid again but I will be having fun this summer," Melody finished with a defiant look at her brother. She turned to me and said, "I'll see you in your room." She got up, grabbed the bag that was supposed to get us ready for the supposed party tonight and left.

"So…what'd she do?" I asked, still not getting an answer. I was curious, what can I say?

Noah just shuttered, shaking his head. "Let's just say she got into trouble. Just make sure she doesn't get too crazy."

"Yes sir," I saluted him before getting up with my empty bowl, placing it into the sink. "Seth," I turned around, "there's a party tonight."

Call it habit, but I just felt it necessary to let my older brother know what I was going to be doing tonight. I wasn't going to give him exact details but I owed it to him to tell him what I was up to. Sometimes. Let's just say back when I was younger, I'd run off and do things and not tell my parents. That just led to punishment and being grounded and since then I made sure to let at least one person know where I was going.

"See?" Noah turned towards Seth, as if to make a point. "Why can't my sister be responsible like yours?"

Let's just say that was the first time—okay maybe it was an exaggeration but it was a rare look—that Seth looked proud. Seth turned to me and smiled. "Because Sienna is awesome."

"I'm awesome?" I asked with a hopeful grin appearing on my face.

"Don't get too cocky now," Seth glared, sticking his tongue at me before getting up to return back to his game. I frowned, causing Noah to laugh at our brother and sister antics.

* * *

"So tell me everything," Melody stated from my bed after she told me about her camp experience.

"Well…" I started, my mind flipping through everything that was important and that needed to be shared with my best friend.

I told her about Brenton and my confusing status with him. I told her how Tristan helped me get a job at The Grub. I told her about my little kiss with Alex. Throughout this whole story telling, we had lunch and I came to notice that it took hours for both of us to catch up with each other. When I finished my sharing…let's just say Melody was staring at me as if I had three heads.

"Wow," Melody breathed after I recounted the past eventful things in my life. I rolled my eyes. Melody has her dramatic moments and this was definitely one of them.

"Okay, let me get this straight," Melody started as she brushed my hair. After minutes of bickering and me getting tired of refusing her to do my hair, she eventually won. "You still like Brenton?"

"Uhm…I don't know," I answered truthfully as I watched her pick up a straightner through my mirror. "I did like him but after my friend Sara told me that he was with Christine, I can't help but say screw him."

"Because you definitely don't want to get played," Melody finished, understanding my position exactly. I was about to nod but thought twice about it since Melody had a hot iron by my head.

"But he calls me every so often at night to just talk," I admitted, meeting Melody's eyes through the mirror. "So what does that mean?"

"It means that he still likes you. How much? Who knows. Is he hooking up or flirting with other girls? Who knows. But we do know that he likes you," Melody finished confidently.

I sat thinking silently as Melody continued to straighten my brown hair. So…should I still like Brenton?

"Wow. Thank goodness I came back from camp when I did. Look at you," Melody spoke up, "You are a confused mess and finally you're able to talk about all these problems since you obviously can't tell your brother or Tristan or Alex since they're all boys."

I rolled my eyes.

"Speaking of…" Melody said coyly, making me feel very nervous. "I can't believe you kissed Alex!"

"Shhh!" I quickly tried shutting her up, my eyes wide. "It was a one time thing and we were just in the moment…But it doesn't mean anything. We're friends and it's cool between us."

Melody stared at me, searching my face for a few moments before she let out a sigh. "Okay, I believe you."

"Of course you should since it's the truth," I retorted. "But nobody knows about it except me and Alex so it'd be great if you act like you don't know. It's in the past anyways and there's no reason to bring it up."

"Okay, how about Tristan?" Melody asked, saving the best for last I guess you can say. She knew exactly how my relationship with Tristan was. "I mean…Yeah, you guys had a little thing back then and now you're back. What happens now?"

"Nothing happens now," I answered, causing her to give me a look that said otherwise.

"But didn't you say that he said he'll just see what happens and if things happen between you guys…? He obviously still likes you?" Melody asked confusedly.

I let out a sigh, "I don't know. I mean, sure he's still my best friend too—but there's Brenton back home too. Don't forget about that."

"Okay, this is my advice," Melody stated, putting down the straightener, "This is summer. Do what you want. Just have fun."

"Okay…" I trailed, getting up from my chair since she was done with my hair. "But what does that have to do with my problems?"

"It means do what you want! Have fun and just don't care!"

I glared at Melody as she began straightening her own hair. I walked over to my bed to see the outfits Melody brought over. Which consisted of tight dark jeans, mini skirts, and dresses. I turned away from them and headed towards my closet as Melody continued to talk.

"Summer isn't about worrying. If you really need to, tell Brenton that you're here and want to have fun. Ask him whether he is talking to other girls. And kiss Tristan."

I snapped my head back towards her and I can tell that she was smiling. She was always on team Tristan and me. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay," I said sarcastically as I looked through my clothes for something decent to wear.

"You know I always thought you and Tristan were cute together! You guys match each other perfectly. Not that I'm biased or anything."

"Yes you are," I laughed and she joined in with me. She motioned me back over to the chair in front of the mirror so she can start my make up. I rolled my eyes.

"So this party is like any other party," Melody informed me.

"Of course," I murmured as she continued to apply make up onto my face.

"And Tristan will be there…"

"Can you stop bringing him up?" I groaned. For the past ten minutes of her applying my make up, Melody would slyly bring up Tristan.

"What?" she exclaimed innocently, motioning with her hands to get up and look at myself in the mirror. "I just think it'll be cute so we can double date."

I rolled my eyes at her as I caught my reflection in the mirror. Melody didn't do a bad job. Eyeliner, some eye shadow so it wasn't too heavy. I guess you can say that I looked like the ultimate Southern California beach girl.

"So this is what you're going to wear," Melody stated, handing me a mini skirt and tank. I glared at her, causing her to laugh.

"No I'm not," I refused, handing it back to her. It wasn't that I was against mini skirts. I owned a few. But knowing Melody and how she was a bit smaller than me, her skirt would make me look like a skank.

"Fine," Melody grumbled as she opted to wear the outfit while I picked out skinny jeans and a tank. "At least wear my heels with those awesome dark jeans of yours."

I let out a laugh with a nod of my head. "Of course."

* * *

"Madison!" Melody exclaimed as she hugged her friend. "This is Sienna," Melody introduced me.

"Yeah, we've met," Madison reassured her, smiling over at me. "So what a party this is huh?" she asked sarcastically, causing me to laugh and glance at the massive living room we were in.

Music was blaring out of the expensive stereo systems placed around the room. Teenagers were mingling here and there, red cups in hand. A couple made their way up the stairs and into probably a spare room. I laughed. Typical party except for one thing, people weren't dancing.

"We definitely are one of the early arrivers," Melody stated, noticing that the mansion we were in was pretty much empty.

"Hm. I wonder whose fault that is," I mused, glancing around the room and earning a smack on the shoulder. I let out a laugh as I turned back to Melody. She was practically rushing us out of the house, saying she was too excited for the party and how she didn't want to be late.

Psh. Late my butt.

"Hm…I wonder when Derek and everyone will get here," Melody mused, taking a sip from Madison's red cup.

"I know but I'm not looking forward to seeing Alex here," Madison muttered, catching Melody's and my attention.

"I thought you liked Alex!" Melody exclaimed.

"Yeah, well at the bonfire party Vivian said that she saw him kissing a girl. And plus even before that whole fiasco he said he just wanted to be friends. Out of no where. And he was giving me all these signs," Madison explained. "Stupid boys," she muttered.

Melody quickly shot a look towards me. Was it me that Vivian saw kissing Alex…Oh crap. Well hopefully it's nothing. Besides it was the past and Alex and I didn't like each other that way…but I suddenly felt bad as I looked at Madison.

"I'm just mad at the fact that he was giving me signs and then suddenly said he wanted to be friends. Like seriously, what the heck," Madison complained, taking a long sip of her beer.

"Well…" Melody trailed, obviously flustered on how to comfort her friend.

"Boys are boys," I spoke up, shrugging. "Sure boys can be stupid but you can't stay mad at Alex. I'm sure he still wants to be your friend."

Madison looked at me and shrugged. "I guess you're right. It's just that I liked him so much and I was so sure he liked me…"

"Well at least we're here to party and you can have fun and get over him," Melody grinned.

"I guess…" Madison said solemnly. Dang, she really liked him. Just look at that face of hers, all heartbroken and all. I suddenly felt bad for the girl but also frustrated. Sure I've only met Madison just a few weeks ago but she shouldn't let a boy do that to her. Heck, it is sort of pathetic…

"Let's dance," I stated, not expecting a refusal. I grabbed Madison's red cup from her and placed it on a nearby table.

"But…nobody's dancing," Madison and Melody both said at the same time. They looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Melody, you told me to have fun this summer and Madison, I think you need to get over Alex because you're an amazing girl and guys would seriously go for you. No offense or anything," I quickly stated.

"So let's go have fun and who cares if no one is dancing. They will sooner or later. Once people start arriving," I stated, pulling them both into the middle of the room. I glanced at Melody and I saw a smile appearing on her lips.

And let's just say the three of us dancing caught the attention of the guys and girls who arrived early. And surprisingly so, we started the party early and even had some guys start dancing with us. It was usually unheard of to have dancing teenagers start the party before the majority of the people arrived but whatever.

* * *

**THIRD POV:**

"It's only 9:30 and already dancing is going on?" Alex observed as he walked into the mansion along with Tristan, Derek, and everyone else.

"Crazy isn't it?" Diver appeared with a beer bottle in hand. "Never happened before but hey thanks to your girls the party started early."

"Our girls?" Tristan asked perplexed as his grey-blue eyes glanced at the dance floor. He, Alex, and Derek were confused since Aubrey, Courtney, and Vivian was right beside them. So what did Diver mean their girls?

"Yup," Diver nodded with a smirk. "Meaning Derek's girlfriend Melody. Also, Madison and that new chick…Sienna."

"What about them?" Aubrey finally spoke up, clad in a mini skirt and tank.

"They were the girls who started the dancing first and let's say everyone just joined in. It was pretty hot," Diver explained with a laugh, completely oblivious of how Aubrey's eyes turned into jealousy and anger.

"Melody," Derek laughed, "I wouldn't expect her to be the first to dance."

"Oh, I saw it with my own eyes," Diver nodded, taking a sip from his beer as Aubrey, Courtney, and Vivian continued to listen. "Sienna pulled them out onto the dance floor and the party started from there."

"Sienna?" Aubrey asked in disgust.

"Really?" Vivian asked, amused at hearing Sienna's name. "Nice. Well I'm going to go dance." And with that Vivian left the group and headed out into the dance floor while Aubrey silently fumed when she saw the amazed looks on the guys. Especially Tristan's.

* * *

**Sienna's POV"**

I managed to squeeze past the bodies and out of the dance floor. My feet were killing me in the heels I borrowed from Madison and I needed a break. As I stumbled out of the mob, my eyes immediately found Alex and Tristan sitting out on the crowded backyard deck through the glass windows.

As I made my way out into the back deck, I couldn't help but remember Melody's advice to just have fun. And let me tell you I had tons of fun dancing. But to apply that advice now to my boy problems…well I guess we'll see.

"Hey guys!" I greeted with a smile as I looked down at Alex and Tristan sitting on a patio sofa.

"Hey, nice to see you," Alex greeted with a laugh as I made my way past a few mingling teenagers to sit in the empty spot between Tristan and Alex. Or I at least squeezed myself between the two boys.

"This place is a mansion," I stated as I ran my hand through my hair. My face was probably flushed from all the dancing and heat inside the house.

"It is Diver's place," Alex informed me. I looked over at Alex's green eyes with a surprised look.

"I didn't know it was Diver's place."

"He usually has parties like these every other week," Tristan informed me from my other side.

"Hm…interesting," I mused as I leaned back against the sofa, stretching my legs out and glanced at the silver heels I was wearing. Would Melody know they were missing from her closet if I didn't return them…? "How come you guys aren't in there? I saw Derek inside dancing with Melody."

"Oh trust me, we were in there," Alex said with a shake of his head. "For some reason, it seems way more packed in there than all the other times."

"It was way too hot in there. And I am spent," I sighed.

"Are you saying you're already tired? It's not even close to midnight," Tristan laughed, glancing down at me.

"You try dancing for hours straight with these heels on," I pointed down at my feet.

"No thank you," Tristan chuckled along with Alex.

"Well it looks like you guys are definitely having fun out here," I observed sarcastically.

The back deck had quite a lot of room and held many other sofas like the one I was on. Teenagers were mingling out here, talking or just taking some fresh air or making out. Cough, like the couple across the deck from us. Couldn't they get a room? But there was also a beer pong tournament out here with a rowdy bunch of boys.

"More fun than you were having in there," Alex retorted sarcastically, sticking his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes as I leaned my head against Tristan's shoulder. Trust me, I made it look casual but I was honestly debating whether to lean my head against him for the past 2 minutes with my heart racing.

"Well it's good to know that you aren't one of the many drunken girls in the house," Alex stated casually, lifting his legs up so his feet rested against the coffee table in front of us.

"Yeah, I heard some of them talking. They're looking for you," I casually retorted back, lifting my head from Tristan's shoulder to see the reaction on Alex's face. He slowly turned his face towards mine. "Yeah and some girls apparently can't wait to have a make out session with you."

He narrowed his green eyes at me. It was so fun teasing him. But what I was saying was the truth.

"And that's why we're out here," Tristan spoke up, ending the silence. I turned and looked up at him with a confused look. "Alex wants to get away from those girls."

"Yeah and now I'm going inside to get a drink," Alex snapped, getting up and heading into the house. I frowned.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked worried, looking up at Tristan. "I was only teasing."

Tristan let out a sigh, shaking his head. "Nothing personally to do with you. He just hates drama."

"Drama?"

"Well…"he drawled, slinging his arm on the back of the sofa behind me. "Aubrey has been giving him crap about being a playboy and insensitive to girls' feelings."

"Oh…" I trailed. Then everything connected. "With the whole…Madison thing right?"

"Yeah," Tristan gave me a shocked look. "How do you know?"

"Well, Madison was talking to me and Melody once we got here. She seemed heartbroken but hey, girls are sensitive. I'm sure she'll get over it with time," I explained with a shrug.

"You sounded very mature right there," Tristan laughed, sending me an appreciative look that caused me to blush. I quickly looked away to see Alex making his way back to us with a red cup in hand.

"Beer?" I asked, glancing at the cup in his hand as he plopped down beside me.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" he snapped at me.

"Hey Alex, take it easy—" Tristan immediately tried to defend me but I interrupted him.

"Look Alex," I spoke as I watched Alex stare down at his feet, "Don't let Aubrey and anybody get under your skin. It's all assumptions and they don't know what really is going on, especially in that head of yours. You don't have to prove anything to them."

Alex continued to stare down at his feet in silence and I was actually starting to think that he didn't hear anything I said. I glanced over at Tristan and he simply shrugged before glancing back at his best friend.

"You're right," Alex muttered, lifting his head up to look at me. He sent me a small smile. "When did you get so mature?"

Tristan laughed from behind me and I rolled my eyes but smiled. I liked knowing that coming back to this place I came back as a more mature and grown up version of myself. Not a pushover I was back then.

"So are you going to have fun at this party or continue to sulk?" I demanded, getting up from the sofa.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for being so supportive and it's great hearing your thoughts and opinions and suggestions.

Hope you liked the short third person POV. I just wanted you guys to get a quick insight of what people thought of Sienna.

I also hope you guys were able to catch on to the fact that Sienna is one of the mature teenagers out there. I want to emphasize that Sienna did grow as a person since leaving for New York.

Let me know what you think and what you want to see what happens next and all!

Oh! And you also got to meet Melody! She's back from camp so yay! If you have any questions since I know there are quite a few characters in here and it can get confusing, feel free to ask!


	25. What's A Party Without a Fight?

Melody, Madison, Vivian, and I sang along to the song blaring through the stereo as we moved to the beat. I let out a laugh as Melody sent me a look that clearly stated—glad that you're taking my advice on having fun.

I looked away when Melody turned around towards Derek and gave him a kiss. Yes, I did not need to see that. I glanced around as I danced and reached over to pull Tristan and Alex into our group that we formed in the middle of the dance floor.

When I looked away from the boys and back to the girls I instantly regretted pulling the boys in. I immediately saw Madison's body stiffen. I looked back at the boys to see Tristan dancing with Vivian and Derek. Alex was just having a grand old time dancing beside me.

I leaned forward and whisper yelled in Madison's ear in order to be heard of the music, "Don't worry about it. This is how you get over him. See him as a friend and just let loose!" I pulled back to see her give me a grateful look and nodded but then she motioned me back to her so I leaned in as she said into my ear, "But Aubrey said it was a good way to make him jealous and just ignore him!"

Madison definitely didn't know the whole story between me and Aubrey and I couldn't blame her. She didn't know the past.

"Well, do what you will but I'm telling you what I think! There's no use in holding a grudge and Alex is a good friend. I'm sure you want to be friends with him and to do that you need to try to get over him and not despise him!"

Before I could say anything else or Madison to reply back, I was pulled back to see myself face to face Melody.

"No talking. More dancing!" Melody laughed as she danced along with me and my friends for the next hour.

* * *

"Fresh air!" Derek exclaimed as he plopped down onto a lounge chair in the back deck. Melody laughed as she took a seat on his lap, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. I smiled at the couple. They were the cutest.

"Here you can take my seat," Tristan said, about to stand up from the lounge chair. I shook my head as I sat on the arm rest of his lounge chair.

"It's okay," I smiled, looking down at him from the arm rest.

"So I was planning a get together at my house. More like a scary movie night. It'll be fun," Vivian spoke up, grabbing our friend's attention as she sat on the sofa next to Alex and Madison.

"Will it really be a scary movie night? Because last time you said that and it turned out into a chick flick night," Tristan laughed, causing Derek and Alex to nod in agreement.

"Diver and Landon couldn't handle it for the first five minutes and they ended up leaving," Madison supplied with a laugh. It was good to see her not stiffen up because of the fact that Alex was sitting next to her on the sofa.

"Well, this time it will be a scary movie night. Everyone here is going to come and not leave," Vivian laughed. "So all of us and Aubrey and Courtney," she mentioned the two girls that were seemingly MIA or at least still partying it up in Diver's mansion.

Everyone nodded in agreement before we all broke up into our own mini conversations.

"You think you can handle a scary movie night?" Tristan asked teasingly, looking up at me with a smirk.

I looked around us dramatically before leaning down to whisper to him, "When you notice my disappearance at Vivian's house, you're the only one who knows that I sneaked out and headed back to my place to watch a Disney movie."

Tristan burst out in laughter as I sat back up on the arm rest, trying to keep my serious look. He looked amusingly at me for a moment before he noticed that I was indeed not laughing.

"You're not serious are you?" he asked slowly, cautiously.

"It's either that or I'll be hiding behind my Snuggie," I admitted with a smile.

"You have a Snuggie…"

"Yes, and don't make fun of me for it," I retorted back, sticking my tongue out at him.

"And I thought you were so mature Sienna," Alex sarcastically spoke up from the sofa, obviously seeing my immature act with my tongue. I glared at him before Vivian grabbed his attention away. I glanced over at Melody to see her that she was in her own little world with Derek.

"Well I'm going to get myself something to drink," I stated before I got up and entered the mob of people inside the house. I pushed and squeezed my way through until I reached the kitchen which was only scattered by a few people. It took way too much effort to simply want to reach another room in this mansion.

I walked over to the cooler, passing by the keg stand, and was disappointed to just beer bottles in the mass of ice. I turned around and opened the fridge and was thankful as I pulled out a sealed water bottle.

"Sienna?"

I turned around, water bottle in hand, and grinned over at the blonde coming towards me. I stifled a laugh as Landon crossed the floor, almost being knocked down by a couple who stumbled into him. But he reached me safely….drunk but safely.

"Hey Landon," I greeted, twisting the cap of my bottle and taking a sip.

"Haven't seen you since…" he cocked his head as he thought. Or tried to think. I let out a laugh, causing him to look down at me.

"Back at the beach," I reminded him. The day when Tristan took me to The Grub.

"That's right," Landon nodded, smiling down at me. "You're a smart one…" he somewhat slurred as he ruffled my hair. I frowned.

"You are definitely drunk," I stated with a small laugh as I smoothed down my hair. I watched as he was about to take a sip from the red cup he had in his hand. "Um…" I watched him carefully as he drank the rest and was about to head towards the keg stand for more.

"Maybe you've had enough beer for today," I said slowly as I caught his arm, pulling him back to me. I smiled up at his confused face.

"No but I'm thirsty," he said with a nod.

"Here. Have some water instead," I offered, practically thrusting my bottle at him. He shoved it away. I cleared my throat and let out a breath. "Seriously Landon, I think you've had enough," I repeated as I pulled him back towards me.

Right before I was about to let go of Landon's arm, I found myself being yelled at.

"Get your hands off him!" a red head yelled into my face and I immediately backed away until my back hit the wall.

"Get away from Sienna. She didn't do anything," Landon defended me, coming up beside the red head. The said red head turned her angry eyes at Landon and then back towards me.

"You're flirting with him! He's not yours!" the red head shouted in my face and let me tell you, I was completely dumbstruck. What was happening?

"Lex! Stop!" Landon raising his voice as he came between me and the girl so I was hiding behind him. I stepped towards the side so he wasn't blocking my way.

"Honestly, I'm not trying to take your guy or anything," I tried to reason. Stupid of me. You can never reason with a drunk, especially a drunk jealous girl.

"Yes you were!" she yelled and then she got a good look at me. "Sienna? OMG! Aubrey told me to watch out for you. You're such a skank!" she yelled at me and I clenched my teeth. "She told me you were back too!"

And just as I saw her raise her hand, I immediately dodged and guiltily taking cover behind Landon. I heard a smack noise and let out a relieved breath to realize that she ended up smacking Landon's shoulder instead of my face.

"First of all, I wasn't trying to steal your guy," I repeated, trying to keep my voice even. Trust me, inside I was fuming. "Second, I am not a—"

"Yes you are a skank! You're trying to steal Landon from me!" she screeched in my face.

"Lex stop it," Landon interrupted. "It's Sienna. She's anything but—"

"Why are you defending her? She was trying to steal you from me!"

"We're not even together!" Landon yelled back, causing even myself to cringe.

"Gosh! You're such a—"she stuttered out of anger, turning her eyes on me.

"Whoa! What's going on here?"

I immediately turned to Tristan and was oh so relieved to see that he was there.

"You're not in this!" she yelled at Tristan. "Sienna here was trying to steal—"

"No I wasn't!" I exclaimed incredulously. "Are you crazy?"

By that point I had to get out of there or I was going to start fuming at a drunken girl that I didn't need to waste my time over. I turned around, planning to walk out but then I felt nails digging into my upper arm.

"Let…go…" I said through clenched teeth as I slowly turned around at the red head.

"I'm not crazy! You are! You skank!" she yelled.

"Whoa whoa! Okay, let's break it up," Tristan demanded, coming in between us. And it wasn't until Melody spoke that I noticed she was there along with Derek and Alex.

"You drank way too much Lex. Come on," she suggested, flashing me a worried look.

"Gosh Lex! We aren't together!" Landon exclaimed.

"No! You were totally going to cheat on me with—"

"I can I cheat when I'm not even with someone?"

"So you were going to cheat!" she accused, getting into Landon's face.

"No I wasn't! She's a friend!"

By then all I wanted to do was get out of there. I watched as Tristan and Derek tried pushing Landon away, distancing himself from Lex as Melody and Vivian and Madison tried to drag her away. I cast one more dumbfounded glance at the fiasco before pushing myself away from the crowd that had formed around us. What just happened?

I found myself standing in the midst of people dancing their carefree night away. I glanced from the dance floor, seeing that it was tempting to join them especially since my song was on, and the front door to get fresh air.

"Hey there you are," Melody panted, looking at me with concern. "Are you okay?"

I glanced towards her and nodded. I still couldn't grasp what had just happened.

"What happened? I mean, I didn't come until the very end but…wow."

"I guess you can say when you mix alcohol, jealousy, insecurity, and a stupid high school girl…" I trailed, rolling my eyes.

"Oh…well I'm glad nothing got out of hand," Melody sighed after a few moments of taking in what I said. Taking me by surprise was Melody wrapping her arms around me, pulling me into a hug. I patted her back and laughed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just so happy that it didn't turn into a cat fight. Seriously, I saw Lex get into one and it's not pretty," she laughed, pulling away.

"It's whatever," I tried to laugh as I cast Melody a weird look. She was crazy after all.

"Hey," Tristan suddenly appeared by my side. He cast a glance at Melody, "Derek's looking for you out back."

Melody nodded, sent me a small smile before leaving me with Tristan. I cleared my throat, taking a last glance at the dancing and headed towards the front door. I didn't look back to see if he followed me but I had an inkling that he did. And I was glad.

My face hit the fresh air and I sidestepped a few teenagers going back into the house. I stepped towards the side of the porch, leaning against the post. I was fully aware of Tristan standing beside me but I was looking out into the car-filled street.

"I don't want to ask if you're okay because whenever you're asked that question you usually go into that shell of yours and become all stoic…" Tristan started, making my heart beat fast. He knows me so well…He was my best friend after all. He was—

"But," he continued, clearing his throat, "are you okay?"

I kept my lips sealed, slightly gritting my teeth. I shrugged as I looked upward, trying to keep my emotions bottled inside.

"Don't act like I don't know you," Tristan gently spoke up, causing my throat to constrict. I swallowed about to say something, but I found that I couldn't.

It surprised me how much I felt at that moment. Tristan was just always there for me. He knew me so well and it was always surprising to admit that. So why was I pushing him away? Why do I just want to stay just friends?

It was because I was stubborn…and scared.

Before I knew it, I felt arms encircling around my shoulders pulling me into Tristan. I let out a sigh and fighting an internal fight, I finally let myself do what I felt like doing at the moment. I wrapped my arms around Tristan's torso and hugged him back.

"You don't have to put that wall up when you're around me," he murmured against my hair.

I turned my cheek so it rested against his chest, keeping my arms around him. I let out a long breath and nodded. The whole fight in the kitchen was forgotten and in the past. What occupied my mind was Tristan…and whether I should stop pushing him away.

"Want me to take you home?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

I frowned as I let go of him. "Why do you have to be so nice?" I grumbled.

"You should feel special," Tristan lightly laughed, glad that he got me to come out of my stoic shell as he would say. He slung his arm around my shoulders, leading me across the lawn towards his car, "I'm only nice to you."

"No you aren't," I couldn't help but laugh. "Remember that one summer when we were sleeping out in my backyard and you decided to hide? I thought you were kidnapped."

I glared at Tristan as he simply laughed, recalling the event, as he entered his car. He started the engine and smoothly pulled away from the curb and onto the street.

"Oh, shoot. Let me text Melody and let her know you're taking me home," I murmured more to myself than to Tristan as I texted her.


	26. Suspense

**Suspense:**

"Do you have a boyfriend Sienna?" Madison asked, putting down her magazine to look at me innocently.

I didn't blame her for asking me. We after all were having girl time. And part of girl time consists of talking about boys. Obviously.

Melody looked over at me with a small smile. I knew exactly what she was thinking. She was glad me and Madison were bonding. Her former best friend and present best friend were bonding. The world couldn't get any more perfect.

"No boyfriend for me currently," I answered honestly. I continued to paint my toe nails the bright, summer orange color I picked out.

"I know. Very strange fact isn't it?" Melody asked Madison with a laugh. "Sienna with no boyfriend? Single Sienna? How is that possible?"

I peeked up at Melody to see a goofy smile on her face. I rolled my eyes.

"Sienna, you're cute and the nicest girl I've met. How can you not have a boyfriend?" Madison asked, fully wonderstruck by this fact.

I let out a laugh, wanting to shake Melody and Madison for thinking this. I let out a sigh and looked over at the two girls. The sun was beaming down at us as we continued our girl talk while gaining a summer kiss tan. What a glorious summer day huh?

"Well, truth be told before I came here for the summer I was talking to a guy," I admitted with a shrug of my shoulders. Melody has heard this story before but it didn't stop her from gushing from the news along with Madison.

"Oh a boy," Madison said coyly, sending me a smile. Madison was a cute, bubbly girl. She actually reminded me of me back then; before I went to New York. I was actually disappointed that Alex wasn't interested in her anymore. She would be good for him.

"Yeah, a boy," I couldn't help but repeat with a laugh.

"But it's complicated," Melody finished for me, sending me a 'your welcome' smile. "By the way, are you still talking to him?" she asked curiously. I haven't mentioned Brenton to Melody since the time I told her about him when she came back from camp.

"Um...not really," I answered nonchalantly.

"How come? Aren't you fond of him too?" Madison asked. Obviously only Melody was informed of the Brenton situation.

"Well, the thing is he's somewhat of a player," I explained, setting down my nail polish to look at Madison through my sunglasses. Madison nodded in understanding.

"Ah, one of those," she muttered. I looked at her and smiled.

"Honestly, Madison. Alex is a good guy," I stated, catching her off guard and surprised I knew who she was thinking of. Honestly, it wasn't too hard to guess who. She looked at me curiously.  
"He's a nice guy and you'll be good for him."

"Yea but he doesn't seem to be one of those guys looking to settle down right now."

"You're right but you guys can still be friends. He's a good friend to have," I suggested, not wanting to be too overbearing with Madison. Madison and I aren't close friends yet. Melody nodded in agreement with my statement.

"Yeah maybe…" Madison whispered to herself. She looked a bit confused but I let her think it out herself. I already told her my own advice.

I turned back to painting my toenails as the he sound of a car pulling up in front of my house took our attention.

"What's Tristan doing here?" Melody and Madison asked at the same time. I let out a laugh as I kept my attention on painting my nails. I heard a car door slam shut.

"Hey Tristan. What do you have there?" Madison asked curiously, cocking her head to the side.

I looked up and caught Tristan's blue-grey eyes. I sent him a smile as he walked over to us with two smoothies in hand.

"Hey Madison. Melody," he flashed a smile before settling on the corner of the towel I was occupying. He passed my smoothie over to me and I gratefully smiled at him.

"What? That's your smoothie?" Melody asked surprised with a shocked look. "Telling Tristan to get you drinks now?" she asked dubiously.

"Well, he was already at the smoothie place so I asked him to get me one," I answered as if it were obvious. Which it wasn't since they didn't know I was texting Tristan on and off during our girl time.

"Well thanks for the memo. Smoothies would have tasted good right now," Melody pointed out with a jokingly tone.

"Sorry," I apologized, offering my smoothie over to her for a sip. She gladly took it of course. I smirked before turning back over to Tristan. I leaned over, wrapping my arms around his shoulders to give him a quick hug. "I'll pay you back," I reminded him, giving him a look that told him not to argue with me.

"Do you girls know if Alex is home?" Tristan asked, looking over to the neighboring house. I couldn't help but notice Madison turn stiff at the sound of that name.

"Um, I'm not sure," I answered. Madison returned my smoothie back to me which was practically half empty. I gave her a look that she happily ignored.

"I'll be right back then," Tristan said as he stood up, leaving his smoothie next to me. "Keep my smoothie safe from Melody."

"Hey!" Melody protested, crossing her arms over her chest. Tristan simply laughed as he crossed the lawn over the Alex's house.

"Oh, do you think he's going to invite Alex over here?" Madison asked more to herself than to us. She looked quite worried.

I shared a look with Melody but she simply shrugged. Was it just me who was getting just a little bit annoyed with Madison and her boy problem? I'd say get over it or at least do something about it but she's doing neither.

"Hey, if he does invite Alex over maybe it's your chance to act normal and casual. Let him know that everything is cool between you guys," I suggested before taking a sip of my smoothie.

"I don't know…" she hesitated, looking back and forth from Alex's house to us. "Aubrey was telling me to act cool and collected, have him want me back but…"

"Oh my goodness!" Melody exclaimed, startling me. This definitely caught Madison's attention as her wide eyes looked at her best friend. Melody continued, "You're not taking boy advice from Aubrey are you? I told you, do not listen to that girl. Yes, she's a cool girl and one of our friends but—"

Melody continued to explain to her best friend about Aubrey but I had no interest in listening further about Aubrey. I zoned them out as I got up, heading back into the house to retrieve the money I owed Tristan for his smoothie—whether he wanted it or not.

It shouldn't have surprised but I was a bit shocked to see Tristan and Alex outside on my lawn with Melody and Madison. I let out a huff before walking out the door and over to my friends.

"Here," I stated, practically stuffing Tristan's money in his face as I took my spot on my beach towel next to the two boys. I looked over at Madison to see her trying to preoccupy herself with her magazine. I looked back at Alex and he gave me a shrug of his shoulders. The previous day Alex was telling me he wanted to be friends with Madison but she wasn't making it easy for him. I could tell why.

"So…any fun plans for today?" Melody asked to no one in particular to help diffuse the tension coming from her best friend Madison.

"Work with this girl in an hour," Tristan offered after a few awkward moments of silence. He looked over at me with a mock annoyance. I frowned at him which he simply returned with a smile and a casual arm over my shoulders.

"Dolly assigned us to close up tonight," he informed me though his eyes were observing his best friend Alex and Madison.

"Okay," I said absentmindedly as my eyes watched the same scene.

"So how has your summer been so far?" Alex attempted to start small talk with Madison, who was obviously not over him and trying to rid her feelings for him.

Unfortunately, she had a difficult time just being friends with him. Alex seemed to have no problem but then again we were talking about Alex. Somewhat of a playboy; prone to random hookups; no real relationships. Not to mention the one instance at the bonfire with the kiss between me and him. What made it easy to get over the awkwardness and continue to be normal friends was that Alex had an easy time with getting over awkward times.

"It's been good. Yours?" she said in a clipped voice, sending a glance towards my neighbor before going back to her magazine which she was pretending to read.

"Relaxing. Loving it," Alex answered with too much effort in his smile.

I fought the urge to grimace, having a wave of sympathy for the guy. He was really trying and he had the best intentions. I actually commend him for letting Madison know he wasn't interested in her anymore rather than lead her on.

"Tomorrow's the summer festival!" Melody stated to both me and Tristan. She was clearly aware that Alex and Madison were having a conversation, as awkward as it was.

"I'm excited!" I couldn't help but exclaim with a wide smile. "We don't get that back in New York."

"The summer festivals have grown since you left. You'll love it," Melody gushed. "They now have psychic readings, haunted mansions, the Ferris wheel…"

"Ah, we all know you and Derek will be on that the whole night," Tristan joked with a laugh.

"Not the whole night," Melody grimaced at him.

"Oh, that's right. That was only last summer that you guys ditched all of us and we found out later—" Alex jumped in, apparently his small chit chat with Madison was over.

"Okay, fine that was only last summer. You guys don't have to remind me every second," Melody stated with a death glare to the two boys.

"What? You and Derek were making out the whole night on the Ferris Wheel?" I assumed which resulted in laughter from the two boys, Melody guiltily nodding, and Madison with a confirming nod.

"Oh Sienna, I bet you wished that boy back home were here so you can go on the Ferris Wheel with him," Madison smiled, with all good and innocent intention.

I didn't know why but my cheeks instantly flushed. Tristan and Alex shared a perplexed look but shrugged it off a second later; choosing not to voice the question of what guy? Melody looked at me with an apologetic smile for her best friend's slip of the tongue. I simply forced a smile, ending the conversation before it could go anywhere. I was not going to be discussing Brenton in front of the guys.

* * *

"It's going to be a long night," I grumbled more to myself than to Tristan but he felt the need to respond.

"At least you're not alone." Tristan scanned The Grub to only land on one lonely customer at the bar. Other than that, it was very silent and empty for the evening.

"Where is everybody?" I puzzled, standing beside Tristan as I dropped the wash cloth on the counter in front of us.

"Dolly was saying a new pizza parlor opened up on Main Street. I'm guessing everyone's there to check it out."

"That good, huh?"

"Apparently."

Just when I was about to pass the time by refilling the napkin dispensers, Landon entered the place. The blonde haired teenager spotted both of us and immediately approached.

"Is it dead here or what?" he questioned, folding his arms across the counter separating us. Tristan and I both nodded in agreement. "I passed by that new pizza parlor. Packed."

I immediately glanced over at Tristan to see his blue-grey eyes looking at me with triumph. I rolled my eyes. Landon's voice brought me back to him as I looked away from Tristan.

"Sienna, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the other night at the party," Landon apologized with a grimace as he recalled the night Lex tried to pick a fight for me for stealing her 'boyfriend'. I rose my eyebrows in surprise at Landon's apology; I wasn't expecting it. Based on Tristan's reaction from the look he was giving his friend, he was surprised too. "Lex can get a bit jealous and when that mixes with alcohol…"

"It's not a pretty sight. I get it," I finished for him, sending him a reassuring smile. "It's totally fine. Apology accepted."

"Thanks. You know I wouldn't do that to you. I'm glad you understand. You took it pretty well," Landon admitted with an appreciate smile. We all knew the type of girl I was back then and back then if I were put into the situation, I would have been pushed around and bullied; someone who didn't know how to stand up for herself.

I'm glad it was obvious now that I wasn't that girl anymore.

"Well, I can handle myself now," was all I could say as I looked down a shrugged a shoulder. I looked back at Landon and glanced over at Tristan who was both looking at me. I sent them a reassuring smile.

"So you're not still hanging out with that Lex girl are you?" Tristan questioned out of curiosity, looking back over at his friend.

"Nah dude," Landon shook his head as if it were a nightmare just thinking about it. "Those days are over. But apparently your days are just beginning." He sent Tristan a look that had me confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I overheard one of Lex's friends eyeing you at the party. She may come onto you," he answered Tristan's question. My ears perked up at this news as I observed Tristan's face.

"Yeah, if I ever see this girl," Tristan laughed, not at all fazed at this prospect. He clearly wasn't interested. And oddly enough, I felt better after his response.

Landon laughed and nodded his head. "Well, I just wanted to come by and apologize," he stated, looking back at me as he took his arms off the counter, ready to leave.

"Well thanks for the apology," I smiled as I walked around the counter and gave him a hug.

"If Lex or anybody gives you a hard time, you know where to find me," Landon laughed, his chest shaking against me.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind," I laughed as I pulled away. Landon waved over to Tristan and with that, left The Grub.

* * *

"So how come you're not interested in Lex's friend?" I questioned as I appeared beside Tristan. I waited for an answer as I continued to wipe down the counter with my wash cloth.

"Does there have to be a reason?" he laughed as he moved around me.

"I'm just asking," I replied innocently as I looked up into my best friend's face. I was silently challenging him. He had nothing to hide right? So why couldn't he just answer the question that I unexplainably had the desire to have answered?

"Sometimes you're just not interested in some people and its better if you just remain friends," he answered as if it were no big deal. He shot me a look asking if I were satisfied. I repeated his answer in my head a couple times before concluding it was valid.

"Makes sense," I commended as I walked away from him. I started to refill the stack of cups in the back counter. It's been so empty that Tristan and I passed the excruciatingly long night with cleaning and refilling and organizing.

"So there is a guy?"

I let out a gasp as I turned around to see Tristan passing behind me. He bent down and opened a cupboard, trying to find something.

"What?"

"Earlier today Madison was saying something about a guy?" he answered, recalling earlier this afternoon when Madison made the little slip about Brenton back in New York and the Ferris Wheel. I silently groaned.

"Uhm…No, there really isn't a guy," I said lightly, lying through my teeth. I went back into the front counter with a box of straws, ready to refill the container.

"It's always helpful to get a guy's advice you know," Tristan reappeared before me, continuing the conversation I tried to leave.

"There's no problem to get advice about."

"Well, you can tell me about this guy. I'm curious as to who Sienna has her eyes on. Knowing you, you're picky with your guys," Tristan stated the truth. I let out a sigh and turned towards him. He was leaning his side against the counter, scanning his eyes around the restaurant for any new customers. None at all. He returned his gaze back at me.

I disconnected our gaze as I looked away from him. I've been denying it this whole time but it came to a point where I couldn't stop lying to myself. No matter how much I thought I liked Brenton back in New York, I couldn't deny the guy right in front of me. Coming back to California made me realize some things, and one of these things was that I couldn't rid my feelings for Tristan.

But even if I did act upon my feelings, the other night Tristan made it known to me that he was alright with being friends. Just friends. And who can ignore the fact that I was leaving in the summer anyways. If something did happen between me and him, what would come of it in the end with me going back to New York?

Not to mention the fact that he still thinks I want to be just friend with him…Do I want something more? And if I did, I'd have to make the move. Something I wasn't all to accustomed to.

I looked back up at Tristan, deciding on the right words to say. He took in my long silence and confusion and curiosity crossed his face.

"Honestly," I began, placing my elbow on the counter as I cocked my head on my shoulder. "There is…or there was a guy back home but it doesn't matter."

"Why's that?" he questioned as he took a seat on the counter stool. I mimicked him. It wasn't as if we had anything to do anyway with an empty restaurant.

I was about to say that I don't like him anymore. But I stopped myself because that would have been a lie. It was because I liked Tristan more. Possibly because I haven't seen Brenton since the beginning of summer. Or because I've been spending time with Tristan lately.

"I don't like him as much anymore," I shrugged a shoulder at the lame excuse I mustered up.

Tristan stared at me for a couple seconds, raising his eyebrows at hearing my response. I simply stared back at him, wondering if he would question in further. Because if he did, I wouldn't know what to say. My heart beat fast and hard as I watched him.

"Another staring contest I see?"

Both Tristan and I looked up in surprise to see our employer, Dolly, looking at us with an amused look on her face. I was slightly scared.

I let out a light laugh, hoping in silence she wouldn't say anything embarrassing like last time. I spoke too soon.

"I got advice for you, kid," Dolly began as she looked at Tristan. "Just make a move. Ask Sienna out on a date or something. No need for anymore staring contests. Plus it's no good for the suspense."

"Suspense?" I echoed, looking up at her.

"Yes," she confirmed, looking over at me. "I'm secretly wondering how long it'll take for you two. Well, it's not secret now. But yes, suspense for me as I have to catch you guys in staring contests. I'm like the outsider, chanting 'make a move and hurry up'." She snapped her eyes back at Tristan. "So you better make a move."

She turned back to me with a smile. "If he doesn't make a move, well honey…Maybe you'll have to make the move yourself."

Apparently my shocked expression was quite funny since Tristan chuckled lightly, shaking his head at Dolly's antics.

"Anyways, I can see that you guys are just wasting time here at an empty restaurant sadly. Stupid new pizza parlor taking my customers," Dolly grumbled with a shake of a head. "You guys take off. I'll close the store early."

"You're letting us off early?" I asked, recovering from the embarrassment. Although it was dark out and a few hours before midnight, it was better than staying here until closing.

"Yes, now run along you two before I change my mind," Dolly confirmed with a laugh as she made her way into the back, leaving us alone. I turned to Tristan and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, let's get out of here," Tristan stated as he stood up from the stool, pulling off his work shirt to reveal a plain white t-shirt. And with that, we both pushed aside Dolly's advice about getting together…for now.

* * *

"So I guess you aren't dropping me off at home." I looked out the car window, realizing Tristan was taking a completely different route than usual.

"Well, I assumed you wouldn't have any plans for tonight considering you would have been stuck at The Grub till past midnight if Dolly hadn't let us off early."

"True," I answered suspiciously and slowly. "Where are we going? Are you kidnapping me?"

At this Tristan burst out a laugh. He shook his head, glancing over in my direction.

"Do you want me to take you home?" he offered.

I rolled my eyes, peeved that he already knew my answer.

"Will you at least tell me where we're going?"

"Where we used to go when we snuck out of our houses."

I tried to fight it but a smile appeared on my face. It was that moment when I felt something unique in the air. Cliché as it sounded. I snuck a glance over at Tristan and let the feeling of giddiness wash over me; the feeling a little girl would feel when she got a new toy or when the boy she liked talked to her.

Before I knew it, Tristan parked the car and had the oddest feeling surrounded me. Shaking it off did nothing and the only thing to do was embrace it. Whatever that meant.

"Like old times," Tristan stated after closing the trunk of his car. He came around the front of the car to stand beside me as he zipped up his grey jacket. I nodded my head with the ever slight smile on my lips as I quickly slipped my sweatshirt over.

We made our sweet time down the never-ending sidewalk, lined with bright lampposts. The light emitting from the posts against the night created a serene, calming, and even romantic atmosphere. The sound of the lapping of water and the distant sound of waves crashing contributed to the feeling of escape.

"Was it worth getting kidnapped for?" Tristan asked through a smile as he observed my expression. I beamed a smile at him before taking in the yachts and sailboats docked yards ahead.

"Still can't get over it," I whispered, not wanting to disturb the scene before me. We stepped onto the wooden docks, our shoes thudding against the planks. I spotted one of the many benches lined along the side of the dock and my heart beat in anticipation.

I ran over to the third bench, right side of the dock. I bent down behind the wooden bench and a satisfied smile swept over my face. I had the irrational fear it would be gone but it was right here.

"What are you looking at?"

I looked up to see Tristan staring down at me with a perplexed yet interested look on his face. I motioned with a hand for him to get down and pointed to the engraving I committed with a rusty pocket knife years back, spelling my name.

You could barely see it but with the help of the lamppost a few yards away and the moonlight streaming down, hitting the dock and the waves down below, there was enough light to make it out.

"When'd you do that?" he asked surprised as he ran his fingers over the ridges of my name.

"Before I left for New York," I answered standing up. Tristan stayed crouched, observing the few engravings along this certain bench. He stood up, nodding his head as he buried his hands in his jacket pockets. We continued down the dock, unspoken union between us as we made our way to the very last bench.

"I have to give you credit for thinking of coming here," I admitted, taking my elbows off the dock metal railing. I turned around to see Tristan sitting at the very edge of the bench as if it were poisonous. Just as I was about to take a seat next to him, he slid down so his back hit the back of the bench. I mimicked him, nestled into his side as he slung his arm over the top behind me.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Your reviews are inspiration and motivation for me! Thank you!  
I hope you like this chapter. Let me know your opinions and what you're thinking! It really does help when continuing with this story and trying to think up of new ideas and where this story will be going.**

**What are you most excited to read? And any suggestions?**

**Please review! Hope you enjoyed!**


	27. Connecting The Dots

**Connecting The Dots**

"Is Melody coming or not?" Aubrey demanded as she turned her piercing eyes towards Madison. You can always count on the two M's being together so it wasn't stupid to ask Madison of such a question.

"Date night with Derek," she answered carelessly from her spot against the bed post.

"Didn't they have date night yesterday too?" Vivian laughed as she pulled her curly brunette hair into a high ponytail.

"Melody and Derek are perfect for each other," Courtney echoed in the background. "I wish I found my guy already."

"Oh don't pout. Pick a guy and go for it," Aubrey advised as she settled on the floor in the middle of her bedroom.

"And how's that going for you?" Vivian asked innocently, trying to hide the smirk fighting its way on her face. All the girls knew Aubrey had her sights set on Tristan since forever. Since Madison only moved here a few years ago, she didn't know the extent to Aubrey's liking towards the guy.

Aubrey sighed as she stretched her tanned legs out in front of her.

"Sometimes I think I should just go for another guy but you guys don't understand. I really like Tristan." But then again who didn't like Tristan? Even parents liked him. He was actually quite responsible and mature for his age. He never got into the drama that appeared amongst the group of friends.

"I thought something would happen this summer. I mean, Tristan has been out on dates and even saw that one girl for a while. So I thought I'd have a chance but…" Aubrey trailed off, her thoughts heading towards Sienna. She never liked that girl. Sienna had everything including Tristan. Even though they weren't together officially she still technically had Tristan; they were just too good of friends.

"Until Sienna appeared out of nowhere," Courtney finished with a bit of shock in her voice. Apparently she still couldn't get over Sienna's random appearance back in Cali.

"What? Tristan likes Sienna or something?" Madison asked, oblivious to their past history.

Vivian let out a sigh, deciding to keep quiet as the girls began to fill Madison on the big details of the past. Secretly, Vivian always rooted for Sienna and Tristan to get together. Vivian and Melody were Sienna's closest girl friends so they had first-hand experience with the chemistry between those two.

"They had a little thing back then."  
"So little, it can even be nonexistent."  
"But beside that small fact, they are very good friends. You have no idea," Aubrey added in with a small roll of the eye.

"Do you think they'll get together or something?" Madison questioned. She recalled the past few times she hung out with Sienna and Melody and whenever Tristan did seem to pop by. The last time, they were lying out on Sienna's front lawn and Tristan came with smoothies. If Madison thought about it, there was something there between them but she always thought it was simply a good friendship connection. Maybe there was more between them?

"Hopefully not," Aubrey stated truthfully. Aubrey vowed silently to herself to keep an eye on Sienna. She didn't want the girl to take over. She seemed to already taken Tristan and Alex on her side. Speaking of Alex…

"So how are you doing with getting over Alex?" Aubrey questioned Madison, concern for her friend.

"It's hard. I mean, he's obviously trying to be nice to me and everything—"

"Alex? Nice?" Courtney repeated. "Is he trying to get into your pants?"

"Courtney!" Vivian exclaimed appalled. "You and I both know that Alex isn't like that."

"But he is a playboy! He doesn't settle."

Madison watched as Vivian and Courtney bickered over Alex and what type of boy he was. She caught Aubrey's glance, looking helpless. Aubrey shrugged her shoulders but jumped into the conversation.

"Madison, maybe you should just go for someone else or get Alex really jealous and show him what he's missing. The latter seems more fun in my opinion. But don't forget, he did hook up with some girl at that bonfire party weeks ago," Aubrey noted.

This shut up Vivian as she was immediately stricken with the fact that she recognized the girl who had supposedly 'hooked up' with Alex that night. Sienna…  
Vivian sat there reveling in this fact. It didn't sound like Sienna to kiss Alex; let alone after years of not keeping in touch with any of them except Melody of course. But she was positive it was Sienna that night with Alex. She vowed to keep this a secret, knowing all hell would break loose if anybody else knew especially Aubrey. Aubrey had a target on Sienna. Madison shouldn't know or she'd be devastated.

Was there something going on between Alex and Sienna too?

"I'm not sure, Sienna said that Alex is a good guy and I shouldn't be so hard on him…" Madison said in barely a whisper, contemplating the advice over again.

"Sienna?" Aubrey sneered; she stared at Madison with disbelief. "What does Sienna know? She just moved back in the beginning of summer. She can't just jump in like she never left."

"Sienna told you this?" Vivian asked, barely hearing Aubrey's words. Madison nodded and glad that Vivian was taking her seriously added, "Do you agree with Sienna? I don't know what to do."

"Well, I do know that Alex is a loyal and great friend to have. He's not just friends with anybody you know," Vivian reminded, recalling her years of friendship with the guy. If Sienna gave this advice to Madison, did that mean she did have feelings for Alex? Or not…?

"Oh and Aubrey," Madison spoke up, remembering her past conversation with Sienna. "I don't think you need to worry about Sienna stealing Tristan from you or anything."

"And why's that?" Courtney, Vivian, and Aubrey both asked curiously. The three girls were so certain that based on the past chemistry between the couple, they were surely get back together sooner or later.

"Because apparently there's a guy back in New York," Madison shrugged, totally oblivious that this news was actually shocking.

Vivian's jaw slightly dropped. She couldn't understand this new Sienna. First she has a pretty good idea that she kissed Alex that night. Second, she's seen Tristan and Sienna working together at The Grub and everything and actually predicted those two would get together. The chemistry there was undeniable. Third, there was a guy back in New York that Sienna's talking to?

"But Sienna said it's complicated and she's not talking to him anymore—"

"But still!" Aubrey exclaimed, cutting Madison off. She let out a frustrated groan. "Sienna is and always will be a slut."

* * *

"I had a great time tonight. Like old times," I admitted with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"What? You didn't?" I frowned at Tristan, crossing my arms over my chest. He shook his head as he laughed at my offended look.

"I had a great time Sienna," he said after calming down his laughter. His eyes looked into mine genuinely and I took this statement as truth.

"Good because I don't want it to be just one-sided here," I lightly laughed, peering up at him. There was a surge that went through my body that I was able to contain throughout the whole night. But it reappeared as Tristan and I stood in front of my front door, dropping me off.

Then there was the reappearance in the air between me and him. Something that was in the air the whole time we simply talked and laughed and even stayed silent looking out at the dark ocean that night. There was this…electricity; this static in the air that I couldn't understand.

His blue-grey eyes pierced into mine and my breath was literally taken away. Time seemed to slow down yet my heart beat rapidly.

"If it's ever one-sided," Tristan began, "it's usually my side." He looked at me with this look in his eyes. The type of look when you got your paycheck or a gift you've always wanted. And that look was directed at me.

We were no longer talking about what we did tonight. It had expanded to something bigger than that. We were now talking about our feelings for each other…

I took a step closer to him, closing the short distance between us. I felt his body heat emitting from him as I stared at his chest.

I slowly peered up at him and softly said, "I don't think you have to worry about that anymore."

I took a step closer and he stilled, comprehending what exactly was happening at that very moment between us. His eyes scanned my face carefully, his eyebrows slightly furrowed together as he took in what I said.

I leaned my face up and my heart was about to burst from his hard beats. I whispered, "Because I think you won me over."

I hesitated but slowly leaned forward excruciatingly slow as if time seemed to stop. I barely felt his lips on mine before he finally had control over his still body; as if he finally found the strength to move. He met my lips with mine; soft and slow.

That electricity in the air I felt earlier was now blazing on my lips as his lips moved across mine. It surged throughout my whole body; as if paralyzing me. I couldn't move a muscle since all my nerves seemed to be placing its attention on the gentle yet powerful kiss I was having.

Once Tristan pulled away, I slowly opened my eyes and low and behold his blue-grey eyes were looking right back at me with this gentleness that was indescribable. And with one last glance, I leaned up and kissed him again but this time my hands weakly gripped his jacket.

I felt his warm hand cup the side of my cheek as he kissed me back, reveling in the feel of our lips together. Although the kissing was innocent, it was indescribable—gentle and romantic. It wasn't like kissing Brenton or Alex. Words in the English dictionary wouldn't give it justice.

We both pulled away as we both caught our breaths. And after a few moments, Tristan broke the silence.

"I thought you didn't want this," he whispered softly; his eyes intense as he tried to figure me out.

"I—" I began, but stopped since I didn't know what words to say to describe what I wanted or what I was feeling.

He looked at me gently, bringing his fingers to my face as he softly grazed my cheek. Thoughts whirred in his mind as he simply gazed at me. I caught his hand against my cheek, softly grabbing it to pull it away.

I held onto his hand, his warmth practically blazing against me with his touch. I looked up at him and I can see that he didn't know what to make of my actions. They contradicted what I've been telling him the past few weeks—that I only wanted to stay friends.

"Do you want to come inside?"

Without any hesitance, he nodded. The explanation he wanted from me was not a discussion that was suited for standing in front of my house in the middle of the night. I made sure to keep my hand in his as I led him into the empty house, up the stairs, and into my bedroom. My heart beat in anticipation and nervousness. It was now or never. I couldn't turn back now after explaining my reasoning to Tristan. I couldn't turn back now and I hoped I was making the right decision.

* * *

"Maybe Landon?" Derek suggested from beside Melody.

Melody looked up, cocking her head as she thought about this plausible candidate for Madison. The couple settled on cuddling on the couch, watching Netflix, and simply talking for the night. And one of the topics Melody had to share with her boyfriend was the problem with Madison and her need to get over Alex.

"Hm…That's an interesting couple," Melody amended.

"So Madison is still hung up over Alex?" Derek asked probably for the third time that night. He just couldn't understand how much Madison had fallen for Alex. Obviously he was closer to Alex than to Madison so he's only heard half the story.

"Yeah she is," Melody sighed, sympathy for her best friend. She wanted her to be happy but that had to consist of getting over Alex and stop listening to Aubrey's advice. Aubrey only fueled the fire. "Alex tell you anything about it?"

"Alex said he wants to be friends with Madison. She's a nice girl after all," Derek shrugged, recounting the few conversations they had about Alex's relationship status. "Other than that, I don't know. All I know is that he's been talking to Sienna about it."

"Sienna and Alex have become close this summer. I guess that's what happens when they're neighbors."

"Sienna seems like a pretty cool girl," Derek nodded. Like Madison, Derek didn't know the whole history the group of friends had and had only met Sienna this summer. He didn't know what type of girl she was back then or that Aubrey and Courtney had something against her. He only knew that Tristan and Sienna had a long history together but he barely knew the extent of that.

He didn't get a chance to actually get to know Sienna first-handedly. Mostly he only knew her based on what his girlfriend had told him and of course the guys' response to her; Landon's, Alex's, and Tristan's.

"Oh my gosh. I almost forgot!" Melody said, surprising Derek out of his thoughts. He raised his eyebrows in question.

Melody didn't have a problem telling Derek things. He was good at keeping things confidential so she didn't worry about what she was going to say next. If word spread, things will get a big chaotic to put it lightly.

"Sienna told me she kissed Alex at that one bonfire party," Melody informed, looking up at her boyfriend.

"Did you tell Madison that?" he asked concerned.

"No," Melody admitted. "It's a tough situation. I mean Madison is obviously my best friend and I know we should tell each other these things but it's Sienna. Sienna didn't mean any harm. She didn't know the drama between Madison and Alex then."

"But is it going to be a problem? Is that why Alex doesn't like Madison anymore?" Derek asked, trying to connect the dots.

Melody shook her head. It was absolutely impossible. Alex broke it up with Madison before Sienna even got into town.

"I know this is a crazy question but does Alex have something for Sienna? Or vice versa?" Derek questioned.

"Sienna hasn't said anything. And I'm sure she doesn't either. Her and Tristan have something going on even if she denies it. Maybe we should get her and Tristan to have dinner with us one night…"

"Are you trying to set them up? Play match maker again? Because what happened with Madison and Alex didn't help," Derek reminded his girlfriend, almost smirking. That's what he liked so much about Melody, she found something good with Derek and she wanted her friends to have the same feeling she had when she was with Derek. That's why she was always trying to set up her friends with who she thought would be compatible with them.

"You're right…" she amended, "But you don't know Sienna's and Tristan's relationship. Once you see them together, you'll get what I mean."

"Oh really now?" he challenged.

"Five bucks?" she bet.

"Deal," Derek laughed, ruffling up Melody's hair.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So what do you guys think?**

Do you guys like what is happening so far?

Give me your opinions on whether you like what's happening, what should happen, or your main concerns.

I hope you guys get a better sense of who everyone is, their personality and everything. It's crucial since everything is connected and intertwined. Let me know if you have any confusions.

Also, thanks for the reviews! :D

**Review! :D**


	28. Caught

**Chapter 28: Caught**

New York:

"Party tomorrow," Mark announced, settling into the sofa next to Chad—the pretty boy of the group. It also didn't help that Chad had crystal blue eyes to fit the typical American guy.

"Sara's right? Got the same text," Chad replied as he continued to scroll down on his iPhone screen.

"That'll be fun," Brenton commented from the sofa on the opposite side of the room. He was comfortably lying across the sofa as he turned his head to look at his friends with those light brown eyes of his.

"You going to hook up with Jenn?" Mark asked bluntly to Spencer who entered the room with a soda in hand. Apparently Jenn had a little interest in Spencer and knowing Spencer—the party type and not so much the relationship type—he was clearly capable of hook ups.

"Dude, how many times am I going to get it from you?" Spencer scoffed with an annoyed shake of his head. "Not going for Jenn."

Spencer remembered the party in the beginning of the summer before Sienna had to leave for California. An image of Katie flashed in his mind and how she cuddled into his side when they stayed over at the hotel room after the party. It was Katie he was secretly interested in—not in a hook up but as a girl he enjoyed having company with.

"She's apparently fond of you though."

"Doesn't mean I want to hook up with her," Spencer said knowingly, ending that conversation that led the guys to talk about random stuff. Until, of course, Sienna's name came up.

"Oh yea, I heard that too," Chad piped up at Spencer's comment. "The girls miss Sienna."

"Heard she's having a good time in Cali though," Mark stated with a nod.

"What? You talked to her recently?" Chad asked while he couldn't help think that he hasn't talked to Sienna at all lately. Chad mostly heard about Sienna whenever he was with the girls—Sara, Katie, and Jenn—when Sienna was brought up into the conversation.

Mark shook his head causing silence to follow in the room as the guys silently and briefly wondered how Sienna was doing. Maybe they should give Sienna a call and see how she's doing, Mark wondered to himself. Then again, Mark was probably the most thoughtful of guys in that group.

"Brenton, you must constantly talk to her still," Spencer remembered, causing all the guys' eyes to look over at the guy.

"Yeah we did," he answered with a bit of a sigh. He shrugged his shoulder as the thoughts he tried to keep locked away flooded into his conscious. He grimaced to himself about the fact that Sienna was brought up.

"What's up with you guys anyway?" Chad asked as he preoccupied himself with his iPhone.

This was the last subject Brenton wanted to discuss but it was obvious that his friends were curious. He amended telling the truth rather than change the subject. It was the least he could do for his friends since they haven't bugged him about Sienna until then. They knew Brenton was more of a private person and barely pushed for information unless he was willing to share it. He liked to keep things to himself.

"I'm honestly not sure. We used to talk in the beginning but I guess both of us just got preoccupied with stuff," he answered a bit unsurely. He honestly didn't know how but all of a sudden he simply stopped talking to her. He did have feelings for her, he couldn't deny that. But it was the fact that she was in California and he was in New York—it was harder to take time to call her and what didn't help his situation with his interest in Sienna was that she wasn't presently there. Also, Christine kept hitting him up to hang out—obviously sending the message that she was interested in him.

"Like Christine?"

"I don't know about her," Brenton muttered to himself. He did think Christine was an easy-going girl and she was fun to talk to but…there was something that made him hesitant. He couldn't put his finger on what or why.

* * *

Sienna:

"I guess I'm just scared," I admitted, shrugging a shoulder as I stared at my feet.

I desperately waited for a reply; a comment; anything but all I was met with was silence. I dared a glance at the guy sitting next to me on the floor of my room—our backs against my bedroom wall. Tristan met my eyes with his but I couldn't read his expression. His lips formed into a slight smile as he slung his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his side for a brief few seconds in a hugging gesture.

"Understandable," was all he said as he removed his arm around me.

I looked at him with my thoughts clearly expressed on my face. I told him briefly about the guy back home and how I didn't know my feelings for him though I did know that it was slowly dying. I told Tristan I missed him as a friend, a best friend, and maybe more. I admitted to feeling something between us—though I kept denying it the past weeks. I admitted that the major thing holding me back from wanting to be with him was my fear of getting hurt at the end of the summer.

He leaned his head against the wall behind us, tearing his eyes away from me. I simply watched him in silence, not knowing what else to say and hoping to hear him say something reassuring. He always found a way to always reassure me. And I was holding that against him at that moment.

"Don't do something you think you might regret," he finally spoke in a low voice. He glanced towards my direction as he continued, "You're free to do whatever you want and don't feel pressure to do something you're not entirely sure about."

I shifted my position so my back was no longer against the wall but now I was turned in his direction. I leaned my shoulder against the wall beside me as I watched Tristan's profile. He turned his head towards me.

"What do _you _want Sienna?" he asked.

"I—I…" I stuttered, not at all knowing how to put it into words. What did I want? I enjoy being in Tristan's presence and he always wants what's best for me…He truly is such a great friend.

He looked at me patiently with his blue-grey eyes—no judging expression held in them. It's crazy how Tristan is able to give me this advice without putting his feelings into it. He gave me objective advice, regardless of whatever he felt for me.

I want to see where Tristan and I will go if we were actually together but I'm leaving at the end of the summer regardless… But then again, when would I ever know what would happen between us? Now was the perfect opportunity for me to know rather than risk asking 'what if?'

I looked up at him with a definite look in my eyes, knowing exactly what I wanted…before I could talk myself out of my decision.

"I want to be with you," I said softly without breaking eye contact with him.

"Sienna…" Tristan began, making my heart panic from his tone.

"I thought you said you had feelings for me too," I interrupted, desperate to remind him that he made it clear that he wasn't opposed to being with me. But then why did it seem that he was going to say no? When I was finally saying yes…

Apparently my exclamation took him by surprise as he stuttered and a confused look came across his face.

"I do. I'm not denying it," he said earnestly, as he lifted his back from the wall so he can talk to me more directly. "I just want you to be with me for the right reasons."

"I really do like you," I said vulnerably. I tore my eyes away from his after admitting that as my heart was about to leap out of my chest. "You're my best friend Tristan. And I can't deny this attraction I feel for you anymore."

"The guy back in New York though?" he asked dubiously.

"What about him?" I asked, looking back up at Tristan. One look into his blue-grey eyes and I knew exactly what he was thinking…silently saying to me. "Yeah I liked the guy. Even coming back here, I liked him. But…just being back home and spending time with you made me realize that what I felt for him is nothing compared to what we have. I can't explain it. Like what you said…we have history. You know me more than anyone does."

Before I could even register what was happening, Tristan leaned forward as he gently pulled me towards him so I sat side-saddle on his lap. His hand wrapped around the small of my back to support me as his lips encompassed mine.

He pulled away but I leaned forward and kissed him back, releasing a fluttering feeling in my stomach. I felt his hands searing into the places on my body where he held me around the waist and his other hand placed innocently on my thigh. My hands rested lightly on his chest while the only parts of our bodies that were moving were our lips against each other.

* * *

Madison was now overly curious about Sienna. She figured Aubrey had some tension with the girl who made a surprise visit to Cali this summer but she didn't know why. And she didn't want to ask Aubrey.

"So what's the history with Sienna?" Madison asked Vivian and her best friend, Melody. Now was the perfect time to voice her curiosity as she and her two friends walked the sidewalks of downtown by the beach.

"What do you mean?" Vivian asked, combing her fingers through her lush brunette hair.

"Well it definitely seems that she was a huge part of your group and I'm just curious. Aubrey obviously seems to have some beef with her…"

Melody sighed, rolling her eyes at the very idea of Aubrey and her jealousy. It was truly Aubrey's vice.

"Aubrey was or still is jealous of Sienna. Mostly because Sienna 'stole' Tristan from her," Melody answered with obvious annoyance. "It's really stupid."

"Sienna didn't do anything to Aubrey. Secretly Aubrey is just jealous of Sienna overall," Vivian commented, voicing her opinion on the fact. "Sienna is a chill girl. You should have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah I can see that," Madison nodded, recollecting her impression on the girl. "A lot of guys give her attention huh?"

"Well…yeah," Vivian answered with a shrug as if it weren't a big deal. "Sienna's pretty. She's like the friendliest person you can meet. She's a catch."

Madison nodded at this statement. She knew where Aubrey was coming from with her jealousy of Sienna but she did agree with Melody and Vivian that the jealousy was irrational. There was no need to be enemies with Sienna.

"Oh speaking of Sienna," Melody announced, "She's joining us tonight for the festival tonight. It'll be tons of fun!"

* * *

"Sienna, what's going on?" Melody asked suspiciously as she plopped down on my bed as she watched me brush my hair.

"What do you mean?' I laughed, sending her a baffled look.

"There's something in your eyes…" she muttered more to herself as she mentally tried to figure out something about me. I rolled my eyes as I pulled on a jacket, ready for the festival tonight. I couldn't ignore the beating of my heart knowing the guilt inside me would take over if I didn't tell Melody.

"Okay," I sighed in surrender as I turned towards Melody. "So…I'm with Tristan…" I stated as I couldn't help the smile form on my face.

"Oh my gosh!" Melody exclaimed with excitement as she jumped out of my bed and gushed.

"Geesh!" I exclaimed in fear as she encompassed me in a hug.

"About time!" Melody sighed as she pulled away with a smile that made me cringe in fear. Here comes double dates…

"We totally have to go on a double date!"

I laughed at how predictable my best friend was.

"How'd it happen?" she finally asked me, curious as to see what unfolded between me and Tristan. She was especially curious to see what made me give in, knowing how stubborn I was about the topic.

"Well…" I began to recount a brief overview of what happened before we had to leave for the festival.

* * *

"You look lost."

I spun around at the voice directed towards me and a sense of relief washed over me. I approached him, nodding my head in admittance.

"One second I was with everyone. I was innocently looking over at the snack bar and next thing you know, I'm standing in a sea of strangers."

"They probably went over to the photo station," Tristan answered in a laugh.

"Yeah, I would have never guessed that," I stated as Tristan removed his hands from the front pockets of his jeans. "Glad you found me."

"Wasn't too hard. You stood out amongst the crowd as you stood helplessly as everyone tried to get past you," he laughed at the sight of me a few seconds ago.

"Ha! Very funny," I retorted bitterly though I moved into his body, giving him a hug. "But I want some cotton candy before we find the others."

"Of course you do," he chuckled as he led the way to the snack bar.

* * *

"Thanks for ditching me you loser," I greeted Melody as Tristan and I met up with the rest of the group in line for the photo station.

"You're welcome," she cheerily responded, reaching for a piece of my cotton candy which I swiftly moved out of her way. She pouted but shrugged a careless shoulder.

"Hey Derek," I greeted Melody's boyfriend with a smile before I was thrust into a conversation with Vivian and Madison. Tristan was absentmindedly taking bits of my cotton candy as he joked around with Derek and Landon. I did my best to ignore Aubrey as she gossiped with Courtney, her sidekick.

"Photo station is new," I observed as I looked at the line ahead of us. They clearly didn't have any photo stations or booths the previous festival years I was here.

"The best part is that it's real cheap and has tons of effects," Vivian nodded in agreement. Before I can respond, Melody swept me into a conversation with Derek and Tristan.

"So I was thinking maybe us four can grab a midnight snack after the festival," she suggested too innocently as she batted her eyelashes. I mentally groaned at her attempt, not noticing Derek's chuckle.

"Great idea Melody," her boyfriend agreed, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "What do you say Tristan? Sienna?"

I turned my suspicious eyes at Derek, not being able to put my finger on the fishy things going on right in front of me. What was going on…?

Derek leaned in to whisper in Melody's ear, causing her to let out a light laugh, when Tristan turned towards me with raised eyebrows.

"What do you say about joining these lovebirds tonight for a snack?" he laughed, taking in my baffled expression about Melody and her boyfriend.

"I know I'll regret it if Melody turns couple-y on me tonight but sure, why not?" I answered bitterly yet jokingly.

"Sienna!" Melody exclaimed as she lightly pushed me in the arm. "You know I'm not like that."

"I'm teasing. Take a joke," I laughed as I regained my footing from her unexpected push.

Melody stuck her tongue out at me before turning her attention to Derek as we moved forward in line.

"Is it just me or was Melody trying to be sly about a midnight snack?" Tristan whispered in my ear. "Key word: trying."

I let out a laugh as I eyed Tristan with a small smile on my lips in confirmation.

"Between you and me," I whispered to Tristan, "she's totally up to something. Be on your toes tonight."

"Thanks for the tip," he chuckled at my serious tone of voice as he ruffled the top of my head causing me to groan. He knew I hated that. I smoothed down my hair before hitting him in the shoulder.

I felt Melody's eyes on us—obviously taking note of our "flirting" as she would say. I would obviously deny it and call her crazy but I avoided her eyes as I kept my attention on my other best friend, Tristan.

* * *

"You guys are really platonic for being boyfriend and girlfriend," Melody stated casually to me as we hung back from the rest of the group as we made our direction towards the parking lot after a night at the festival.

"What? Were you expecting Tristan and me to be all over each other and show a disgusting amount of PDA?" I laughed, shaking my head.

"If you didn't tell me that you got with him yesterday, I would still be thinking you guys were just friends after seeing you two interact today. It's as if nothing changed in your friendship."

"Well I'm glad," I admitted, a weird sense of relief wash over me at Melody's confession. It was reassuring to know that nothing weird popped up in my friendship with Tristan though we were together.

She stared at me with a baffled expression on her face before she responded, "So are you not going to act like a couple in public or what? Is this supposed to be a secret?"  
"Melody!" I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "It just happened yesterday. Calm your horses."

"Fine, I'm just going to let you know now that the earlier people actually see that you guys are together and exclusive, all the girls interested in Tristan will finally back off. The sooner the better is all I'm saying."

"Wait, what girls?" I halted in my steps, forcing Melody to walk back towards me. The rest of our friends didn't take notice of our presence as they continued into the parking lot.

Melody let out a small laugh but reassured me, "Girls who have no competition anyways. And for one, Aubrey is a typical girl. But if it makes you feel better you are quite the catch with guys here too. Tristan better appreciate you."

"Guys?" I asked stupidly. "What guys?" I didn't talk to any guys except for our friend guys.

"Guys in general. They saw you and you apparently caught their eye," Melody shrugged a shoulder as if I should get used to this fact.

"Interesting," I muttered as I resumed my walk, pulling my sleeves closer to me to block me from the breeze.

"Hm…I doubt you'll even show PDA tonight," Melody slyly said, letting out a guilty laugh when I glared at her.

"Not one of your challenges again is it?" I asked dreadfully. Melody was known for putting up to challenges and you'd be stupid to accept them. I didn't know it at the time but apparently Derek, her boyfriend, was stupid enough to accept her challenge and bet about me and Tristan. He doubted anything was going on between me and Tristan and Melody argued against that opinion, betting five bucks.

"Accepting it?"

"Shut up," I muttered as we approached our group of friends milling around their parked cars.

"So anybody doing anything interesting else tonight?" Aubrey asked, hoping for some after party after the festival.

"Alex is coming to my house," Landon supplied noncommittal.

Speaking of Alex, he missed tonight's festival because of some family business but we all planned to head to the festival again tomorrow night hopefully with Alex in the mix.

Melody obviously didn't voice the plans for Derek, Tristan, and I. She, of course, wanted it to just be a double date thing—with no wheels attached. I crossed my arms over my chest as I leaned my butt against the car door of Tristan's car. Nobody else offered an answer to Aubrey's question and it was decided then that we'd all see each other tomorrow for another festival night.

"So where do you want to go for a midnight snack?" Derek questioned once all our friends separated, leaving the last four of us.

"Up to the girls, I'm up for anything," Tristan supplied as he stood beside me. He glanced towards me and Melody expectantly.

"Melody should pick. It was her idea after all," I spoke up, instantly regretting the bitterness I heard in my tone. "But I'm up for anything too," I finished with a forced smile.

Melody shot me a look, clearly picking up on my not so great mood after her interrogation of my lack of PDA tonight.

"Well…how about that diner off the freeway? The one with the jukebox and everything?" I offered, a silent apology to Melody for my bitterness.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement before I hopped into Tristan's car and Melody and Derek jumped into Derek's truck.

"I haven't been to that diner in a long time. Good idea," Tristan stated as he pulled out of the parking lot, assuming Melody and Derek would know the way without needing to follow him.

"Yeah. So you have a good time tonight?"

"Tonight's not finished yet. But so far it's been cool," he shot me a smile.

"What? You expect something cool to happen still?" I asked with a slight laugh. According to my book, the night somewhat came to an end. We were simply going out for a midnight snack.

"You never know," he sang under his breath with a soft chuckle.

"Are you up to something?" I asked suspiciously. "What the heck is everyone trying to act so sly tonight? You guys aren't fooling me."

"Sly? What are you talking about?" he asked, clearly oblivious.

"Melody tonight."  
"Ah…She is something. Still can't get over it."

"You do know this is her way of getting in a double date with us right?"

"I guess," Tristan muttered. "But it's like any other hang out if you think about it."

"Except for the fact that she knows that we're like…a couple. It changes her mind set."  
"Couple…You think we're a couple?" Tristan asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. He quickly glanced away from the road to take a look at my face.

My heart beat rapidly for the next second, in fear really. But my rationality came back and I hit him in the shoulder. "What else would we be?" I muttered.

"You're fun to tease," he laughed, ignoring the frown on my face as he reached for my hand. He squeezed my hand in reassurance as he drove with only one hand on the wheel.

My heart dropped into my stomach at the simple act of holding my hand, causing a slight giddiness to rise up in me.

"I'm glad I'm such great entertainment for you."

I watched Tristan as he leaned forward in his seat, peering through the windshield as we entered an empty parking lot.

"Whoa. I think they closed down," he said to himself as he slowly cruised through the lot. We both peered at the now empty diner—clearly abandoned. He let go of my hand as to take better control of the wheel as we slowly passed by it.

"Since when?" I questioned. From my peripheral, Derek's car drove up to us causing us to stop.

"So much for a midnight snack," Tristan laughed as he pulled down his window.

"This sucks," Melody pouted from the car, her window pulled down.

"Do you guys just want to call it a night?" Derek asked, as he couldn't help but let out a yawn. I laughed lightly to myself when Melody whipped her head to him. Probably glaring at him. So much for her anticipated double date.

"Yeah let's call it a night," Tristan agreed with a light chuckle when Melody shot him a frown. Tristan reached over and squeezed my knee without glancing away from Melody and Derek.

"We'll grab a midnight snack tomorrow if it'll make you feel better," I suggested.

"Okay fine," Melody amended with a sigh. "See you guys tomorrow." She pulled up the window and Derek's truck drove off.

"How badly does Melody want that double date?" Tristan laughed as he pulled up his window with an amused expression.

"Badly."

"No kidding."

It was at that second I received a text from Melody saying I was one lucky bitch. But that she expected some PDA tomorrow night still. I rolled my eyes, silently laughing at my ludicrous friend.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing," I answered though the smile on my face didn't vanish.

"Fine," he sighed jokingly. "Keep secrets from me. No big deal."

"I'm sure you love it. I'm trying to keep that mysterious aspect to me still. Give you something to chase. Guys like a chase don't they?" I laughed at myself at what was coming from my lips.

"Wow. Aren't you just the guy expert?" he asked sarcastically.

"Don't give me too much credit now. I try my best."

"Will you ever let me catch you?"

"I think you already did." I noticed Tristan glance over at me. "I'm here with you aren't I?"

It was then that he spontaneously pulled the car over. We were only a few streets away from my house. I cast my eyes over at him, watching as he leaned forward and met my lips with his.

As his lips moved against mine, a fluttering sensation swirled inside me.

"What was that for?" I asked softly when he pulled away.

"Didn't get to kiss you at all tonight," was his answer as he pulled away from the curb and continued down the street as if it were normal to stop the car to kiss his girlfriend. "And yes, you are quite the entertainer," he said with laughter in his voice, continuing the forgotten conversation when we first pulled into the parking lot of the now closed diner.

"Back at you," was all I could think of to say, still a bit flustered from the spontaneous kiss of Tristan's. I liked it. I enjoyed it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Here you guys are! Thanks for your patience. You guys are the best!  
But don't worry. The story is not over! (And this goes for the other stories too). I've just been super busy.**

**But let me know what was your favorite parts in this chapter and what you would like to see in the future!**

**Enjoy! :)**


End file.
